The Dragon Campione Brothers
by dad90
Summary: After killing a Heretic God and an Evil Director, both Dayo Kayode and Ryuga Itsuka have become Campiones under the hands of Pandora, the All-Giving Goddess. However, the Sisters of Fate have been given the task by Pandora to choose Dayo as the next Champion of Chaos in order to defeat Alduin, the World Eater and Zeref Dragneel and prevent the awakening of Infinite Darkness.
1. Emperor & Campione

Hey, hey, hey! This is dad90 saying Happy Holidays! And boy, does it feel good to be back, especially after going through SO much this Fall Semester! Now that it's finally over, I can get back to writing!

Before we do any and all of that though, I want to take the time in remembering our 41st President of the United States, George Herbert Walker Bush.

* * *

Mr Bush Jr, himself a former president, described him as "a noble man, the best father".

All surviving US presidents attended the funeral, sharing a pew in the US National Cathedral in Washington DC.

Mr Bush senior, who served as the 41st US president between 1989 and 1993, died on Friday at the age of 94.

In his eulogy, George W Bush said his father had taught him that "public service is noble and necessary".

"He accepted failure is part of living a full life, but taught us never to be defined by failure. He showed us how setbacks can strengthen," he added.

His voice breaking with emotion at the end of his eulogy, Mr Bush said: "Through our tears, let us know the blessings of knowing and loving you. A great and noble man, the best father a son or daughter could have."

For George Herbert Walker Bush was the last president of America's greatest generation: a war hero who bemoaned the end of the patriotic bipartisanship that was such a feature of the early post-war years; a moderate who was genuine when he vowed in 1988 to make his country kinder and gentler; a pragmatist who viewed with suspicion the rise of ideological purists in the Republican Party who fetishised tax cuts and demonized government.

For many his death marks the end of an era, but the truth is that age of American politics drew to a close a quarter of a century ago.

Its death knell began to toll at the beginning of the 1990s with the generational shift away from politicians, such as GHW Bush, who had served in World War Two and been tested in combat, to Baby Boomers, such as Bill Clinton and Newt Gingrich. Their formative years were spent waging the cultural battles of the 1960s and their politics was more aggressively partisan.

Like Harry S Truman, another great foreign policy president who was underappreciated at the time, Bush offers a prime example of how presidential reputations evolve over the passing years, how legacies are reassessed and how traits characterised contemporaneously as weaknesses can be judged by future generations as virtues.

Posterity is certainly being more generous than the headline writers of the time, who derided him as a wimp and something of a presidential placeholder sandwiched awkwardly between the more significant figures of Ronald Reagan and Bill Clinton.

Yet Bush, in his less showy way, was also an era-defining politician, short-lived though it turned out to be: those fleeting years of unrivalled American global dominance.

Lest we lapse into hagiography, a modern-day tendency in a world increasingly bereft of political giants, it is worth highlighting at the outset Bush's many failings.

Fighting for the presidency in 1988, he took the low road to the White House by questioning the patriotism of his Greek-American Democratic opponent Mike Dukakis, and by crudely stoking racial fears. The Bush campaign didn't make the notorious Willie Horton ad - it was put out by a pro-Bush political action committee - but it ran on cable television for 25 days before the candidate condemned it.

Lee Atwater, Bush's abrasive campaign chief, licked his South Carolinian lips at the prospect of portraying Dukakis as a liberal elitist soft on crime. "If I can make Willie Horton a household name, we'll win the election," he said, evidently with the blessing of his candidate.

The gracious letter Bush wrote to Bill Clinton on inauguration day in January 1993, in which he noted "Your success now is our country's success", also needs to be contextualised.

Bush did not think Clinton possessed the personal rectitude to be president, and in his diary that day recorded his reaction to a soldier who gave him a thumbs-up during the inaugural celebrations.

"I must say I thought to myself, 'How in God's name did this country elect a draft dodger? I didn't feel it with bitterness. I just felt it almost generational. What I am missing?'"

Ahead of the 1992 election, the former navy pilot, who had been shot down by the Japanese over the Pacific, had been dismissive of his younger rival, who had not served in Vietnam and never donned military fatigues. "The American people are never going to elect a person of Bill Clinton's character," he sneered.

Fighting for a Senate seat in Texas in 1964, the younger Bush had opposed the landmark Civil Rights Act that demolished segregation in the South and derided Martin Luther King as "a militant".

Yet even as far back as the mid-Sixties, when the Republican Party's centre of gravity started to shift from Wall Street to the states of the Old Confederacy and south-western Sun Belt, Bush expressed concerns about the growing radicalisation of the conservative movement.

"When the word moderation becomes a dirty word we have some soul searching to do," he observed after his defeat in 1964. "I want conservatism to be sensitive and dynamic, not scared and reactionary."

By 1988, when he won the presidential nomination of his party by seeing off more right-wing rivals, the words "sensitive and dynamic" had morphed into "kinder and gentler."

Donald Trump recently mocked Bush's famed thousand points of light speech, asking his rally-goers "what the hell was that?" But for Bush those words defined a brand of compassionate conservatism that was partly a corrective to the "greed is good" excesses of the Reagan years, partly an articulation of the noblesse oblige imbued in him as a child of the American aristocracy, and maybe also an expression of parental bereavement. The Bushes' beloved daughter Robin died of leukaemia aged three.

Paradoxically, no one better personified the geographic reorientation of the Republican Party than Bush, the scion of a Connecticut banking family and son of a patrician Senator who became a Texan oilman and Lone Star politician.

* * *

OK! Now that we got all of that out of the way, we can proceed to our new story! And this time, I'm going to do 2 story challenges from 2 users: Omamori Trinity DxD, and AnimeWatcher1014. And since that I got ALL A's on my last semester, this is your Christmas Gift! A new story!

The crossovers will mainly consist of the following:

 **Highschool DxD**

 **Omamori Himari**

 **Trinity 7**

 **Heaven's Lost Property**

 **Campione**

 **The Seven Mortal Sins/Seven Heavenly Virtues**

And I've added the following as well:

Fairy Tail, Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, Medaka Box, Attack on Titan, Freezing, Hanaukyo Maids, Mouse, Puzzle & Dragons (Game Series), Elder Scroll (Game Series), Senran Kagura, Negima!, VenusBlood: Lagoon

Now, in this story, according to the authors, we have a Female Issei and a Female Vali, but this time, the female Issei will not only be the Red Dragon Empress, but it will be a lot more, including her being a Demon Lord candidate. Ooh.

Also, as you probably know by now, my OC is going to be in this story, but this time, he's not alone! We have a deuteragonist (secondary main character) in this story as well, and I can tell you right now that he's a character from **Beyblade** , of all things! Now, at first, I thought that this was not going to work, especially with the character AnimeWatcher1014 chose! But in the end, after I calmed down after my rant, when I saw the bio of the challenge and the character himself from the Wiki, I've decided to give it a shot.

However, both he and my OC have two things in common, and I'll give you a hint: Look at the title.

As you know, I'm a sucker at Harems, and this one's no different, and with so many women and girls here, it's no surprise that there will be plenty of sexual content and lemons in this story, but there will be plenty of battles, comedy, drama and everything else in between!

Now, without further ado, here we go with the new story (and the final new story of 2018)! Enjoy!

* * *

** Some Time Ago **

(3rd-Person POV)

** At the Island of the Fates **

"Sisters! I have wonderful news! The Apocalypse is coming! The Apocalypse is coming!" the youngest sister of the 3 ladies: Past, Present & **Future** cried out in joy as she joins her eldest sisters in their main viewing chamber. Both Past & Present had confusion looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about, dummy? Armageddon, Ragnarok, or simply the End of the World are all just lies and fantasies made up by the Gods so they can make themselves feel more important and mortals scared of their own mortality," **Past** sneered at the absurd idea of the end of the world. Earth has been around far more before any of the Gods had been born, even humanity and even **Campiones**. So the idea that Earth would be destroyed by anything was just moronic to the eldest of the 3.

They don't realize a certain group known as the **Heretic Gods** are doing just that.

"Now hold on, sister…" **Present** intercepted in her normal calming way before looking to their youngest sister. "Are the humans finally blowing themselves back to the Stone Age? Some might consider that to be the end."

Future shook her head gleefully at the denial.

"Will Pandora's Box finally be opened?"

Again, another denial.

"One of the Dragon Gods turns Evil?"

"Ehhh….." was all Future was saying as they got hotter on the topic of 'Dragons.'

Nevertheless, they continued on and on going all over the doomsday myths from all around the world.

"Then, what is it?" Present asked getting annoyed.

"It's about the **World Eater** , known as **Alduin** and the Dark Wizard **Zeref Dragneel**. They have found the Ultimate Forbidden Gear known as **Infinite Darkness**. Fate itself has said that they and the Heretic Gods will bring about the end of this world," the bouncy sister revealed as she continued to shake with excitement while her elder sisters went pale at this information. This was truly doomsday that could spread out into the cosmos. Dealing with the Heretic Gods is one thing, but Infinite Darkness finally being found? That in itself could be the beginning of a chain of events that will put the whole universe in danger. "But that's not why I'm so happy! Fate told me that he's letting US choose and groom the next Champion of the True Entities of Reality instead of Death, Oblivion, Eternity, Chaos and Order this time! And what's more, we even got **Pandora** herself giving us her blessing!"

"Us…t-this… this is such an honor that we do not deserve. How could we ever live up to the last; the Hero of the Spirits, Shidou Itsuka?" Past asked as she could not believe the grand news mixed with dread of possible annihilation on a universal scale.

"Yeah! But guess what… with Pandora's blessing, our Lord has given us total free reign on what we can do with them as long as they turn out to be super-duper powerful!" Future giggled madly as she began thinking about all the fun things they could do. The sisters loved 3 things: Creating impossible coincidences in the lives of heroes, watching the love lives of said heroes, and watching the resulting drama and interactions of heroes and their friends and lovers. They had little else to entertain themselves as they weren't allowed to leave their island and the only company they had were their guards/wardens.

"Do you realize what this means?" Present asked with a perverted fox-like grin on her face. They always had fun when they were told to create a hero as they usually had to limit their desires for their type of fun, because their lord and master, the Avatar of True Fate, was, in their words, a killjoy that hated their messing around. Which was ironic given that this was their job; to mess around with the fates of mortals that would otherwise just be great and turn into legends.

"Super Zeus level harems!" Future squealed out happily that they were now given the freedom to both save the universe, while at the same time having their fun and giving said hero the rewards they deserved.

"Mmmm…well, we know that this one is going to be male… we did female last time," Past hummed seductively as she began her fantasies. Present grumbled a bit as she preferred the fairer sex and Future was just happy with anything. "Do we have any prospects?"

"Let's see….did we get a time period for this hero?" Present asked as the 3 walked over to the middle pool, where they viewed the timeline.

"Lord Fate said early 21st century," Future replied as she hopping mad with excitement.

"That's a good time for possible heroes as there are so many to choose from," Past answered as she nodded at the choice. In fact, it would always be a good choice when it came to the Master of Fate. "A westerner this time as our last champion was of the East and we know our own better. Shall he be Greek?"

There would be calls of favoritism from the other beings of Fate, but their Master had made his decree and no one could change that.

"He may not be Greek, but he's a Japanese boy named **Ryuga ********. He has obtained **Dragon Slayer Magic** and **God Slayer Magic** through training and he always strives to get stronger," Present explained as she looked over the boy's fated history. "We could use him….certainly. We can create a special relationship between him and our Champion."

"We do have that Wizard, a prophesized hero named **Nagi Springfield** ….but the problem with Ryuga lies worse with him. Oh, and there is a great deal of fun to be had with him," Past whined, thinking about all those girls that could do so much better than the men they would naturally end up with. Even if they have to share.

"I know we said no one from the East, but what about this one?" Future asked as she touched the pool and the images in the water swirled around and changed to show a young man with orange hair and holding a massive sword. "Please! He's got so much going for him! He's handsome and powerful… and best of all, surrounded by smoking hot women!"

"Again…maybe….maybe….we involve him with our champion, but we have too little influence in that region for us to work at our best," Present answered, vetoing the idea, but she took a deeper look at another particular boy, this time, shrouded in darkness, although there are some **draconic eyes** showing. "However…since Pandora has given us her blessing, shouldn't it be obvious that she wants another **child** in her care?"

"Sister…you are not suggesting?" Past asked, looking worried. While Future said that they had free reign to do as they please, as long as they get results, it all cannot be done with Pandora's 'observation.' Which means that this was something else. This was involving with the one thing that would cause controversy of other Avatars of the True Entities.

"That's right, my dear sisters! Our champion, along with his best friend, will be the one special being that almost all races fear, including the strongest of Gods! What better to fight the Heretic Gods and the Dark Wizard is none other than a **Campione** himself…who's also a **Dragon**! Yes! They will be known as….

" **The Dragon Campione Brothers**!"

* * *

 **Now Presenting: The Dragon Campione Brothers**

 **A Highschool DxD / Campione / Heaven's Lost Property / Trinity 7 / Omamori Himari Multi-Crossover**

 **OP Song: Passionfruit by Yaeji**

 **Prologue: The Sealing of the World Eater, the Fall of the Emperor of Demise, & the Birth of the Dragon Campione Brothers**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

" _Mysterious Voices_ "

 **Dragon Spells / Gods / Dark Dayo Speaking**

* * *

** Somewhere in Nirn **

'It is so kind of these fools to gather all their dead in one place,' thought a dragon named **Alduin** as he ensnared another soul of a warrior. The wretches were already happy enough to charge to their deaths once again, determined to right the so-called wrong he committed of killing them before.

Hmph! As if any of that mattered.

If they fell, then it was because they stood before true power. It is the natural order that he stood victorious over all who challenge him. Those who tried to escape were lost in the mist he created, draining their life energy away into him. Soon, he will have regained his fearsome strength, and will be able to destroy that abomination they called the **Dragonborn**. And those naysayers amongst the Dragons will bow their heads before him, along with all other mortal races. He chuckled at the thought of what he learnt, down on Nirn. Those fools with their petty wars and rituals. The entire country was sundered by a civil war, leaving them weak before them. And those 'Thalmor'…. So arrogant, so smug in the belief that they could conquer the world by themselves. He will enjoy seeing the looks of terror on their faces as their spells fail against the dragons' scales; their books and robes burned by flames; and their towers shattered under their blows. Perhaps as they burn they will realize the folly of trying to take his prize from him.

As he savored that pleasant thought, his dining was interrupted by the sound of shouting. 3 warriors, shouting in the Dragon language.

Led by one _very_ familiar voice.

The Dragonborn.

'So, she somehow found a way to Sovengarde. No matter. Her strength will not hold out against mine,' he thought to himself. " **Ven Mul Riik**."

As he shouted those words, the mist, fading away against their combined shouts, blew back in with gale-force winds. He moved in to feast again, to make his power grow, but before he even started, they shouted again. The mist blew apart, and he could see three warriors standing at the path. These warriors are some of the ones he faced in the past, the ones that banished him to this very moment. He's going to enjoy devouring them once and for all.

" **Ven Mul Riik** ," he shouted back again, the mist covering everything. But something was wrong. It took more effort to form it, and what _did_ form was smaller.

That's impossible! He was Alduin, the World Eater. The First-born of Akatosh.

There was no mortal able to defy him. A deep thrum filled the air, and one voice sounded above all.

" **Lok Vah Koor** ," a female voice echoed as his mist was shattered once more. The force behind it caused him to stumble. Impossible. That's impossible! There was no way she could've done that. But then again, she relied on the strength of others. Alone, she was no match for him. And while their shouting was impressive, their physical might is no match for his.

He took to the skies, flying towards them and shouting flames as he passed. The 4 dodged away as he left a burning trail in the ground, rolling away as the heat washed over them. The warriors shouted at him and fired off spells and arrows, but they did nothing. His strength was too great. He laughed as they attacked ineffectually. He was a God, and they were nothing. Their attacks were as pitiful as the last time he fought them. He now began to move in for the kill.

" **Joor Zah Frul** ," the female warrior shouted. Suddenly, Alduin's mind was filled with pain as images of dying and old age filled it. His body refused to obey him, and his wings felt weighted down. He fell and crashed into the ground, gouging a trench behind him. Shaking his head, he got back onto his feet and glared at the Dragonborn.

"You may have picked up the weapons of my ancient foes, but none of you know how to truly wield it," he said before lashing out with his teeth and his breath, searing her as his teeth crashed into her armor. She ignored the pain, focusing on slicing her blade through the Dragon's snout over and over.

Damn that shout… damn mortality! He was Alduin, the immortal. His dominion over Mundus was foretold by Fate itself. It was inevitable, as unstoppable as the sea wearing away at the land. He started as she shouted flames at him, his movements stopping her blade from slicing through his neck. As she moved in for another, he felt the dark power holding him down dissipate. Her blow bounced harmlessly off his scales, and he lashed out with blinding speed. His teeth finally found flesh, and she was knocked away by the force behind it. Chuckling to himself, he attacked again.

" **Yol Toor Shul** ," he shouted as fire billows over the female warrior and scorching the ground at her feet. He saw her tumble from the intensive blaze. Perhaps once more should do it to remind her of his power. " **Yol** …"

" **Joor** ," the Dragonborn interrupted him as her shout disrupted his own. And at that moment, his mind was hit with a spike of mortality, but he managed to shake it off. With a mighty flap of his wings, he took to the skies and rained fire down from above. He had to keep moving. As long as he was moving, that fool would find it difficult to actually…

" **Joor Zah Frul**."

Alduin banked sharply as the shout almost grazed him as it passed. Waves of mortality washed over him, his wings almost refusing to work, but he managed to recover before he fell. He growled angrily as he felt several arrows imbed themselves in his wing. How dare they. How dare they! He _will_ have her flesh in his gullet, and her soul banished beyond even the Daedric Planes. He bellowed as he flew over head, grinning as one hero failed to run before his might.

"I have already defeated your friends once," he said as he swooped down. Felldir the Old let off one lone shout before Alduin ensnared him with his jaws. A single crunch was all he needed to break, and then he devoured his soul. "I do not fear them."

"Then fear this, Alduin. **Joor Zah Frul** ," the Dragonborn replied angrily. Snorting, Alduin banked again to avoid it. But she was expecting that, because he nearly collided with the shout anyway. While he was busy shaking the mortality from his mind, he roared in pain as several arrows skewered his wings. He crashed into the ground again, his membrane shredded as he ploughed into the ground. Roaring in fury and pain – despicable pain – he lashed out wildly.

"How dare you! I am Alduin! Most mighty of any in the World!" he roared as he scurried across the ground to lash out at her, to make her feel pain like he did.

" **Zun Haal Viik** ," he roared as the Dragonborn's blades flew from her hands. She tried to roll away, but his teeth found her leg. She screamed in pain as he started to wave her around, satisfied as her screams became louder. But he forced to let go as the woman, **Gormlaith Golden-Hilt** , slashed him across his eye. Snarling in pain, he released the Dragonborn and turned to her, her ally **Hakon One-Eye** standing beside her.

"Arrogant Mortals. Your pride will be humbled," he said as he lashed out with claws and teeth, with Hakon stepping forward to intercept them. Gormlaith moved out of his vision, but a swing of his tail sent her flying back. They were a delicious feast, but that wasn't main concern right now, because as long as the Dragonborn lived, his mission was threatened.

" **Ven Gar Nos** ," he called as a cyclone exploded from his maw. Hakon and Gormlaith were swept aside by it, smashing against the ground as it carried them away. Chuckling to himself, he turned to see the Dragonborn standing again with a bow in her hands.

" **Joor Zah Frul** ," she shouted again, before firing off her arrow. The shout hit him just before the arrow did, the tip imbedding itself between his eyes. He roared in pain, before roaring again to summon meteors. The Dragonborn was forced to run; dodging the meteors as they nearly struck her.

" **Iiz Slen Nus** ," Alduin shouted as he unleased a wave of frost, plants and rocks covered in ice. But the Dragonborn managed to dodge it, rolling away at the last minute. He growled to himself, feeling the injuries slowing him down. She was….more skilled than he believed. She was a fine adversary. But this ends NOW!

" **Tiid Klo Ul**!" they both shouted at the same time as the world around grinds to a halt. Glaring at her, he used another shout. This was the one thing she couldn't do, being too young and weak to use multiple shouts.

" **Su Grah Dun** ," he shouted as the power of the wind emboldened him, allowing him to rush towards at blinding speed. His jaws were wide open, ready to crack her armor open and feast upon her flesh. She fired arrow after arrow, but he weathered them all in his final assault. This was the end for her, for the dominion of Man. But as he moved to bite down and finish her off, she dropped the bow and grabbed something from the ground beside her.

One of her blades with his blood covering it.

By the time he noticed it, it was too late. He was too fast to stop himself. He could not stop the blade from driving itself through his skull. The pain, already strong, became overwhelming. He roared in agonizing suffering, the world shaking around him. His energy has sapped away from him, roaring into a void as his scales were shedding like leaves.

"No! I am immortal! I cannot die!" he shouted this in horror, trying to stop himself from dying and prove those words false. He was the World Eater, the end of Nirn. He couldn't die. He couldn't!

But despite his posturing and pleading, his body exploded and his flesh was seared away, leaving nothing of him behind.

The battle was over and the Dragonborn has defeated Alduin, saving Nirn.

** At another mysterious place **

An emperor's road is covered with silks and velvet carpets, the armor that they wear is as unbreakable as their pride, and the stubborn, unfaltering light of resilience shines in their hearts. An emperor ventures far, unafraid and certain of success, their iron fists clench millions of strings and cords in their iron graps, but controlling them is hard and the velvet carpets that lay on an emperor's path are soaked with poison as the monsters seep through the iron walls, nothing is higher than an emperor's glory but the darkness rises from beneath, deadly and unexpected. An emperor's way is grand, but it breaks off into the nothingness that has haunted from the very first day.

Does an emperor hide from the ghosts of his mistakes, or does his stand up to them and let them take him, either way, they will get to him and payment is inevitable, whether the price is trust, truth or life?

For **The Emperor of Demise** , that's something coming in his mind. In his human form, the Emperor takes a form of a short old man covered with a dark red cloak (black in some occasions), he has long gray hair and a long grey beard, he also has grim-looking eyes. In his true/dragon form, he is a large dragon, his scales are red with a cream-colored underbelly, he has six horns, two long cream-colored whiskers, red eyes, a long white mane, and sharp wings, his most notable feature being that his overall design is a mix between that of a Japanese dragon, and of a Medieval-European dragon.

Right now as he floated in time, thoughts of guilt drowned the Emperor of Demise as the throne crumbled beneath him, his crown covered with blood of rebuke and the dust of lies that once covered it was being wiped clean. It was the end, but the old refused to give in. As the light of acceptance shone through his cracked shield of pride, he began to remember the bad things he did, but in the end, he didn't care. He threw away his shield of pride and bathed in the light of his sins. It was too late for forgiveness, so he had to fight for a life with understanding of his demons. A life like that was better than the lies he told himself to justify his actions, and nobody would take the new life away from him.

It's strange how creatures wish for a better life when they're on the brink of losing everything.

"The dragons are tired of your old foolery. They want a new era, and they have decided that I'm the best one to lead them," rang out a voice from the shadows.

"How do you know what the people want, **Crom Cruach**? You were once controlled by that Evil God Balor. All that you are is a power-hungry Evil Dragon coated with the fog of lies! I may be old, but my eyes still strike lightning and my claws still rip the flesh of my enemies. Even those 2 **Heavenly Dragons** cannot escape serious injury when my claw touches them, even if they're alive today! So I suggest you give up if you fear a battle ahead of you, because you will get it. I am the king and my roar will be heard clearer than thunder as I rip through the murky skies of your existence as I am nothing but an obstacle that you will never outcome!" the old Emperor roared.

Crom Cruach, the strongest of the **Evil Dragons** , and known as the **Crescent Circle Dragon** , simply sighed at the Emperor's stubbornness. Like the Emperor, Crom Cruach has the ability to shapeshift into a human form or a Dragon form. In his human form, Crom Cruach has the appearance of a tall man wearing a black coat with a mixture of black and blond hairs as well as heterochromatic eyes where his right eye is gold and his left eye is black. In his true form, Crom Cruach resembles a majestic jet black Dragon with a black and golden aura surrounding him. Since he has black wings, Crom Cruach is a Western Dragon.

"I have given you plenty of chances to walk away and even step down," Crom said calmly. "But since you are too stubborn, you have decided to do this the hard way. No matter. The skies for me are too clear for a lightning storm. I have traveled to many places since my master died to continue my training until you confronted me. You even decided to take me in upon this land of dragons, despite my status as an 'Evil Dragon'. Since then, I've learned a lot from you and the people around you were getting tired of all of the recent things you did. You even made your daughter…. **Tohru** , I believe….run away because of your actions, and you hold no remorse for what you did. Heck, I even see her as a daughter that I never had. It's a shame that she'll soon learn about your death soon, because from this state, your roar is merely a bark of a dying lion. And as I was once your advisor, you never listened to any of my advice, the outlook of your people, and you kept this world running like a rusty mechanism of a clock that's stuck in the same routine. You will find out, one way or another, that change is inevitable."

** Somewhere in the Void **

Alduin opened his eyes, taking a deep, fresh breath of air before roaring in fury and pain and fear. Only once he stopped did he finally realize that he was still alive! In some form of void, perhaps, but alive nonetheless. He chuckled to himself. As expected. He still was needed to destroy the old world and make way for the new world. Most likely all the Dragonborn did was banish him forward in time, to a time where she was no more. This is perfect. He will crush the races of Man under his claws, and burn their petty kingdoms for their rebellion. _Both_ of them, that is.

Now, if only he could find a way out of this forgotten realm….

" _Leaving so soon, Alduin?_ " A deep, quaking voice thundered. Alduin twisted around, eyes searching for the speaker. " _A pity. I had hoped to talk to you first._ "

Alduin snorted, now recognizing that voice. "I care nothing for what you want, **Mora**. You are nothing but a thief to me. A thief and a corrupter."

" _Ah. You are still upset about_ _ **Miraak**_ _then,_ " said Mora as one floating eyeball appeared before Alduin, joined swiftly by many others. " _I don't know what you are so upset about. Is it not in a Dovah's nature to desire more power?_ "

"Don't you give me that crap! Miraak was no true Dovah. He did not have the power to challenge us until _you_ aided him."

" _So you say. And yet, a Dovahkin was the one to best you,_ " Mora replied, making Alduin snarl flames at the eyes as rage overwhelms him. But as he expected, there was not a trace of damage to Mora. The Daedric Prince chuckled, " _Temper, temper. You forgot that you are not the strongest one here anymore. Times have changed._ "

"Maybe, but you hold no true power over me. Even _you_ cannot destroy me for good. Now, if you're done, I have a world to conquer," Alduin told Mora before he turned to leave, only to have his way blocked by a wall of blades.

" _Don't you mean a world to destroy?_ " another voice asked. This one was a mixture of male and female, two voices speaking at the same time. The wall parted to reveal a massive bald woman standing before him with an equally massive axe in her hands.

Alduin snarled again. "So you have something against my goals too, **Boethiah**?"

" _As a matter of fact, I do. Your role is to destroy Nirn. Burn its cities to ash, devour its people, leave nothing left of it including the screams of the dead and dying. Instead, you have tried to merely_ conquer _it, twice,_ " Boethiah snorted before turning male as she did so. " _You disgust me_."

"Watch it, Prince. Those are fighting words to Dovah."

" _True, but can you even still be considered a_ true _Dovah?_ " another voice asked, this time as a man with a deer head standing over him. The man, **Hircine** , chuckled to himself as he petted a wolf. " _From what I heard, many dragons feel that you aren't one of them when you ran from the Dragonborn. After all, a_ true _Dovah stands and fights until there is a victor. They never run from anything, especially nothing from a tenth of their size._ "

"That wasn't a proper fight. She mocked me with her trickery."

" _Trickery? Is that what Dovah call 'levelling the playing field'?_ " asked another female voice, belonging to **Mephala** as her 4 arms weaving away at something he couldn't truly see.

"I am the World Eater. She was nothing but a mortal. There should _be_ no levelling involved."

" _Well, if you were truly strong, then the Dragonrend shouldn't have mattered,_ " said another new voice, belonging to **Malacath** , flicking him away with a lone finger. Now Alduin was beginning to worry as he saw Malacath, the Daedric Prince of the Spurned. None of the other Princes truly like him, and they wouldn't invite him to their meeting unless there was a very good reason for it. " _You use excuses in order to hide from your own weakness, Alduin. Man up and admit to your folly._ "

"Never! I was not beaten by the Dragonborn!" he roared angrily, flames crackling over his body.

" _Oh, but you were, and you know it,_ " another female voice giggled as Alduin turned to see a human female with white hair smiling down on him. Her name is **Vaermina**. " _I can feel your fear of her rustling in your skull_."

"I. Fear. Nothing!" he roared as the ground he found himself on was set ablaze by his rage. Cracks formed everywhere as his roar echoed. Lightning and meteors formed high above, lashing out at anything close.

 **Mehrunes Dagon** , another man, waved one of his hands lazily, and the destruction vanished.

" _You_ are _afraid, Alduin,_ " **Meridia** said scornfully as her glowing wings nearly blinded him. " _You fear the mortals. You hate them. You think of them as beneath you. And so, you would prolong their suffering simply to sate your own pride._ "

" _Indeed. While I enjoy seeing people and beings plot and scheme forever, I like seeing destruction far more,_ " Dagon agreed before growling deeply. Deep enough to make the ground under Alduin quake. " _And there's also the fact that I hate you, far more than you can imagine._ "

" _Ooh. Sounds like old Dagon is still a little bit upset that you cursed him into becoming one of us,_ " **Sheogorath** , a new version, spoked. He was juggling his staff on top of his fingers. " _Mind you, I find that reason enough to do some punishing around here. Dagon killed a good friend of mine during the Oblivion Crisis. Plenty of my friends to be exact. And while I can't actually do anything to him there's nothing that says I can't hurt the one who made in the first place._ "

" _I agree. But we can't destroy him_ yet. _We still need him to destroy the World, after all,_ " said a voice that shocked Alduin to his very core. He had just heard the booming voice of **Molag Bal**. The King of Corruption, the Prince of Enslavement and Domination. And the only Prince out there that every race can agree that he is nothing but evil.

And he was sitting there, without Boethiah trying to rip his head off! That alone, got Alduin VERY worried!

" _Well, what_ are _we going to do to him?_ " another male voice asked by the name of **Peryite** as he had taken a form that was a mockery to Dovah; a four-legged Dragon that doesn't exist. " _He_ does _need to get that ridiculous nothing of conquest beaten out of him_."

" _I've got me lucky brain beater stick right here,_ " Sheogorath said as he pulled out a big plank of wood from his pocket. " _It's to beat nasty ideas out of peoples' heads._ "

"However, _I highly doubt that violence alone would be sufficient to change his mind. He just got here – from his point of view – a few seconds after having been killed by the Dragonborn, and he was already planning on attempting to conquer Nirn again,_ " said Peryite, making the other Princes nod at him. Dagon grabbed Sheogorath's stick and broke it, showering Alduin with splinters. A short woman with a top that bared the middle of her chest named **Namira** leaned forward.

" _ **Vaermina**_ _and I could change his mind. Between my darkness and critters, and her nightmares, we could drive him into a destructive rage._ "

" _All your creatures fear the light and only dwell in the safety of the darkness,_ " **Nocturnal** shot back, clearly female. " _Hardly fitting for the World Eater to cower from the sunlight._ "

Alduin growled in anger. "You will not break me, Namira. Your pets will burn before me."

" _Guys, we're so focused on the stick that we're forgetting the carrot,_ " another voice named **Sanguine** said. " _How about we bribe him with a party? We get him some mead, a few musicians, a couple of stripper dragons; and then we offer it again if he does his job. What do you think?_ "

Everyone, including Alduin, stopped talking and stared at Sanguine's crazy idea. It was so crazy, you could hear Sheogorath dropping a pin.

" _I like it_ ," Sheogorath said brightly. " _Strippers and cheese for everybody. Wait, are dragons lactose-intolerant?_ "

"… _How would you even_ find _stripper dragons?_ " Malacath asked in confusion.

" _Easy. They're the ones shaking their booties for gold. Also, they're probably dressed like Nocturnal and_ _ **Azura**_ _."_

" _Ignoring your disgusting insult, that is still a completely moronic idea. It's the kind of thing we'd expect from Sheogorath,_ " the Prince of Debauchery said as he pulled out a large book with a naked **Dremora** on the front.

" _I have an idea,_ " a young human boy named **Clavicus Vile** said. " _What if he sell his services to obnoxious humans? Either way, they destroy the world in their quest to obtain power and wealth; or they irritate Alduin so much that he destroys the world just to get rid of them._ "

" _But what if he destroys the world before its time? Or he decides instead that he_ really _needs to be in charge?"_ the dog next to him, **Barbas** , asked. **Vile,** another Princes, glared at him.

" _And this is why I hate having to compromise with you. You never likes my ideas."_

And that's when the Princes started arguing and debating amongst themselves at that, seemingly only a single remark away from coming to blows. Alduin wanted to run and escape, but he was worried that he might just gain their attention again. Their arguing stopped when a grey armored man slammed his fist against the table, earning their attention. He had massive spikes jutting from his back and helm, yet everything was perfectly symmetrical.

" _Banishment,_ " he said in a deep, somber voice. The other Princes groaned.

" _You were never very original,_ _ **Jyggalag**_ ," Dagon grunted. The Prince turned to stare at him for several seconds.

" _Whether I am unoriginal or not, there is no denying that it_ is _still a passable choice._ "

" _Agreed,_ " More replied. " _And I actually have an idea on what to do with him. We send him to another world, where he will be left weakened and under the control of others until he understands his duty. Once he has done so, we can pull him back to Nirn to do his duty at the appointed time._ "

Namira snorted. " _You came up with all that just now? Admit it, Nora. You're after something, and you plan on using Alduin to get your tentacles on it._ "

" _Perhaps,_ " Mora admitted. " _But it is still an option._ "

Sheogorath kicked his legs and jumped onto his chair. " _Right then. All in favor of banishing Alduin to another world to learn a few lessons in friendship and hatred and love and destruction, raise your hand and say 'aye'._ " He stopped to ponder. " _Or any other type of arm you have…_ "

Alduin watches in disbelief as almost every Prince raised a limb in agreement with this punishment. Only Namira refused to do so.

" _Then so be it. In accordance with the will of the Daedric Princes, we hereby banish you from Nirn, until there's the time to decide you are ready to return and fulfill your duty,_ " Mora intoned. Alduin then felt chains wrap themselves around him, trapping and pulling him into the table. " _Alduin, son of Akatosh. You are henceforth removed from our presence. Ponder on your fate, and learn from it._ "

All Alduin could do is roar in fury as he was dragged lower and lower, until he was falling again as a disembodied spirit.

" _Right then. Who's interested in playing Go Fish?_ " Sheogorath asked before everything went dark.

** Back at the other Mysterious Place **

Cold blood ran down the red dragon's scales and his aching legs could barely keep up his now bulky form, but he still had power and his resolve was iron. Storm clouds lurked around the ashy mountains of the dragon land, the soil as dry and trampled as the sore soul of the Emperor.

"Tohru….I'm so sorry," grunted the old dragon, but the rumbling thunder blocked out his cries of pain. There was a large gash in his side, torn flesh beaten by the constant downpour of raindrops. It was like the pain in the dragon's side was muted but sharp warmth and a surge of shivers ran through his body. The Emperor's scarlet blood ran down onto the soil beneath him, soaking it with the sins that were his. His hope was unfaltering, but a shadow of doubt began to nibble on his conscience. He gave a heaving gasp and tore his bleeding body from the ground with a mighty push of his wings. They swept through the air, brushing aside the raindrops, the grand emperor's faded scales dripped with water and the cold misery soaked into his heart. The old dragon gave a final push with his wings.

"So you have decided to fight to the end…" Crom Cruach sighed before making a serious face. "I'll commend that you have pushed me very hard. Not to mention that you have given me a battle that no other opponent has given me in a very long time. As such, I'll get serious now and defeat you."

The Emperor then thrust his claws into Crom's head. Crom thrashed around in the air and roared in shock and pain. The Emperor of Demise quickly swung his limp body over the Evil Dragon's neck and biting at it with his last strength, shaking in aggravation, swung his opponent's body downwards and sighed in relief. But the fight was far from over. Seeing that the old king let his guard down, Crom Cruach pivoted in midair as he was plummeting downwards. With an immensely powerful impulse, he thrust out his wings, adjusting his balance, preparing to attack. All his muscles tensed and his black scales gleamed in the cold glare of the lightning strikes around him.

For the first time, and in a long time, Crom Cruach's eyes were full of ambitious concentration, gleaming like black onyxes. He calculated the right amount of power and sent a powerful aura blast at the old emperor, who was recovering his senses. The hit was so powerful, that it sent the red, blood streaked, aching and tired dragon plummeting backwards, carried by the energy like a leaf caught up in the trajectory of a knife. When the moment was over and the smoke cleared, the great dragon was barely alive. In a daze, he hung in the sky, too tired to react. And then suddenly, and without warning, a bolt of lightning cut through the storm clouds above and penetrated the flesh of the emperor. The electricity enveloped his numb body like chains of death and he fell down to the ground, masked by the cloak of rain. The Emperor of Demise plummets into the nothingness beneath him as the king of the skies was flung off from his throne.

"I can't lose!" were the last words the Emperor came out of his mouth before his life fades away into the night.

For Crom Cruach, he silently closes his eyes to pay the Emperor his last respect as he fought till he could fight no more and even pushed him to get serious, and that itself was no easy task. He then looked down at the dead body on the ground with his head held high. The Emperor of Demise has met his own demise as he was now nothing but a faint lump on the floor beneath the feet of the new greatness. The lost-in-time emperor was now one with the earth that raised him, the boundary between the skies and the ground. The raindrops softly patted his dull scales as though singing the final symphony of goodbye.

With this, Crom Cruach gave a mighty roar as he had won a well-fought battle, and with this, he had not only become the new Dragon Emperor of this land, but he no longer has to deal with the title of 'Evil Dragon' anymore.

** At the Dimensional Gap **

When Alduin reformed, his roar was loud enough to shake the heavens. Power exploded from him as a storm formed around him. Only once his energy was spent and the land was shattered did he stop. He flapped in the air, panting and growling with rage. So, they thought they could tame him like some animal? Send him away to some barren world? Well, they had another thing coming. He will not break. He was a Dovah. He was an Aspect of Akatosh himself. And no one, not even all the Daedric Princes, would break him. No, he will escape this prison. And he will return to Nirn and conquer every last part of it. He will enslave all races and remove all worship of all the Aedra and Daedra, until they all worship only him. He smirked as he imagined the lot of them, too weak to do anything to him ever again.

Now, where in Oblivion is the way out of this wretched realm?

His search was interrupted as he felt the thunderous boom of explosions, of two great powers colliding. He felt confused. He thought this place was meant to be abandoned. Were there other powerful beings that Mora tossed in here? If so, perhaps they could be of some use to him. Well, at least they weren't hard to spot. Their explosions lit up the sky, easily as powerful as his own attacks when he was fully empowered. He flew closer, buffeted by the winds at every boom. They mattered little. Compared to the suffering he faced from the Dragonborn, this was nothing. He felt himself feel better, imagining the Dragonborn standing in the middle of here. Alone, weakened, and ripe for death. His smirk faded as he finally glimpsed the fight, and he found himself surprised.

A massive red Dovah with a single large horn was fighting against an old man. No, not a true Dovah. This one had four legs like Peryite, and two pair of wings on his back. A simple dragon, but still a powerful one. Alduin was more concerned with the human he was fighting. He resembled an old man in a black robe, a long beard billowing dramatically. It reminded him of the Greybeards, those humans who followed his traitorous lieutenant. His blood boiled as he saw the human unleash powerful draconic power. Was this… Was this his enemy? Was this the Dragonborn? He quickly shook the thought from his head. He knew enough about humans to tell the difference between a man and a woman, and this was clearly a man. No, this was likely another Dragonborn perhaps. A more literal one, never worthy of being called Dovahkin. Rage filled his head, along with a desire for vengeance. He would show them. He would show them all his power. That no Dragonborn was a match for his true power. This world will shake under his onslaught, until there is nothing left of anything.

He charged forward through the skies, an angry spear of Dovah strength. "Face my wrath, Dragonborn!" he shouted. " **Yol Toor Shul**."

A long beam of fire burst from his maw, slamming into the ground where the man stood. It was melted into lava, cracks forming far below it. Alduin smirked until he was knocked sideways by a powerful strike of lightning. It arced over his body, trying to worm through his godly defenses. And while it failed, it was still stronger than he was expecting. He glared up to see the human flying above, black wings coming from his back. The old man simply looked down upon him, not even concerned or angry.

"You are interrupting private matters," the old man said. "Wait your turn, and I will destroy you when I am ready."

"Destroy me? Such arrogance. I am the World Eater. I will devour your soul. **Yol Toor Shul** ," Alduin yelled back.

The man dodged his breath, but Alduin continued to shout as he chased after him. The man created some form of barrier, but was still blown away under the sheer force. When Alduin ceased his attack, the man's robes were tattered. He raised a hand, and many glowing circles formed around him. They blasted lines of pure power towards Alduin, which he dodged with ease. But he stopped smirking when they seemingly turned back and struck him from behind. His scales felt slightly warmer from the assault. When he looked up, the man was rushing towards him. Alduin grunted as he was kicked upside the head, falling to the ground before he gained lift again. Angry now, he charged for the man and attempted to ensnare him with his teeth. The man dodged and kicked again, doing this over and over again.

" **Tiid Klo Ul** ," Alduin shouted as time slowed to a halt as the man was about to hit Alduin in the snout. He flapped around him and slammed his teeth down on his leg before tossing him towards the ground and ramming him.

" **Yol Toor Shul** ," Alduin shouted as a large ball of fire formed between him and the man. When time stopped, he was pleased to see the man shocked right before he slammed into the ground and the fireball smashed into him. Alduin laughed loudly at his suffering. If this was Mora's idea of a punishment, then he needed to come up with something better.

"Hey!" Alduin was almost startled by a loud voice. He turned to see the giant dragon glaring at him. "What are _you_ looking at, small-fry?"

"A dragon who fails to bow down to greatness," Alduin replied haughtily. "Grovel before me, and I may let you become my servant…"

The dragon roared angrily and lashed out with a claw. Alduin twisted around it, but was still nearly buffeted by its passing. The dragon roared again, a beam of energy forming in his maw. Alduin flapped away, but it was too big for him to dodge.

" **Feim Zii Gron** ," he said quickly, his form becoming ethereal and the beam passing through him. He flew closer now, the dragon lashing out fruitlessly. When Alduin returned to the physical world, he was close enough to do some real damage.

" **Fo Krah** …"

Something slammed into him, his attack coming out half-formed. Before he could make heads or tails of what had happened, something grabbed him from behind and started pummeling him. He twisted to snap at it, causing him to fail to notice the dragon's attack before it was too late. He was slammed with full strength, his godly protection glowing as it protected him from the assault even as he slammed into the ground. He shook the ringing from his head, looking up to see the old man floating next to the dragon.

Of course. He forgot about the Dragonborn.

" **Wuld**!" he shouted, looking to his left. Before the dragon's claws could gouge at him, he rushed through the air and reappeared next to the massive arm. He moved to attack, but was hit from behind by the Dragonborn again. Roaring in fury, he prepared to unleash a maelstrom of power upon the both of them. But then suddenly, he was in the eyes of the dragon, and was struck by energy barrages from the man. When he turned to attack him in revenge, he was slammed into the ground again by a powerful beam. His scales stung under the barrage. No. How? How could they have beaten his protection? He never heard the man shout the Dragonrend. How? How did they do it? How did they do it?!

After that, when they both started pummeling him over and over again with powerful energy and magical barrages, he didn't have much time to worry about it anymore. In fact, the two didn't stop until his body had been pulverized into so much bone and scale. He didn't have the strength to get back up. Only then, when he was practically dead again, did the ground crumble beneath him and he fell into oblivion.

High above, Hermaeous Mora watched Alduin. Stopping at the Dimensional Gap first was a brilliant plan. Admittedly, at first, he had been concerned that the **Great Red** and **Ophis** didn't have enough power to break him down. But it appeared that they did. Or at least, they hadn't wasted most of it against each other. Now that he was suitably weakened, it would be trivial for his broken body to end up in the hands of a few enterprising Devils or Fallen. Some who would recognize the power hidden within him and convert him into a weapon.

Now all he had to do was to make sure that Alduin ended up in the right mortal bloodline.

Unfortunately, that was NOT going to be the case…

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: A mysterious figure with angry red eyes holding a book that says **E.N.D.** is looking at a portal.

START OF SECOND HALF: The old man from the Dimensional Gap has just realized that his **son** has gone missing during the battle and is now ticked.

* * *

** Somewhere in Italy **

(Dayo's POV)

Now, to the everyday person, life is quite mundane. One would wake up and get ready to go to school or work. After a day of rote slaving away at their job or at their educational training, one would go home or go out for dinner. After that, it's time for bed and the entire cycle repeats the next day and so forth. Rarely does this routine change and the monotony of life continues. However, freak occurrences do happen. For me, **Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode** , who's the son of Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, and my late father, **Gilgamesh** , the King of Heroes, freak occurrences are my definition of 'normal.' And where I am right now, in the fabulous city of Italy, that is going to be no exception.

I've just finished my long flight from Miami, Florida in the U.S.A. all the way to Italy. However, this is not my final destination. My final destination is in the town of Kuoh in Japan, but that's coming later. Especially when there's a 2-day wait for my next flight. Why 2 days? Well, being stuck in the airport is one thing, but a 2-day delay?

Luckily, I do have something to do here in Italy. Like handing this ancient stone tablet known as the [Prometheus Grimoire] to a lady named **Lucretia Zola**. The question is how to get there without revealing my **Dragon** features?

That's right, folks. I'm no normal human being. I'm a Dragon. Half-Dragon, Half-Demigod, to be exact. And coming from my late father…and from my father's friend, **Ichirou Kusunagi** , I have a body that almost no woman would resist looking and/or touching, give or take. I have short black hair, a long black ponytail that reaches down to the ground, deep black eyes, a face carved by the finest Greek sculptors and a body that looked like it belonged to a professional athlete.

But that's not all. I also have a special **Sacred Gear** , along the possession of **12 Dragons** inside me and my special 'brother' who I call **Dark Dayo** as he looks like a complete darkness version of me.

I've discovered the existence of these powers and the rest of the supernatural world at a relatively tender age of 10 from my father when he was alive at the time. If it wasn't so damn painful to remember such event.

"You there, stop!" a voice suddenly shouted, getting my attention as my thoughts were interrupted.

I turned to the source of the voice and saw a tall blonde woman with deep blue eyes, wearing a fancy red dress with black accents that exposed much of her abundant chest, a sword sheathed at her side.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked the girl, who I thought she looked good.

"Give me that Grimoire," she demanded bluntly.

"Can I at least get your name?" I retorted just as bluntly.

"Huh?"

"Your name. What is it?"

"That's irrelevant. Now give me the Grimoire."

"I don't know who you are or what you're talking about, but I just showed up here and out of nowhere, you come up and try to rob me? Yeah, that's not happening."

"Then have it your way," she grumbled before drawing her sword, causing me to quickly put some distance between us.

"Great, I have to deal with an idiot of a mage."

"Oh? So you have some knowledge of the supernatural? Then, I take it you know how dangerous Grimoires are. So, hand it over."

"I do, and I also know not to hand them over to random strangers, even if I had one. And besides, I have plenty of experience when it comes to stealing and borrowing and not trusting strangers to a degree. So unless you can explain why I should even entertain the idea of handing one over to you, don't bug me. Also, drawing a weapon on someone like myself in the middle of a city isn't going to do anything good for mages like you. You might even expose us to the wider public."

"I am a knight of the **Copper Black Cross** , and I am permitted to do as I see fit to achieve our goals."

"OK….Look, just tell who you are and why you want this thing and maybe we can come to an agreement."

"The less you know about it, the better."

"Then I'm not handing it over to you, under any circumstances."

"Have it your way," she rebuffed before thrusting her sword at me, which I dodged it with ease.

"Are you really trying to do this?" I asked with a bored look. "You're asking for trouble if you keep this up."

"Then hand it over!" she shouted, swinging again.

"Well, I'm not doing it, because you're not the owner!" I growled, turning and sprinting.

"Get back here!"

"Not a chance, you crazy thief!" I shouted back. Ironically, one of my aliases is being a famous bandit named **The Dark Phantom**. I'll tell you about that later.

"Damn it, stop!"

But before we could say anything else, a powerful explosion rocked the city.

I turned to the source and saw an enormous, glowing boar rampaging through the center of the Italian city. "How did that pig even get here?!" I asked in disbelief.

"You can see it?" she asked with surprise.

"Of course I do! I already told you that I know magic very well!" I answered while trying my hardest not to reveal myself.

The ground shook violently as the behemoth tore through numerous buildings.

The blonde narrowed her eyes before hissing, "I'll deal with you later. Right now, I need to stop this thing."

"Are you out of your mind?! You'll going to get yourself killed against that thing!"

"In the defense of the people, it's a necessary sacrifice," she retorted before leaping up to a nearby rooftop and rushing to the monster.

I narrowed my eyes and ruffled my hair before saying, "ARGH! Screw this!"

As I try to find a place to hide so I can get my weapons at the ready, I nearly hit someone; a boy with blue hair dressed in unusual clothes. For some reason, I sense some…divine energy…in him.

The boy itself blinked in surprise before looking at me. "You can see me?"

"Yeah…."

After a moment, he smirked. "Tell me, are you Dayo Kayode, by any chance?"

I narrowed my eyes when he asked me that question, so I decided to ask him back.

"You're not human…are you?"

Pointing to the wrapped package I'm holding, the boy asked, "That Grimoire you're holding…what do you plan on doing with it?"

I gave him a straightforward answer. "This is something that I'm going to deliver to a friend of my late father's friend."

The boy smirked in amusement. "I see. Well, good luck to you."

And with a snap of his fingers, the boy vanishes. I have a feeling, though, that we will see each other again. It was then that 5 seconds later, I realized something very important.

"Please don't tell me that I just met the God that was behind that Divine Beast, wasn't it….?"

" **Bingo, dumb*ss**."

That's **Dark Dayo** , my snarky 'brother', just to let you know, and to confirm my question, the gigantic boar roared loudly before it vanished in a burst of light.

The blonde on top of the roof of one of the buildings frowned in confusion before seeing me down below, jumping down to where I am. "You call me crazy, and yet here you are, apparently about to do the same thing."

"Can't do much….yet. However, I know when to strike and when not to."

Narrowing her eyes, she sheathed her sword, folded her arms and said, " **Erica Blandelli** of the Copper Black Cross."

"So now you tell me your name," I said sarcastically before nodding and giving her my alias name. "The name's **Dale Dominus**. Now, can you tell me why you want this thing?"

"As you know, that is a Grimoire, an extremely powerful artifact capable of great destruction, and within the Copper Black Cross, it's our duty to ensure that such artifacts are collected and destroyed, and if that's not possible, then they are to be stored somewhere safe."

"So it's one of the Magic organizations. I see. But why should I even consider of handling it over?"

"We are a division of the Church, primarily one of the two arms that handles incidents of great supernatural interest," Erica answered.

"Then this doesn't concern you. That boar and that kid, on the other hand, does."

Erica blinked in surprise. "Kid?"

"Yup. I actually ran into the God commanding that boar in this alley. A complete nutjob, if you ask me. Anyways, my Aunt is expecting me to get this tablet to an old friend of my late father's friend, Lucretia Zola. If you agree to not try and kill me or rob me (as if you'll do something like that to me, anyways), you're more than welcome to join me and then talk to her about it. Once it's in her possession, she has the right to hand it over, but I don't. Do we have a deal?"

Erica folded her arms suspiciously. "Can you guarantee she'll hand it over?"

"The answer is no, I assume. But I can guarantee you that I'll get you into a situation to talk with her about it."

She sighed heavily before shrugging, "Alright, fine."

I nodded with a small smile. "Good. Now, how about you take me to Sardinia?"

Erica nodded firmly, "Of course!"

** At a Train Station **

Erica sighed in annoyance. "Why did you insist on the train again?"

"Well, I always like trains. It's cheaper than going on a plane. Not to mention the aisles and windows give a clear view of anything approaching," I answered. 'And most importantly, to make myself look more normal.'

"Right…" she muttered, unconvinced.

"What?"

"That only works if it ever gets here."

Tapping her foot impatiently, she finally stood up, now fed up. "Alright, that's enough time wasted. My maid will get us there faster."

I looked at her in surprise. "Huh? I thought you were part of the Church…"

"What of it?"

"You have a maid," I stated plainly.

The blonde tilted her head in confusion. "And? Is there a problem with that?"

Knowing that the Church is….quite unpredictable…I stared at her silently for several moments.

"…Are you _really_ part of the church?"

"Yes!"

"Uh-huh…" I muttered as she pulls out her cellphone.

** At a Mansion **

We soon arrived in front of a large mansion with a gate around it. The red car we're in screeched to a high-speed stop.

No sooner than we arrived that I got out immediately and tried my best not to throw up while Erica fared a little better.

The reason why we're in this state is because of the driver that is Erica's maid. She is a young woman with short, likely elbow-length, dark blue hair, tied up in a ponytail, her bangs framing her bright blue eyes, wearing the obvious maid's uniform of a knee-length black dress, a white apron, black stocking, and dark blue shoes, and throughout the trip here, she was driving SO erratically, not to mention of swerving too hard and driving too fast, we're surprised that no police officers stopped her. Her driving is HORRIBLE!

"W-What kind of maid is this?!" I asked angrily.

"D-Don't worry about **Arianna** ," Erica laughed weakly. "She's a great maid in many ways, but driving is her one weakness."

"Well, she needs to get her driver's licensed suspended if she keeps that up," I remarked. "I wouldn't be surprised if she killed an innocent person in the crossfire."

The maid, Arianna, almost cried at that.

"But nevertheless, she isn't the worst driver I've met….yet," I added, causing Arianna somehow to smile as she felt a little better.

"Thanks!" Arianna smiled.

"Erica, just be grateful that we're here in one piece," I warned Erica.

"Right…" Erica trailed off, turning away from him, slightly disturbed and motioned to the large mansion ahead. "In any event, here it is. Lucretia Zola's mansion."

As Erica went up to the gate, I noticed a white cat sitting on the building's roof.

After hearing Erica's knocking, the cat looked down at us.

"We're here to see Lucretia Zola," Erica said.

Nodding, it leapt down and walked up to the gate as my eyes narrowed at this kitten.

"Is this a Familiar?" I wondered as I investigated the cat further as it approached. 'No… it's a bit too strong to just be that.'

My suspicions grew further when I watched it unlatch and opened the gate with its tail.

'That is definitely not a Familiar…' I thought, and as if it read my mind, the cat actually asked…

" **What?** "

"N-Nothing. Is she here?"

" **Right inside** ," it answered, pointing to the door with its tail.

"Thanks," I nodded as we went inside with the cat following behind.

As soon as we inside, my eyes popped when I saw a beautiful woman with long, flowing, bright auburn hair that reached her knees, her bangs framed around her dark violet eyes, wearing a sleeveless, dark lavender one-piece outfit that hugged her form tightly and was very low-cut, showing a large portion of her bulging breasts.

The woman, sprawled out on a long sofa at the back of the room with her bosom almost falling from her clothes, craned her neck up to look at us.

"Hm? Ah, so many visitors. If I had known any were coming, I'd have gotten dressed," she said in an almost seductive voice.

" **Bro, your 'Shield' is weakening** ," Dark Dayo said with a dark smirk. Shoot! If that happens, both Erica and this woman will be in my pants in no time!

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ahem!" I coughed quickly. "I'm here to deliver something to you. You must be **Lucretia Zola** , I assume?"

"In the flesh," she remarked as she sat up, her large orbs shifting with her movement.

"Good," I answered as I placed the wrapped object on the table before getting a good look at her. She smiled at me, and I could've sworn that she licked her lips on purpose.

"Like what you see?" Lucretia asked. I simply nodded as she chuckled, "I like an honest man like you. Not to mention that you're certainly my type. In fact, you're just like your **father** was when I first met him."

The word 'father' was rather…a touchy subject to me as I frowned slightly. "…I'm pretty sure you're thinking of someone else."

She shook her head as she leaned back. "No, no, I assure you that the cold, calculating exterior and sometimes extremely arrogant and selfish Gilgamesh later in life is nothing like how he used to be. And even I'm surprised that he was able to marry the Infinite Dragon God, Ophis."

"WAIT!" Erica stood up, as I know now that the jig is up. "Y-Y-Y-YOU are the son of Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, and Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God?!"

I simply looked at her and silently nodded. Erica shivered uncontrollably as she now realized who I was.

"I want to make sure that this is kept secret," I said. "Although I doubt since I'm heading to Japan in a few days."

"Then that means that you'll be involved with the **3 Factions** soon," Lucretia smirked.

"That, and a whole lot more," I said, already prepared for the inevitable meeting with them. "I'm going to become an Art teacher, of all things, in **Kuoh Academy** in College, while I become an Information Technology teacher in High School."

"Ah! That used to be an All-Girls school before it turned co-ed a few years ago," Erica mentioned.

"Not only that, but that school is actually controlled by **Devils** ," Lucretia followed.

"While this is all fine reminiscing, I'm still in shock that you are Gilgamesh's son," Erica said to me before turning to Lucretia. "However, I'm on a very tight schedule."

That was when Lucretia frowned in annoyance at the blonde. "And you are?"

"Erica Blandelli, an Enforcer of the Copper Black Cross organization of the Templars. I accompanied Dale with the sole intention of obtaining that Grimoire, so that the Copper Black Cross can safely store it away, deep from the reaches of anyone."

"So, basically, a thief."

"Hardly," she retorted with a huff.

Lucretia folded her arms under her bust with a smirk. "What do you call taking something that doesn't belong to you?"

Pointing to the object, Erica argued, "This Grimoire is a unique situation."

"And yet, it still doesn't belong to you. There's no reason it's any less safe in my possession than with your Templars."

Erica hissed in frustration as I sighed in exasperation and said, "Alright, alright! Enough of this! What's so important about this Grimoire, anyway?"

To answer my question, Lucretia unwrapped it before smirking as she looked it over.

"I've forgotten about this one; a Grimoire based on the tale of Perseus," she explained as she set the tablet down and redirected her attention to me with a sly grin. "Tell me something, have you ever experienced what it's like to be with a woman?"

I sighed as my 'Shield' began to lower again. "Yes. Yes, I have, and I ashamed to admit that I have slept with a lot of them, in more ways than one."

"So you have," Lucretia smirked in response as she sat up straight as her orbs swayed as she did.

"If you want, I can give a…'sample' of what its like," I smirked back.

"Ohhh, I would be delighted."

Erica blushed madly and stepped between us before she looked at me with an even deeper blush between her cheeks.

'Now that I'm looking at him from a closer point-of-view, he's kinda cute…W-Wait! Focus on the task at hand!' Erica thought before coughing. "I'm not leaving without that Grimoire."

" **Figures** ," the cat commented, and out of nowhere.

"Quiet, you," Erica snapped.

" **And why should I?** "

"Why do you think I should hand the Grimoire to you?" Lucretia challenged. "Solely because the higher-ups in your group told you to?"

I scratched my head in confusion. "I'd like to know how she knew about it…"

Lucretia merely shrugged, "It's a Grimoire. Anyone with a decent amount of magic would've been able to detect one so powerful."

"And to think that my erratic family would hide this from me when I already that they were going to do that…" I said with my eyebrows twitching.

Erica, finally having enough, shouted, "Do neither of you realize the threat a Grimoire like this poses?!"

I huffed, "Do you not know much about magical defenses?"

"What?"

"I'll take that as a No. **Bounded Fields** are very good security."

"Well, the 12-layered Magical Barrier of Copper Black Cross' vault is SO much better than any manmade Bounded Field."

Lucretia merely snorted in derision, "Yes, because the Church's security has never failed."

Erica winced before sighing, "…For now, I'll leave it be, but I'll be back to get that Grimoire."

Lucretia rebutted her suggestion. "Well if you leave now, it'll be dark before you get back to the city. I suggest that you stay here for the night, and don't worry. I promise that I won't put any curses on you."

"Right…."

"After all, there'd be no fun in it."

"I'll take on that suggestion," I retorted. "And besides, I don't want to see that maid driving again unless she completes Driving School."

Erica twitched at me insulting Arianna. "…Fine. We'll stay. _One_ night."

"Good idea," Lucretia responded. "And besides, there won't be any more taxis until tomorrow."

"I figured as such," I sighed. "From meeting this girl to meeting a God…The story of my life…"

"And speaking of Gods, if you can remember, what God did you ran into?"

"Well, he summoned a giant boar, looked like a boy with blue hair, and wore really weird clothing like something from an old movie."

The witch put a hand on her chin in thought.

"Based on everything you've told me, that was likely the War God **Verethragna**."

"Verethragna, huh? The Victorious Persian War God?"

"The very same. However, have you've heard the term **Heretic God** before?"

"I've heard of it quite a few times, but I would really like to refresh myself with that term."

"Right…Verethragna is a Heretic God, a God who has gone rogue down from whichever metaphysical realm he normally inhabits and comes to our world. Normally, they do it to cause mischief, or in some cases, disasters. Most Heretic Gods do little more than cause strange occurrences in the lives of humans that interest them. But some Gods, either normal or Heretic, can cause problems on a much greater scale. For example, if a War God like Ares becomes Heretic, then it's possible that he could cause violence and war to occur or even escalate in a location he goes to."

"Then if that's the case, then how do we stop him?"

Erica argued, "It's not as simple as you think it is. Your father was later known to be immortal, despite being half-human, half-demigod. Gods are immortal as well. Not only that, human weapons, such as missiles and bombs, would only damage a God's physical body. If you wanted to drive a God away, you would need to damage his soul, and there's only a single group of people who's capable of doing that."

"You mean…the **Campione**?" I asked. "The ones who, through some means or another, killed a God and absorbed their power, and are given way too much authority because of it."

The two just stared at me with disbelief and a hint of unease.

"What?"

Sighing, Lucretia responded, "You maybe the son of Gilgamesh and Ophis, but it's very unwise to speak ill of the Campione, regardless of your opinion of them."

"Then give me one good example," I challenged her.

"Lady **Aisha**. She's known as the Eternal Beauty or the Queen of Caves. She stays to herself most of the time, but she is known within the magic community to heal all. She can heal any injury, physical, spiritual, or otherwise, and she rarely refuses to heal anyone."

"I see…"

"So while most of them aren't pleasant, they aren't strictly evil."

"Unlike **Voban**?"

"I said most."

"Right…"

Erica added, "So if we're going to stop Verethragna, we need to find a Campione and get its help."

I frowned in thought before looking at the Grimoire. "So..what does this Grimoire do?"

Lucretia offered a wide, mischievous smirk. "The Tale of Perseus allows the user to steal a single ability of a God when it is aimed at them."

"But wait! How is his tale related to theft?"

"The legend says Perseus decapitated Medusa and used her severed head as a weapon against Cetus to save Andromeda."

"Yeah, I know that, but how is that stealing anything? He had to fight and kill the Gorgon to get that power."

"First of all, her name is Medusa. Second, that's not the true legend. He snuck up on Medusa while she was sleeping, used a mirror-shield to avoid her snake-hair's gaze, and cut one of her snake-heads off, since he feared getting close enough to take her whole head was too dangerous."

"Well that makes sense. So then, what are Verethraga's powers?"

"He has a sword that allows him to slay another God so long as he knows as much as much as he can about it."

"Then we take it and use it on him."

"Not quite. You actually need to know everything you can about him."

"So if I can get sword, I should be able to use what I've learned from that torturous Structural Analysis class back in Nova Southeastern University to get his history."

Erica folded her defiantly and replied, "Structural Analysis doesn't work like that."

Lucretia argued, "Well, you're only looking at the surface. Those inexperienced with Structural Analysis would only see its ability to analyze the physical world. Those that have a deep understanding of it however, can tell the exact history of an object. Including who made it, how and when."

Erica frowned incredulously. "…And I'm supposed to believe he has that?"

Motioning to me, Lucretia urged, "Show him your best weapon and we will use."

Erica narrowed her eyes before a rapier appeared in her grasp that I looked at as my eyes glowed red for a few seconds.

My eyes turned back to black as I've explained what I've observed. "…Cuore di Leone. It's a mystic sword imbued with the magic of steel from the center of Damascus, wielded by the Saint Raffaello. It is completely indestructible, able to heal itself of any wounds, and has a sister sword name Il Maestro. Made from Mithril and cooled in the blood of an Angel willingly given."

Erica looked at me in disbelief as Lucretia and remarked, "Told you."

The blonde just grumbled before dismissing the weapon.

I frowned in thought before asking my Dark Bro, 'I hope that you haven't copied that weapon.'

" **Too late. Every time you touch a weapon with that ability of yours, like a computer command, I copy-and-paste the weapon and added to my powers. Not to mention that this is making your 'special sword' stronger,** " Dark Dayo mentioned.

'No surprise there,' I said to him.

After a moment, Erica, somewhat perturbed, asks, "Why are you just standing there?"

"Thinking of battle plans."

"Right…" she answered, incredulous.

"And I assume that your first step is to find Verethragna, right?" Lucretia asked.

"Sounds like fun…"

" **Oh, it will be** ," the cat interjected yet again.

"That said, since you'll need this to take down Verethragna, I'll be giving the Grimoire back to you for the time being," Lucretia said before smirking as she sat up straighter. "Now, let's move on to the more exciting part of the conversation."

Damn it. And I thought that I was going to get away with it….

"What if I told you that I was old enough to be your grandmother?"

"I already have one, and she's sexier and smarter than you, thank you."

Erica almost laughed when she saw Lucretia face-vault to the ground. Lucretia then got her composure back before saying, "Well, I'll admit that I try myself very hard to keep looking this young. How about I let you see what this body can really do?"

Before I could answer, I could see the white cat looking at me, and I could've swore that the cat was grinning. 'Is it just me, or is that cat making me look nervous.'

" **Especially when it's a Youkai**. **A Bakeneko, to be exact.** "

'So that explains a lot…it's no wonder that she's too strong to be Lucretia's familiar.'

" **Not only that, but I'd predict that her power is close to that of low-grade Ultimate Class**. **Devil-wise, that is.** "

'Then what is she doing here in some random mage's house?'

" **Don't know, don't care. And besides, why do you ask the cat if your so curious about it? Curiosity only kills them after all.** "

"Ooh!" Arianna cheered as she saw a wine cabinet nearby. "This looks like really good wine!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked as I know that liquor is unfortunately one of my BIG weaknesses, especially for all types of Dragons.

(15 minutes later)

"I should've known…" I said as I saw Erica now completely drunk.

"Oy! Pour me some more wine!" she shouted.

"Um, Erica?"

"Come on, don't keep that same expression on your face and do something!"

"Erica…"

Erica was grumbling as she scowled at a metal mask hanging in front of a mirror.

Arianna wasn't faring any better as she was completely wasted as well as she merely laughed stupidly as she flung her arm over a railing.

"I knew that this was horrible," I sighed as I looked at the glass. "How long did you had this wine?"

"How about 100 years?" Lucretia retorted.

"How you ever heard of going shopping for new wine?" I asked her, stupefied.

"That's up to interpretation. Besides, not everyone can handle Moonlight."

Note to self: Never drink this wine. You'll be raping a lot more women that way.

Yes, my sex drive skyrockets whenever I get drunk, and worse, for some bloody reason, I completely forget what happened after that. The last thing I know is that I drank something, and the next thing I know is that I have so many women around with looks of ecstasy on their faces and wanted to do it again. That scares me.

It wasn't long before both Erica and Arianna have passed out, so I quickly decided to take them to bed before anything else happens to them.

(5 minutes later)

I got back to see Lucretia, and making sure that the coast is clear, I then said to her, "Well, you know what you want."

"Yes," Lucretia smirked as she finally began to undress herself. "After all, Dragons are very well known to attract lots of women and are very good in the bedroom."

"I, myself, am no exception…sadly," I replied as she walked towards with the last of piece of clothing torn off. "I hope you can keep up."

"Same to you," Lucretia as she pushed me down on the couch, licking her lips.

** In the Bedroom **

(3rd-Person POV)

Both Erica and Arianne are completely out and that's a good thing, too, because for the next 3 hours, both Dayo and Lucretia had hot and intense sex with Lucretia screaming in ecstasy like never before.

** At the Hallway **

(3 hours later)

Lucretia had a satisfied look on her face as her body was covered with sticky white liquid. She took one of those liquids and gulped it down shamelessly.

"He didn't disappoint me at all, especially when he's abstinent for over 3 years," Lucretia chuckled as the white cat approached her. "You should've seen it, **Himari**. I wouldn't be surprised if he got sexually frustrated married women to leave their husbands because of him."

The cat leaned back before glowing and engulfed in a burst of smoke. When the smoke died down, a young Japanese woman in her adolescent years with a buxom figure stood. She has long black hair with a blue tint that extends all the way down to her hips, with several bangs hanging over her forehead and long side bangs that frame her face. She usually wears her hair in a long ponytail with a pink bow holding it in place. Right now, she's wearing a white kimono with blue cat paw prints over them, along with a red interior that she kept hung off of her shoulders, exposing most of her breasts, as well as a pair of geta on her feet.

The young woman, **Himari Noihara** , nodded with a smile, "I would not hath been surprised. Thy cousin **Kuroka** would've had a field day with this."

Lucretia chuckled in agreement as she began to clean herself with Himari helping her, "You and me both, Himari. We might get lucky and have just helped with the creation of a new Campione."

Himari retorted, " _If_ he survives… he maybe the Son of Infinity, but he does have to be careful and not get too cocky."

"Didn't you sense it?"

"Sense what?"

"He also has **Senjutsu** and **Youjutsu** in his veins. Just like Kuroka. And that's only just the beginning as he will be very hard to kill, even for a Deity, let alone, a Dragon."

"I'm not surprised," Himari smiled as she was trembling with excitement. "He nearly died when he was young, and so many **Ayakashi** and other enemies were hunting him down just to take his powers."

Lucretia raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, but I doubt he remembers me. However, I do sense a special charm that my ancestors have placed on him."

"Interesting. If he doesn't, don't push it."

Himari nodded in return. "Thy won't even ask."

"Indeed. Now, let's see what he does tomorrow morning."

** In Another Dimension (Date A Live) **

The world around him was burning.

He was surrounded by the suffering heat. Ironically, he's a Dragon as well, and he's supposed to be used by all kinds of heat.

However, he was in an epic battle that was going to determine the fate of this world, and right now, he feels as if the heat around him was now hurting him. His lungs were filled with smoke and each time he breathes, he could feel his insides burning.

The sheer heat distorted the world around him like an illusion before a dying adventurer in a desert.

The battle he was in was so intense, that his body finally began to complain and scream in agony whenever he tried to move.

His bones began to break apart…

His flesh and scales were tearing off as well…

His nerves were not responding…

His brain was beginning to break apart as he was trying to keep up his thought in battle…

Yet, for **Ryuga** , the **Dragon Emperor** , he kept going.

Blocked, slashed vertically, horizontally, blocked, evaded…

Shot, reloaded, dodged, shot again…

Attacked, defended, evaded attacks…

He just continued to fight against his opponent relentlessly.

The very air seemed to shake with each blow the two combatants exchanged. Their figures seemed to disappear each time they moved around the battlefield.

The battle lasted for minutes, yet to both combatants, it seemed like eternity.

Their attacks surpassed the sound barrier or even their own thoughts. There was no logical thinking behind each blow.

They relied solely on their survival instincts.

Swinging **Sandalphon** to deflect dozens of flying mechanical swords to the left, Ryuga rushed forward, summoned **Raphael** in its lance form. He lunged forward like a comet. His opponent brought out a bright golden sword. It wasn't something for humans to use, but more like, some weapon for a giant warrior. Yet that man casually spun the over-20-meter sword with ease before thrusting it towards Ryuga's heart.

"Raphael!" Ryuga yelled as he created a large typhoon along the spear form of Raphael as he changed the direction of the spear. No longer aimed towards his opponent, he swung it up, deflecting the incoming thrust of the sword.

But even with a large typhoon coming at it, Raphael only slightly changed the direction of the thrust. The golden sword missed its original thrust, it pierced through his left flank, and almost blown away his left arm.

His opponent's eyes widened at the unexpected counter. But it was at that moment that determined the final outcome of the battle.

Concentrating with all of the Mana energy within that split second, and looking up in the sky as if saying a prayer, Ryuga changed Saldalphon to its ultimate form. The very space was ripped apart, torn apart, violated as an unnatural amount of Mana was used in that instant.

Ryuga could hear the sound of something in his head snapped apart in that split second, but he didn't care the slightest about it. The 2-meter sword in his hand grew longer, revealed itself in its deformed yet strongest form.

"HAALVANHELEVVVVVVVV!" Ryuga roared followed by the sound of a Dragon's roar as he swung the gigantic sword with all of his might and the Mana of the Spirits that resided in him. Unlike all of the other attacks before, this one couldn't be avoided or blocked.

SLICE!

The sword cut cleanly through the opponent's flesh and bone. The absolute hammer of a Tyrant delivered the final judgment toward its master's enemy.

BOOM!

The sword strike blew away everything in its path, tore apart the airship and crashed into the mountain range in the distance, leaving behind a large crater on it.

Half of the victim's body was blown away and vaporized without a trace.

At the same time, all of Ryuga's energy and Mana were completely depleted. Intense pain struck him all over his body as he struggled to stay on his feet with Sandalphon as a crutch.

"Well done, Ryuga," said the voice of his opponent. "Well done, indeed."

His opponent was a tall man wearing a formal jet black suit. His hair is dark ash blond, and he has a pair of sharp eyes as if a knife was being used to cut a slit on his face. He's none other than the founder and director of Deus Ex Machina (DEM) Industries, **Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott.** Leaning against a nearby wreckage of his CR-unit for support so that he could look at Ryuga straight in the face, Isaac began to laugh.

"Ahh, so how do you feel, Ryuga? Are you satisfied? Successfully carrying out your revenge against me? Protecting your precious Spirits? You have achieved your victory!"

Despite the pain running through his body and his numbed eardrums, somehow, Ryuga could still hear the voice of the man clearly. However, his vision started to blur with static.

"Fufufufu! Ahahahahahahaha! Yet that victory came with a price, doesn't it? Just like what me and Woodman had suffered 30 years ago. How is it, Ryuga? This is the price of using the power of the Gods! Those powers humans like you should never touch! Even if you can seal the Spirits' powers, you just can't use them like they do! So, how does it feel? Having your brain died away slowly? How do you feel before dying soon, huh Ryuga?!" Isaac asked as he continued to laugh in madness. However, that soon died quickly when a large explosion happened under Isaac's feet. He never stood a chance.

Ryuga was glad that Isaac Westcott was finally dead, but what everything he said was true. Even if he could seal the Spirits' Mana, using them for a long period of time placed a lot of burden to his body, despite being a Dragon.

Previously, when he still had 100% of each spirit's Spirit Mana, he could still afford to use their abilities for an extended period of time, not to mention Kotori's unique regenerative ability. But now, when almost every Spirit had taken back at least 90% of their power, his body had started to break apart after each battle.

Not even Kotori's ability could do anything with the limited amount of Mana energy he had.

And today, he has finally reached his limit. He could no longer feel even the wind on top of the ship or the supposed cold feeling on the handle of Sandalphon. All 5 of his senses started to disappear.

2 days ago, he realized that he could no longer taste any foods. Yesterday, he could no longer smell anything. And even now, he could barely hear anything. Even his vision started to blur away. Ryuga tried his best to keep them active during his fight, and now…

'To think that I would never see the day that I would lose almost of my senses,' Ryuga thought.

It was almost as if he was in a dream. The world around him seemed to be more dream-like than reality…

Then suddenly, a flash of heat assaulted his body, followed by a bright blinding light. The sound of explosions and the shrapnel came after and attacked him, and yet he couldn't feel anything. He could still make out something sharp had stabbed into his ribs. Followed by the shockwaves from those explosions, his body flew backwards.

Tumbling down the lower deck of the ship, Ryuga's body rolled a few times on the cold, hard surface before falling off the edge of the ship…

** Outside the Battle area **

For **Tohka Yatogami** , she has experienced many battles before.

Long before she met Ryuga, throughout her life had been a very long battle. Battles against her own weary spirit that threatened to break after every time she came to Earth.

Battles against endless squads of the Anti-Spirit Team (AST). Yet those battles where she always emerged victorious were empty. She had no reason to fight and swung for sword for survival. She had no drive to fight, no beliefs to protect, no dream to yearn for…

She couldn't remember anything, she didn't even know anything, not her name, her age or her past.

As a warrior of heart, she understood that without those things, her sword had no strength behind it. So continues those days when only her world was empty. Meaningless battles that keep on throwing at her…

…until she met Him.

Ryuga, the Dragon Emperor, the adopted brother of **Kotori Itsuka** and the late **Shidou Itsuka** , who died from one of the Spacequakes that Tohka made as he tried to reason with her, but failed.

She knew that he was not a normal person to begin with, but…

…that fated meeting when they both fought changed her life forever. Despite having a rough start with each other, constantly throwing insults and calling names, and so forth, he gave her a new life. New friends.

And most importantly, what Shidou was trying to tell her, a reason to fight and live.

She fought to protect her current life, to protect this place, Tenguu City, her close ones like Kotori, **Yoshino** , **Reine** , **Kaguya** , **Yuzuru** , **Miku** , **Natsumi** , **Aii** , **Mai** , **Mii** …

…and to protect Ryuga, and not let Shidou's death go in vain….

And so, here she was, fighting once more to protect what is dear to her…

Swinging her sword rapidly, cutting down her enemies mercilessly…

In the final battlefield of chaos and bloodshed, Tohka's mind was clearer than ever before….

BOOM!

Suddenly, her heart tightens, and like a bad premonition, the night sky was dyed red with a powerful explosion. The airship, Yggdrasill, the DEM's mothership, the stage of the final fight between Ryuga and Westcott got swallowed by the giant sphere of heat and destruction.

The giant sphere was cut apart by a wave of dark purple energy which Tohka immediately recognizes as a Halvanhelev attack.

As the ship was engulfed in the explosion, she could barely make out the figure of someone falling off the ship…

"Ryuga?!" she gasped. Making short work of the remaining Wizards and Bandersnatchs, Tohka flew towards him with all her might.

Before his body could fall out of the barrier that contained the battle, Tohka caught Ryuga and flew up to the dropping remnants of the Yggdrasill.

Gently laying his body on the ground, Tohka could see the tiny glow of fire on his wounds. Normally, there would be a large flame which covered up the whole wounds to heal it completely.

But this time, the flame was only burning slightly, like a candle's light in front of the storm.

[Ryuga?!]

"Darling!"

"Ryuga…"

Tohka could see the figures of the other Spirits landing on the remnants surface. It seems that the destruction of Yggdrasill and Isaac Westcott had brought the fight to a close.

The Bandersnatchs, losing their main energy source and command center, were shut down and fell down into the deep dark abyss under the battlefield. Various DEM Wizards had been captured by the AST ones. The remaining DEM Wizards had surrendered, and landed on the remnants.

"Kotori! Everyone! Something's wrong! Ryuga can't heal himself!" Tohka said, worried.

As the Spirits surrounded the unconscious Ryuga, Kotori knelt beside him and checked his pulse.

"This is not good, his pulse is weak. Miku, can you heal him?" Kotori asked.

Miku nodded and knelt next to her. Putting her hand above Ryuga's wound, she hummed a melody. A blue light glowed on Ryuga's wound, but quickly died out. Cursing quietly, she immediately tries again, but it comes out nothing!

"Damn it! Why doesn't it work?!" she asked as she tried it again desperately. A cough escaped her lips. Putting her hand on her mouth, Miku could see a bit of blood on her Astral Dress' gloves.

Kotori had to pull Miku as she notices that Miku was restraining herself.

"Wait, let me try this," Kotori said as she leaned closer and touched her lips against her adopted brother. She could only guess why Miku's healing power didn't help Ryuga. After the battles, most of them had spent too much Spirit Mana. Not to mention that Ryuga's wounds were caused by Isaac's special CR-unit. It wouldn't a surprise if it prevented healing using Mana from outside sources. The only hope was to pass down her Mana to her brother so he can heal on his own. However…

"It's not working?!" Kotori asked, dumbfounded after kissing him. 'It was supposed to work! I have done it before! Why?!'

"Seriously, that is one hell of a way to wake up your brother, huh Kotori?" a particular voice asked, causing the Spirits to look at him.

[RYUGA!] the others shouted as Ryuga tried to stand up.

"Careful, Ryuga!" Tohka said in concern as she lent him her shoulder, preventing him from falling.

Leaning against Tohka, Ryuga sat down. Looking at his own body, he smiled sadly.

"So, this is the limit, huh?" he said to himself. "I never knew that I was going to go down like this."

Blood was sipping out of his wounds. Even his nose and eyes were bleeding.

He could no longer hear the voices of the girls. Even their images were blurry in his eyes. Feeling his end coming near, and with a certain father figure up above telling him that it's time, he weakly raised his head, trying to burn the images of his friends, his sisters, his allies and, being the battle maniac he is, a lot of battles into his memory.

'Damn, I can't even see them clearly. What a sad way to die,' Ryuga thought. Then he heard a Dragon roar, and he knew that it was his father.

'Dad….I'm coming home. I'll be right there…I must first say good-bye to everyone here, if I can…'

He carried no regret. He was taken in by the Itsuka family, despite him telling them that he was a Dragon. Not to mention that he was cold and cocky and sometimes rude to them, but they accepted him for who he was. He had fought not only for himself, but for his friends' future, as well as the future of the World. There were people who would fight with him.

He had saved lots of people. Tohka, **Origami** , Kotori, Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Miku, Natsumi….

In the end, he had a wonderful and exciting life.

"Please…escape…everyone. This…place is not…going…to…last long…." he said before coughing blood. Even breathing started to feel painful to him.

[Ryuga!]

"Origami!" Mana yelled, grabbing onto her shoulders. "You need to get everyone out of here, now!"

"But Ryuga…!"

"We need to get out of here first! We can't treat Big Brother's wounds here!"

Origami hesitated for a moment before nodding and yelling, "METATRON!"

Pillars of light surrounded everyone on the ship remnants as the very space around started breaking apart like fragile glass.

A special barrier had been put on the sky of Tenguu City. With the combined abilities of **Kurumi** , Origami and several Wizards specialized in barriers, they had created an area disconnected from the space-time continuum, an area similar to the unknown dimension where Spirits returned after creating Spacequakes.

Within this area, there was no way to interfere from outside, whether through physical force, dimensional manipulation, time travels…

The battle became a fixed event, with its outcome unchangeable by anyone.

However, it had its limits. Once it was broken, it was possible to interfere with it from inside or outside.

As the pillars of light surrounded the Spirits and their allies together with the wounded boy, they gave out an intense light, enveloped everyone inside.

However, what they don't know was that a special portal enveloped the now-dead Ryuga into another dimension, whether a certain All-Giving Goddess was waiting for him.

As the light died out, they had all disappeared from the warped space.

And moments later, that World was broken….

** In Lucretia's Mansion **

(Dayo's POV)

"Sleep well?" Lucretia asked as we were gathered at the lounge.

"I certainly did," I answered. "And I hope I didn't disappoint you."

Lucretia licked her lips in a sexy way and replied, "You certainly didn't. You really know how to please a woman and make her happy. You'll be gaining a large harem in no time, especially with such sexy looks on you."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. It wasn't the first time I heard that. However, for some reason, I looked at Erica, who was staring curiously out the window as the white cat was now on Lucretia's lap.

"Does it normally rain this hard?" Erica asked.

Looking outside, the woman furrowed her brow somewhat. "No, it doesn't. Not this time of year. It's rather odd for it to be hitting so rough."

The white cat sat up and commented, " **Looks like we've got another Heretic God on the way**."

I actually had a funny feeling about that as well.

Lucretia also nodded in agreement as she looked outside in thought and said, "That explains the weather, and considering where we are right now… **Melqart** was likely unsealed."

"Well, I did say that we're going to stop Verethragna, but another Heretic God here? I mean, I'll admit that I like having a good battle or two, but this is ridiculous," I said, but before any of us could say anything further, the entire building shook harshly.

"Looks like Melqart's here…" Lucretia remarked as Erica began to run out one of the building's back doors and when she looked up in the sky, she couldn't help but gasp.

I immediately chased after her as I saw the area surrounded with thick mist and rain, only to see a massive figure, resembling a tall, bearded man with dark gray skin and old-fashioned armor who stood nearly 20 meters in height.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" I said in surprise.

" **This is going to be good** ," Dark Dayo smirked in excitement.

Erica however, frowned in thought as she stared. 'Is he a God or a Titan?!'

" **Probably a bit of both** ," Dark Dayo answered.

'I see…'

" **Do you have the Tablet**?"

'Of course, I do,' I answered. 'And I have a hunch that Verethragna might show up here.'

" **Indeed**."

Erica tightened her fists and gulped nervously.

As we looked at the large creature in front of us, I began of thinking of an idea, and I have a feeling that it might be suicidal.

" **Are you thinking of another crazy idea**?" Dark Dayo asked, as if he read my mind.

'Indeed I am,' I replied. 'But it just might work.'

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out onto the balcony and shouted, "Yo, Melqart!"

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Erica asked, worried.

Melqart stopped and turned to me with a scowl of irritation. " **How arrogant must you be, child of man, to stop a God's advance?** "

I quickly responded, "I'm not being arrogant, Melqart, especially when you're talking to the son of Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes! I bet you're about to fight Verethragna, right?" 'Info on Melqart, on the Double!' "After all, you are the King of the Gods of the Phoenicians, Melqart."

" **Well, well. For that arrogant brat to have a child, and yet, he's one of the lucky few who know the names off the ancient kings,** " Melqart said as he straightened his stance and stood tall. " **Yes, I am indeed Melqart! The king once known throughout this land! No, throughout these entire waters!** "

The white cat huffed, " **He's certainly full of himself, alright**."

"I suggest that we work together to defeat Verethragna!" I declared loudly.

Melqart huffed with disgust. " **Do you think of me as weak as to need the aid of mortals to kill that boy?** "

I shook my head in response and replied, "No, but if you fought him with all of your might, there's a possibility of you killing future worshippers, leaving you with no less of kingdom."

The titanic god narrowed his eyes in thought. " **And what can you offer to help me?** "

"This! A Grimoire that will steal his power," I answered as I raised the Tale of Perseus high.

" **Hmph, you amuse me, mortal. You are a child of that arrogant Gilgamesh, making you a Demigod, and yet, you stand before a God, and show no hint of fear whatsoever** ," said Melqart with a boisterous laugh. " **Very well. I will allow you to bask in the glory of my victory!** "

I smirked victoriously as Melqart walked away.

'Now, onto Phase 2,' I thought as my plan springs into action.

" **I suggest that we find a spot for a perfect view of the fight from high up** ," Dark Dayo said as he gave me an idea.

"Are there any high spots anywhere, Lucretia?" I asked.

"Well, there's a cliff edge overlooking the beach south of here," Lucretia answered.

"With that said, I bid you adieu," I said to the two as I began to leave, only to have Lucretia grab me by the collar.

"Not happening, cutie," Lucretia interjected.

"And why?" I asked with a frown.

"Do you really think that we're letting you take this on yourself?"

"Of course," I answered without any regret. "Only 1 of us needs to be up there. You all would just be getting yourselves killed needlessly."

"It's going to take time to arm that Grimoire," Erica argued.

"And that's what the alliance with Melqart is for," I nodded in understanding. "Melqart will keep Verethragna busy and force him to summon that sword so I can steal it."

The white cat hopped on my shoulder and poked me with a single claw.

" **They're coming, so give up stopping them** ," the white cat said to me.

"But-"

" **No buts, Master** ," she interrupted.

"Why did you call me Master?"

" **You'll see** ," she purred as she rubbed my face against my cheek.

"Lead the way…" I noted in resignation with a little frustration as Lucretia walked ahead.

** At a Cliff **

"So this is it?" I asked as Lucretia nods.

"This is a heck of a view," Erica commented in awe.

I nodded in agreement as I looked over the ocean. "Yeah..good for a final sight… you can all still go back, you know."

Lucretia hugged my arm into her cleavage as if saying 'No.'

Suddenly, the rain and wind picked up violently.

"That light…" Erica muttered as she looked at the clouds. "Verethragna is coming."

Holding up the Grimoire, Dark Dayo reminded me, " **You better get ready**."

"I am born ready," I smirked as Erica summoned her rapier and Lucretia's hands filled with bright blue energy.

"So you are fighting…" I said with a deadpan look on my face.

"If we must…" Erica remarked.

At the same time, Melqart smashed through a nearby rock wall onto the beach below.

"There's our ally," I remarked. "Now, where's the target?"

As Melqart advanced, a powerful bolt of lightning shot down and hit his arm.

"There he is."

" **It's been a while, Melqart,** " Verethragna remarked as he floated above the titanic god.

" **Brat** ," Melqart hissed.

" **It seems my wound from when we last fought has yet to heal**."

Melqart huffed in derision. " **You revived me out of your own conceited desire to fight, to see who is the strongest. I will not allow your injury to have me overlook this.** "

Verethragna grinned with excitement and replied, " **I look forward to it.** "

" **We shall, boy,** " Melqart snarled in irritation and sent a blast of lightning at the blue-haired boy, only for Verethragna to counter it with his own blast of electricity which was countered by a gust of wind. Melqart then slammed his gigantic fists down as Verethragna easily dodged before appearing behind him, punching the giant in the back of the head, making him tumble forward.

Melqart growled and sent a tornado of wind and water flying at Verethragna.

The boy chuckled before raising a hand, " **Come on now, be more original**."

As he sent the attack back at the huge god, I then shouted, "Now, Lucretia!"

Lucretia smirked and raised her hand.

"Hell Lance!" she shouted before a massive spear made of fire appeared from a magic circle and shot towards the boy, hitting him in the back and sending him flying.

Verethragna snarled as the injury began to heal and turned to us.

Melqart summoned a giant club which he then swung at Verethragna, missing, the shockwave causing a huge chunk of the nearby island to explode.

BOOM!

Erica was getting worried. "This is bad. If this keeps up, they'll destroy all of Sardinia!"

"Hey, Melqart! Be careful of destroying of your lands!" I warned him.

The massive deity snarled as Verethragna smirked and taunted, " **Ho? Have you become so frail that you're relying on a mortal's aid?** "

Melqart snarled in response, " **No. I simply don't want to destroy my kingdom by killing an insect. Although I should warn you that this mortal is a LOT tougher than he looks**."

Verethragna narrowed his eyes and frowned at that, but Lucretia knew that this was a signal for me to act. "I hope you're prepared for this, Dale."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"To the vast majority of humans, simply activating a Grimoire of that kind of power would cost them their life."

I simply laughed at that.

"That's if they're a human," I responded. "I am half-Dragon, half-Demigod, so this means almost nothing to me! And besides, I already faced death twice, so I am more mentally prepared to stop these goons from killing hundreds of thousands of people."

Both Erica and Lucretia had their jaws dropped.

"And by the way, what's so special about the sword?" I asked Lucretia, who tried to recover.

"I-It severs a God's connection to his Divinity, making him just as weak as a mortal," she explained.

"So using Structural Analysis will give me everything I need to make it work on him," I said. "Or better yet…"

" **Are you actually going to use THAT?** " Dark Dayo asked.

"Since they are going to die anyway, might as well," I answered as I began to move into position.

Verethragna dodged a blast of lightning from Melqart and grinned before slapping his hands together.

I then raised the Grimoire into the air as Verethragna spread his hands, and out pops a long, curved golden sword.

Verethragna grinned as he grabbed the sword and swung his blade at the giant god.

" **Disappear, Melqart!** " he yelled, but before he swung the blade, it mysteriously vanishes! " **Huh?** "

Melqart laughed in amusement. " **Hm? Lost your gusto? That's okay. Now I can finally kill you!** "

After a moment, the tablet glowed and the same sword appeared in my hands, as I held it firmly as I began to charge my special version of Lightning.

Verethragna grinned in amusement as he observed. " **So it seems I was right**."

I took a deep breath and then said, "Open up, **Gate of Babylon**."

Everyone around me gasped as I stabbed the golden sword into the ground, causing a bright, gold light to spread throughout the entire area.

Melqart watches with curiosity as a large number of swords emerge from the ground and from the air.

The boy widened his eyes in shock as at that moment, he finally realizes who I was.

" **Y-You are…**!" he shouted before all of the swords floated up in the air and began pointing directly towards him.

" **I-It can't be true! I can't be killed by my own-!** "

SLICE!

He stopped when he saw one of the blades shooting forward and impaled his abdomen, and it wasn't long before he saw of what he could've swore a faded image of a man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame, along with red eyes and most importantly, golden armor all over his body and was smirking at him.

Then, dozens of other swords began to impale him.

"With this, it's checkmate," I grinned as I slowly began to lose consciousness.

The boy, Verethragna, threw his head back, laughing wildly.

" **Hahahahahaha! To think that I would lose to Gilgamesh's son! It has been a VERY long time since I've last seen you, Gilgamesh, but it looks like you got the last laugh! That also means, that you're the son of THAT Dragon as well, huh? Then if that's the case, then I'll humbly accept this defeat! You are now a God-slayer who has taken the God of Victory's Authority! In my name, you must not fail!** " Verethragna proclaimed with a grin before his body was consumed by a snake made out of flames before vaporizing.

It was also at that point that I've lost consciousness.

** In an Endless White Voided Dimension **

(3rd-Person POV)

When it comes to being a Campione, it usually happens on humans. The chances of any other race becoming a Campione is almost impossible. For Dragons, it is absolutely impossible. In fact, the chances of a Dragon becoming a Campione is 1-in-10 Million for every 30 years.

Yet today, for **Pandora** , the All-Giving Goddess, she has somehow managed to beat those odds…TWICE!

Pandora is a slender young woman in her mid-teens with violet hair and pointed ears. And right now, she's looking at 2 particular young men, Dayo and Ryuga from 2 different worlds, and their heads are both on Pandora's laps.

" **My goodness, this has never happened before** ," she said in a motherly voice, undeniably youthful and yet somehow old beyond belief, resounded through her mind, awakening her from her stupor. " **It has truly been quite some time since I've last faced in such a conundrum like this**."

The two boys both felt a sudden bout at the woman's words, unable to understand what she was talking about. Pandora looked at Ryuga first.

" **In one hand** _ **He**_ **wasn't exactly a Heretic God; not to mention that you did not slay** _ **Him**_ **by yourself,** " Pandora said as her small delicate hands started to massage on Ryuga's scalp. " **But on the other hand,** _ **He**_ **had more than enough power that there is basically no difference between** _ **Him**_ **and the real deal; and its indubitable that it was your actions and ultimately your sacrifice that allowed** _ **Him**_ **to be slain.** "

Pandora continued, a wondering tone entering her caring voice.

" **To sacrifice everything you had and everything you were; your family, your name, your friends, your future, your power, your life, and even your very sense of self, all so that others could live on. Also, knowing that you would possibly receive no praise other than those Spirits for your actions; that the world would possibly see you as a monster, and yet you didn't falter, keeping true to yourself and your ideals to the bitter end. As expected of a Dragon's nature. How could one's heart not be touched by such a tale?** "

Pandora then touched his forehead, where she makes a stunning discovery.

" **Oh…my….our worlds are very different indeed. For you to claim the authorities of so many Gods and Devils without my contributions or becoming a Campione, it is truly remarkable.** "

Then she looked at Dayo and was shocked, to say the least.

" **Wow…to think that this would be the son of Gilgamesh and Ophis. Not only that, but I sense lots of powerful Dragons residing inside him, and he has died twice and came back."**

Then she gasped as she saw a Dragon in particular that could change the Universe forever.

" **To think that you would have THAT Dragon inside as well…Very well, I've decided! Such grand actions are worth of recompense, Ryuga! And you, Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode, have such excellent potential that I'm now glad that I, Pandora, the all-giving woman, the witch who brought forward all evils of this world and a shred of hope, welcome both of you as my two very special irreplaceable sons!** " she declared.

The woman's words were accompanied by a mindless bellow of incomprehensible rage resounding from the distance, a wordless proclamation of pure fury and undiluted anger, a primordial sound that no natural being should be able to make.

But both Dayo and Ryuga paid no mind to the otherworldly sounds, for upon hearing those words, dozens of black, white, gold and other colored orbs erupted from their bodies, changed, and then re-entered them. Energy filled the 2 boys, something fundamentally had been changed. But why were they unable to react?

" **Rage all you want, I've made my choice,"** Pandora proclaimed amidst her bell-like laughter, her gentle hands cradling the forms of the 2 boys. " **Let everyone present grant their blessings and their hatred to these 2 children! The 7** **th** **and 8** **th** **Campiones, please bestow the sacred spell words upon these children!"**

After what felt like eternity, they both opened their eyes at the same time and took a good look at the one speaking. Pandora looked at them with a small gentle smile filled with pride, and a pair of purple eyes brimming full of motherly love.

" **By the black arts Epimetheus and I left behind, this is a sacred birth of 2 illegitimate children, shrouded in darkness, born of a fool and a witch. A secret of usurpation only made possible through the sacrifice of a God."**

They finally recognized the feeling pooling within their chests and with a supreme effort (It is that Bad), one of them opened his mouth to ask the question that had lodged itself into his hazy mind.

" **You two shall be reborn as the Great King, the Devil King, an exceptional Dragon King, the God Slayer, arise as the 7** **th** **and 8** **th** **Campiones and defend my Earth from horror as you two did in yours! I grant the both of you my blessing."**

"…Mother.." one of them managed to finally ask.

" **Good luck, my children. Especially you, Dayo. Ophis may come to kill me, but she'll understand** ," said Pandora as she laid a gentle kiss upon both Dayo's and Ryuga's foreheads while all around them, the world was dissolved into white mist.

** At the Dimensional Gap **

The old man, Ophis, had a very ticked-off look on his face, and for good reason. As he (really, she) has just found out that her son, Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode, has just been turned into a Campione, which means one thing….

"Pandora…" it hissed and quickly took off, leaving the Great Red unopposed. The Great Red couldn't figure out why Ophis left in such a hurry, but quickly took no notice and began to roam around.

** At a Mysterious Place **

A high-ranking member of the Fallen Angels came across a nearly dead dragon, sensing the immense power hidden inside its broken body. Mind filled with dreams of power and control, he quickly gather allies to take the dragon back to their base, and used the teachings he had gained from Governor General **Azazel** to convert the scale and bone into a Sacred Gear. Even before he finished putting it together, he was almost overwhelmed by its sheer power. A hidden part of his mind, a part likely in commune with the dragon's soul, made him construct it as a mighty cuirass, with plating covering the lower jaw and stretching down the arms. With this, the Fallen would turn the tide and reign supreme over Angels and Devils.

And it would have, if he hadn't been attacked by a man. This man was a very shady person, wearing a high-collared black and white robe with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso is walking towards the immense and powerful source. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a pendant, where he keeps a childhood picture of his brother and himself. It didn't take long for him to quickly overwhelm the Fallen before he could wear the Sacred Gear, and stole it from their fortress. He has also took all his research and notes on the dragon and its creation.

And just as he appeared, he quickly disappeared, all while still holding on to the book that says **E.N.D.** on it.

When Mora saw this, he couldn't believe his luck.

"And to think that this man would do all of the hard work for me. However, I'm feeling…quite uneasy about this guy. Nevertheless, he will now be the one that I hope will make Alduin finally understand his mission."

** Throughout Earth **

A thrumming of power reverberated throughout the world for but a single moment, as if a single beat of a truly titanic heart resonating through earth and the sky, announcing to all those with the sense to understand the world for what it truly was what had just happened.

A beautiful black-haired woman amidst the wilderness of China stopped her daily training routine to look to the west, a pleased light entering her fierce gaze as she pondered what had just happened.

An old-looking man sitting on a throne inside his castle high upon the Balkans turned his head to the south, a large predatory smile slowly emerging from his features at the possibilities this presented.

Somewhere else in Italy, a blond-haired man was calmly eating at a café and let out a pleased hum even as he continued to savor the shortcake before him, his features all but radiating contentment at what he had just sensed.

A mid-eastern woman stopped in surprise midstride, her body halfway through an open portal, her eyes shining with curiosity at the meaning of what she had just felt as she gazed to the west.

A black haired youth rummaging through the secure vaults of an organization not his own stopped for a moment to gaze towards the south, frowning at what this turn of events could ultimately mean to his plans.

A masked hero calmly patrolling her city halted on her tracks atop the rooftops of Los Angeles, her head turning to the south-east before, with a small nod of acknowledgment, she restarted her route.

In the Underworld, many Devils and Fallen Angels could all feel that True Power. In Heaven, one particular man with golden hair that is obscuring his eyes could only make a smile that is so unpleasant. While one blue-haired woman in a particular closed room gasped in shock before coughing in pain as she was very sick.

All around the world, both human and supernatural, have acknowledged with trepidation and awe, fear and reverence, praise and loathing; the fact that a mortal had just done the impossible, that a God had just been slayed.

However, these 2 mortals are Dragons, and for the first time ever, 2 of Pandora's children had just been born, and they are Dragons at that, but for Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God…

She…

Is…

ANGRY!

Now let's recap…

Dragons are very extremely strong and powerful, but can be incredibly dangerous if someone or something precious to them are harmed in any way. It's no wonder that even some of the strongest Gods fear them.

But as for Campiones…. They are beings that is said to defy all expectations. Why?

Because a Campione is a Godslayer, and is a Supreme Ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the mighty divine powers held by the Gods.

Because a Campione is a Godslayer, and is a Lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in their hands, they therefore have the power to dominate the mortals on Earth.

Because a Campione is a Godslayer, and is a Devil.

Therefore of the entire humanity living on Earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist!

Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels are no exception. In fact, do they dare have the power to oppose a Campione, who's also a Dragon? Let alone two?

* * *

To Be Continued…

 **ED Song: All I Want For Christmas by Mariah Carey**

* * *

 _On the next episode…_

 _Both Dayo and Ryuga quickly learn about being Campiones, and it didn't take long for them to get along with each other very well, and even obtain more powers with a month with Dayo killing another Heretic God somewhere in Rome. The two quickly became great friends and brothers, just as the Sisters of Fate predicted._

 _At some point in the past before the Great War, Lucifer, one of God's archangels, is denounced for rebelling against the Almighty's will and was cast out of Heaven. What many believed to the fact that Lucifer died during the Great War, along with 3 other Great Satans is absolutely false. Also, Lucifer and the other Great Satans are female…_

 _The same can be said for the 7 Archangels, too. However, what they all don't know is that Heaven is split into two: Archangels and Angeloids. What they do know is that God died, but what they don't know was that one of the brothers has actually killed God and obtain his Authorities…except for the Man of Synapse._

 _In Japan, as Dayo reunites with some family and friends, and Ryuga even meeting his real family that he didn't know, both of them go to Kuoh Academy, where the real fun begins, including the meeting of the Devils, the meeting of Izumi Hyoudou, who's the Red Dragon Empress, and then some, and even meeting some new enemies that are coming after them._

 _Plus, Dayo goes back to his one of old roots: being in a family of thieves well-known for stealing money and priceless property. Ironically, those items were originally stolen illegally. The main motivation is that anything and everything can be stolen, no matter what. There's only one name that says it all: The Dark Phantom. And Dayo is the latest descendant, and he leads a team named Color the Phantom. Not only that, but his main base is a huge mansion, whether his step-grandfather once lived and he also discovers that he has inherited a vast family fortune, and more importantly, the thousands of maids working at the family mansion located in a disclosed location._

 _And later, an extremely attractive, yet extremely perverted girl named Izumi Hyoudou is in search of her lost cousin Hijiri Kasuga with the help of her childhood friends Sohara Mitsuki and Rinko Kuzaki while going through some shenanigans in Kuoh Academy, all while being under the watchful eyes of Rias Gremory, her twin sister Medaka Kurokami Gremory and the Fallen Angel Raynare. However, an Angel from above sees the fate of Izumi and has decided to intervene with a powerful Angeloid named Ikaros._

 _There's going to be Action, Chaos, Comedy, Fanservice, and even Hijinks ensued in the next episode of The Dragon Campione Brothers!_

* * *

And we're finished with the Prologue of the new story of The Dragon Campione Brothers! And boy, I'm going to have so much FUN with this one! What's more, I've passed both classes which I thought I was going to fail, so that's a great Christmas gift for me!

Also, shout-out to MikeX713, The BlackRyuubi, Cybertramon001, KawaiiDragonSlayer, trung-t-rung, NexusDarkWorldProductions, Greatazuredragon for inspiring me to create this story.

And folks, Super Smash Bros Ultimate didn't disappoint me in the slightest! Also, to those of you who are playing (and I HIGHLY recommend it), to those who want to unlock all of the characters quickly, I got some tips for you:

To unlock all of the characters as quickly as possible, go to Smash Mode, make this 1-on-1 with 1 stock for 20 minutes, have both of them human, run for about 19 minutes and 30 seconds to the almost 20 minute mark and get your opponent be knocked out in any way possible. From there, you will encounter a new opponent, which by the way, that opponent will be tough. If you somehow defeat that opponent, then when you get to the Stage Selection, immediately hit the Home button and restart the software, and repeat the process, but this time, do it with 1 stock, no time limit. Then kill yourself. You WILL encounter a new opponent. I suggest that you do it as quickly as possible, because Nintendo WILL patch this up soon. I have tried it and IT WORKED! In 90 minutes (approx.), you will unlock everyone!

If you have any questions, PM me. And Joker from Persona 5 FOR THE WIN!

Also, I've looked at Elder Scrolls: Skyrim and the game and some fanfictions about it, and how can you not like Alduin, even though he's a villain. Now I can see why so many people play this game. I only do it for the Dragons. In fact, that makes me wonder….is Alduin is known as the World Eater, should he and the Great Red be as strong as one another. Well, in this case, he could fight Great Red and Ophis together (two of the most powerful dragons in DxD), but was still overwhelmed by them by taking down his protection, the one you need to dispel. Without that protection, Alduin was as good as toast. And even though they didn't fully destroy him, since that'll just put him back at square one. That just goes to show that Alduin's tough, without letting him walk all over everyone.

Now, to those of you who haven't played or don't know Skyrim, those Dragon Spells are as follows:

Ven Mul Riik - Soul Fog

Lok Vah Koor - Clear Skies

Joor Zah Frul - Dragonrend

Yol Toor Shul - Fire Breath

Zun Haal Viik - Disarm

Ven Gar Nos - Cyclone DR

Iiz Slen Nus - Ice Form

Tiid Klo Ul - Slow Time

Su Grah Dun - Elemental Fury

Feim Zii Gron - Become Ethereal

Fo Krah Diin - Frost Breath

Wuld Nah Kest - Whirlwind Spirit

Now, I know that Sacred Gears were made by God. But don't forget, Mora is manipulating things in the background. And I doubt God would let Alduin become a Sacred Gear with his power. And besides, a certain Evil Mage is going to reverse that effect anyway with his Magic, and to those Fairy Tail lovers out there, you know who I am talking as these two WILL be the Main Antagonists in this entire story.

Plus, you all know what happened to Mufasa with his brother Scar in _The Lion King_? Well, there's something similar to that between The Emperor of Demise and Crom Cruach as in this story, Crom Cruach is no longer an "Evil Dragon". He still technically is, but he also has the potential of becoming the _fourth_ Heavenly Dragon. That's right, folks. We have 3 Heavenly Dragons to start with here, and you will meet that Dragon in the Opening Episode. And by the way, Tohru is Crom Cruach's "niece", and she will not forgive him for what happened to her father, despite having such a strained relationship.

Also, Happy 95th Birthday to the legendary Bob Barker! Despite being very old at this point, he's still alive and kicking. Hopefully, you'll make it to 100, Bob!

As you all know, my OC and Ryuga from _Beyblade_ will be powerful in this story. HOWEVER! Don't count Izumi Hyoudou out of this, either. She will be as powerful as them, and you'll be shocked and surprised by some of the powers she has, so be on the lookout for that!

As for the Harems for my OC and Ryuga...well, I'm going to do something different. It's a **Show, Don't Tell** format. This is a technique used in various kinds of texts to allow the reader to experience the story through action, words, thoughts, senses, and feelings rather than through the author's exposition, summarization, and description.

And by the way, Date A Live WILL NOT be involved here. This is only the ending for DAL, so no characters will be involved here. Not only that, but Ryuga will NOT have ANY of those abilities here, just to clarify to some who doesn't like having a character getting all of the abilities from the beginning.

As for my OC...well...let's just say that he's faced Death Row twice, and DIED TWICE, losing everything TWICE, and how did he get those abilities back, he doesn't know...yet.

One more thing to say before I go is that I want to wish all of you Happy Holidays and I'll see you in 2019, where things are really going to heat up.

Until then, read and review, and no flames. Flames will be ignored!


	2. The Saga Begins

Happy (Very Belated) New Year 2019, everybody! This is dad90 giving you the premiere episode of _The Dragon Campione Brothers_. Now, before we proceed any further, I just want to point out a few things for this, my current stories and my other future stories: **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY OR ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT, DON'T READ IT.**

 **This site is meant for us fanfiction writers to write our creativity, share our creativity/stories and put our imagination into words so that the readers can enjoy it. Remember the "UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION" tagline?** Always remember that, so if you don't like the story, don't read it, it's not that difficult. We fanfic writers are meant to create what stories we want to make and share. Give us a chance to write and be creative in our own way. We want to enjoy reading and writing stories we like and that others will enjoy. This is what fanfiction is meant for. Don't give us such distress and discouragement. Do not devalue or discourage our creativity. Do not deny our enjoyment. **  
**

Allow us to write stories of what we make, what we want to write, ok? This is meant for us to freely create stories of our liking, not being limited by some people who don't like it just because it's not in their standards and want them gone or something. Fanfiction is not meant to being constrained or being a place of fear and concern, fanfiction is meant to be a fun place where we can be creative. We can't be pushed around like this; we can't let some "critics" or "crusaders" have their way and them to limit and deny our enjoyment. **Remember what fanfiction is. Do not be haste to judge. Why should our creativity be limited? I hope you're able to read this and please do understand.**

And as I said before, I will ignore any and all flames. So, with all of that said, let's proceed to the first episode!

* * *

 _Last time on The Dragon Campione Brothers…_

 _Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode, son of Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, and the late Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, tries to return a special artifact to his father's friend by the name of Ichirou Kusanagi in Italy, only to be stopped by Erica Blandelli, a mage from the Copper-Black Cross. All the while, they both confronted a big boar as it destroys the town, only to find out that it's in the form of a young boy named Verethragna, a Heretic God according to Lucretia Zola._

 _Meanwhile, in another world, a special demon-dragon hybrid named Ryuga Itsuka, the Dragon Emperor battled against the director of DEM industries, Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, in order to save the world by using the power of the Spirits and not his father's original power. However, this came at a cost: his soul and life. He had eradicated his own existence to save those he loved, as well as the world as he would vanish from his world, forever._

 _Back in Italy, Dayo, Lucretia, and Erica all confronted Verethragna with the help of Melqart, another Heretic God that Verethragna resurrected and in the process, Dayo uses both his father's power and the Grimoire of Prometheus to defeat Verethragna._

 _Afterwards, the unconscious Dayo and the dead Ryuga both became Campiones under Pandora, the all-giving Goddess, and are now both the talk of many supernatural groups and mages._

 _However, up above in Heaven, one particular Angel is about to break the fates of the two new Campiones with the help of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Seven Heavenly Virtues._

 _How? Well, let's go to Heaven right now and find out, shall we?_

* * *

** Heaven **

(3rd-Person POV)

Heaven is the symbol of hope and pure faith, a harbor constructed by the one true **God of the Bible** for all his children and the faithful. There were many meanings and names to Heaven, but one that one particular woman always preferred was a simple one-home. Indeed, nothing too outstanding or too brash, but simple and comforting. For it was truly her home, her and her entire brethren of God's children, his Angels, who watched over the faithful and protected them as far their reach power could grasp. Even with their Divine Father gone, his work and legacy still lives on in the form of so many beings: Heavens; Eden's Gardens; the Holy System; Angels and many more. Except for 2 things.

And yet, there is nothing that can outshine God's greatest creation. The one that was not just his greatest creation, but his one true heiress and most powerful of his chosen. God's True Son and his Demise, **Lucifer.**

A woman is staring at a screen with a sad look on her face. She has long blue hair and has a medium-sized body with C or D-cup breasts, and has 4 wings. Unfortunately, due to her weak health from the Great War, she constantly sits on a cloud-like machine. Despite this, she's well-known to be a calm and caring angel as she cares for all of her 'daughters', the Angels, and **Synapse** , which is now ½ of Heaven's territory, and is highly intelligent to be called as **Heaven's Top Scientist**. She hates cruel and manipulative people, like **Minos** , the twin brother of **Michael**. This is **Daedalus** , the creator of the first generation **Angeloids**.

What are Angeloids, you ask? Well, they are the so-called counterparts of the **Angels** , and they have taken over half of Heaven and trying to maintain it, thanks to Daedalus and Minos, known as the **Man of Synapse**.

Now, Angeloids are a series of hybrid machines made by Daedalus and Minos. They were created to obey the orders given to them by the masters of Synapse, which is actually a place where Angels inside pods are dreaming and this is where Angeloids had been developed.

The actual process itself is unknown, but Angeloids are given life from biological engineering since they have organs, fluids, etc. What is known is that, despite their fragile appearance and human characteristics, and being Half-Angel, they are endowed with great strength, speed, and knowledge of battle as well as being extremely difficult to harm by human measures.

Angeloids are made in several different types as powerful warriors, medical technicians, and strategists, each of which is specially made for a certain task that is primarily (but not uniquely) combat-related. The first generation's capabilities were determined by a mixture of 3 basic attributes: combat capability, emotional control and processing capability. Both Minos and Daedalus created these, but Minos himself made 2nd-generation Angeloids in order to destroy the first generation, but Daedalus made sure to have the first generation escape.

Synapse is split into separate "islands", some are organic while others are not. One of them is a single large structure with many writings on it. It represents the wishes of every Angel from Synapse, wishing for a **New World**. Known as **The Rule** , it can grant ANY wish to any non-Angeloid who uses it.

And it's also here where **The Great Red** comes secretly to gather "energy" here. However, any intruders in Synapse airspace, even the Angels themselves, will come under attack by a specialized, anti-air defense system known as **Zeus**.

Synapse is cleaned by the mass-fabricated Medical Specialist Angeloids. These Angeloids are closer to what humans call robots to an Angeloid. They are made when the people of Synapse are dreaming.

And right now, Daedalus has a depressed look on her face. The reason why is because that even 500 years after The Great War ended, she can still hear the warning of what once was her best friend, Lucifer like it was yesterday.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 600 years ago)

All of the angels are in robes as their faces with hidden within the cloaks, covering their heads. However, there was one Angel tied to a cross and has a bit of blonde hair sticking out.

The one who tied the Angel was **Archangel Michael** , who has her face shown as it had brown hair and eyes.

"Archangel Lucifer, you have committed one of the greatest sins: You have tried to become like our Father, the All-Powerful, and for that, you're getting cast out. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Michael asked.

Lucifer simply replied, "You are going to regret doing this to me, especially when you believed in Minos and in **Azrael** ….it's not over…."

"That's **Holy Emperor Karna Masta** to you," Michael quickly replied, cutting her off before giving her a blank look and said, "I'm afraid that this is the end of the line for you. Goodbye, Lucifer…"

Then suddenly, some chains started wrapping around Lucifer and started bringing her down, but before she could fall, she saw a figure she recognized. It was someone she hated all of her life.

That figure has an athletic build with long, blonde hair that conceals his eyes and wears a white, sleeveless robe. He can be described as sadistic, arrogant, and callous. His deranged behavior may come from being isolated from his brethren who live in dreams. He finds enjoyment in torturing the Angeloids he owns (both physically and emotionally) and Angels at every chance he gets, seeing them as his mere playthings to do with as he pleases, and discarding them while considering them nothing more than trash. He is condescending towards humans, referring to them as "Downers" or "Insects". Though because of his arrogant ways and believing that the Angeloids that serve him will obey his every order, always reacts surprised when he witnesses one of them break their chain or go against his orders. He is often seen on his throne with two Angeloids beside him, and like Daedalus, his face is obscured in all of his appearances. He is none other than Minos, the Man of Synapse.

And right now, the Man of Synapse is laughing at her arrogantly, earning Lucifer's anger.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! THIS ISN'T OVER!" was the last thing Lucifer yelled before she fell, and the rest was history.

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

Even today, Daedalus knew that the Angels made a big mistake that day.

Before the Angels and Devils, there was God and his first 2 children: Daughter (That's right, Daughter) Lucifer and Son Azrael, his Right and Left Hands. They have served to Him with faith and vigor, bringing his judgment upon the unjust and cruel, as they're destroyed and crushed all those that dared to stand in the way of their Father. Unlike Angels, such as Michael, they were bound through true connection between father, son and daughter, for in them ran God's true blood and essence, not like with Angel and Angeloids, birthed through ancient ways, now long forgotten. They were the ancestors of Devils and Angels, **Nephilims** , who embodied both of aspects of darkness and light in them and used them to spread the word of God and his will. They were vigorous and powerful, stopping at nothing in their pursuits, but their methods soon began to differ as they each had their own understanding of following God's ways. Lucifer saw in mortals and other beings as great potential and possibilities for growth and power. Azrael, on the other hand, saw them as nothing more but cattle and slaves, for God to use and thrive over them. The Lord shared the view with only one of them, much to the dismay of the other.

As time passed, Lucifer, without the knowledge of her brother and Father, had begun to recruit people and granted them the gift of her blood, granting them new life as Nephilims. Soon, few became many and many, becoming a legion, serving in God's name, as she accepted them in arms. Azrael, however, saw this as in insult made by his sister and has desired to get more and more power. Unfortunately, he quickly learned that he would soon be betrayed by His Disciple, **Feeva** , for many reasons unknown. Even at one point, due to the greedy nature of the humans, and from the manipulative Minos, Azrael wanted to destroy humanity altogether.

A Millenia has passed, and Azrael would have a new nickname, The Holy Emperor, Karna Masta, the God of Destruction. His desires became strong enough or him to drift away with the **Horsemen of the Apocalypse** , powerful warriors of God, who served as his last means to discipline his servants. And so Lucifer and her Legion stopped the rebels, but at the cost of thousands, along with the sealing of Karna Masta, God has decided to punish Lucifer for not seeing through her brother and the rest of the Legion have found their end at the tip of **Rhongomyniad**. Very few that remained were still loyal to Lucifer and followed her in her own revolt and later became known **The 72 Pillars** and **The 7 Deadly Sins** with Lucifer ruling them as the Devil Empress of Pride. The rest is a well-known history to many.

Daedalus knew that Lucifer had good reason to rebel against God and for some reason, she trusted Lucifer where many others have not.

But as bad as this is, it's about to get much worse.

Suddenly, the screen flickers and shows an Angel that is clearly worried and screamed, "Lady Daedalus, we have a HUGE problem!"

Daedalus then listened to the Angel's report and clasped her mouth with her hands as tears began to fall down from her shadowed eyes.

She has just found out that not only the seal of Karna Masta is weakening, which is exactly what Minos wanted and what Lucifer tried to warn them about all along, but also the **Ten Commandments** sword, known as the **Decaforce** sword, and the **Blade of Sinclair** , known as the **Deca Damnation** sword have gone missing!

Now, everyone of the 3 Factions know about the rivalry between the **Red and White Dragons** , the **Welsh Dragon Ddraig** , and the **Vanishing Dragon Albion**. But no one knows of the very first rivalry between **Light** and **Darkness** , a battle older than the Great War itself.

It took place in the **Dimensional Gap** , one that even The Great Red and Ophis dared not to interfere, unless they want to lose their lives. The two beings that fought are the being of light **Etherion** and the being of darkness **Endless**. During their fight, they opened a portal that landed them in the middle of a fight during the Great War. Having been near exhausted, they decided to use the war to continue their fight, and so they used the last of their powers to turn themselves into swords that barely appear as they chose who can wield their power. However, God founded these swords and used them as part of the sealing of Karna Masta.

Now that they are gone, there's a great possibility that humanity, the supernatural and possibly the World are at risk.

Knowing this, Daedalus has decided to take a big risk. She was going to send her "children" down to Earth and find a potential candidate. Little does she know that the possible candidate is going to be the one who also wields the Welsh Dragon, along with 3 Goddesses, and 1 Demon Lord.

That candidate will be known as **The Demonic Dragon Emperor Goddess**.

* * *

 **The Dragon Campione Brothers**

 **OP Song: Dig Me Out by Sleater-Kinney**

 **Episode 1: The Saga Begins with the Dark Phantom, the Brotherly Kings, & a Literal Drop From Heaven**

* * *

** Somewhere in Tokyo **

There were a lot of police cars, cops and detectives all over a particular building as security was very high. Even a lot of helicopters were flying overhead.

The reason why? A robbery was about to take place and inside the museum is a glass case and inside the case is a famous **Golden Skull**.

It was almost 3 A.M. in the morning, and the one who looked at his watch very carefully is a detector named **Masatoshi Minami**. Masatoshi is a middle-aged young man in his 30s and has short, spiky black hair, and is wearing a green business suit.

He's the assistant of **Captain Onizuka Heitaro** , a hot-headed, but famous detective who has captured many thieves and put them into justice. Except for one. And that ONE thief is happening to be lurking somewhere here tonight, and he's determined to capture him at any cost. Onizuka is in his 50s and is a little overweight, but can still run despite that. He's wearing a brown detective coat and has been informed from the thief himself that he will arrive at 3 A.M.

"Well, to think that he has come back after 5 years…" Masatoshi began. "It's almost time, Detective Onizuka."

Onizuka could only smirk at this. 'To think that you would come back, after all these years of escaping…this time, I will catch you…'

Then suddenly, both detectives and the police could the ground shaking.

"Wh-what is this? An earthquake?" Onizuka asked in horror before he and the others could see explosions happening all over the building! "What the hell?"

As Onizuka fell down from the blast as smoke enveloped all over the police, he managed to get out of the way as he saw cracks on the pavement.

And it wasn't long before the cracks began to connect each other as the building began to come tumbling down…or rather….the building, still intact, coming down with the ground to the Underground, with a lot of police cars collided with each other in the process.

"Detective!" Masatoshi yelled as he looked up to the top of the building, where a man is standing, completely cloaked in a black tuxedo, with black pants, shoes, Top Hat, and has "angry" white eyes with no pupils.

"Huh? What?" Onizuka asked before he recognized him. It's the thief that warned him. " **The Dark Phantom!** "

The two detectives were forced to cover their eyes as the smoke engulfed them again, and when the smoke cleared, both the thief and the building were gone, and all that's left was a huge gaping hole.

"Damn you!" Onizuka cursed. "Dammit! All of this, just for the Golden Skull."

Masatoshi held a card that said, "Golden Skull, to be intercepted at 3 A.M. today."

"He also stole the entire museum," Onizuka continued as he snatches the card from his assistant. "Even after 5 years of absence, he still does these kinds of things like it was yesterday. I'll get you, you crazed thief, if it's the last thing I do, Dark Phantom!"

** At a neighborhood **

(6 hours later)

There were 3 particular houses adjacent to each other. These houses would hold the homes of **Sohara Mitsuki** , **Rinko Kusaki** , and **Izumi Hyoudou** , along with her cousin, **Hijiri Kasuga**.

Sohara is a teenage girl of average height, sporting long brown hair, which is usually kept in a pony tail held by a ribbon. She has large brown eyes, and massive breasts. Her measurements are Bust: 93 cm, Waist: 59 cm and Hips: 84 cm. She stands 158 cm tall (5'2) and weighs 49 kg (108 lbs). Sohara is very cocky and rather clumsy (which is what often gets her in a lot of perverted situations with Izumi, although by "accident"). Even though she hits Izumi with her "Karate-chops of Doom" repeatedly, she actually thinks Izumi is a really good childhood friend. In fact, she says that Izumi was her only friend as a child, and was also the only one who went to her birthday party several years ago.

She's also shown to be gullible, meaning that every time that Izumi gets her chance, she would always tease Sohara that she'll lactate if her breasts grew even further, and usually calls her "Mi-tit-ki".

And that's something that Sohara hates being called constantly, but that's nothing compared to what Rinko had to go through.

Rinko has short, golden brown hair with split bangs and matching brown eyes. Her most recognizable features are the two red hair ribbons she wears on both sides of her hair (a tradition involving them is that every year during a summer festival, Izumi would buy her a new pair for her to wear year-round and she would tie last year's ribbons to a treebranch) and her small breasts. And by small, to Izumi, she calls Rinko "Ms. Washboard", and many boys would laugh at her. For that, Rinko easily gets cross and beats Izumi up with her cat, which to Izumi, it hurts a LOT more than Sohara's "karate-chops", because Izumi is allergic to cats. Rinko is shown to be an easily jealous girl. In fact, she is envious of the other girls who have big breasts and wants to have big breasts herself. Case in point, Sohara and Izumi.

Izumi has chocolate-brown hair, tied into a short ponytail that went down to her back, matching eyes, and, for her age of 17, a rather voluptuous figure, even bustier than Sohara (G-cup). However, she wasn't the bustiest woman in her school, but certainly not a washboard (like Rinko). Now, despite being a pervert, she's also a die-hard otaku (which catches a certain red-headed devil's attention), which she became after watching a late-night anime series. he consumes the otaku culture through many ways - anime, manga, games, cosplay, chatting through the internet and so on. Also, Izumi is a very friendly girl who gets along with anyone and always full of energy; one could compare her to a puppy. She loves teasing others and seeing their reactions as well. She also likes cooking and is quite good at it.

Unfortunately, at a young age, she was in a severely depressed state, and was constantly bullied by her classmates due to her inability to interact with people until Rinko and Sohara helped her out of it. However, tragedy struck when her parents died in a fatal car crash when she was eight years old. With her grandparents dead as well, she was now an orphan and the only living descendant of her family. Luckily, her cousin Hijiri Kasuga came into her life and took her in, which Izumi considers her as the only family she has left.

However, after a short time of her parents' deaths, she gained several personalities when she now experiences different…. "scenarios". She has **4 different personalities** hidden inside her, and she wants to keep that as a secret. Only Sohara, Rinko and Hijiri know this, especially with the latter.

Speaking of, Hijiri is Izumi's 3rd childhood friend and her only "cousin", and is a young slender young woman with short blue hair and a single ahoge on top of her head. As she was the one that suggested her family to take Izumi in after her tragedy, Hijiri would do her best to protect Izumi from harm. She is also a cheerful and poised young lady, as well as a strong devotion to those close to her, especially towards Izumi.

But what neither Izumi, Sohara and Rinko don't know is that Hijiri is a powerful **Mage** and is observing the entire city of Kuoh, despite the fact that it's being controlled by 2 particular **Devils**. But that's about to change as 2 new **Campiones** will enter their lives and turn this whole world AND the Supernatural world upside down…

** In the Hyoudou Residence **

"Izumi! Wake up, we're going to be late! Izumi!" Sohara, one of Izumi's childhood friends, said as she tried to wake Izumi up, but due to watching another late-night show, Izumi is having trouble at it.

Well, that was until Sohara let out a blood-curdling shriek.

Izumi jolted up and urgently asked Sohara what was wrong, but found her gawking at the fact that she was sleeping in her birthday suit! In other words, she was sleeping naked. But that's not all, there was also some liquid on her bed due to the fact that she was masturbating last night.

"You know," Izumi started with a sweatdrop. "I heard that masturbating is a sign of good luck."

Sohara attempted to chop her, but she smartly dodged the attack, which resulted in Sohara falling on Izumi in a…skinship situation as their bodies hugged each other.

Before Sohara could get off of Izumi….

"Izumi! Sohara! Come on, we can't be late!"

That was Rinko, who also constantly checks on Izumi often, as she and Sohara take turns on checking on Izumi, but Hijiri usually tells them that it isn't necessary since she lives with Izumi, but they didn't care and continued on with their daily routine.

Unfortunately in this case, it also ends up like this as Rinko enters the room and usually catches them at the wrong time.

"Come on guys, what are you even doing anywa-" was all Rinko could say before she stood there before her knuckles began to crack.

Remember about Rinko having an inferiority complex on breasts? Well….

"INDECENT!" Rinko yelled before punching Izumi in the face as Sohara jumped out of the way, and just in time.

Outside the room, Hijiri could only sigh at Izumi's luck.

** At Kuoh Academy **

After that disaster of a wake-up call, the 4 girls all walked to school together. The 4 are wearing the official girls' school uniform, which consists of a white, long-sleeved, button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on their shirt collar, worn under a black shoulder-cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents. They wore variant styles of trainers and socks. It is here that Kuoh Academy used to be an all-girls school, but it has turned co-ed, but there are more females than males.

However, last year, it went through a MAJOR makeover since Yamanoue School in Setagaya, Tokyo brought Kuoh Academy for over $10 Million. Now, it is a MAMMOTH sized campus with a proud history ever since the 2 schools have been forged into one with a combination of 120 years, and it now has the full range, from Elementary to Graduate School in College. The number of students is roughly 30,000, with over 1,000 of them being High School students.

It is also here that they are already going to find trouble the moment they step onto the High School campus.

"What's going on?" Sohara asked as many people are all gathered around the campus.

Izumi just shrugged at this, but a girl running by paused in front of them.

"Didn't you hear?! Senior Sugata is going to jump off the building!" the girl yelled.

"Jump off the building?!" all 4 shouted in unison.

"This way!" the girl instructed to where all the action was happening.

At the top of one of the newly constructed buildings is **Eishirou Sugata**. Eishirou is a tall young man who sports delicate white hair and blue-green eyes. He dresses in his school uniform, for those are his only clothes. He also wears large, rectangular glasses. His facial expression is almost always neutral. He's also the president of The New World Discovery club, and is a scientist of sorts.

Right now, he's equipped with a glider and is ready to fly. "Hmm…the wind direction isn't entirely in my favor, but it's good enough to do an experiment," he calculated.

"You're kidding…" Sohara said in horror.

"I think he's really gonna jump…" Izumi replied.

"Sugata, you dumb*ss, get down from there!" Rinko shouted.

But it was too late, for he had already jumped. Everyone gasped as Sugata was finally in the air…for only 3 seconds before plummeting down.

"Well…" Hijiri stated. "He's really not plummeting to the ground, he's falling with styl- Wait, no, he's plummeting now."

CRASH!

It wasn't long before he crashed into the trees.

"You idiot…" Izumi sighed.

"Well, that was funny as hell," said a new voice.

Behind them was **Mikako Satsukitane**. Mikako is a tall, well endowed young woman. She has long purple hair with two ribbons tied to both of her side burns. She has squint-y dark-purple eyes and maintains a constant grin. Her measurements are: a bust of 83 cm, a waist of 56 cm, and hips of 80 cm. Her height is 164 cm (5'4.5") and she weighs 46 kilograms (101.4 lbs). She is considered a beautiful young woman. However, don't let that grin fool you; she quite a sadistic woman, and is best friends with a certain fallen angel-devil hybrid woman. Not only that, but she and Eishirou are childhood friends.

They greeted her, but Rinko wasn't happy with her, both with her body and her personality.

"What the hell, Prez?! Aren't you guys childhood friends?!" she asked. "Why didn't you stop him?!"

"Oh, nut-up, will you? I'm sure he's fine," Mikako answered in her calm and collective voice before dropping a bombshell on them. "And by the way, that's Former Prez to you."

The 4 gasped at that.

"Wait a minute! There's a new Student Council President in town?!" Izumi asked.

"And that new Student Council President is me," said another new voice and Izumi couldn't stop shaking in fear.

The reason why is because the new Student Council President is none other than **Souna Shitori**. Souna is a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Her body measurements are [B77-W57-H83 cm] [B30-W22-H33 in]; height is 166 cm (5 feet 5 inches) and body weight is [51 kg]. As Mikako's successor as Student Council President, Souna is shown to be a very strict and intelligent person and she does not take anything lightly. She's about to give them a good sample of that.

"I believe that this is the 11th time this month that he has done it, and he has failed miserably," Souna stated. "He's smart, and yet, he doesn't learn."

"WHAT?!"

"Now then, Izumi Hyoudou. I've heard word about your history about your…tardiness…" Souna said to Izumi, who shook uncontrollably. "I believe that you and I need to have a talk on that. Tsubaki, please escort her and Sugata to my office."

"Yes, President," replied **Tsubaki Shinra** , the new Vice-President of the Student Council. Tsubaki is a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and brown eyes. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. Like Sona, Tsubaki has a serious personality and is rarely seen smiling.

"Mikako, you come along, too," Tsubaki said to her.

"OK…." Mikako replied, but with a grin most unpleasant. However, Tsubaki and Souna were 2 of the lucky ones who were not fazed at this, giving Mikako a good impression.

As the 4 were heading to the Student Council room, Souna heavily sighed before telling the others to get to their classes or she was going to them detention. She is VERY strict when it comes to timekeeping. Knowing this, everyone in the field quickly scattered like mice and proceeded to their classrooms.

Once everyone was inside the building, Souna stood outside as she waited patiently at the entrance.

The reason why is because she's waiting for 2 VIPs who were going to attend this new school. One is a student, and the other is a teacher. And it wasn't long before a black limousine arrived, and when the door opened, out popped 4 maids as they lined up, 2 on the left and the other 2 on the right.

(Dayo's POV)

As my brother and I stepped out of the car, I could already sense a feeling of supernatural from the get-go, but we'll deal with that later. Right now, we're looking at the place we're working.

"So, this is the new Kuoh Academy," I said as my new "brother", **Ryuga Darkflame Itsuka** , stepped out of the car. We happened to meet each other after being "awakened" by Pandora, our new "Stepmother". When all was said and done, we were both Campiones, and since we're the only ones as Dragons, we've formed ourselves as brothers, even though we're not related.

In the past month, we've learned a lot about other Campiones, the Supernatural, the Heretic Gods and everything else in between, but the two things that we take stride in are **Dragon Slayer Magic** and **Demon Slayer Magic** , thanks to the other "Dragons" residing within us, as we've become Demon-Dragon hybrids, with me being a Demigod-Dragon-Demon hybrid. Not only that, but we've managed to obtain a total of 5 Heretic Gods so far in the span of one month, in which I've killed Verethragna, the Persian God of Victory, and Solomon, a fabulously wealthy and wise king of Israel who succeeded his father, King David. Ryuga killed an unknown man that saved his world before he died, and Indra, the Heavenly Hindu God of Rain and Thunderstorms, and given his nature, he takes lightning in stride. There are other things that we also have, but you'll see them later on.

As I was in my green business suit with a black neck tie, Ryuga still has his lean, muscle figure and despite his protest of trying to wear his signature black pants and combat boots, along with his signature belt with a golden chain attached to it, he was forced to wear the male version of the Kuoh Academy school uniform. Unfortunately, since he was 6' tall, despite his age of 17, the uniform was….how should I say this in the nicest way possible…. _tight_.

And since the school didn't have any uniforms his size, they had to order one special and gave him the largest size they had as a stop-gap. The jacket had to be left open, which Ryuga didn't mind at all, otherwise it wouldn't fit, revealing a black and gold tank top. Underneath that top is a solid 8-pack with little to no fat at all. The pants were also tight, outlining his physique which was good, but we had doubts as the uniform got the size wrong to outline his butt better. He couldn't _prove_ it, but he was sure it turned out that way.

Also, we are foreigners, but I have been here in Japan many times before, and Ryuga also has been here in many times, but our homeland is in North America.

"Here we are, Dayo and Ryuga," a woman's voice spoke. "I have already dealt with the details pertaining to your enrollment. The Student Council President is coming over to meet you two and will answer any questions you have."

The woman in question walks up to us from the car as she was a beautiful example of the female gender, but there was stern discipline in the way she walked. And why not? She's a scientist who has long dark-brown hair tied in a ponytail, wear glasses, and violent color eyes. She wears a red skin-tight suit with a gold-yellow belt that has big oval buds on and the top part showing off her cleavage of G-cup breasts, red high-heel boots, and a white lab coat. She's one of our new aunts, **Yuuri Kitajima**.

"Thanks, Aunt Kitajima," I smiled lightly. "I know this probably wasn't what you had in mind when you decided to join our family…."

"Think nothing of it. I always wanted a nephew who is a Dragon, which I know it sounds weird," Yuuri smiled back with obvious affection. "Also, Himari and Erica will be coming later on either today or tomorrow."

"Thanks for that," Ryuga replied before smiling. "We can face Heretic Gods and other enemies and make them go weak in the knees!"

"Ryuga," I warned my brother. "We're here to be civilized, not fighting almost every enemy we see head-on."

Yes, my brother is a bit of a power-hungry battle maniac. He trains almost every single way, as do I, and he intends to learn more and more fighting techniques and trying to master them to better himself. As good as that is, trying to be ruthless and face them without having a game plan is NOT the way to go!

"You two will do fine," Yuuri chuckled, adjusting her glasses to look at the high-school building. "At the very least, the _Language_ ability will let you understand everyone. Now, you two should go. The Student Council President is named Souna Shitori, so please follow her for your orientation."

"Right, right," Ryuga dismissed her with a heavy sigh. "We'll see you and the others tonight."

"I will pick you up this afternoon, Ryuga," Yuuri nodded before heading back in the limousine, but not before saying this….

"And both of you try you best at attempting to find more sisters for us, won't you?"

We both turned bright red at the teasing before yelling, "DON'T JOKE ABOUT THAT!"

"I never joke," Yuuri replied. "And remember, the more skilled operatives you have around you two, the stronger your influence. So please, don't reject the idea out of hand. Besides, you should know that Dragons are well-known to attract ladies, so having a harem is not uncommon."

Ryuga scoffed at the idea as he was focusing on "other matters", while I simply coughed as I got a reminder about my….situation…back home.

Which reminds me, I've heard word that 3 of my subordinates are going to be teachers in college, so it's going to be a bit of a reunion.

"And of all the freaking Authorities we could've gotten, you had to get the perverted one…" Ryuga told me with a sneer.

"Don't blame me," I replied back. "It's not my fault that I already got a lot of ladies following me till 'death' do us part. And that's even before I became a Campione!"

"Sure, and I'm the next Ellen DeGeneres, who is freaking awesome!" Ryuga said. I actually agree with him on that one as Ellen is definitely OK on my list.

"Greetings, Dale Dominus and Ryuga Itsuka," said a new voice, interrupting our conversation as we looked at the Student Council President.

Meanwhile, as the limousine exits the campus, Yuuri quickly realized that she forgot to tell us something very important, and we're going to find that out soon.

"Ah! Pardon our manners," I quickly said as we got ourselves together. "I assume that you are the Student Council President, Ms. Souna Shitori?"

"Yes, I am," the girl answered as she approached us and bowed in greeting to us. "Welcome to our school."

"Thank you for having us," I bowed back, but Ryuga didn't. I forced him to bow down as I forced his head in the bowing position. "We're under the impression that we'll be relying on you to help us learn the layout of the school and all that."

"Your guardian has already sent notice," Souna nodded. "I was sent by the principal to welcome you two and escort Ryuga to the homeroom as well as providing answers to any of your questions you may have."

"Well, she's good at that, at least," Ryuga said before smiling. "Please lead the way."

"Follow me," Souna nodded, turning and beginning to walk towards inside the building, but then she realized something important. "Excuse me, Professor Dominus. Since you are going to be one of the new teachers, shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

"Wait a minute! A meeting? Now?" I asked.

"Didn't your guardian give you information on that?" Sona asked.

5 seconds of silence was all that was needed to give her the answer, and for me to say….

"DAMN YOU, AUNT YUURI!" I yelled as I began running towards the Administration office in the College campus. Ryuga couldn't help but laugh at my misfortune.

And sadly, this was just the beginning…

** At the Sky **

(3rd-Person POV)

"What a backwater town…" thought one Fallen Angel named **Raynare** , who was very cross as she surveyed the city of Kuoh down below her.

Now, had anybody seen her, they would've mistaken her for a bird, or most likely a crow, given the feathered, ebony black wings that rested behind her shoulders. She was perhaps the embodiment of a cold beauty that even Mikako couldn't help but feel jealous, with a beautiful face that resembled near perfection, her luscious pink lips set into a scowl of disdain.

Her figure was slender, her skin without blemish nor stain, and her figure was a finely-shaped hourglass. Her attire was little more than black leather, straps moving in various directions with spikes at the shoulders and at the heel. Her posture was set into lazy boredom, legs crossed over one another with a hand cupping her cheek, staring down at the town with such disinterest. Her violet eyes gazed at it with apathy while her silky black hair flowed through the breezes that past by her.

She just couldn't understand why she was sent here. She didn't question her orders, as they came directly from her superior, the person she loved and admired more than anything else in the world, and that even goes for her **sister** and her **mother** as well. That being said, she still didn't quite understand why she was here, but she never questioned it. Kuoh was a city of little interest to her, and why should it? It was nothing more than a city of lazy pathetic lower beings, though she did receive a few letters from her friend, **Kalawarner** , that there was some excitement to be had, particularly, 2 Campiones entering this town. Raynare tsked her tongue at that, as Campiones are almost immortal, and given how old she was, that's saying a lot, because almost all of them were nearly a century old!

But getting back on topic, her orders were to simply observe someone in this city. She was given a picture of the person that had suddenly interested her superior, as well as a report of who the new Campiones are, but she would receive the details from **Dohnaseek** , another of her ilk, tasked with watching over the town.

However, caution was advised. In addition to the Campiones now residing in this backwater town as it may be, this town was under the Pillars of Gremory and Sitri, and given that, she dared not want to imagine what would happen if they violated the peace here, especially when the girls are the little siblings of 2 of the **Great Satans**. Knowing that, there's a possibly that a fate worse than death was sure to be upon them should they violate the rules, and death was not exactly high on her priorities. She sighed to herself as she began to fly to where her friends were, stationed at a small rundown church at the outskirts of the city. But what Raynare and the others don't know was that the church would soon be the place of a certain Heretic Angel falling down from Heaven soon…

"I'll never understand what **Lord Azazel** sees in pathetic humans like this," she said as she pulled out a small paper from out of her cleavage, little more than a small photograph. Her target was printed on it, a girl with brown hair with a big goofy smile on her face with her friends. Raynare gave an eye roll at the face of the person she was asked to investigate. They didn't look even the slightest bit interesting; heck, she was even duller than Raynare was expecting.

Now, Raynare held little to no interest over humans. In fact, there was a great disdain for them in her heart. Even though God had made them in His image, they had done nothing to deserve the love, respect, admiration, and recognition from Him. No, all they did was to ruin themselves. One need not to look any further than its history. How many civilizations fell at the hands of their own folly? How many kingdoms fell at their own foolish actions? How many kings were slain because of their incompetence? How many years have passed since humanity had ever, truly, come to realize their mistakes and break free from this wretched path of theirs? The Fallen Angel held them in so little regard, that in a small part of her, she greatly enjoyed their suffering. There was another part of her that resented them. He believed that humans were worth their attention, but why? What was so great about them? Why would they have to watch over such pathetic beings? They were so much greater…higher beings!

To make a long story short, Raynare hated humans. Plain and simple.

She gave one last look at the picture of her target, then tucked it away in her cleavage. As much as she hated it, Azazel had given her orders. Unless the orders were changed, she would observe her. Though she wished she was instead given orders to kill her once she's gotten she needs out of that girl, whatever it was.

Now, came the question…how to approach her?

** At the Administration Office **

(Dayo's POV)

[Good morning, my fellow students~!] rang a lovely female voice as I finally made it inside the building after 20 bloody minutes of running. [My name is **Keezah Sakyubasu** , the lovely Principal of the newly acquainted Kuoh Complex. The upcoming TV assembly will provide an explanation of our school's history since Yamanoue School brought Kuoh Academy last year.]

"DAMN IT!" I yelled as I ran across the corridors and into the Teachers' Room.

** At the Staff Office **

[As you all know, this former all-girls complex is compromised of everything, from grade-school to college. The approximate number of students is 30,000, with 93% of them being females. Our combined history is deep, and since 1982, we have released numerous social elites who are beneficial to society.]

At last, I made it, and the best part is since that the staff were so focused on the Principal, I snuck in and stealthily crawled on the floor to the very back, meaning that no one could see me.

"Good. No one saw me," I sighed in victory, but unfortunately…

STEP.

…I just jinxed myself as I looked up and 3 particular ladies glaring down at me. These 3 ladies I know all too well. In fact, it's been 5 years since I've last saw them.

First is a long blonde-haired woman with a nice buxom figure and voluptuous J-cup breasts and green eyes and nice red lipstick. She's wearing a red business suit and skirt, and from my angle, I can actually see her purple panties…. Her name is **Mei Momozono** , the College's Math Teacher, and is actually Keezah's granddaughter, despite the fact that Keezah is a **succubus** ….more on that later.

The woman on Mei's left is a woman with short green hair and blue eyes, and has CC-cup breasts and is wearing a blue-and-white tracksuit, which means that she's the Physical Education instructor, and between you and me, she's excellent in Martial Arts, and has several personalities hidden inside her. She's **Hazuki Kakio**.

The final woman on Mei's right is a buxom woman with G-cup breasts and has brown hair that goes down to her bottom and brown eyes. She's wearing a white lab coat with an orange shirt, meaning that she's the College's Nurse. She's also a well-known biology expert, and used to have a fear of men until I came along and saved her from a fire. You'll know about that later on, as well. Oh, and by the way, she's very…kinky…. She's **Yayoi Kuribayashi**.

They are all 22 years old, 2 years "older" than me. I laughed nervously and asked….

"Well, it's been 5 years, hasn't it? How's it going?"

** At the Hallway **

"Don't you 'How's it going?' me, Professor Dale Dominus!" Mei yelled back as I was in sitting in a Yakuza position. I could also see a nice portion of her cleavage.

"Even though you're just a student from the Art faculty in College, at the High School area, you're an assistant Information Technology teacher," she continued. "How can you justify showing up late on the first day? You're already making a bad first impression to almost everyone here."

She then came really close to me as her breasts were jiggling really close and said, "Please be more responsible for your actions, Professor Dale."

"It's exactly as you said, Ms. Momozono," I replied sheepishly while trying my best not to look at her cleavage.

"Are you seriously answering her?" came the voice of Hazuki as she approached us and spoke sternly to me, "Seriously, aren't you embarrassed to be a man?"

"Ms. Kakio…" I started, but she quickly cuts me off.

"Stay down! You're being punished!" Hazuki quickly spoke.

"Ah…just as you said," I resigned with a sigh.

"Oh, hello there, Mr. Dominus," came the voice of Yayoi as I looked at her. "I brought some stuff from the nurse's office."

She took out a bottle that had some things written over it, but it also had a skull on it as my eyebrows twitched at that, telling NOT to drink at all costs!

"Developed by yours truly, "Wake-up medicine"," Yayoi smiled before grinning devilishly and continued in a soft, but scary voice, "There is one thing…you may never be sleepy again."

Yup. They haven't changed a bit, as I was getting punished by them.

** In Class 2-A **

(3 hours later)

I thought that being punished by my colleagues was bad. This was worse!

Somehow, I was being tied up in the back of the classroom as many girls are surrounding me. The one who tied me up is **Yukana Yame**. Yukana is a gorgeous and voluptuous girl with strawberry blonde hair that has pink streaks at the end and green eyes. At school, she is seen in the school uniform where the top is open to expose her cleavage with big personalities. From anybody's standpoint, many of them could mistake her as a "Gal".

Next to her is her best friend **Ranko Honjou**. Ranko is bisexual and can be mistaken as a lustful girl. With her style being scantily clad top, showing off her large breasts and stomach. She also appears to be participating in the Japanese trend, Ganguro, which consists of tan skin and bleached blonde hair. She has short blonde hair with a lock reaching down to her collarbone. She also has a hoop earring on her left ear.

The 3rd member of the group is **Shizune "Nene" Fujinoki**. Nene is also known as the Loli T*tty Monster as she's 4' 5" tall with H-cup breasts and has long brown hair tied in 2 buns. Nene tends to be eager to please others but wants to be pleased as well.

And the final member of the group is **Yuri Satogami** , Nene's childhood friend. She has waist-length hair tied in twin-tails and also has H-cup breasts and is 5'0" tall. Despite her cute outlook, Yuri has an aggressive personality, and is constantly daydreaming about perverted situations and sex. Yuri is also bad at exercising, but at night she mysteriously transforms into an athletic but extremely perverted girl.

And right now, I was looking at Yukana and the others in anger as I spoke out severely, "What is the meaning of this?! Ms. Yame, do you realize how much trouble you and the others are going to be in?!"

"Of course. After being grilled by the 3 most beautiful teachers in this campus, and now Sexual Harassment from us, right?" Yukana asked with a smirk.

[RIGHT!] the other girls agreed. There were a total of 12 girls in all.

"You shouldn't take things like that so lightly!" I barked back. "Unless you're a couple who've pledged your futures."

"Oh, really?" Ranko asked as she looked down at me. "Considering that many females from Middle, High and College are talking about you, both Staff and Student wise, we knew that you were quite a catch. In fact, we don't mind you seeing everything through, Professor Dominus."

"It may be okay for you all, but not with me!" I protested. "This could get me fired if something like that happens! And besides, what's so fun about doing this in public?"

"I've mentioned it before, haven't I?" Yukana asked with a giggle. "We love seeing a troubled face of a handsome and cute man like you, Mr. Dominus. What's more, since today's your first day, this one is gonna be amazing."

"Wow, Yukana is so daring!" one girl said with glee.

"How dirty!" another one giggled.

"If only we had him in our class…" one girl fantasized and the others did the same.

"Since you're an Instructor, you really can't lay a hand on girls, can you?" Ranko teased. "I guess this is self-restraint, too."

What happens next makes me feel embarrassed. Ranko then lifts Yukina's skirt up, revealing her yellow panties!

" **They're giving you quite a show there. I'm amazed that you haven't triggered THAT yet, or else the girls would really become b*tches in heat,** " Dark Dayo laughed.

'I guess I have no choice,' I said as I stood up and broke free from the ropes and began to jump out of the window and moving over to the next building, but not before saying, "You should be lucky that you're all cute that I'm not giving you harsh punishments."

"Aw, he jumped out of here…" Nene pouted.

"And from this high, too," Ranko said in amazement.

"He's good," Yukina replied, impressed.

"At least he called us all cute," Yuri smiled.

** Outside **

As I landed safely after jumping from tree to tree…

" **Watch out! 11 O' Clock!** " Dark Dayo warned as I saw hundreds of different kinds of sports balls all heading toward me!

I managed to avoid them with ease thanks to some quick maneuvering, but I then looked to my right and saw spiked trees swinging at me! I quickly jumped out of the way before looking up in the sky to see barbells raining down at me!

I quickly took evasive action and managed to avoid them all as well! I then looked at a group of boys who had shovels in their hands as I quickly realized that this was their doing. I grew red in the face as I was very cross.

"You are all cleaning this up! You know that, right?!" I asked in anger.

The other teachers, who saw this, agreed with me.

[YES, PROFESSOR!] the boys shouted as one.

Wow…talk about the first day…

** At the High School Campus **

(3rd-Person POV)

As they walked, Ryuga could feel something….off…about Souna. So off, it was ringing warning bells in his head. Some kind of…miasma, seemed to waft off of her in his mind. It didn't spark the recognition which he came to associate with his natural enemies, but something that was….opposite, of them. It didn't make sense to his mind, but whatever the reason, it did tell Ryuga that Souna was not human. That just puts him on edge.

"I understand that you are here on a scholarship, managing to test in with very high scores," Souna commented as they walked.

"Oh…y-yes," Ryuga nodded, coming out of his observation. "I managed to score one after I was being forced to go through countless hours of studying by one of my aunts, and my brother helped me get this so I can apply to some of the best schools. Kuoh was at the top of the list and it's experience with foreign students just helped make that choice easier."

"I see. Well, I must say that you and your brother chose wisely and Kuoh is lucky to have you 2," Souna agreed. "Your test scores, if I recall correctly, were in the top percentile of all of the applicants for that scholarship. Many teachers were foaming at the mouth to send your acceptance."

"So worth it!" Ryuga smirked, then he coughed and said to Souna, "I'm glad the effort paid off."

Souna looked at Ryuga with concern, but only for a few seconds before they continued travelling. Eventually, they reached the second floor of the building where the second-year students were placed and stopped at one of the classrooms.

"Here is your class, 2-B. The teacher will call you in when it is time to introduce you," Souna said.

"I understand," Ryuga nodded with a wistful sigh.

"I have other duties to attend to," Souna continued. "But do not be afraid to seek me out should any issues or concerns arise. I am always available for my fellow students as the Student Council President."

As Souna got ready to leave, she then stopped as she realized that there was one more important piece of information to give Ryuga.

"I almost forgot. Since this is Class 2-B, I suggest that you behave well, because the teacher in there is…a bit mean…but she means well. Try not to get her angry if I were you," Souna warned.

"Thanks for the info," Ryuga replied before looking at the door of the classroom he's in, and he could already sense some demonic energy in there. And it was strong, just the way he liked it.

"This could be interesting, after all," he said to himself as he got in.

** Somewhere in the Hall of Fame **

(Dayo's POV)

"What a day…" I sighed as I finally finished my classes for both High School and in College, and not surprisingly, I got a lot of numbers from many of the female students, asking me to go out, and of course, I politely declined all of them, but I believe that they are not fazed by this a damn bit.

But who cares? The bottom line is that I got what I wanted….the **Mayan Golden Skull**.

That's right, ladies and gentlemen. I am the latest heir of the famous gentlemen thief known as…

 **The Dark Phantom**.

And as I place the Golden Skull inside a case in the Hall of Fame, I was wondering on what those Detectives are trying to do to stop me….

** At the Police Station **

(3rd-Person POV)

"The Golden Skull, which was stolen earlier today by The Dark Phantom, is still nowhere to be found," said Captain Onizuka to his team. "The Dark Phantom…what the hell is he trying to accomplish? Records of his acts of thievery go back up to 100 years."

A projector is turned on as the screen showed various objects lost in various museums.

"His target area not only includes our country, but the entire world. He targets such items as unique art pieces, antiques…"

Suddenly, a tanned young man in a green business suit interrupted, "We're not here to listen to you lecture us about the basics, Onizuka. The **Special Forces** is a team assembled to deal with The Dark Phantom. I'm asking you, the project leader, about the information you have on The Dark Phantom."

Onizuka grits his teeth as the man had a point.

"You're asking me for the identity of The Dark Phantom? I'd like to know that myself."

** At the Old School Building **

Many are not aware of this fact, but the foreign red-haired beauty that was **Rias Gremory** was not human. And neither is her twin sister, **Medaka Kurokami Gremory** , or her best friend **Akeno Himejima**.

In fact, none of the members of their club, the Occult Research Club, were humans either. They were all Devils.

Rias Gremory is a busty, crimson redhear 17-year-old young woman who's a Senior and is 5' 8" tall with crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single ahoge sticking out from the top and loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face; a buxom figure and DD-cup breasts, beautiful blue-green colored eyes, and wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. She's also one of the Four Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy.

Akeno Himejima is a raven-haired beauty and is 5' 6" tall. She's a buxom young woman with H-cup breasts who is around the same age as Rias with long black hair and violet eyes as her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with 2 antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She's the second of the Four Great Ladies in Kuoh Academy.

Medaka Kurokami Gremory is Rias' younger twin sister by 1 minute, and has the same hairstyle as Rias', but only with violet and brown hair. 2 years ago, she was the former Student Council President before Mikako took over the next year. In fact, she was known as the One-Man Student Council. She has a red eyes, a beautiful body with large D-cup breasts, and is wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, albeit the former Student Council uniform that's modified, letting it display her impressive cleavage and a shorter skirt. She's the third of the Four Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy.

The fourth one, however, is actually the Student Council President in the College Campus.

If you believed in the Bible, they were inhuman beasts who tempted humans to sin. They were partially right – they did tempt humans to sin, but they rarely asked for souls. They offered Faustian contracts to people, in exchange for monetary wealth or items. They were hardly the demons that many, especially the Vatican Church, made them out to be. If anything, a good majority of Devilkind were very pleasant. Especially those of the Pillar of Gremory. Among the 72 clans, they were widely known for their loving and caring nature – especially for their servants.

Rias and Medaka were no exception. They loved and cared for their Servants. In fact, Rias enrolled them in Kuoh Academy in the hopes of living out something akin to as close to a normal life as they could get. They deserved it, after all the hardships they went through. As for Medaka, she enrolled them here in the hopes of the same thing, but the difference is that her Peerage members are doing their best to escape from their 'fate.'

However…being kind-hearted does not make them soft, especially with Medaka. When required, both she and Rias would be as fierce and as demonic as was expected of a Devil. Alongside Souna Shitori, otherwise known as **Sona Sitri** , heiress to the Pillar of Sitri, they controlled the majority of Kuoh. The entire rural countryside was their territory, and they were expected to manage.

It's also a good thing that Medaka was able to acquire a special group of mages, known as **The Trinity 7** , to her team. Based on the **Seven Deadly Sins** , The Trinity Seven hold a destiny far exceeding their initial role, which is presented as merely being the greatest mages in their respective fields, this destiny comes into play when a Demon King appears, or in rare cases, a Campione appears in their world.

And right now, some odd weeks ago, the Gremory sisters received reports of Fallen Angels taking up residence in an old abandoned church on the outskirts of town. Since they were in the midst of a ceasefire, hostilities were meant to be taken as seriously as possible while also treading very carefully. One small misstep could lead to a war. No one wanted that, especially not them or their family, and definitely the Trinity 7 doesn't want to be involved, especially when this might catch attention of a Demon King. As such, they and Sona had their servants keep a close eye on the group, trying to discern their intentions.

So, imagine their surprise when earlier today, Rias and Medaka learned from one of Rias' servants that one of the Fallen in their territory is keeping an eye on someone that even Sona had been curious about for quite a while now:

Izumi Hyoudou.

They heard rumors that Izumi is a potential **True Demon King Candidate**. Not only that, but she also has a powerful Sacred Gear, along with the possession of a Demon Lord inside her. And yet, they didn't sense any type of magic in her whatsoever, so why had the Fallen are observing Izumi as they are?

Just in case, Rias sent out **Koneko Toujou** to keep a close eye on them, but there's a problem. Izumi is accompanied by her cousin Hijiri, and Koneko already told her that she has the aura of a very powerful Magus and a possible Demon Lord candidate as well. So, knowing that there's a possibly that she might get caught, Rias told Koneko to hold back keep an eye from a very safe distance while being on the look out for the Fallen, and if necessary, call one of the Trinity 7 for backup. Regardless of how or why, Izumi Hyoudou was being targeted by the Fallen. Failure to protect her meant that both she and Medaka were unfit to protect their own territory. They can't allow that to happen. Besides, she found the girl to be very interesting as she's an otaku, and she can't wait to meet her and share her experience whenever she gets the chance.

As Rias was playing against Medaka in a game of chess, there was another person that Sona took interest in: Ryuga Darkflame Itsuka. She told them that he had the soul of a Dragon and is very powerful and has bad-boy like features and warn them to be careful around him and his brother.

** At the New World Discovery Club **

Eishirou was looking at his computer, and on the screen was a 3D model of the Earth, but there was a hole near the top.

"That moving hole…" he calculated. "All kinds of researchers did numerous observations, but they all failed. We really don't know… Probably this is because it's all about…"

He waited for a few seconds of anticipation.

" **The New Continent!** "

He yelled so much, but thankfully, he was the only one in the room.

"These scientific idiots have only been measuring mass and velocity, and excluding any other possibility!" he explained as he looked at his watch. "The New Continent should be passing by our town by Sunset tomorrow."

This crazy explanation is actually going to be a reality as tomorrow lies the fate of one perverted, but unpredictable otaku named Izumi Hyoudou….

** At an Apartment Complex **

(Dayo's POV)

At long last, the day is finally over, and as soon as I got out of the limousine, I could only sigh as I looked at the building and said, "I still have one more obstacle left…."

And for some reason, I was not going to like it. Nevertheless, I went inside the building and went up to the top floor, and before long, the apartment was right next to the staircase.

When I opened the door, I was shocked to find…

Mei, Yayoi and Hazuki in very revealing maid outfits! And they're not wearing bras, either!

[Welcome back, Master~!] they all sang in naughty voices.

Oh, man! I don't know if this is coming from my Dragon instincts, or that stupid Authority, or even…my **Conditions** , but at least I'm glad that my **sisters** aren't here, or else I will not survive!

Mei quickly came up to me and held on to me and said, "We apologize for our insolence this morning. We also apologize for what those girls did to you as well! And we're so glad that you came back to us. 5 years was too long for us to wait~!"

"Ah, no. I really don't care about that," I said, trying to stop Mei's advances. "At least you still remember me—"

"Master~!" Hazuki interrupted as she gave me a good luck of her butt and panties. "You have no idea on how sexually frustrated we are of waiting for 5 years, right? You really must be tired from the travelling and the training you've given us, right?"

Before I tried to answer, Yayoi came out of nowhere and took my right hand, and without a second thought, places my hand on her left breast and groping them by force!

"Ah…not down there~!" Yayoi moaned.

Mei presses her breasts further down to me and moaned, "We, who spoke so foolishly to you…"

"We, who acted so foolishly to you…" continued Hazuki.

"We, who overstepped our bounds…" continued Yayoi.

[We deserve punishment, Master~!] they all sang.

I breathed in and out, in and out, trying to not to give in to their demands…

I sighed and asked, "Can you all please stop doing these kinds of things? Especially when my family's involved?"

They all answered, "Of course not!"

And they all surrounded and gave me a lot of affection by pressing their bodies against mine.

"I said no!" I protested, but they didn't listen.

"Ahhhhhhhh…Master~~~!" they sang.

Thankfully, a savior came in just in time to save me.

" **And just what do you think you're doing to Master?!** " growled a voice that sounded like a Dragon. In fact, that voice IS a Dragon. She's **Tohru** , a Dragon that I saved after pulling out a sword from her body, and saving her again from a bunch of Devils who wanted to take her in into their Peerage a week ago. She fell in love me and decided to serve me as a maid. She's a female dragon with the ability to transform into a human girl. In her human form, Tohru has long blonde hair with flaming orange tips with pink/purple added to the hair and red-orange eyes with dilated pupils, and a buxom figure with large thighs and plump, bouncy breasts, claiming to be a D cup (for dragon size). She magically transforms her scales into a maid outfit, copying the uniform from a maid cosplay cafe (Café Relish) after flying to my apartment the first time. While in the private comfort of my apartment, Tohru wears her tail out, and on occasion, her wings. Outside, she hides both her tail and wings but retains her horns. Anyone who notices usually chalks it up to a form of cosplay.

Now, since she's a Chaos Dragon, she was born to hate humans, and is supposed to be a fierce and dangerous dragon with nothing other than destruction in mind, but this all changed when she met me. She is now cheerful and kind to every human she meets, except for those who are a real or, as it is in most cases, imagined rival love interest to me.

Hence forth, of what she's about to do to my 3 subordinates as she began to breathe fire at them. And as she began to curse them for showing me too much affection, I could only sigh and look at the notepad that said…

"Days to move to your new location: 3 days!

From Keezah Sakyubasu, your loving Grandmother~! XOXOXOXO"

** At a mysterious place **

(3rd-Person POV)

"The **program** is finally done, my Lady," a female voice spoke. "It is almost time."

"I know.." a young girl, no younger than 13, responded with a high-pitched voice. "Just thinking about it is getting me excited."

As the girl looked at Earth with her companion (actually, her daughter) following close behind her, she grinned widely and chuckled, "Today is but a mere prelude…An introduction of what is to come. In other words, the opening act."

"So…" her daughter smirked arrogantly with glee. "It's almost time to begin."

The young woman nodded and said, "Yes….Soon, the world will be set ablaze and plunged into darkness, in a war the likes of which has never seen before."

As her grin grew, so too had her shadow, revealing a crescent moon on it.

"At long last…" she whispered with excitement. "The Second **Great War** is fast approaching, and the hunt of the Ultimate Forbidden Sacred Gear, **Infinite Darkness** , is on."

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: A mysterious kingdom lies on the Moon.

START OF SECOND HALF: A mysterious winged-person flying in the Sunset.

* * *

** At Kuoh Academy (High-School campus) **

(Next Day)

For Ryuga, he always remembers his old life and he carries it with a heavy heart, but he also knew that his former lovers and friends told him to move on with his new life and always remember the good times they had together. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he had to thank his new brother Dayo for doing so much work that he placed them to this point.

As the day followed in his experience, after introducing himself to class, with the vast majority of them being girls, many of them swooned at having an attractive foreigner, as in a handsome bad boy, joining their class and commented about how lucky they were.

As for the lessons, it was actually a refresher. The reason why is because he knew the subject matter from Dayo and a few more tutors and from all the self-study during the month he had as a new Campione. Also, his mind was more focused on the Student Council President, Souna Shitori. By looking at her and observing her, he could tell that she was very smart and strict, and is good at playing Chess. During his old life, he used to play against his sister, Kotori Itsuka, so he could be one step ahead of her. Yes, he liked to play Chess so he could one-up his opponents. However, this one may force him to step back and actually play Chess as if he's playing against the Grandmaster.

The one opponent he couldn't defeat is Aunt Yuuri. As a scientist, she usually plays Chess to make her brain exercise on a fast and slow pace, and because of her experience, she was leagues above him, despite how far he'd come. He needed some variety if he wanted to finally overcome her.

** At the Student Council Room **

(5 hours later)

Classes were over for the day and everyone was ready to go home. Ryuga soon reached the room and remembering Dayo's advice, he knocked on the door gently. Normally, he would just bang on the door and let himself in, but since he's in school now, he had to be on his best behavior.

"Enter," heard a voice that belonged to Souna.

Ryuga opened the door, entering the room properly. There was Souna sitting behind a desk on the other end. Lining the room were more desks with other students, all girls. They were the other members who had their own portion of the paperwork to be done. From Treasurer, to Student Athletics, and more.

However, at the same time, his senses kicked up into high gear. The entire room was saturated with the same energy that Souna possessed. Each student in the room were giving it off, though Souna was definitely the strongest.

And then, there was one particular girl that Ryuga had to take notice. It was a girl with dark-blue hair tied in a ponytail, giving off a _tsundere_ aura, and had a nice E-cup figure, yellow eyes, but her face is really serious and focused on her paperwork, but on her right arm is not only a member of the Student Council armband, but also an armband of the Disciplinary Committee. In fact, she's not only the Student Council Secretary, but also the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, **Rin Musumi**.

However, there were two more personalities she has gained: Arrogance and Pride, due to having a Dragon-type Sacred Gear inside her, which gained Ryuga's attention immediately. He wanted to fight her, but he had to control himself so he can't make a bad first impression.

He was going to take care of that later, but right now, he had to speak with the leader of the group: Souna Shitori.

"Hello there, Ryuga," Souna greeted. "I hope your second day has gone well…"

"It has…" Ryuga began. "Now, I've heard that you wanted to see me. What do you wish to speak about?"

Souna looked at Ryuga as if he was an enigma. And why not? After looking at his…information…she wanted to know more about him. She doesn't know why, but she wanted to for some reason.

"Well, for starters," Souna began. "I want to thank you for putting some of the new acquainted male students in line. Especially with…the **Perverted Trio**."

When Souna said that, every girl in the room all had annoyed or disgusted looks on their faces, especially with Rin.

Ryuga had an annoyed look on his face as well and replied, "Of course. In fact, those dirtbags had it coming. I knew from my brother that every lady should be treated with love and respect, and I'm beginning to see why."

The girls all then blushed at Ryuga's honesty, but some were suspicious because of his….handsome and yet delinquent looks. However, those suspicions were partially erased with the way he did with those boys earlier.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 3 hours ago)

Ryuga was just enjoying his lunch at a private area where he can avoid the others as he prefers to sometimes eat lunch in pure silence, while listening to the wind and enjoying the scenery around him.

But thanks to his Dragon senses, he can faintly hear the one sound that both he and Dayo hate the most:

The sound of perverted giggling.

That kind of sound would already ruin his day, so being the nice guy he is, he has decided to look for them…and give them a vicious pummeling.

** Outside the Girl's Locker Rooms **

Ryuga quickly found a tree and jumped up rather quickly and landed on a tree branch safely and quietly, and from a short distance, he could 3 particular boys who were praising God for such a beautiful sight.

They were none other than **Tomoki Sakurai** , **Matsuda** and **Motohama** ; 3 Juniors who make the Perverted Trio, and they are known, to Ryuga, as the most pathetic pieces of craps ever to grace the school.

Tomoki has spiky short black hair, light brown eyes, and is wearing the boy's school uniform, which consists of a black blazer over an open white, long sleeved dress shirt with black highlights and a red t-shirt beneath it, matching black pants and white sneakers. Despite being an average guy and having some good points, such as being a hard-worker and enjoying peace and quiet, he's a shameless 24/7 hot-blooded pervert who's known for sexually girls AND women and stealing their undergarments, and has an unhealthy fetish for breasts.

Matsuda has an average body, but no hair, giving him the titles of "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexual Harassment Papparazzi" as he's a perverted self-proclaimed lolicon.

Finally, Motohama has short black hair and has glasses, giving him the titles of "Perverted Glasses" and the "3 Sizes Scouter" as he claims to have the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking.

And right now, these 3 numbskulls were so focused on the sight of the girls changing, that they didn't hear Ryuga stomping loudly towards them, cracking his knuckles.

Noticing that the windows were open for air and showing a clear sight of the perverts for the other girls, Ryuga smiled to himself and said, "I'm SO going to enjoy this."

(15 minutes later)

Many of the girls, wrapped up in their towels were ready to beat up the trio for peeping at them, but this time, the outcome was very different.

There was Ryuga already giving the perverts a beating so fierce that even Sohara and Mikako were impressed. In fact, the girls already took a big liking to him and from that day forward, they gave him the title of "The Knight of Kuoh Academy".

** In the Homeroom **

(30 minutes later)

Ryuga made it to his classroom, and unfortunately, he was with the Perverted Trio in that class, and they were at it again.

"Dude, take a look at this," Matsuda said when he showed his friends a magazine.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Motohama asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It is," Tomoki answered with stars in his eyes. "Your eyes aren't playing tricks. It's real!"

"That's right, my fine gentlemen. I got this as the last one in the store," Matsuda replied, puffing his chest proudly.

Just as they were about to open it, someone took the magazine from Matsuda's hand. They all looked to see Ryuga with the magazine in hand while looking at them with a deadly glare.

"Boy….You've got some balls to bring such stuff like these at the school grounds," Ryuga said with a menacing tone and a dark aura on his body.

The boys paled even further by his tone and he took out a lighter from his pocket and placed it under the magazine. They knew what he was going to do next and screamed.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T DO IT! IT'S MY MOST PRIZED COLLECTION!" Matsuda yelled, trying to make him consider, but it didn't work.

"I believe that there's a saying that 'Anyone who plays with fire is bound to get BURNED'!" Ryuga replied with a stern tone and lit up the lighter, watching the magazine getting burnt into ashes.

The Perverted Trio lost all of their color watching Ryuga burning the magazine into cinders and ashes and walked away to his seat while they were on their knees crying.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" they yelled as the entire academy heard it.

(END FLASHBACK!)

"Totally worth it," Ryuga said, congratulating himself.

"I must ask, though," Souna said as she looked at Ryuga with a serious glare. "Why did you bring a lighter to our school?"

"Had a feeling that you would ask something like that," Ryuga responded. "I bring an emergency item with me in case something goes wrong, whether it's serious or not. And as for the boys, they deserved it, because…it's not right to do that to a woman or any of them. They need to be treated fairly and loved not as Trophies. That's what my brother taught me."

As Ryuga smirked to himself in a cocky fashion, he missed Souna and the other girls around the room blushing. Especially with Rin, who looked like a blubbering mess, but only for a moment.

Souna then got of her trance and asked Ryuga, "I've heard word that you're good at Chess. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I am," Ryuga responded and then looked at Souna with a big smirk. "Are you proposing me to challenge you in a game of Chess, perhaps?"

"Of course," Souna nodded before turning to her vice-president. "Tsubaki, would please set up the game while I finish this document?"

"Of course, Kaichou," the tall woman nodded as she got up and retrieved what looked like an elaborated chess board, the kind which was like a polished wooden box with the pieces inside. Another one of the council produced a table to play on while a third brought over nice chairs to sit on. The board was quickly set up as Tsubaki removed the chess pieces from the small drawers and arranged them into their beginning positions. When she was done, she presented the playing space to both Ryuga and Souna, who nodded their thanks and took their seats. Souna took the black pieces while Ryuga took the white ones. The pieces themselves looked like normal chess pieces, albeit they looked like polished porcelain with gold accents, making Ryuga almost unwilling to touch them. At the least, he could tell Souna respected the game if she had a set which looked so good.

"Would you be adverse to my fellow council members watching?" asked Souna. "They enjoy watching me play."

"Not at all," Ryuga smiled. "Well, shall we begin?"

"Indeed," Souna smiled slightly. "Your move."

Ryuga nodded and moved one of his pawns, beginning the game. It started out much like any Chess game did; both players moving their pieces in their opening gambits. The Student Council had seen Souna play the game many times so they could tell the first moves were about setting up strategies and preparing for future moves.

However, as the game progresses through, Ryuga does something that even caused Souna to quirk an eyeball at the unusual tactic: He began moving his King across the board.

"Do you think it's wise to move the King so early in the game?" asked Souna as she positioned a Knight to remove his Bishop.

"Someone asked me that if a King doesn't lead, how can his subjects be expected to follow?" Ryuga asked back with a cocky grin as he moved a Rook to take out one of Souna's Pawns.

"Hmmm…." Souna wondered as she didn't like that look on Ryuga's face at all, but she knew that there was a motive to that move.

Now, moving the King was always a risky one, but at the same time, a smart one. Why? Because the object of the game was to remove the opponent's King before they do. Ryuga knew this as well, but he also knew that he had strength in moving that piece. By moving the King, you moved where the flow of the game was going. This also meant that their opponent had to rethink their moves to try and get to him. He could also predict a few moves his opponent would take to try and reach the King and he could prepare accordingly and spring his own traps.

The other members of the Council began to get more interested as they saw the moves being played out. Souna was forced to rethink her movements a few times as Ryuga moved his King, changing the avenue of where she would have to go in order to bring his King down. It was also taking her longer and longer to make each move as she paused a few times to consider the consequences of each move. More than once she was about to attempt one of her forward assaults, only to notice an enemy piece was waiting in the wings. She suffered it once when the Knight she moved to take his Bishop was instead itself removed by a well-positioned Rook. Despite his cockiness, Ryuga was proving to be quite experienced in the game (after losing so many times to one of his Aunts), which Souna found to be a pleasant surprise.

Then at last, Souna seemed to make progress. "I do believe that this places you in Check," she punctuated that statement by placing a Rook within splitting distance of his King.

"Oh, really?" Ryuga asked as he moved that said King one square away.

Souna opened her mouth to confirm it, but then suddenly, she saw where the King had been moved. If she tried to follow it with her Rook, then it removed by one of his Knights. Quickly seeing that it was a trap, she moved her Queen instead to pick up the slack and prepare for a more thorough check on her next turn. It was at this point that Ryuga smiled at Souna making a mistake and taking advantage of it by nudging his Pawn into the last square on the board, deep in Souna's territory.

"Promotion: Queen," he announced as Souna realized what just happened.

"Ah…" she nodded, mentally chiding herself for not paying attention to all the pieces on the board. The lure of getting to his King distracted her. "You let me get your King in Check so you could Promote your Pawn, didn't you?"

"It's a slight risk, but it paid off," he smiled as he replaced his Promoted Pawn to a secondary Queen. "I do believe that it's your turn."

The game got more and more intense as the audience in the room began to ignore their paperwork to watch the game. Souna was indeed being challenged by someone she has never met before, and whenever she seemed to get the upper hand on Ryuga, he seemed to have a backup plan at the ready. Several times she almost missed some of the subtle moves he made towards her King, using all of his pieces extremely well, even the rather limited pawns who Souna would catch sneaking up on her more important pieces while she was paying attention to his stronger ones.

And then came the Turning Point. Souna moved in with her Queen to place Ryuga's King in Check after chasing it all over the board. She was sure that she had effectively pinned him down for the win to wipe off that smirk off of his face, but once again, he turned it around. Sneaking his last Bishop through her line of Pawns and a single Knight, he managed to capture her Queen, robbing her most powerful attacker. She tried to compensate for the loss by moving in her Rooks and her last Knight, but he moved his Rooks past her and his second Queen through her ranks. It was at that point that he finally placed his remaining Bishop into a fatal spot.

"And that's Checkmate," Ryuga declared. Souna could only blink as she looked at her King. Sure enough, her King was pinned between the Rooks, cut off by the Bishop, and had 2 Pawns guarding the last escape routes it had. Sighing, but far from upset, Souna tipped over her King to acknowledge her defeat. The other members gasped in surprise, especially Rin, who looked at Souna as her idol as she took care of some of the most perverted boys on campus and is known to be very smart and strict. To Ryuga, he assumed it meant that Souna didn't very often in the game, and Rin knows it.

'Impossible!' she thought. 'How could someone like him manage to beat Souna-Kaichou in chess?'

She also thought…of THAT.

'But wait! If she lost to him…then that means….NO! It can't be!'

"Excellent game," Souna complimented, feeling quite invigorated. She usually didn't have this much fun unless she was challenging one of her best friends to a match.

"Thanks! And while it felt GREAT to have that win, I must admit that you're very good, too. Based on my experiences, I had to change tactics quickly since you managed to spot them and slip through," Ryuga replied as Souna began packing up the board. "Listen, if you need another good smackdown, you know who to call."

"I think I can agree to that," Souna smiled slightly as she placed her pieces into the drawer.

"Umm….Kaichou," Rin asked as Ryuga left after saying his goodbyes. "Since he lost to you…does that mean that…"

Souna quickly picked up what Rin was trying to say and replied…

"No…I suggest that you would not complete that sentence. That has got nothing to do with the game."

Rin (and a few others) all sighed in relief, but they all knew that, without a doubt, Souna losing a game of Chess to someone new, especially a man, was something to gossip about if they knew her as well as Ryuga expected. She was quite the cunning strategist and a very challenging opponent.

To Ryuga, it was only luck and experience that managed to get him the win, but he would NOT tell Souna about his…Losing Streak….that would be rather…..kept secret.

Also, as Ryuga was getting to ready to leave, he could've sworn that he saw the **Sun turning Black** in the sky…or it was just his imagination…

** Outside Kuoh Academy **

"Ugh, and after all the crap I went through with Kaichou…" Izumi groaned as she and Hijiri walked home together. Sohara and Rinko already went ahead, while Hiijiri waited for her, but from the looks on her face, she could tell that Hijiri wasn't happy.

"I believe that this is called Karma," Hijiri began as she stretched her arms out while Izumi was looking at the sky above. "Nevertheless, the weather's fine today, too!"

"Hey," Izumi asked. "Is it just me or does the sun look a little… **weird**?" 'Like it's black or something.'

"It's the same as always," Hijiri told her, confused.

"Really…? I always thought it was more dazzling…."

"It's as dazzling as it can be! Just like my refreshing smile!"

"What are you trying to say?" Izumi asked with a confused look on her face.

Hijiri looked at Izumi with a flustered look and answered, "How rude! Can't you give me a cute compliment?"

"Like how your breasts are growing?" Izumi asked with a perverted grin on her face.

"Can you please stop talking about them at a time like this?!" Hijiri asked with a ticked-off look.

"Well, it's not like you're getting any fatter…." Izumi teased, causing Hijiri to glare at her.

"Do you want me to call Sohara to 'Chop' you?" Hijiri asked, causing Izumi to shut up immediately. She certainly didn't want that. "It's such a pity on what I might I have to put in your dinner tonight."

"Don't talk about future events in the past tense!" Izumi barked back as they reached the small bridge that passed over the street below. Afterwards, there would be a small strip of street that would lead to the residential district. Their house was about 5 minutes away, but they're quickly heading for Sakura Park, which was about 2 minutes away.

It was from there that Izumi sighed in frustration about the events that happened today, and moreover, she wanted to find his own boy, a man that can satisfy her….many needs, especially sexual ones.

However, her thoughts were quickly interrupted when a young girl quickly walks past them. The girl is a young woman with long red hair that reaches down her waist, styled normally with a single strand of her bangs braided, as well as the sides of her hair pulled back and held together with a small basic clip. She is also particularly known for having a very well developed and curvaceous figure. Furthermore, she is rarely never seen without her dark beret, with a few exceptions depending on the situation. Her attire is a different school female uniform, consisting of a white collared blouse, black jacket, plaid skirt, black thigh-high socks, and penny loafers. However, she wears a necktie instead, and leaves her shirt untucked, with shirttails sticking out below the blazer.

The girl gave Izumi a warning that sends chills down her spine.

"Wake up immediately, Izumi Hyoudou…or else…I will have to kill you."

Izumi quickly turned back, but the girl already disappeared.

"Izumi?" Hijiri asked as she wondered at what just happened.

"Hijiri, did you just see…an ominous looking girl who's more stylish than you?" Izumi asked.

"…Who are you saying has no style…?" Hijiri asked as her eyebrows twitched as she walked forward.

"Either way, that's too sickening to be a joke…" Izumi said to herself. "But what is this uneasiness inside me…?"

Izumi was also unaware that a couple of voices inside her were also talking about this.

'So….it's coming to an end, huh?'

'Actually, not quite.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you'll find that out that in….about **90 seconds**.'

By the way, that last prediction was actually true…in about 90 seconds, everything was going to change, and all of that will start with a certain Fallen Angel…

** Elsewhere **

Somewhere in the Downtown district of Kuoh, placed near in the more darker, daintier streets, a group of delinquents hung out in an alleyway. They were all dressed in ratty clothing, the females of the group showing off more skin than needed, wearing gaudy outfits and messy hair, while the men looked like stereotypical thugs, shaved heads, cold glares, lip piercings; the whole 9 yards. The alley was bustling with activity, whooping and music blaring off while a few of them were having cigarettes or simply drinking alcohol.

They didn't care if anyone glared at them or told them to shut up. Screw them! This world had been nothing but sh*t to them. Society had abandoned them. So why would they give them any damn respect?

They say screw all, y'all!

"Man, what a drag…" a young man muttered. His hair was shaven close, remnants of dark red hair left behind on his scalp. He was a drop out from the look of things, dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform. "This whole thing's stupid. Do you know what that a**hole was talking sh*t about now? About how some girl he likes is interested in some loser? I mean, who gives a damn?"

As he took a drag of his cigarette, the delinquent opposite of him agreed. In contrast to his companion, his hair was long, unruly, dyed blonde, and shadowed half his face. His uniform was tied around his waist, leaving him in a sleeveless shirt, revealing the numerous tattoos he had on his shoulders.

"I know, right?" the blonde man replied. "All those idiots are just whiny b*tc**s who keep b*tc*in that society's unfair. Well, guess what? It is."

"Che, makes ya wish that society went to hell," the girl next to the blonde man sneered. She had dark, tanned skin with dark red hair and gold eyes, wearing a pink tank-top that exposed her midriff, and denim booty shorts. "And speaking of stupid crap, have you heard about that rumor going around?"

"Rumor?" one of the boys asked.

"Yeah. About something called the **Demon Summoning Application**."

"Demon?" the shaved delinquent scoffed. "Where the f*ck did you hear that?"

"From one of the guys at the bar. Hell if I know what's about, but he said that it supposedly summon demons. I thought that guy was on crack or something," she scoffed.

"Actually, I heard about it, too," the dyed delinquent followed. "Doubt it's legit, though. I mean, demons? Who the hell believes that sh*t? Kids?"

This caused the 3 to burst out laughing. Meanwhile, the other delinquents continued to simply drink or dance to the blaring music on the radio beside them.

There was, however, one that didn't and stayed off to the corner. The introvert was wearing a baggy white shirt and stained denim jeans, his bleached hair messy and unkempt. A crazed look was found in his eyes, a symbol of something crazed and chaotic, while holding his cell phone. His thumb was scrolling through the screen and kept pressing the buttons repeatedly. He was going through various apps until he found a specific one he was searching for. Immediately, he clicked on it, unaware that he was starting the deadly chain of events that would soon change the world forever.

The screen was overtaken by a blood red hue as the words spelled themselves out.

" **Welcome to the Demon Summoning App…** "

** At Sakura Park **

Izumi finally managed to catch up with Hijiri as they were standing in front of the fountain.

Normally, it was a pretty romantic scene one would see in visual novels, especially with the sun setting over the horizon.

However, this got Izumi concerned.

"Hey Hijiri," Izumi asked her. "Are you sure that the Sun and Moon haven't gone black?! In my memory, the sun was so bright, that you couldn't look at it, and the Moon was a white light. At the very least, they were definitely not black!"

Hijiri just stood for a few seconds before she said, "…What are you talking about? Both the Sun and Moon have always been black. Ever since you were born and before you were born."

Izumi just looked at her cousin and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Of course," Hijiri answered with a smile. "You live a normal life. Waking up everyday to a black sun and sleeping to a black moon… That is the world you're in, the world you desire."

"My…desire…?"

"That's right," Hijiri replied as she got close to Izumi and whispered to her, "A world with me, your friends, your classmates, where you spend ordinary days at school, having ordinary fun, so…"

Izumi tried to say something, but Hijiri placed her finger on her lip and continued, "You don't care about something like the sun and moon being black, right?"

"She may not care about that," a new voice replied. "But I do. I didn't notice it at first, but now, it all makes sense."

Both Izumi and Hijiri looked at who made that new voice. It belonged to a girl who was a drop dead knockout. She beared long black hair and violet eyes, wearing a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. She held an umbrella in her hands, which was being bounced around between her palms.

Hijiri had a look of suspicion only for a second before smiling back and said, "Ah. How nice to see you, **Yuuma Amano**."

"Likewise, Hijiri Kasugi," the girl named Yuuma Amano replied back. "I actually want to thank you for saving me earlier."

"W-What happened?" Izumi asked Hijiri.

"Ah, yes," Hijiri said to Izumi as she recalled the events happened earlier today. "While you were in school, I somehow bumped into this girl and saved her from being 'molested' by an old man."

"Indeed," Yuuma agreed, but Izumi could tell that something was off from that answer. "And I want to show you my appreciation for saving me."

Suddenly, the girl smiled, but this smile was cold and faster than a blink of an eye, the umbrella she held suddenly turned into a spear of light and the girl threw it at them!

Hijiri quickly reacted as the spear broke into a barrier, shattering it!

"That was quite an 'appreciation', isn't it…. **Fallen Angel**?" Hijiri asked in a cold voice of her own, making Izumi gasp.

And to answer Hijiri's question, Yuuma had wings sprouted from her back. Feathery, black wings. Almost like the wings of a crow.

Also, somehow, Izumi's body began to burn up. Something about the words exchanged a few seconds ago lit something aflame in her chest. Her head pulsated with agonizing pain. Through this pain came a foreign feeling, swelling and bubbling up to the surface. She wasn't sure why, but she pushed Hijiri out of the way while she threw herself to the ground. She was glad she did that, for no sooner had she moved did another spear of light pierce into the ground where Hijiri once was.

"Oh?" 'Yuuma' raised a brow in amusement. "You were actually fast enough to dodge that one. How unexpected."

Izumi could only stare back in horror. She has no idea on what was happening right now, but Hijiri certainly did. Hijiri could only narrow her eyes as she took out a small book wrapped up in chains, knowing that the time is near.

"Izumi! Take this!" Hijiri quickly responded as she threw the small book at Izumi.

"H-Hijiri?!" Izumi asked in shock as she caught the book, although fumbling it a little bit.

"Please! Please save Izumi and the others and make her wish come true!"

"H-Hey, who are you talking to?! And what's happening, Hijiri?!"

Hijiri didn't answer Izumi's question and continued on, "Even if I'm not by your side, you still have Sohara and Rinko. Make sure you wake up on time every morning. Also, make sure to have 3 meals a day. Do the laundry every 3 days. Make sure the clothes dry properly or else they'll end up wrinkled. Clean everything regularly or else it'll become dirty. And…And…"

SHUNK!

A light spear managed to pierce Hijiri's stomach right through just as she kisses Izumi on the forehead as she starts crying before disappearing in particles of light, without bloodshed, strangely enough.

"Please…don't forget about me, okay..?"

"HIJIRI!" Izumi cried as she tried to take her cousin's hand, but it's too late. It took a few seconds for Izumi to finally notice the small book in her hands and spoke…

"What's happening here?! Don't you think that you're taking this joke too far?! Hey! If you're really going to make my wish come true, then hurry up and give me back my normal days!"

Then, Izumi was then forced into a wall after avoiding another light spear. She then realizes that the girl with the black wings was now flying in the air.

"W-What the f*ck ARE you?!" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" 'Yuuma' questioned as she materialized another spear in her hand as her voice was now more mature, and crueler, filled with malice. "I am the one who will kill you. You are considered a major threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you right here, right now, especially when it comes to the fact that you also hold the power of the [White Princess], as well as the Sacred Gear we suspect you have. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you. The [White Princess], however, is an entirely different story, and it's a power that we MUST have."

Then the winged woman looked down on Izumi with disdain as she continued with her voice laced heavily with disgust, "Why are such powers go into such filthy humans like you, who are already disgusting to begin with? You think you're better than everyone else. You're nothing but lowly vermin, better off groveling on the ground we walk upon."

She then grasped the spear tightly in her hand, adding a little more power into it. "Now then…with your cousin gone, you are about to join her in the afterlife. After all, this world is already destroyed, thanks to you. Now, we're going to take advantage of this situation and bring this new world to order!"

Izumi could only look at the spear 'Yuuma' has on her hand in horror. As the Fallen Angel reared her ar back, readying to throw it…

RING! RING!

…someone has decided to call her, at a time like this! Unbelievably, it was Eishirou Sugata.

"H-How did he get my number?!" she asked as she quickly answered the phone. "L-Listen, Sugata…"

"Izumi! I'm finally glad I reached you!" Eishirou spoke with a worried voice. "Where are you?"

"I-I'm in Sakura Park, and-"

"Well, I finally settled what I got into with Mikako, and I'm on my way there as fast as I can! I want you to hear me out, and listen carefully!"

" **GET OUT OF THERE NOW!** "

Sugata was trying to speak more, but the reception was beginning to break up.

" **-THE HOLE- SUDDENLY STOPPED!-** "

"The hole stopped?! I can't hear you!" Izumi spoke.

"- **YOUR- ABOVE-** "

'Yuuma's' face then curled into a sickening, cold smile. "I see that you've said your final words… Now then…die for me, Izumi, and give me the power of the [White Princess]!"

'Yuuma' throws the spear, hurling it straight at her heart.

** From a different angle **

No sooner had 'Yuuma Amano' revealed her true nature did **Koneko Toujou** begin to feel the power that was charging in the air. The power that was a Fallen Angel. She could feel the Holy Energy the woman exuded.

Koneko is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel and cup-size ranging between mostly B and slightly C. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob-cut. She's also wearing a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. While she wears the girls' uniform of Kuoh Academy, she doesn't have the shoulder cape.

And right now, not only she heard information about the [White Princess], but she also saw her 'kill' Hijiri Kasugi in the process. The situation quickly changed. She needed to inform Rias and Medaka right away. She immediately summoned her familiar, a small white kitten, and instructed him to inform her masters of the current situation, and also to call on a girl named **Lilith Asami** about the situation as well.

It wasted no time on doing on what he was told. While the woman showed off her arrogance and getting ready for the kill, Koneko readied her fists. Rias and Medaka ordered that, if the Fallen held malicious intent towards Izumi Hyoudou, she was to engage the Fallen and defeat her. She already attacked a human in their territory, meaning that she has just declared war. Meaning that they are now ready to react without threatening the ceasefire.

She tugged at her gloves, standing up. The Fallen reared back her spear, ready to end Izumi Hyoudou's life. She actually liked Izumi, albeit her perverted antics and teasing can be a bit too much for her, but for some reason, being around her feels...nice, as if she's one of the greatest sisters to hang around.

Unlike **her true sister….**

However, just as she was about to leap into action and protect Izumi, something strange happened in the sky. Magic seeped into the air, flooding the area with such intensity. The Fallen couldn't feel it. Not at first, anyway. Koneko, however, did. Due to her…circumstances…she was far more sensitive to the flow of magic more than anyone. And the power that began to flood the area was so great that she nearly fell to her knees.

"Wh-what…" was all she could say, barely finding any strength to stand. "What is this? Where did this magic power come from?"

Sadly, because she was affected by the overflowing power of magic seeping into the air, she couldn't move in time to see the Fallen throw her spear at Izumi, meant to end his life once and for all.

Then….the unbelievable happened.

** At the Fountain **

Power.

Pure, unadulterated power.

That was what registered in the Fallen Angel's mind as suddenly, and without warning, something, or someone, came out of the hole from the sky, and dived right into where Izumi was, beating the spear, which instantly shattered, and crashed right next to her and the fountain, blasting both of them away, and creating a crater in the process!

 **CRASH!**

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" 'Yuuma', now Raynare, yelled in confusion and forcing to look away.

Peering through her arms, she also felt a powerful wave of magical power exploded from Izumi's very being. Ephemeral circuits ran across her body as she stood to her feet, eyes wide and hair flown free and changing colors every 5 seconds. The circuits delved into her color-changing eyes, breaking through the sclera and entering her irises before invading her pupils, diving deep into them. It turns out that it was coming from the small book that Hijiri gave her not too long ago.

At the same time, when the smoke cleared, at the crater, Raynare couldn't believe what was there. Inside the crater was a girl with pink with 2 triangular devices stuck to each side of her head. She had wings, a large bust, and was wearing really revealing attire.

Then Raynare's senses went haywire as she forced to take evasive action as she had to avoid pillars that was also falling from the sky a few seconds later. She then felt even greater magical power as it began to flood the area as she saw Izumi having some sort of wings bringing to sprout from her back; one black that was transparent, and one white, which was faded. Her eyes widened, realizing what she was trying to do.

"Is…Is this…the power of a **Demon King candidate** …AND the power of the [White Princess]?!" she gasped. That should be impossible! Having the power of the [White Princess] is extremely rare, for one thing, but to have that AND being a Demon King candidate is absolutely impossible!

Then….a thought passed her mind, one that filled her with indignation. Was she…hiding her powers the entire time? Was she MOCKING her?!

"You….you damned human!" she yelled as she mustered great holy power in her hand. Her spear radiated with even more power than ever before. With a furious zeal burning in her heart, she threw the spear forward!

" _ **DIE!**_ "

The projectile flew as the girl in the crater, as if it had a mind of its own, quickly reacted in the speed of sound!

BANG!

It was at that point that the Fallen's eyes widened upon seeing what stopped her attack.

It was the girl from the crater a few milliseconds ago, who is now carrying Izumi in the air as her wings, of all things, stopped her attack!

"Imprinting…" the girl said, and her black necklace formed a chain that got attached to Izumi's hand. As the girl slowly made her way to the ground and let go of Izumi, she then said…

"Greetings, Master. I am your Entertainment-Purpose 'Angeloid'. Type Alpha, **[IKAROS].** As long it is something that pleases you, I will follow any commands. My Master."

When Raynare heard that, her heart almost stopped cold. "W-WHAT THE HELL?! HE SUMMONED AN ANGELOID!? AND AN ALPHA-TYPE AT THAT?!"

Despite her eccentric and…stoic behavior, the power she extruded was beyond anything she's ever felt. Raynare knew that Angeloids have such grand power…it was on par with…a God…no…a Heretic God…no…even BOTH?!

"This can't be true! D-Die, you fake angel!" Raynare yelled in desperation as she brandished twin spears.

The girl, Ikaros, quickly sees this as a major threat as her eyes turned red.

And Raynare, at that very moment, quickly realized her mistake, and she also realized…

"Target acquired. Eliminate Fallen Angel Raynare."

…she was royally screwed!

* * *

To Be Continued…

 **ED Song: Passionfruit by Yaeji**

* * *

 _On the next episode…_

 _The fight between Raynare and Ikaros continues, though Raynare already knew who's going to win, and it isn't her. Also, something inside Izumi also restores the 'destroyed' world by getting rid of the black sun, thanks to the [White Princess]._

 _As Dayo and Ryuga were trying to find out what happened on that very day, Dayo gets 2 rude awakenings: 1 from his 'apprentice' by the name of Ryoko Ninomiya and one from the Sixth Campione: Salvatore Doni. Before that though, he meets one of his new colleagues on the school roof as she reveals something shocking._

 _Plus, Dayo also meets a succubus named Mayu Tsukimura and learns that he and Mayu will be living together to help her control her powers so she can overcome her fear of men, or androphobia. All while trying his best to keep his secret identity of The Dark Phantom. And speaking of The Dark Phantom, he's been challenged by Detective Onizuka to steal the newly built Odaiba Tower._

 _And later, after being saved by Dayo and Ryuga from another Fallen Angel, Izumi and Ikaros were asked by Yumi Kiba, the school's second princess, to visit the Occult Research Club, where they meet Rias and Medaka Gremory, along with their peerages. However, Sona Sitri is also there as well, and will be revealing a LOT of important information. Not to mention that Izumi, Dayo and Ryuga will also be invited to Royal Biblia Academy, where they are welcomed by the Headmaster and Vice Headmistress Kazane Kagari._

 _There has been a lot of action in the opening episode, and there's a lot more where that's coming from, including lemons, on the next episode of The Dragon Campione Brothers!_

* * *

And that will conclude our first episode, although you have noticed that I've done the one thing that many viewers love to hate….setting up a Cliffhanger.

You may also notice some big differences:

1\. There was no date involved with Raynare.

2\. Izumi Hyoudou has the Boosted Gear and the [White Princess], along with a Demon Lord and 3 Goddesses sealed inside her, making her OP, but since she's going to be a Composite Character of Issei Hyoudou, Arata Kasugi and Kozue Aoba from _Mahoraba_ , she'll start off weak, but not THAT weak.

3\. Since Ikaros is Izumi's Angeloid, I'm going to try to tone down the ecchiness of Sora no Otoshimono on a GRAND scale, because I have other ecchi animes to balance off this one. Not to mention that Ikaros, Nymph, and Astraea will be stronger than their canon parts.

4\. Rin Musumi replaces Genshirou Saji in this story.

5\. Izumi will have 4 different personalities based on Kozue Aoba, and they will all have access to the powers sealed inside them.

6\. Izumi Hyoudou is NOT dead...yet.

Now, shout-outs to Ronin2106, RedBurningDragon, Mizell3220, SoulEmbrace2010, Starlight's Poet for inspiration.

And here are the References of the Characters used in this episode:

Based on Real Eroge Situation/Great Lunarium Kingdom

Real Eroge Situation – Yuri Satogami

Mahoraba

Omamori Himari – Rinko Kusaki

Sora no Otoshimono – Sohara Mitsuki, Mikako Satsukitane, Eishirou Sugata, Tomoki Sakurai

Mouse – Mei Monozono, Yayoi Kuribayashi, Hazuki Kakio

Hajimete no Gal – Yukana Yame, Ranko Honjou, Shizune Fujinoki

Kobayashi's Dragon Maid - Tohru

Dragonaut – Yuuri Kitajima

My Wife is the Student Council President – Rin Musumi

Already, I'm getting the second episode underway and it'll be released before the end of March.

To those of you who haven't read the top of the page, let me say it again.

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY OR ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT, DON'T READ IT.**

We have taken the time and the patience to write these episodes and we can use our imagination. The sky's the limit. I know full and well that not everyone's going to like this story, but keep your insults, trashy comments and other things to yourself. Or better yet, try and write a fanfiction that FITS YOU best and see if they like it.

And DON'T EVEN TRY to copy other people's stories and think that you write it. I have seen this many times before, and this is like plagiarism at its finest. I give credit to all authors whenever credit is due and I ask for permission.

Now, with that mini-rant out of the way, to those who actually read from beginning to end, first of all, thank you for your support. And second, read and review, but no flames. Flames will be ignored!


	3. Encounters & Close Calls

Hello, one and all! This is dad90 bringing you an action-packed episode of 'The Dragon Campione Brothers!'

Before we get to that though, I do have one important announcement to make…

As you know, one of my great game show heroes, Alex Trebek, has been diagnosed with Stage 4 Pancreatic Cancer, one of the deadly disease that is now uncurable. It has shocked me to the very core, including Pat Sajak, Vanna White, and many others. Our hearts and condolences goes to Alex and his family as he continues working on _Jeopardy!_ , one of my all-time favorite quiz shows and battling this disease through treatment. He has 3 more years in his contract, and I'm hoping, by the Grace of God, that he makes it through those 3 years. He's even planning to beat the low-survival rate of this, and I believe in you, Alex!

The article can be found here: nypost 2019/03/06/alex-trebek-is-a-fighter-but-whats-the-prognosis-for-stage-4-pancreatic-cancer/ (Make sure you close out the spaces)

Incidentally, my godfather passed away in 2015 when he had Stage 4 Cancer, and couldn't get the treatment in time due to the place he had to travel to and didn't have enough money. Folks, to those of you who have cancer, let me say that it's very important to talk to your doctor ASAP, because the earlier the stage, the better chances of not only surviving the disease, but curing it as well. And prayers go out to all of the people in the world in the late stages of cancer. This is also very personal to me as I have learned that I should treat every day as if it is my very last day on Earth.

Now, I should warn all of you that we have a lot of character introductions and they will play major roles here, so bare with me.

Right! With all of that out of the way, let's proceed to the Episode!

* * *

 _Last time on The Dragon Campione Brothers…_

 _Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode, the son of Ophis and Gilgamesh, comes back to Japan not only as a Campione, but also as the heir of the famous gentlemen thief known as The Dark Phantom._

 _Later on, he and his new 'brother', Ryuga Darkflame Itsuka, arrive at the new Kuoh Academy, which is now a "school city", led by their 'grandmother' Keezah Sakyubasu. They both felt a lot of supernatural energy from the moment they stepped inside, but they had to do their duties._

 _While Dayo gets reunited with his 3 'colleagues', Ryuga got to know Souna Shitori a little bit through a game of Chess._

 _All the while, Izumi Hyoudou and her cousin Hijiri Kasuga arrived at Sakura Park to enjoy the scenery, only to run into a girl who warns her to wake up soon, and then bump into Yuuma Amano, who is really Raynare, a Fallen Angel, who was ordered to kill Izumi, as it was rumored that she not only has a powerful Sacred Gear, but she also has the power of the [White Princess]._

 _As the fight comes to its climax, Hijiri 'sacrifices' herself and gives Izumi a grimoire, not knowing that this is the very same grimoire that created the world they're in right now when an unknown phenomenon destroyed this very world, and the Black Sun is an obvious clue._

 _However, at this very moment, Eishirou Sugata of the New World Discovery Club, tries to warn Izumi about something falling from the sky, but couldn't get to her in time. And Koneko Toujou, one of Rias Gremory's servants, tries to interfere with the fight, but with the powerful energy suddenly emerging, she was too weak to get there in time as well._

 _Just as Izumi was about to be killed by Raynare, an 'Angel' by the name of Ikaros saves Izumi at the last second, and considers Izumi as her master. However, Raynare couldn't believe what was happening and has decided to kill them both, but Ikaros was not going to have any of that._

 _Now, as the battle between the 2 Angels reaches to its conclusion, let's quickly head somewhere else in Greece, where a certain Greek God is not having a good day at all…_

* * *

** Somewhere in Mount Olympus **

(3rd-Person POV)

" **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!** " a powerful voice roared.

That voice you just heard belonged to none other than **Zeus** , the leader of the Greek Faction, the oldest and most experienced faction out of all the Supernatural. Zeus is a man with grey hair and blue eyes; he was bristling with white energy dressed in a white toga.

Right now, he was cross. VERY cross! Why? Because he has just learned that not one, but TWO goddesses have been turned into Heretic Goddesses, but that's not all. His wife/sister, **Hera** , the Queen of the Greek Gods, is missing, and was last reported in the Underworld to "check" on her brother Hades and has not came back since.

The one who reported this belonged to a man dressed in a white toga with a helmet with 2 wings jutting out of them and he wore sandals that had wings coming out of them. He had well-kept blonde hair and blue eyes. This was **Hermes** , the messenger of the Greek Gods.

"That's right, my Lord," Hermes told Zeus. "Both **Athena** and **Aphrodite** are missing and one of them has turned Heretic, but that's not all. They are both last seen somewhere in Japan, the home of the Shinto Faction and the Youkai Faction."

"As well as those pesky _Campiones_!" Zeus roared as he slammed his fist on the throne, making cracks on it. "Dealing with them is bad enough, but I certainly don't want to deal with the Sun Goddess neither!"

That Sun Goddess Zeus was referring to is none other than **Amaterasu-o-mikami** , the Goddess of the Sun and the leader of the Shinto Faction AND one of the Top Ten Strongest of All Time, and sister to **Susanoo-no-Mikoto** and **Tsukiyomi-no-Mikoto**. She's very-well known to have a VERY bad temper if things get out of control, even one that even Zeus feels sorry for the people that makes her angry.

And why not? Because with the tension of the 3 Factions that are Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, it's not a surprise that they and the Shinto Faction have a tense relationship, ever since the days of when Christianity spread to Japan. The gods' relied upon the belief of their people, and Amaterasu above the other Japanese gods _cared_ for the mortals, calling them her family on occasion when she wasn't forced to wear 'the queenly mask', and wanted to keep them and Japan safe.

Christianity spread to Japan, and people who had once believed intensely in the Shinto gods had then denounced them as fake in the face of the 'one true God'. It had infuriated _all_ of the Gods, and from what Zeus had been told: Amaterasu said that with the 3 Factions taking almost everything away from them, it made them look like those _weird_ Greeks!

It infuriated Zeus to no end! He wanted to lightning-punch Amaterasu in the face if he had the chance, but he knew better not to anger the Sun Goddess unless he and the Greek pantheon wants to know on what it means to touch the Sun.

Which reminded him of someone else…

"Icarus…" he said to himself as he closed his hand into a fist again before sighing heavily and said in a much calmer tone to the Messenger, "Try and find out which one of the two Goddesses is a Heretic, and please not make yourself known if you come across any Campione."

"Right away, my Lord!" Hermes replied as he took off to Japan to do his task.

* * *

 **The Dragon Campione Brothers**

 **OP Song: Beat It (Sonic 2 Metropolis Zone Remix) by Michael Jackson & Yuzoboy**

 **Episode 2: A bunch of Encounters and a few Close Calls**

* * *

** At Sakura Park **

Now, when it comes to Icarus, he is known as the son of the master craftsman Daedalus, the creator of the Labyrinth. Icarus and his father attempt to escape from Crete by means of wings that his father constructed from feathers and wax. Icarus' father warns him first of complacency and then of hubris, asking that he fly neither too low nor too high, so the sea's dampness would not clog his wings nor the sun's heat melt them. Icarus ignored his father's instructions not to fly too close to the sun; when the wax in his wings melted he tumbled out of the sky and fell into the sea where he drowned, sparking the idiom " _don't fly too close to the sun_ ".

This tragic theme of failure at the hands of hubris contains similarities to that of Phaëthon.

The legend goes as follows:

Among all those mortals who grew so wise that they learned the secrets of the gods, none was more cunning than Daedalus.

He once built, for King Minos of Crete, a wonderful Labyrinth of winding ways so cunningly tangled up and twisted around that, once inside, you could never find your way out again without a magic clue. But the King's favor veered with the wind, and one day he had his master architect imprisoned in a tower. Daedalus managed to escape from his cell; but it seemed impossible to leave the island, since every ship that came or went was well guarded by order of the King.

At length, watching the sea gulls in the air the only creatures that were sure of liberty-he thought of a plan for himself and his young son Icarus, who was captive with him.

Little by little, he gathered a store of feathers great and small. He fastened these together with thread, molded them in with wax, and so fashioned two great wings like those of a bird. When they were done, Daedalus fitted them to his own shoulders, and after one or two efforts, he found that by waving his arms he could winnow the air and cleave it, as a swimmer does the sea. He held himself aloft, wavered this way and that with the wind, and at last, like a great fledgling, he learned to fly.

Without delay, he fell to work on a pair of wings for the boy Icarus and taught him carefully how to use them, bidding him beware of rash adventures among the stars. "Remember," said the father, "never to fly very low or very high, for the fogs about the earth would weigh you down, but the blaze of the sun will surely melt your feathers apart if you go too near."

For Icarus, these cautions went in at one ear and out by the other. Who could remember to be careful when he was to fly for the first time? Are birds careful? Not they! And not an idea remained in the boy's head but the one joy of escape.

The day came, and the fair wind that was to set them free. The father-bird put on his wings, and, while the light urged them to be gone, he waited to see that all was well with Icarus, for the two could not fly hand in hand. Up they rose, the boy after his father. The hateful ground of Crete sank beneath them; and the country folk, who caught a glimpse of them when they were high above the treetops, took it for a vision of the gods-Apollo, perhaps, with Cupid after him.

At first there was a terror in the joy. The wide vacancy of the air dazed them-a glance downward made their brains reel. But when a great wind filled their wings, and Icarus felt himself sustained, like a halcyon bird in the hollow of a wave, like a child uplifted by his mother, he forgot everything in the world but joy. He forgot Crete and the other islands that he had passed over: he saw but vaguely that winged thing in the distance before him that was his father Daedalus. He longed for one draft of flight to quench the thirst of his captivity: he stretched out his arms to the sky and made toward the highest heavens.

Alas for him! Warmer and warmer grew the air. Those arms, that had seemed to uphold him, relaxed. His wings wavered, dropped. He fluttered his young hands vainly-he was falling-and in that terror he remembered. The heat of the sun had melted the wax from his wings; the feathers were falling, one by one, like snowflakes; and there was none to help.

He fell like a leaf tossed down by the wind, down, down, with one cry that overtook Daedalus far away. When he returned and sought high and low for the poor boy, he saw nothing but the birdlike feathers afloat on the water, and he knew that Icarus was drowned.

The nearest island he named Icaria, in memory of the child; but he, in heavy grief, went to the temple of Apollo in Sicily and there hung up his wings as an offering. Never again did he attempt to fly.

And Raynare, a Fallen Angel, as one who believed that she was a superior being – far beyond those of normal humans and other races – couldn't have cared less. In fact, in her opinion, that brat deserved to drown as humans were nothing but cattle and sheep, meant to be lead and herded. Defying those above them was punishable by death. In fact, she never believed that humans would fly with those so-called wings.

And yet, here she is, battling against an Angeloid named Ikaros, almost based on the name of that same boy, and even though she finds Angeloids as 'God's biggest mistake', she couldn't deny the overwhelming power that radiated from the woman who stood before her. Raw, unadulterated and primal magic power had flooded the area like a tidal wave swallowing a whole city (which was already destroyed and 'recreated', thanks to the Grimoire that Hijiri gave to Izumi). It was thick and heavy, suffocating almost. If she was a lesser being, Raynare would have been forced down to the ground and kneeled.

'This is impossible!' she thought, unable to believe the quivering her body was showing as she faced down the downright _murderous_ glare that the Angeloid holding her target was giving her. Such a horrific sight would have caused a lesser being to have a heart attack, right then and there, just from the pressure such an intimidating gaze gave. 'How can I be shaking?!'

In her heart, she knew the answer. The Angeloid's words from earlier had painted a clear picture of her fate.

"…You have some nerve to try and kill my new Master."

The idea was ludicrous. The girl, a mere human, had somehow managed to have this Angeloid as her new master. Not only that, but her cousin, gave her a powerful Grimoire on top of that, and the wings that was displaying behind her back has indicated that she's a Demon Lord candidate! Why was there a need to refer to her in such a manner?

Of course, that thought was hardly of any concern to the Fallen Angel at this moment. What mattered to her right now, at this very second…

"Self-Defense Program Activated…Self-Protection Activated…Target….Acquired…"

…was to get the f*ck out of here!

With a beat of her wings, Raynare attempted to escape. She was no fool. She stood no chance against her alone. Perhaps, with aid, she could—

BZZT!

Wait, why did stop after feeling an electric shock?

A second went by. Then it hit her as she was now trapped inside some sort of barrier. Not only that, but she took notice of many cards that danced around her.

"Damn it," she cursed, remembering how the Angeloid had brandished such items earlier. "A bounded field?"

"You will not escape…" the Angeloid who proclaimed herself as Ikaros spoke. Her tony was monotone, but icy, and yet bore a regal tone befitting that of a powerful being such as herself. The scathing look of her red eyes she demonstrated brought nothing but indignation and anger to Raynare. "Not after what you did…. **Destroy Target**."

At that command, one-third of the cards began to glow. Seconds later, a source of magic power let out a discharge, feeling like intense, blistering heat. Flames danced and expanded until they became tiny spheres, resembling burning orbs of inferno.

It was from there that Raynare immediately recognized the danger these orbs posed and said the 2 words that knew that something like this would happen.

"Oh shi-"

 **BOOM!**

The spheres shrunk….then exploded. And half a second later, a large chunk of Sakura Park has been reduced to smoldering ruin.

And at the same time…

** In Izumi's Mindscape **

"Well, to think that a **Breakdown Phenomenon** has already occurred, thanks to that Black Sun," said a powerful voice that is female. "I need to do something about that."

It was from there that in Izumi's heart, filled with **5 special seals** , the first one has been broken.

** At Dayo's Apartment **

(Dayo's POV)

I felt a big rumbling for a few seconds, waking me up in alarm. Surprisingly, the others around haven't.

"Whoa! What was that?!" I asked as I got up and looked outside and saw something that could only be seen in movies….

The **Black Sun** was being…. 'purified'…and then, a pure white ball that was forming from a park, if I remember correctly, was enlarging the whole entire city.

I couldn't see what was happening, but then suddenly, I was being 'pulled' inside a portal, where I was unknowingly going to meet with Stepmother Pandora.

** At the Old School Building **

(3rd-Person POV)

As soon as the wave of power made itself known, the hand holding the crimson red chess piece shook.

"Wh-what in the world…?!" Rias gasped, her heart beating rapidly. Medaka was simply surprised, but a little more calm. The pawn in Rias' hand fell from her grasp, clattering to the chess board with a _thunk_ and knocking over the King piece in the process, which proceed to be caught by Medaka from falling to the ground. "What is this?!"

Akeno's eyes widened as she rose to her feet, looking around wildly. Near the entrance of the room entered the (soon-to-be-secondary) Princess of Kuoh, **Yumi Kiba** as she had a European sword in her hand, radiating power at its edge.

Yumi is a beautiful 5'5" young woman with long blonde hair, grey eyes, a pretty face, a slender figure with D-cup breasts, and like the rest of the girls of Kuoh Academy, she wears the girls' school uniform. However, she had a panicked look on her face as she tells her President about the situation.

"Buchou!" she called in a panic. "There was an explosion over at Sakura Park! It's no doubt where the one releasing this magic is!"

The heirs to the Pillar of Gremory bit their lips as they rose from their seats. Demonic power flared around them. An unbridled, destructive forced that beats in their chests demanded to be unsheathed, resonating with the anger that flowed.

"So someone has actually decided to pick a fight in _our_ territory?" Medaka growled.

"And in broad daylight, no less!" Rias followed.

"Rias," Akeno said to her King as her voice sounded deadly serious. "What are your orders?"

Both the Gremory sisters have no hesitation. These were not the Great Ladies that many of the female body of this school admired. No, these were the 2 Devils who earned their position through blood, sweat and tears. These 2 were the Kings of their Peerages and the proud little sisters of **Sirzechs Lucifer** , their big brother, and the leader of the Great Satans.

"Have your familiar scout the area. We want to know who did this," Rias ordered before she turned to Yumi. "Yumi, go inform Sona of our unwanted guest. As soon as we have an idea of who had the balls to start a fight in the middle of our territory, with plenty of humans nearby, be prepared. This is going to be a difficult battle."

Her Knight bowed deeply, "Understood."

Without any further delay, she opened the door and dismissed her sword and ran down the halls. Rias and Medaka both looked out the window. It was then that they realized about what was happening. From the Black Sun in the sky, they both knew that it was a Breakdown Phenomenon.

Had they not known any better, they would believed that a Demon Lord candidate would probably be scattered somewhere around town. It's no wonder why someone like that could release so much magical power, and it wouldn't be the first time.

They have heard so many stories on how Demon Lords and its candidates can destroy the world by using its magical powers and then some. With that said, Rias pressed a finger to her temple, closing her eyes as she soon established a telepathic link to Koneko. Hopefully, she was performing her duty well. As much as she hated to pull her away from her current task and worrying over that human girl's safety, the matter would have to wait.

"Koneko, are you there?" Rias asked.

There was no reply; something that unnerved her greatly. With greater fervor, she called again, this time with more heat in her voice.

"Koneko!"

After another second passed, a patch of static, crazy and wild, happened before it settled down, establishing a clearer connection to her Rook.

[Buchou…] Koneko said with a scared voice. Both the Gremory sisters knew the trembling tone in her voice. Never, save for the nightmares she suffered when she remembered the day her sister had become a Stray Devil. [The human…Hyoudou…she…]

They were now tense. Did Koneko fail? Had the girl died?

"What happened?" Medaka as she was bracing herself for the worst.

"Koneko…what happened to Hyoudou?" Rias asked nervously.

[S-she…she has a Grimoire….]

The sisters looked at each other and blinked. A Grimoire?! Is Hyoudou a mage the entire time?! But that's not all as they felt a tone of _reverence_ in Koneko's voice.

[She even managed to have an Angeloid as her servant….]

"An Angeloid?!" both Rias and Medaka asked in shock as they looked at each other again, but with more surprise. And that's still not all…

[She….she…she also has the power…..of the (White Princess)!]

"THE WHITE PRINCESS?!" they asked in extreme shock. "THEN THAT MEANS?!"

Rias clenched her fists very tightly.

"Medaka…contact your Peerage…& the **Trinity Seven** ," Rias ordered her sister.

"That won't be necessary," said a new voice as the sisters were being pulled into a portal.

Just then, the entire world was being completely engulfed in a White Light….

** In the Netherworld **

(Dayo's POV)

All of a sudden, both Ryuga and I were in the same white void area where Pandora was waiting for us.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Ryuga shouted. "I was in the middle of-"

WHAM!

I interrupted him by clonking him on the head.

"That is no way to treat our Mom/Stepmother like that," I told Ryuga sternly while Pandora herself widened her eyes.

"Wait a minute!" Pandora interrupted. "What did you just call me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, I called you mom/stepmom. Even though you're not our real mother, I've already come to accept the fact that you are our mom, so we might as well get used to it.

The _entire_ Netherworld was silent. OK, this was getting a _bit_ awkward.

But before I could say anything else, Pandora tackled me and hugged me REALLY tightly!

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!" she said rapidly into my chest.

I snorted and held her with my left arm while I rubbed the top of her head with my right. We stayed together like that for a few minutes while Ryuga simply looked away and scoffed. I can tell that he was jealous, and at the same time, a bit sad… I can understand that.

"Dayo, that really does make me happy," said Pandora with a teary smile.

I smiled along with her. "Don't worry about it. I can only imagine how you feel, not being acknowledged by your own kids."

Pandora tilted her head in confusion. "How do you know that?"

"Maybe it's Beginner's luck…or perhaps a Man's Instinct…" I said.

"Or probably it's because of your Structural Analysis ability…" Ryuga grumbled, making me glare at him, but he ignored that and asked Pandora, "Anyways. As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, what's the big idea of bringing us here anyway?"

Pandora got off of me and simply replied, "I brought you two here because….the world you were at a few seconds ago was already destroyed."

We both widened our eyes and looked at each other.

"How?" I asked. "Everything was normal there."

"That's what they want you to think," Pandora replied as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly we all saw of what the town we were is like…only this time…

"This is the world that many people used to live in."

….it was like an apocalypse warzone. Many buildings were destroyed, and not one single person was left in there.

"Wh-what is this?" I asked.

"This happened 3 days ago where this very area was subject to a massive gravitational impact," Pandora explained. "It was engulfed in catastrophe in a single night. That Black Sun played a major role in it. People were turning into particles and being absorbed into the sun. It was as if the world was really ending that very day. And believe it or not, an organization wants to continue where it left off."

"Do you know what it is?" Ryuga asked.

"As of right now, I don't have a single clue," Pandora sadly answered. "But what I do know is that this organization is now on high alert, because the Black Sun is now destroyed and the World is being restored, thanks to the [White Princess]."

"The [White Princess]?" we both asked at the same time.

"Yes. She is the one who has restored this world back to normal and everyone is back as well; of course, they had no memory on what happened, but what I also do know is that she is inside a person that you might have already crossed paths with. And that person also has…the **Welsh Dragon** inside her as well."

We both widened our eyes again, knowing that this is serious. A Heavenly Dragon AND the [White Princess] inside the same person?! Now, we're getting interested in this.

"Do you know the name of that person?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Pandora answered. "Her name…is Izumi Hyoudou."

** In a Separate Dimension **

(3rd-Person POV)

Rias, Medaka and their Peerages were all now inside a pink-themed bedroom.

The one who pulled them all into the bedroom belonged to **Yui Kurata**. Keep in mind that this is her dream world, so Yui (in her dream form) is an idealized older version of herself, becoming taller and her bosom also notably grows bigger. Furthermore, her hair grows longer as well, now covering her back. She has her bangs tied together with a rubber hair band and did not have her three heart shaped hair clips. Despite having a bubbly personality, she can be quite unpredictable when her enemies least expect it.

The bedroom was packed as Rias, Medaka, Koneko, Akeno, Yumi, as well as the red-headed buxom girl that crossed paths with Izumi earlier, **Lilith Asami** , were here, along with Sona, Tsubaki, along with 6 other people.

First is a petite, slender young woman with short light blue-gray hair and a single horn. Notably, she also bears a striking resemblance to Hijiri Kasuga. However, like Koneko, she normally has an emotionless expression, rarely changing her expressions. She's **Arin Kannazuki**.

Second is a girl with a short and slender build, with long brown hair which she commonly wears in a high pony tail held together with a shuriken-shaped hair ornament. Additionally, her bangs are usually parted to one side, mostly covering her left eye. Known for her great ninja skills and mischievous personality, her name is **Levi Kazama**.

Third is a short, slender girl with long blond hair. Her hairstyle is mostly short all around with her bangs swept to both sides, along with twin ahoges on top of her head. A portion of the back is grown much longer, reaching all the way to her legs. Lastly, she has a small red ribbon tied to the right side of her hair. Known for being strict and has a no-nonsense attitude as Sona, one of her idols, she's **Mira Yamana**.

Fourth is a tall, long-legged, slender young woman who is almost always smiling due to her cheerful and friendly nature. She has a modest bust and long dark hair that covers her entire back.

On the right side of her head, a small red ribbon is tied to several strands of her hair. For her normal attire, she wears a white long sleeved button-up shirt that exposes her cleavage, stomach and navel, a long dark skirt with double slits revealing the both sides of her legs and a pair of dark slip-on shoes. Known for having a cheerful personality, and being a battle maniac, she's **Akio Fudo**.

The final two are twins **Lieselotte & Selina Sherlock**.

Selina is the younger sister of Lieselotte of the Trinity Seven, and student reporter in Royal Biblia Academy. Selina looks much like her sister, Lieselotte with the twin tails and hair and eye color. While not being as curvy as her sister, she is well proportioned.

Lieselotte is a young lady with long flowing blonde hair tied up in twin tails. Compared to her younger sister Selina, she has purple eyes and her body is much more developed, particularly her breasts. Now, she's known to be an evil mage as she disappeared sometime ago and would do anything to achieve her goals, even by meaning taking away her sister's power, consequentially turning into a Devil to save her life. She's known to be a confident, seductive and a playful young woman who is not above to use her charms to reach her goals.

That is until she came face to face with **Kazane Kagari** & Medaka Kurokami Gremory.

During her time with Iscariot, a force opposing the Demon King, and seeking to prevent him from destroying the world, she heard rumors from a woman named **Chronoire Schwarz VI** that she will unseal the [White Princess]. Knowing this, she has decided to join her and find the [White Princess], betraying her friends in the process. Unforuntately, she came across Kazane as she warned Lieselotte about the betrayal, and knowing that she is the boss of the **Workshop Witches**.

Lieselotte was a Demon King candidate at the time when she fought Kazane, but Kazane is not a powerful witch for nothing. Despite being a witch, Kazane was shown to be very strong physically as she used **brute force** to take down Lieselotte in her own time dimension. Despite the brutal beating, Kazane asked her to return to her friends and sister. However, she was trapped in her own dimension, thanks to her Final Technique.

Her second defeat was from Medaka when Iscariot made their attack known at their school in the Underworld. At the time, she was able to return by using her sister, Selina's body. However, going against Medaka was a foolish idea.

Medaka is known to look down on people, but despite this, she sees the good in everyone. She believes everyone who seems to be a bad person to have "strayed from the right path", and that they used to be good people. Liese was no exception, but she was determined to beat Medaka.

Medaka, however, was also known to play tricks on her opponents, making them the fools at their own game. Thanks to her raw power, her so-called "Proof of One's Worth", and most importantly, her "Abnormality", **The End** , quickly learning all the skills Liese has, Lieselotte was humorously defeated at her own game by being kissed by Medaka and losing her powers.

Medaka has, however, shown to have a good heart and gave them a second chance, only to follow her as they were turned into Devils.

In fact, they, along with Lilith, Arin, Yui, Akio, Mira and Levi would also turn into Devils as part of her Peerage. Except for Selina, the rest were known as the Trinity 7, mages who have acquired the "Last Crest" in their archive.

However nowadays, all Devils quickly learned these Archives and Themas and it wasn't long before they became a standard for all Devils to learn in the Underworld via the Three Great Magical Academies.

Now, going back to the current situation they're now at, they are all in Yui's Dimension as they were looking at Sakura Park at the real world that has just been restored. Well, all except Sakura Park.

Ice and soot covered the entire area. The fountain, the defining feature of the park, has been partially destroyed. Half of the concrete walls that contained the water was smashed open, letting the contents spill out. Small fissures and craters rested in the pavement, or rather what was left of it. Benches were now nothing but splinted wood. A good majority of the trees in the surrounding area that provided a superb background have also been destroyed beyond recognition. A few were scorched beyond repair, branches naked while others had been reduced to mere disgraceful stumps.

But the one thing that stands out of all is the huge crater and the fallen and broken pillars inside that destroyed the majority of the park.

"So…about a good hour has gone by, the Breakdown Phenomenon has been destroyed, and despite the world being restored, the magic power that filled the area is still prominent," Sona remarked coolly as she adjusted her glasses. Beneath them were sharp eyes that gleamed with both annoyance and calm fury. "The attacker was very powerful and well-versed. Moreover, the amount of power was assuredly meant to kill whoever they were fighting."

As Sona turned to Rias, Medaka and Lilith as all 3 of them were equally angry, yet at the same time, just as spooked. "And according to Koneko….the one responsible for this was an Angeloid named Ikaros?"

The heir of Gremory nodded as her arms folded beneath her ample bust and replied, "Yes. She said that Izumi found her during the fight with a Fallen Angel. Also, that girl had wings on her back that almost represented a Demon King candidate…and yet, I know that Koneko wouldn't lie. ESPECIALLY not about something like this."

The girl had been absolutely serious in her report. There was no mistaking that expression of fear she had, and for good reason.

Sona looked at the devastation right before her eyes. Such a sight was ugly, and more importantly, insulting. Such destruction, and in the middle of the territory that she shared alongside Rias and Medaka. The territory they were supposed to maintain. It was utterly disgraceful.

"Kaichou," Tsubaki called. "When Yui drops us, we'll create a bounded field. It should last for a few days. Long enough for us to repair the park."

"Thank you, Tsubaki," Sona replied.

Mira also analyzed the park and was cross as well.

"..Hmph, and to think that it was from a Demon King candidate," Mira scowled. "What's even more insulting is that the Angeloid is now the candidate's servant, which is really unusual."

"At least it wasn't a Heretic God," Akio followed. "We wouldn't stand a chance against them. However, do we all really believe it's Ikaros?"

"Logically speaking, no," Medaka answered. "According to legend, Icarus died long ago from flying too close to the sun. However, logically speaking usually refers to ordinary humans. He was the son of Daedalus, a creator of the Labyrinth for King Minos in Greek mythology, and is by no means a God."

"But what puzzles us all is why Ikaros is an Angeloid?" Sona asked. "And moreover, why is that girl, who's a possible Demon King candidate, also has the power of the [White Princess]? The [White Princess] absolutely despises the Demon King from what I've told from the Workshop Witches. The only way to confirm this is to monitor Izumi Hyoudou very closely."

It was then that Yui saw something in the midst of destruction. "Rias-buchou, Medaka-senpai, Sona-kaichou, look at that."

They all saw a black card with various symbols all over it.

"How curious…" Rias analyzed.

"What is it, Rias?" Sona asked.

"That black card right there," Rias pointed at the card as Sona and Mira both looked it carefully. "Strangely, it survived the destruction around it. Completely unharmed, I might add."

Both the Sitri heiress and Mira Yamana remained quiet as they both inspected the card and its contents. How strange.

"From what I'm looking at, it's magically reinforced. Whoever created it meant for it to withstand virtually almost anything," Mira inspected. "In fact, I have a feeling that your Power of Destruction and Medaka's abnormality will not do anything to it."

"Oh, really?" Medaka asked in surprise.

"Who can say? For now, let's find Izumi and our troublesome Angeloid," Sona declared as her eyes narrowed dangerously, showing that she meant business. "If this is all true, we may also need to contact the Workshop Witches for backup. It's better safe than sorry, especially when 2 Campiones are also here as well."

Everyone looked at Sona and gasped as they now JUST realized that not one, but TWO Campiones are in their territory as well! And having 2 Campiones at the same place at the same time means that a LOT of trouble is going to brew soon….

** At the Neighborhood **

(30 minutes later)

Ikaros carries a passed-out Izumi Hyoudou as she managed to somehow find her house. As Ikaros landed safely, it was then that Izumi began to wake up.

That in itself proved to be quite the challenge as she stirred awake, her body aching all over.

'Ow…' she thought while groaning. Her muscles tightened up and hurt, just from simple movements. 'Damn…I'm so sore. The last time I felt like this, I tried to escape from Mikako's tricks while she was President last year!'

Then her mind stopped and realized something. Not only she was at her house, but her cousin was not with her! It was also at that point that information and static suddenly reared their ugly heads inside her brain, causing her to grit her teeth and press a palm to her forehead. Plus, she now had that small grimoire attached to her right arm, while holding a chain that linked to the Angeloid.

That's right. How could she have forgotten? While she and Hijiri were at the park, they met Yuuma Amano, who revealed herself as a Fallen Angel and killed Hijiri while trying to protect Izumi and gave her the grimoire before she disappeared.

But what happened after that? She remembered getting a call from Eishirou telling to her to escape from the park, when all of a sudden, this Angeloid came out of nowhere and saved her life, but everything after that point was blank. It was like she suddenly went unconscious at that exact moment in time. Could she have fainted somehow?

Well, all that mattered was what really happened to her cousin Hijiri, because she somehow felt that Hijiri really didn't die….

"Master, shall we go inside?" Ikaros spoke.

Oh yeah, and to find out who this girl really is, and why did she call her Master…and what is the deal with this Grimoire while she's at it….

** At an Abandoned Church **

"…Raynare is late," a middle-aged man, dressed in a trench coat and fedora hat, mumbled with slight concern. "Where is she? She should have accomplished her mission by now."

A blue-haired voluptuous woman wearing a skimpy pink dress tilted her head, flipping her hair and asked, "Do you think she ran into the Devils?"

"Perhaps, though unlikely. Due to the ceasefire, and the recent Breakdown Phenomenons, they wouldn't risk fighting with a Fallen without circumstance."

"If they do pick a fight though, wouldn't the boss be in trouble?" a petite blonde-haired girl dressed in a gothic Lolita asked, hanging up on the rafters. "The sisters of Lucifer and Leviathan are the ones ruling this territory."

"Not necessarily," the man answered. "Depending on who attacked first, either party could be blamed for initiating conflict."

Not that they would have preferred it. They wanted little confrontation with the Devils in this territory, especially given the nature of their mission. For them, they doubted that the loss of one human would be worth much to them. Especially since there were so many humans already. And don't get them started on the topic of the Campiones… That would be left unsaid and unheard.

And why Raynare hasn't returned? Has she experienced trouble? Was there perhaps an unforeseen complication?

CREAK!

The 3 Fallen Angels didn't have to wait long before Raynare finally came back, but she looked like a BIG mess! Her beautiful dress was torn and ripped apart, the majority scorched beyond repair. Her body was shaking, skin pale where her once beautiful face was marred with soot. Her ebony hair was disheveled as if she had just woken up, only a hundred times worse as a good portion of it was somehow burned and singed, making it uneven and rather choppy. Blood ran down the side of her face while she clutched a severely broken arm. Her leg was sliced open, letting more blood leak down her leg.

However, all of that paled in comparison to the shredded, almost mangled remains of her left feathery wing.

"R-Ray!" the blue-haired woman known as **Kalawarner** gasped in shock as she was the first to reach her, flying down to her side and preventing her from falling to the ground. Out of the three, she was arguably the second closest to Raynare due to the reasons why they had fell in the first place, with Raynare's sister and mother being the first.

"K-Kala…" Raynare groaned as she gritted her teeth. Her pride was in pieces, just barely letting her restrain from screaming and whimpering in pain. Her dignity would not allow her to appear weak. "Grgh! F*cking hell…!"

"What the hell happened to you?!" the blonde-haired girl known as **Mittelt** asked, jumping down from the rafters. "You look like you got your *ss handed to you by a bear!"

The lone man known as **Dohnaseek** had his eyes narrowed. "Was it a Devil?"

"N-no," Raynare spat. "It wasn't. It was an Angeloid, and an Alpha-class type at that."

The 3 gasped at that. An Angeloid, of all things, was here in the Devils' territory? Were they really THAT sloppy? More importantly, why was an Angeloid from Heaven here in Kuoh? However, what she says next surprises them even further.

"On top of that, the target is not only a Demon King candidate, but the Angeloid has claimed the target as her Master! Also, there's a rumor that she also has the power of the [White Princess]!"

Dohnaseek gasped. "B-but that's impossible! That girl is just a human, and Angeloids are supposed to-"

"Look at me," Raynare snarled. "LOOK AT ME, DOHNASEEK! Do I look like I'm joking?! I'm missing a wing! A f*cking wing!"

"RAYNARE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" boomed a new voice.

Now Raynare and the others have got a much bigger problem….how to explain all of this to her **mother** …

"You have been given the simplest of tasks, and look at where it has gotten you! You BETTER give me a good explanation on what happened, or else the consequences will be WORSE than you can imagine!"

** 2 days later; At Kuoh Academy (Highschool Campus) **

(At the Teacher's Lounge)

(Dayo's POV)

Well, the moving day has already been delayed for a few good reasons, but what still shocks me and Ryuga was the world was destroyed 5 days ago, thanks to a girl named Izumi Hyoudou, who also happens to be this generation's Red Dragon Empress. For her to become that and a Demon King candidate, plus the power of the [White Princess]….something tells me that we are going to be keeping a VERY close eye on her.

"So, this is the new kid on the block," said a new voice that sounded very strict. "To think that this brat is the talk of the town."

However, my thoughts were interrupted when 5 women came towards me, and right away, I can sense some _serious_ power hiding inside them.

" **So, we have an Oni, a Mermaid, a Robot, a Witch, and…a kind Angel?"** Dark Dayo analyzed, but was confused on the last. **"Be on your guard."**

The one who said that rude remark belonged to a woman who's 5'8", ankle-length blue hair parted in the middle, brown eyes, has a nice figure with F-cup breasts and wears glasses and a white business shirt, and a black skirt suit.

"I suggest you listen well, because I will NOT repeat myself," the woman said to me with a strict tone. Oh yeah, did I also mention that she also an angry face on her ALL the time? "I'm **Asura Ooeyama** , the Literature teacher. The principal has asked (more like, forced) me to be your Supervisor for this school year. Me and the others will be evaluating your performances. Here are your other colleagues…"

The first one up is a woman that is 5'5", has pink hair split in the middle, D-cup breasts, amber eyes, wears rectangular glasses, an orange suit that covers her arms and her body to her thighs and long garter belt stockings, as well as a white lab coat that she wears as if it's a cape.

"I'm **Seto Tamao** , and I'm the science teacher and one of the best geniuses in the world! You should be honored by letting me talk to you, knowing full and well that I'm smarter than you," said the first woman, which I already knew that she is a bit of a narcissist.

The second one is a 5'6" woman with a slim body, C-cup breasts, garnet eyes that almost look like it's calculating me for some reason, short ahoge green hair, and from what she's wearing (blue and white tracksuit with sneakers), she must be the P.E. teacher.

" **Haruka Nanamachi**. That's all you need to know," she said in such an arrogant but boring tone that I can also assume that this woman is a robot…

The third one makes me want to take a step back a bit. The reason why is because this woman has a scary aura around her, 5'5", C-cup breasts on her slim body, red eyes that are shadowed, long ankle-length grey hair tied in a ponytail, wears a pink business suit, with a black skirt suit that goes down to her knees, wears black gloves, has a very strange personality along with a smile most…unpleasant.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee. I'm **Gretel-Grim,** the English teacher. Um…I like to make other people depressed as much as I do every morning… Can I make you feel very unhappy today?" the third woman asked with such a creepy smile on her face.

Yup. This woman is weird and based on that laugh, I believe that this is the witch. Which now leads me to this person…

"Please don't mind her. She's really not a morning person," the final woman said with such a kind tone.

This woman is a stunning woman with a voluptuous figure with breasts as large as that small brown-haired girl, I believe that Nene is her name and has a butt bigger than Mei's. She has hip-length, sexy long black hair, red glasses, only one earring on her left ear and a mole under her left eye.

Her work outfit consists of a green knitted turtleneck, a tight black mini-skirt along with her cross garter motif stockings, and her signature white lab coat.

In fact, she can actually give Mei, Yayoi and Hazuki a run for their money as she is the "all-too-beautiful" nurse of Kuoh Academy.

"I'm the high school campus nurse, **Chisato Hasegawa**. I'll also be your mentor, so if any of them are giving you a hard time, come to me," she introduced with a kind tone that really makes me feel at home.

"D-duly noted," I said, trying not to blush, as Chisato smiles at me.

Asura notices this and rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, this is the nurse that many of these foolish boys are drooling for," Asura said. "These poor fools actually want to get themselves injured so they can see the nurse, especially with the Perverted Trio."

I groaned a little bit at the mention of those boys, knowing full and well that they will do anything to get laid.

But then suddenly, people were heading over to the windows and were murmuring something about a military helicopter landing on the school grounds.

With curiosity taking over, I decided to look as well. From what I saw, it was a Chinook Helicopter, a CH47 type. However, as the helicopter lands down, it was at that point that I saw someone that had my blood boiling.

"No…." I whispered to myself. "No….this can't be TRUE! Why is SHE here?!"

With that said, I quickly ran out of the lounge and quickly heading to the school grounds as fast as possible.

However, what I didn't know was that when Asura saw who came out of the helicopter, she had a small smile on her face and said….

"We have found our target."

** At the Old Building **

(3rd-Person POV)

As Mira and Akio were going to give Rias and Medaka their report on Izumi, Mira's crystal began to glow red.

"W-What is this?!" Mira asked in surprise.

"The ball's going nuts," Akio replied. "Which could only mean one thing…"

"We either have a relative of a Demon King, or an actual Demon King here!" Mira concluded.

With that, they both quickly head into the Occult Research Club to give their leaders the news.

** At the New World Discovery Club **

As Eishirou was trying to find members for his club, he suddenly sees a helicopter coming down to the grounds.

"What's a military chopper doing here?" he asked. "I hope it's not another one of Mikako's doings."

He has decided head over and take a look.

** At the School Grounds **

As many students all looked at the helicopter coming down, the back door opened and revealed a beautiful girl.

The girl has long pink hair tied with bat-shaped hair accessories and has large deep blue eyes. She also has S-cup breasts hugging her white dress very well. However, she has a very shy personality as she is about to show as she covers her eyes before looking at the people in front of her.

When she looked at the boys, she had a scared look on her face and wanted to go back in, but she slips on the sliding back door and was forced to slide down and onto the ground.

"KYAAA!" the girl screamed as she hits the ground hard!

WHAM!

** At the Hallway **

(Dayo's POV)

As I heard a scream, I quickly looked outside and saw the girl who fell from the helicopter. My eyes widened as I saw her. In fact…

"Hnnhh…" I groaned as if I had a headache.

…for some reason, I've seen this girl before….

(FLASHBACK TIME! 12 years ago – Miami, Florida)

I was in a playground in Miami with this pink-haired girl who was reading a book. She happened to be my penpal who flew all the way from Asia to meet me.

"Hey, wake me up?" the girl asked.

"H-huh?" I asked as I stared off into oblivion.

"You know. With a kiss from a prince," the girl said as she began to lie down.

"Hey! That floor is filled with all sorts of disgusting things," I warned her, but she ignored me as she closed her eyes.

I sighed as I did what she told me to do, but as I got close to her.

"Just kidding," she replied. "Because, I already made a promise."

"A promise?" I asked.

"But…if I really…don't wake up, then…"

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

I opened my eyes in shock.

" **Well, well. It looks like that girl has somehow regained a bit of your memories** ," Dark Dayo said in amusement.

"But it can't be…" I replied in denial. "If anything, no one, not even her, could've possibly survived, especially after going through…THAT war…"

" **You mean….the Calamity War?** "

"Yes…." I said with a darkened look on my face. "The Calamity War."

Oh wait! I almost forgot. HER!

With that, I began running outside…

** At the Old School Building **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Is this really true?!" Rias asked as she, her Peerage and Medaka all ran out of the building.

"It is," Mira told them. "We have a high-profile Demon King or possibly a relative of that Demon King here."

"It's no wonder that they managed to pass the barrier so easily," Lilith stated. "By the way, Lady Medaka, where's the rest of your Peerage?"

"They're on their way right now," Medaka answered. "They're already ahead of us."

"Let's hope it's not too late," Rias said as her eyes narrowed.

** At the Grounds **

"No way!"

"She's really cute!"

"105-58-83cm! Nifty N-cup! This type of hot lady shouldn't exist!"

The girl tries to escape as she was scared of them, but was trapped between a corner. And as soon as one of the Perverted Trio, Tomoki, touches her and tries to harass her…

"NO!"

…she somehow pushes them and manages to make an escape, but there are a lot of men chasing after her.

** At the Hallway **

"What the hell is going on here?!" Rin, the Disciplinary Committee leader asked as she sees the girl being chased by almost all of the highschool boys. "I got to report this to Souna-Kaichou!"

** At the School Grounds **

(Dayo's POV)

It wasn't long before I saw the girl being chased. Without a second thought, I took the girl's hand and then I carried her in bridal style as I was heading for the nurse's office.

The girl, being carried by me, was surprised by what was happening.

'This guy is touching me, and yet he's feeling nothing! Why? How is this happening?' she asked in thought.

** Outside the School **

As I was trying to figure out about the situation as I tried to talk to the girl that I just saved, we were now finding ourselves trapped by 7 well-built European men wearing masks that hid the upper-half of their faces.

"Can I help you?" I asked, already on an adrenaline rush, and extending my senses a bit as I've felt some magic from them.

Rather than reply to my question, the leader of the group – who was also the only black-skinned among them, as I'm part African – turned to one of his underlings and gave an instruction in Italian.

Fortunately for me and most unfortunately for them, Campiones have a gift with learning new languages. Despite not knowing anything about the Latin tongue on my arrival in Italy, and by the time I made here after killing Verethragna, I could understand it perfectly and speak it almost like a vocal.

As such, I had no issue of hearing this…

"You take care of the girl. She's too dangerous and our Lord needs her back so she can face her punishment."

My eyes narrowed dangerously.

** At a Restaurant **

"Hahahaha! And I thought that you were a barbarian for carelessly carrying my sister!" a man laughed. He had short purple hair and purple eyes and was wearing a grey business suit and black tie and has a scarf around his neck. "However, after beating ferociously on these men, you are certainly OK in my book!"

As we were on a table getting lunch, I was getting crosser and crosser as I saw the one woman that can really make me go over there and place her head on the wall.

This woman has short brown hair that goes down to her shoulders with an ahoge, has E-cup breasts and is wearing a white tank top with green military pants. In fact, she's a mercenary and a long-time acquaintance with a love-hate relationship. She's my "stepsister", **Ryōko Ninomiya**.

"All right. Let's cut to the chase," I said, knowing that my patience is beginning to thin. "What are YOU doing here, Ryoko? The last time I saw you, I thought I shoved up a grenade up your *ss!"

"Haha! And my shiny *ss is still in one piece!" laughed Ryoko as she actually showed me her nice rear before sitting back down. "You have to try harder! And I see that you are finally growing up to be the man I wanted you to be. About time! Anyways, you may be probably wondering on why we're here? Well, these are **Mikihiro Tsukimura** and his little sister, **Mayu Tsukimura**. They are going to be staying with you, starting today."

"W-WHAT?!" I asked angrily, getting everyone's attention before I started to calm down.

"I want you to protect Mayu, got it? And I'll be heading over to the new place later on this week."

"So, you understand the situation?" Mikihiro asked.

"Well, kind of…" I said before I noticed something. "And by the way, aren't you two a **Succubus** and an **Incubus** , by any chance?"

"So you actually have a brain! I'm proud of you!" Ryoko smiled. I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment. "And one more thing I forgot to mention. Mayu has androphobia (fear of men)."

"Oh, really?" I asked. And that's quite the irony as succubus have a power to attract men. Mayu, however, has a fear of them.

"Because of her condition, her power of attracting men is incredibly powerful when she's distressed. Not to mention that she and Mikihoro are children of the Demon King **Galious**. Unfortunately, he was killed by the **Hero Faction** , and they are going after their powers, especially Mayu. So from now on, it's your duty to protect Mayu, no matter what happens. If you fail to do that, then I'll make you participate in alien politics in an underground temple in the South Pole. Naked!"

"After sending me to the North Pole to fight off a pack of Polar Bears blindfolded with only my boxers on 3 years ago?! HELL no!" I responded.

"As you can see Mayu, Dale Dominus will be taking care of us from now on," Mikihiro assured Mayu.

"Well…" I began to say, but suddenly decided not to. I can't tell them about my 3 teachers, along with my 3 Dragon companions all living with me, but since we're heading to the new place soon, they'll know eventually.

"You were about to say something, Dale?" Ryoko asked as we all got our meals.

"Well, I was, but I already got enough problems as it is," I said before my eyes narrowed. "And speaking of problems…"

We all looked at the 7 men that tried to attack us earlier, and now were tied up like pinatas from trees, bruised black and blue, with swollen eyes and lips, stripped to their underwear, facing us.

"Oh, I forgot about these men," Mikihiro smiled. "You, Dale, have our thanks. We were given them quite a chase, but I never knew that they would still be here even after flying from that helicopter."

"Now, I've heard word that you were sent because of **Salvatore Doni** ," I mused, receiving pained nods from the men.

"So that blond idiot from the airport in Palermo decided to take action after all," Ryoko spoke.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"Well, we were at the airport when he showed up. He told us about the incident involved with a [Heretic God]. In fact, all transportation to Sardinia was stopped due to a heavy storm. That's when asked us if a new Campione was born. He gave us all the info about that and [Heretic Gods]."

'So, this Doni is also a Campione, huh?' I mused in thought. "In fact, now that I think about it, I've believed I've heard word that Salvatore is excellent with swords."

"Yes, Sir Salvatore is indeed known as the King of Swords, the greatest swordsman in the world," the leader of the mages confirmed.

"So, what does he want with me?" I frowned. "Or more accurately, what does he want with Mayu?"

"Our alliance leader, Sir Salvatore, said 'Someone caused a ruckus on my turf' and expressed great anger," the leader of the Italians answered. "Sir Salvatore is a warrior amongst warriors. He is a great man who never gives up on a fight whenever a [Heretic God] appears. Hence, he should be angry because his rightful foe was stolen by a new Campione."

"Warrior amongst warriors, you say?" I mused, trying to compare the easygoing guy to people I rather not name who in many ways defined his own meaning of the word 'warrior'. "And this girl here?"

"Well, this girl is the daughter of a Demon King, and it is rumored that there's a powerful god-like entity residing inside her, and a good hint of that is the medallion she has on her neck," the leader answered as we looked at the medallion Mayu was indeed wearing. It was a colorless medallion with a **Dragon** in the middle of it.

My brother senses it and widened his eyes in extreme shock.

" **By Great Red's eye. I don't believe it…** " Dark Dayo whispered.

'What is it?' I asked.

" **I now see why they are asking you to protect her, Bro. What I'm about to tell you is a Dragon that is so great, that it is on par with BOTH The Great Red and Ophis**."

My eyes widened in shock as Dark Dayo told me about this Dragon, and boy, was it important indeed! In fact, this Dragon is SO special, this is actually….

 **The Father of All Dragons**.

Which begs the question…why is this Dragon sealed inside this medallion, which this girl, who is a succubus, of all things, has managed to acquire?

"And that is why he wants her to make up for the [Heretic God] he missed," the leader spoke.

"In other words, you're under that guy's orders to attack her?" I asked.

"Yeah…that's right," came the admission.

"And what else?" I scowled.

"S-Sir Salvatore commanded the Copper Black Cross which had helped the new Campione locally – in other words, our superiors. His orders were to bring both the girl and the new Campione back to him by any means necessary," the man stuttered, thanks to my glare and aura.

"So, you are the comrades of the Copper Black Cross?" I asked, surprised that these glorified thugs were associated with them. Which brings me concern about Erica Blandelli…

"Not comrades, but subordinates from a lower branch of the organization. A group responsible for chores and dirty jobs ordered from above."

"So, you are the expendable flunkies that they won't really mind losing if my brother gets p*ssed off and blasts you to pieces," Ryoko deadpanned.

"Kinda like the Yakuza do things," I nodded sagely. "In fact, I would expected this kind of crap from a Mafia group than the Copper Black Cross. In fact, there's a lady by the name of Erica Blandelli. I don't see someone like her organizing such a thing, and yet, there's a possibility that she could be one of the superiors."

"Our lady – Dame Blandelli was prosecuted for assisting the new Campione, and is currently suspended from her position as Great Knight and under house arrest until Sir Salvatore's rage subsides."

As soon as he said that, everyone in the restaurant, including Ryoko, Mikihiro and Mayu all felt a malevolent aura. For the leader, it's even worse. The pressure was so great, that he was unable to breathe. The reason why is because I was very cross at that.

"D-Dale…" Ryoko asked, trying to speak. "Wh-what's this about Erica Blandelli?"

"Remember about the new Campione?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Mikihiro answered as he, Mayu and Ryoko really wanted to know who that new Campione is.

"That new Campione who killed the [Heretic God] in Italy….was me."

** At Kuoh Academy **

(3rd-Person POV)

"So this is what happened…" Sona said as many of the boys were back to normal, thanks to her and Rias for using their magic to make them lose their memory of what happened earlier today.

"I've never seen anything like this," Rias replied.

"I never would have thought that I would see the day to see such filthy impure men go after one girl," Mira scowled. "However, I think this is only due to the power that girl had to attract all of those men."

"Ara. Then there's a possibility that this girl…could be a succubus…" Akeno deduced.

"And a very powerful one at that," Medaka followed. "Now we have to keep an eye out on her, as well as Izumi and that Angeloid."

"And to think that this is all happening in our territory…" Rias said to herself. Was she, Sona and Medaka getting sloppy? Were they getting so laid back that they were actually allowing other presences to enter their territory unnoticed? They really had to change a few rules on how it all goes around here.

** At DK's Apartment **

(1 hour later; Dayo's POV)

As there are many boxes that belonged to Mayu, I could only sigh as Mei, Yayoi, Hazuki, and especially Tohru were complaining that someone was going to live with us, but eventually, they all had to accept it after I told them about the situation and the powers she has inherited.

I was in my room alone on my bed as I was already calling Erica with my mobile phone. A few attempts were made, but she didn't pick up. I was about to give up completely and try again tomorrow, but this time, Erica finally answered.

"Calling at such a time means that you have become aware of the situation," came the Italian Great Knight's first words, which was certainly not a greeting at all.

"Well, hello to you too, Erica. How are you? I've been fine, thank you," I deadpanned.

"Really? Even considering the situation?" Erica asked in dry amusement.

"If you're talking about those flunkies that your association sent over, then I have to disappoint you. Ryoko and those Yakuza people are a much bigger headache than them," I shrugged. "And while we're at it…What. The. Crap?"

"For the organization's lower branch personnel to be deployed, and to fail the mission, regardless of their numbers, such clear mismanagement reflecting poorly on the organization's reputation should normally be impossible. Nevertheless, given that you're calling now, it's only natural to assume you threatened them with a show of absolute force. And I also assume that you've met the Tsukimura siblings," Erica remarked.

"Yes and yes," I admitted. "Although I just beat them black and blue to make them more talkative. Didn't use an ounce of my power. That, and Ryoko was going to threaten them to be in Antartica for 10 years. That aside, they mentioned a strange order about Mayu and myself. Care to explain?"

"It's Sir Salvatore Doni. He's the 6th Campione, born in Italy. He is the alliance leader ruling over the magical associations of southern Europe," Erica replied.

"Isn't that something like a big boss that your organization answers to?" I asked as I processed the information.

"The description itself lacks elegance, but you are right. However, Sir Salvatore rules, but does not administrate. Rather than ruling through methods of domination, he keeps southern European magi in line through fear and servitude."

"And what does that have got to do with Mayu and Mikihiro Tsukimura?" I asked.

"Regarding about the [Heretic God] Verethragna that you killed, they just happened to be there at that place 2 days later, only to run into Sir Salvatore, and he already saw the tremendous power the siblings had in them and asked them to serve him. And if you think that was a joke, it isn't. He was completely serious. But they refused, so that's the cause," Erica pointed out.

5 seconds of silence pass before I said, "…You're kidding me…"

"Either that or he's interested in the new Campione and wanted to have a serious fight, but you already left before he even got there."

"That's what Carmen Sandiego does all the time," I said with a laugh before getting a serious look. "But seriously, it's really strange!"

"There's nothing strange about me," Erica stated dryly. "Strange are the things that go through Sir Salvatore's mind."

"So to make a long story short…he's an idiot like Ryoko said at the restaurant. And this is his temper tantrum…" I concluded in disbelief as I rubbed my forehead in annoyance. "I want to know…why is your group following someone like that?"

"It cannot be helped. It's because he is a Campione. Without a doubt, he's a god-slaying warrior! Furthermore, stupidity and magnanimity are not mutually exclusive," Erica Blandelli answered with a serious tone that left me speechless. I really need to talk to Ryuga about this. "Yes, he's a fool foreign to common logic. Nevertheless, he's also a rare hero. Even if all the magi of the world, even the famous Trinity 7 themselves, challenged him with everything they have, they have absolutely NO chance of winning against him. The one known as Salvatore Doni, is precisely a monster of that level."

I had mixed feelings about the description she just told.

The way she was describing him, it wasn't a surprise to see the same thing with such people back in my old world…some are idiots indeed, and by some, I mean a few, but they were powerful…but even so, they were not invincible. The same can sadly be said for Mother Ophis, and my uncle, The Great Red, and even myself. They are many people who started off weak, but eventually, they dwarfed the enemies they meet in power.

Here, however, it seemed to think that the 3 Factions – Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels – and no other humans could keep the Campione in line. Only the [Heretic Gods], and they followed their own interests rather than those of humanity. Now that's something to think on.

"Hey Dale, if you intend to dig deeper into this incident – or rather, get you or Mayu involved with us, it's best for you to give up the notion. You two should continue living peacefully without anymore problems," Erica advised suddenly.

"Oh, really?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Visits like this one will happen. Who knows how many times? Either way, you should dodge them appropriately. Given your power, even if you encounter trouble, there shouldn't be any difficulties, right?"

"Hmmm…."

"I suggest you listen well as this is a critical juncture in your life. Everything that happened in Italy is just a dream. Please wipe it clean from your memory and continue living a peaceful life with Mayu, knowing her conditions and powers. After the war you've been in, it's best for you," she explained, undaunted. "You managed to escape Sir Salvatore this time, so here's my greatest advice: do not step foot in Italy – or rather, Europe, ever again. Sir Salvatore simply cannot wait to start a fight should you come. Furthermore, we of the Copper Black Cross have also received strict orders to restrain you with all our power. You understand what that means, right?"

"…You're my enemy…right?" I asked with my eyes closed with a scowl.

"There's no other choice. Even if you are a Campione also, and stand on equal terms with Sir Salvatore…we are an Italian association. We have no choice but to prioritize the orders, and especially strict orders, from our alliance leader," Erica spoke indifferently with an emotionless voice. "Hence, I guess our relationship ends here. In fact, my telling you all this would also be considered inappropriate…And I was looking forward to going to school with you…But no matter, it would be too heartless to go without saying goodbye."

"…Then just answer me one question, Erica Blandelli," I said slowly in monotone.

"….What is it?"

"Is it true from those mages that because you helped me in the fight with Verethragna you were suspended and put under house arrest?"

"…Yes," she admitted. "But…"

"Then that's all I needed to know. Bye."

"What do you…?"

I didn't let her finish as I ended the call there, and then turning the phone off.

" **Well…what are you going to do?** " Dark Dayo asked.

"My friend is in trouble for helping me…and that guy thinks that not only I ran away, but also decided to forcefully have Mayu and Mikihiro in his group for God-Knows-What he could do with them, and is sending thugs after me," I said as I laid on the bed and staring at the ceiling. "What do you think I should do?"

" **You should make it clear to them who Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode, or in your case, your alias name of Dale Dominus, really is** ," Dark Dayo replied with a ferocious grin.

"Damn right," I said, mirroring my brother's expression.

Just then, I heard some knocking before the door opened up to reveal Tohru with a tray full of crackers and cookies and milk.

"Here's your meal, Master," she smiled.

"Thanks, Tohru," I replied as she laid the food down on the table while carrying the tray as I then said, "This will help me clear my mind a bit before I go to Italy and kick that *ss of Salvatore Doni."

CLANG!

As soon as I said Doni's name, Tohru froze and dropped the tray before looking back at me.

"W-What name did you just say?" she asked.

"Salvatore Doni. Why?"

Tohru's eyes were covered by her hair as she came next to me, sat down, looked down to the floor before asking, "Remember where we first met?"

I had to think before I remembered. "I believe that I met you in your dragon form with a large sword stuck inside you. I managed to save your life in the nick of time. Why is that?"

The answer she said next has given a build of hatred on that blonde idiot known as Salvatore Doni.

"That sword that impaled through me…was from that jerk himself after I fought with him, and there's a very good chance that he's almost healed after that fight."

And just like that…it just got a lot more personal.

** In Italy **

(2 Days Later)

I managed to call Ryuga to let him know that I have a personal 'score' to settle before calling Lucretia Zola about the situation and Salvatore Doni.

As far as Salvatore was concerned, thanks to her powers, Lucretia could say for certain that the 6th Campione had slain no less than 4 [Heretic Gods], however she knew for sure the identities of only 2 of them: Nuadha of the Tuatha de Danann, who's death had led to Doni becoming a Campione, and the Norse [Heretic God] Siegfried that Doni had essentially poached from another Campione. Because of this, she only knew for sure about the Authorities he had gained from Nuadha, known as **Ripping Arm of Silver** , which allowed Salvatore to cut through anything with his sword, and from Siegfried, called **Man of Steel** , which gives him a body as hard as steel.

That means I may also have to think on whether I should use my **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic** or the Authorities I have from Verethragna to even the odds.

Lucretia also gave me some background information on the Copper Black Cross which had their headquarters set in Milan, such as their relation to the Knights Templar – that she also had to explain to me – and their current commander-in-chief, **Paolo Blandelli** , who happened to be Erica's uncle who had raised her as her parents died early in her life.

Before I left for Italy, Mikihiro had some things to say as well. From what happened in Sardinia, the rumors about me are only circulating in an unsubstantiated fashion. The only exception being Erica's Copper Black Cross.

With that said, thanks to Mother Ophis, I can shapeshift into any person I can imagine, and that was going to be needed as I looked like a rather normal 29-year-old man with white skin and black hair with my ponytail, of course. I also had sunglasses on, and that was going to be needed as I was going to do some manipulation as I was heading for the headquarters of the Copper Black Cross where I approached a middle-aged woman at the reception. Using my **Eyes of Infinity** skill from Mother Ophis, I spoke to her.

"Hello, can you deliver a message for me to Paolo Blandelli?" I asked while taking my glasses off and opened one eye to reveal an Infinity symbol. "Tell him that Dale Dominus is in Milan, but feel free to go around doing their work. If you try to take me to Salvatore Doni though…. well, you should treat it like your lives are on the line. Pass that along, will you? Thanks."

With that, I put on my glasses, turned around and left, utterly ignoring Dark Dayo's laughter as every mage within earshot had gone deathly pale or how some of them would need a change of pants and underwear. What I did NOT ignore, however, was the security camera that turned to focus on me so I gave it my attention, open my eyes again, and glared at it before turning red before closing it and walked away.

** At Duomo Station **

After taking the subway, I decided to follow Lucretia's suggestion and did some exploring. Apparently, the Duomo di Milano was the world's largest Gothic building – whatever that means – and ranked amongst the top tourist locations in the city.

I also took the time to eat of my favorite foods – pizza – and I ordered 3 large pizzas! As I ate them, I quickly realized something important.

"That reminds me," I said to my brother Dark Dayo. "I need to find out what Verethragna's Authorities are."

" **And now you are asking me that now?! Well, you should be lucky that I'm a walking encyclopedia,** " Dark Dayo grumbled. " **However, they have….absurdly specific activation conditions…** "

"How….absurd are they?"

" **Well, let's see here…. Verethragna had 10 forms, or Incarnations for all you land-lovers out there. Each one has a different ability. The White Stallion, the Tempest, the Bull, the Camel, the Boar, the Adolescent, the Raptor, the Ram, the Goat and the Warrior.** "

"That's quite the bunch of powers he had."

" **Indeed, but they are far from perfect, I'm afraid. The Tempest allows you to teleport from where you are to any other location, but to use it, someone who knows you must be there and call out your name.** "

"Teleporting around at random may be risky, but if that doesn't work, I can use my magic. Either way, it may make me feel a little…nauseous…"

" **The Bull grants you immense strength, pretty much equal to Heracles. However, to activate it, you must be facing someone or something with strength exceeding that of a human and it'll only give you the bare minimum needed to counter them.** "

"Reinforcements may be needed for that, but considering that I'm a Dragon, that Authority is virtually useless, but then again, we are also dealing with humans, so I need to keep that in mind."

" **The White Stallion allows you to summon a blazing white horse that hits the enemy with the heat of the sun to incinerate them. It can only be used against those who have committed great sins.** "

"Looks like a useful Authority against such strong enemies."

" **The Camel gives you an increase to your physical abilities, enhanced strength in your muscles, heightened battle instincts, and instantaneous regeneration. The condition to activate it is that you must be seriously injured first.** "

"Knowing that Ryuga and I may be facing a lot of enemies, this I'll certainly keep that in mind."

" **The Boar allows you to summon a gigantic boar to trample everything in its path, as well as granting immense strength and speed. To use it, you must be targeting a massive structure and the beast won't go away until it's destroyed its target. And as for your enhancements, you can only make use of them in direct charges, no weaving.** "

"I may be using that while fighting against Doni soon."

" **The Adolescent allows you to grant divine protection to another person, giving them immortality, enhanced abilities, and longevity. However, for this to take effect, you first have to kiss the person in question, then they have to pledge their body and soul to you, and let go of any connections and bonds and live only for you**."

"Definitely not going to let Ryoko or my family know that…"

" **Moving on! The Raptor grants you the speed of a God and makes you, or anything you can pick up, light as a feather. But to use it, you must be attacked by something moving at speed beyond that of human limits, such as a bullet or a charging beast.** "

"Once again, reinforcements would be a better option on that."

" **The Ram grants someone you choose the ability to recover from fatal injuries, even death itself. However, it must be activated before the moment of death and can take hours or days to come into effect.** "

"That's good to know, in case of something big, for instance… **Samael** …."

" **The Goat gives you total control over lightning, let's you hear people's deepest thoughts, gives you the authority of a high priest, grants you great wisdom and skill with magic, and gives you clairvoyance. However, the Goat will only activate if there are people around you who wish to stand with you and are willing to offer their own life force to power it. You must also act as a stereotypical king to those people during the duration of its activation. However, if you use it too much, those around you could very well die."**

"Definitely not against the Tsukimura siblings, as they already got enough problems. What's the last one?"

" **The last one is the Warrior. Which you've already used once before against Verethragna. It creates countless swords to separate a God from their divinity, making them mortal and able to be killed. You can only use it if you know sufficient information about the God in question**."

"I see. However, I also got my own skills, including various elements of **Dragon Slayer Magic**."

" **And let's not forget about the other God you killed: King Solomon**."

"Don't remind me of that jerk…" I finished as I began to eat my meal once again. The scene was peaceful and quiet and noneventful for 15 minutes.

However, when I began to eat the last of the 3 pizzas I ordered, only then I felt a couple of mages arriving in the vicinity and proceeded to keep an eye on me.

" **I believe that this may be a good time to move your *ss to a more open area. Didn't that vixen give you a good spot?** "

"Right, just let me finish my snack," I agreed and minutes later, I was on my way towards Castello Sforzesco, which had a very spacious plaza next to Parco Sempione, Milan's top park.

** At Castello Sforzesco **

I was next to the castle and was about to head into the park when a spike of malicious intent drew my attention towards a large RV that suddenly accelerated and hurtled directly towards me.

Eyeing the rapidly approaching bus, I considered for all of a moment dodging and letting them drive by…before mentally snorting and proceeding to exert my enhanced abilities as I raised my right leg and slammed my heel down on the front of the RV, causing it to topple forwards and fly over me, spinning over before crashing on its back several meters away.

As I walked towards the destroyed RV under the disbelieving and awed eyes of the spectators, I leaned down and glanced at the driver.

"I believe that you are with the Copper Association, right?" I asked calmly.

Taking the full-body flinch as a 'yes', I continued.

"If that's the case, then feel free to let your comrades know that I'll be in the castle," I told them as I felt more and more approaching mages and deciding that wasting time heading towards the park would draw more people into this mess. As I left, I quickly paused and glanced backwards with a big frown. "And one more thing…I would be very ticked off if any of the regular people get caught in the crossfire."

With that, I headed towards the castle at a relaxed pace, leaving behind a middle-aged mage shaking like a leaf.

** At the Castle **

I reached inside the entrance of the castle where the civilians have already been evacuated and a number of mages were approaching towards me…

THUMP! THUMP!

…only for them to drop like flies under a combination of my killing intent and a sleeping spell I was casting on them one by one as their eyes were met by my Eyes of Infinity.

However, as the number reaches triple digits, I've began to feel someone was approaching from the other side of the castle. As such, I activated my 'scales' to increase my defenses to blow off the blasts of fire and wind sending my and began to focus on the rapidly spiking power on the other side.

And not one second later that I had to take a large step to the left, and just in time to avoid the blade that actually managed to cut the entire freaking castle in two before being pulled back. Then I had to take another large step to the right to avoid the same thing. Then I had to jump backwards as a 3rd and final, diagonal strike connected the two cuts through the entire castle, causing the top portion between the two initial cuts to collapse inwards.

As the cloud of dust enveloped the entire place, someone went through it as I took a good look at my opponent. The opponent I was about to face is a blond young man with a handsome face, and despite having a slender build, he had the body of a trained athlete. Dressed sloppy in a shirt fit for the beach, cargo pants and sneakers, he was carrying a slender cylindrical case on his shoulder.

"At long last, we finally meet. You've been causing quite the riot, haven't you?" the man asked as he cackled with laughter. I cannot wait to wipe that smile off of his face.

"Indeed, I have… **Salvatore Doni** ," I responded. "And I've also heard word that you're angry because those Tsukimura siblings rejected your offer, right?"

"That's only a lie," Doni admitted as my jaw dropped in disbelief. "I was simply pretending to be angry. The power those siblings had is true, but then again, this is how I make everyone do as I wish."

Then he looked at the members of the Copper Black Cross who were still conscious. "My, my, you don't do things by half, do you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Figured it would be easier to put them to sleep than fighting them, let alone killing them. I had to deal with a great amount of self-restraint to do so. No point in doing pointless damage…like cutting a whole castle in half!" I yelled at the last part.

"It was faster to cut a path through than to go around," Doni shrugged. "But that doesn't matter! Now that you're here, we can finally have our duel!"

"Indeed we will! But first, I have to ask you one important question," I said with my eyes narrowed.

"Ask away."

"Did you…by any chance…come across a **large fat green dragon** some time ago?"

"Hmmm….ah, yes! I remember coming across that, but I thought it was a large **toad** , so I've decided to cut it down to size," Doni admitted.

He did NOT just call Tohru, my Dragon Maid, a TOAD! That son of a b*tch is going down!

"That's all I needed to know," I simply said before my eyes turned draconic and using the speed of sound…

PUNCH!

…I quickly punched him in the stomach as he was flying out of the castle at top speed of 40 mph! Man, that felt great!

" **As much as that would consider some severe damage, it only did half of that to this guy** ," Dark Dayo admitted, before he and I felt a spike in power as he was about to activate one of his Authorities.

Using my draconic senses, I can hear the 6th Campione chanting, only unlike me, he spoke loudly and clearly, a declaration to the heavens themselves.

" _ **I hereby swear, I forbid the existence of things I cannot cut!**_ " Salvatore incanted, causing his right arm to turn silver as the divine power instantly flowed into his sword, which was not damaged unfortunately, and infusing it with the property to cut through all.

'Yup, the first strike was totally worth the risk,' I grinned in thought as I achieved that for Tohru.

So in the end, Salvatore had a sword that is invincible, along with an invulnerable body. However, the fact that he gained the [Man of Steel] from Siegfried also meant that his sword had been able to penetrate the [Heretic God]'s own supposedly invulnerable defense. Considering that, in his own experience, the Authorities that Campione had were somewhat weaker or more restricted in use then when used by the originator Gods, Doni's [Man of Steel] should be weaker than Siegfried's, or have some conditions to its use….

Which means that to beat this idiot, I needed to use some of my own powers, specifically using the **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic**. With this, it allows me to incorporate the element of iron (and, by extension, of steel) into my body, granting me the ability to change parts of the body (or the entirety of it) into iron, which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes, and to produce iron objects.

The Magic relies around the use of iron for both offense and defense, with the user being capable of creating a wide array of weapons from their body to attack the opponents both in melee and from a distance, and to cover their body with iron in order to drastically increase their defensive power, whilst simultaneously heavily boosting their offensive power.

Also, to replenish my strength and restore my body to a healthy state, I need to consume external sources of iron, and in this case, Doni's sword. However, since he has an Invincible sword, I may also have to use the **Negation** skill my Mother taught me. This can negate any ability the opponent has. However, if it is against someone with equal power to my Supreme form, then it only lasts for an hour at the very most. And I have a feeling that it may be the case since Salvatore Doni is a Campione.

With all of that planned out, I focused my attention on the Italian blond before me, I began to activate the Iron Dragon Slayer Magic…and dodged like hell to avoid a surprise attack from him, managing to get a small cut on my sleeve despite my fast speed. A few more seconds later and several small, yet bleeding cuts on my arms and torso appeared. One big leap later, and my body was now as hard as steel as the Iron Dragon Slayer was now in effect.

From there, the frantic dodging from before became much more fruitful as his attacks only bounced off like a sponge, allowing me to understand Salvatore's sword style – or rather lack of one. And, as much as I hate to admit to inflate this idiot's ego, I had to give credit where it was deserved.

"OK, I stand corrected. You're pretty damn amazing," I admitted after managing to put some distance between us by quickly using my leg to create a massive crater with my foot slamming into the ground, making the 6th Campione unstable on his feet for a moment or two. "I've heard some stories about swordsmen with empty styles like you, who instinctively know where and how to cut for the maximum effect, but even one of my former teachers said that there's someone like that only once every few generations."

"Hoh, you saw that much in just a minute?" Doni asked with a grin. "I was right to challenge you, after all. And I must say, for you to turn yourself into steel to even things up, that makes it even more exciting!"

"Indeed, and as much as I would like to continue, I must be going," I quickly responded and used my magic to teleport away…only to instinctively dodge back and at the same time, activate my dimensional intangibility…only to get to hit hard by Doni's sword…or so he thought as I activated my **Negation** ability by touching his sword, no longer being invincible, making Salvatore gasp and what happens next makes him speechless…

I began to eat his sword from the tip until the halfway point, giving me more strength and healing my body at the same time as I quickly said…

" _ **Iron Dragon's Scales**_."

With that, my entire body was now in steel iron scales, turning the tables in this battle, which was about to be finished, with these 7 words…

"Now taste this… _ **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!**_ "

Before Salvatore knew what happened, my fist went into his stomach again…

PUNCH!

…but now, with more brute force as he was shot like a rocket straight through the still standing castle, causing numerous crashes as he passed through walls and floors and ceilings.

" **OK…so the [Ripping Arm of Silver] CAN really cut through anything…dimensions included,** " Dark Dayo remarked slowly, trying to process on what the hell just happened.

"And that's why I stopped just in time," I replied quickly as I went back to normal and decided to high-tail out of here by transporting back to the hotel.

** At the Hotel **

I quickly went back to my room, after going through my disguise again to get some lunch set up. Not long after I went back to normal…

KNOCK-KNOCK

…and not a moment too soon as I already knew who it was.

"Come in, Erica!" I quickly replied.

A few seconds of silence later, a blank-faced Erica Blandelli opened the door and stepped into the room. Silently, she walked up to the table – which was set for 2 people – and sat down on the opposite side of me.

"You were expecting me," the Italian mage stated with certainty.

"Yep," I agreed.

Erica's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Given that the [Copper Black Cross] has standing orders to find you, I suppose you could have expected me to look for you…..but how did you know that **I** would find you?"

"Well, let's just say that Mikihiro told me that I dropped something 'important', and you just happened to pick it up after the battle with Verethragna," I replied with a smirk.

"Ah," she replied as she looked away with slight embarrassment.

"And knowing that you can track down a God, it wouldn't be a surprise that it's you," I concluded before frowning. "Now, Erica…"

"Yes?" she asked as our eyes met and she saw regret in mine.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble with your Association, getting you suspended and placed under house arrest," I grimaced. "If I had known that Salvatore was such a reckless idiot, I would have killed him on the spot, but then again, I would also have the Tsukimura siblings involved in this as well."

"It most likely would have, considering your past record," Erica said dryly, though it was obvious that despite her still maintaining a mask of neutrality, what little coldness had been in her eyes had melted away.

After a few minutes of silence, we ate the dinner right in front of us. Then Erica decided to break the silence with that all-important question.

"Why did you come back to Italy, Dale? I told you not to, that the various associations would only send a few underlings just a few more times before they gave it up and Sir Salvatore would've found a new interest. You told Sir Salvatore to not fight him…so why?"

"First of all, he ticked me off due to…personal reasons…" I said with my eyes closed. "And secondly, I wanted to see you. To see if you were alright and find out just how much trouble I caused for you, and how the Tsukimura siblings got caught in the middle of it, and to solve all of these problems in one go."

"Actually, in a week or so, I would've been cleared of everything and forgot it ever happened," Erica deadpanned. "While he tries not to show favoritism, my uncle is still the Commander in Chief."

"Ahem…!" I coughed real loudly, trying to not be embarrassed. "But still, even if I knew that, I would have come to check on you myself. And besides, who knows what that Ryoko might do to me if I didn't…."

"Ryoko?"

"My 'stepsister'. She's quite the artist of tricks and pranks….and how she managed to become one of the best mercenaries in the Army is still a mystery to me…"

"I see…"

"Moving on…even if your uncle protects you, I have no doubt that he has some opposition in your organization that wouldn't hesitate to hurt you."

"Dale! The [Copper Black Cross] is a Knight order where honor is…!"

" _Erica_ …" I said in such a tone that silenced her immediately. "Some of the grunts sent after me tried to take those same siblings you somehow met earlier as hostages right before my eyes. Not to mention that they are children of a Demon King."

"…Very well, I suppose that even in my organization, there are some bad apples," Erica said as she slumped slightly before regaining her vigor as she looked at me in the eye of what she says next. "Or rather, my _former_ organization."

"Former?" I blinked in surprise.

"That's right. Actually, I had been thinking every since I bid you farewell on the phone. Precisely because Dale Dominus is a great fool who came expressly to Italy, despite the situation, I should not care about him this time. It has nothing to do with a Knight's merciful heart of compassion," Erica mused out loud. "But for some reason, I can't do it. To think that there existed a man who completely disregarded his own safety and rushed straight into the country of the most dangerous enemy, and even ran into a crisis. I can't abandon such a man to his fate. I have already bid my uncle and the association farewell before I came here. I am no longer a Knight. I am nothing but an ordinary girl – I would never say this, even if it meant tearing my mouth open, but I am just a girl who knows how to use magic and a sword. So that's the situation, you don't mind, right?"

I looked at her with widened eyes in disbelief as I asked her in shock, "No longer a Knight…what did you just do?"

"Nothing much. Because, even if your protecting the Tsukimura siblings because of this mess, I am joining you – the faction of the youngest Campione, that is what I must do. So Dale, you have to take responsibility properly," Erica Blandelli declared.

"Responsibility?!" I yelped. 'That also means….'

"D-Don't get any strange ideas. All I meant was that you must take responsibility by dueling Sir Salvatore and resolving the matter properly!" Erica blushed.

" **Is that so?** " Dark Dayo chuckled as he began his teasing ways.

"Well, yes, that…" Erica began.

" **Basically, it has nothing to do with how you were jealous when he and Lucretia had sex that night before the battle with Verethragna?** " Dark Dayo asked. " **And how you were actually rubbing against yourself when you looked at him when he wasn't looking…and how you were** _ **calling out his name**_?"

I was forced to duck as some fruit whizzed past me.

"Be silent!" Erica yelled.

" **This wouldn't be the first time. In fact, many other women were doing the same thing when he met them, and Ryoko would record every single intimate moment so she could use it as blackmail** ," Dark Dayo grinned.

"Why, you little…!" I growled, red in the face and very cross!

" **They were quite…graphic** …"

"I-I see," Erica stuttered and glanced away as she met my eyes as I quickly apologized for my brother's behavior. "A-Anyways, Dale….don't we currently look like we're eloping?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"I'm running away from home to be with the man I'm promising my future to…"

"Isn't it more like friends or close comrades…?" I stuttered.

"Yes, as well as partners for life. Lovers bound by promises of eternal love," Erica said as she got up from her seat and advanced – more like, stalked – towards me as I tried to sink deeper into the chair. "Dale, if you could come to a profound realization and regard Erica Blandelli as your one and only woman…I could consider staying with you forever and ever till death do us part?"

As Erica's beautiful face was approaching as she sat on my lap, I quickly answered, "T-That's kind of intense…and sudden! And you heard what my brother said! I have met many other women who wanted the exact same thing, and not to mention that…"

"Who do you take me for? Before speaking to you, Dale, even if many women are after you, I've already undergone careful consideration. Precisely because I understand the irrepressibly intense passion in my heart, and that is why I'm turning my feelings into action," the young beauty confessed directly.

"I…I don't know if we really match…" I stuttered. 'And besides, Tohru and the others back home are going to be FURIOUS when they hear about this! Especially Ryoko…'

"Oh my, are you saying that I, Erica Blandelli, am not qualified to become the spouse of the 7th Campione, Dale Dominus?" she taunted.

"I… I…." I couldn't think of an answer as I stared into Erica's eyes as she did with mine. I snapped out of it though, clenching my fist and raising it slowly towards Erica to see. "Erica…please fist-bump with me?"

"Eh?" the Italian blonde blinked, snapping out of her own trance.

"Just do it, and you'll understand," I softly said.

" **Are you about this?** " Dark Dayo asked.

'Well, she's going to have to deal with a LOT of crazy things when we get back, but like all of others, I trust Erica with my life,' I said clearly with a small smile.

Erica and I both fist-bumped, and from there, she understood. She understood why we were doing this, what I was feeling, what I was afraid of, what I had been planning… in essence, she _understood me_. And, as she came out of her short trance, we both understood each other.

And she was fine with it.

She didn't bother with words any further, having understood our futility after that connection. There was nothing more to be said. Instead, she grabbed by the front of my shirt and pulled me into a passionate kiss to which I most enthusiastically responded.

Coming up for air a while later, we were flushed, our lips slightly bruised from the ferocity, and drawing for much-needed air, but we were both smiling.

"I understand," Erica said clearly as she regained her breath.

"So do I," I smiled, making Erica want to kiss me again, but decided to hold that off…for now.

"And….while it may take a little while…I know I can live with you and your quirks…as well as your…roommates…though I want to have a say in it!" she decided imperiously.

"I can live with that," I said before looking away in thought. 'I just hope the others can live with this as well…'

As we began to get ready for bed, we didn't notice that Himari, the white cat that is Lucretia's familiar, has seen the ENTIRE thing!

"Master…your first kiss is supposedth to be with me…" she said, but for some reason, she wasn't that sad, knowing that she has plenty of opportunities later on.

And with that, she has decided to leave, and of course, tell Lucretia everything.

** At DK's Apartment; Kuoh City **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Why do I have a feeling that Master Dayo has just added another beautiful lady with us?" Tohru asked to herself. Thankfully, everyone's sleeping, including Mayu. However, the secret will be revealed, sooner or later…

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Ryoko in a gun battle in New Zealand.

START OF SECOND HALF: Erica, Lucretia, Himari and an unknown Primordial Goddess on a bench.

* * *

(2 Days Later)

** Near Blandelli Villa **

(Dayo's POV)

Decided that the easiest way to resolve the situation was for me to fight Salvatore and then get him to cancel all of his previous orders, regarding me, Erica and possibly Mayu and Mikihiro. So, we've settled on a time and place while Erica send the 6th Campione a 'Duel Invitation', as well as the Copper Black Cross HQ, if only to stop their search now that they knew where I was.

The chosen battleground had been offered by Erica, one of the several properties she had inherited from her deceased parents. It was a rather old monastery turned villa with great historical value looking over Lake Garda…which was likely going to be smashed to pieces in the upcoming duel.

In fact, Erica had all but outright told me that she wanted that building to be destroyed, and from what I was feeling of her emotions, she would be glad to see it gone.

Now, while I had yet to claim this beautiful girl's virginity – and for many reasons – we had done some mutual exploring, which was entirely pleasant, despite Erica's obvious inexperience.

Now, on this weekend in the middle of April, the sun was setting in the west. The domination of darkness was arriving. This former monastery, abandoned villa, and example of Romanesque architecture was where we two Campione are going to do battle. We were currently located in a vast space on the 2nd floor that had been used as a dance hall.

"I've been eagerly and impatiently waiting for this moment, Dale," Salvatore declared. "I'm currently so touched!"

"Let's see how long that lasts," I shot back.

"Still, this doesn't feel too right," Salvatore mused as he drew his sword from the cylindrical case he carried over his shoulder. "Why don't you find something to wield?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm more of an unnamed and unpredictable fighter," I shrugged. "You're going to have to push me enough to force to use one of mine."

"Oh well, if you say so. Because Campione are equal, there's no need to mind such things, I suppose," Salvatore replied back with a grin before declaring the start of the battle, "Now, let us begin!"

"Indeed, we shall begin," I said. "But first, allow me to start this battle off…with a BANG! _**This is my taunt at the gods, who are my foes!**_ "

After I said that, I snapped my fingers and teleported outside.

"Eh?" Salvatore asked, blinking, and then…

BOOM!

The entire villa came crashing down on his head as the Boar descended from the sky to rampage and smash the building to bits. This time, I didn't need to worry about banishing it. It could wreak havoc on the place to its heart's content. This is exactly what I needed it for: to cause damage and draw Doni's attention, if only for a little while.

And that was what the Boar did. Its roars carried sonic booms, inhibiting the 6th Campione more than its mass and brute force. This caused him to both don the [Man of Steel] and call upon the [Ripping Arm of Silver] as soon as the battle began. Unfortunately, the skirmish didn't last very long. While immensely powerful and destructive, Doni enlarged his sword to be proportional to the Boar and still wielding it just as easily as before said its word, and within minutes, the Boar was dispersed into motes of divine power.

However, it served its purpose for buying me time to be in my form of my father: the **King of Heroes** form. My hair was now golden and both of my eyes becomes crimson. I also gain Golden armor and gains blood red markings all over my body. My two primary weapons, **Enkidu** and **Ea** are also with me in this form, and they both become stronger exponentially, even exceeding supreme legendary weapons like **Caliburn**. In this form, I can dispel the top portion of my armor to increase my powers and speed further since it acts like a limiter, and that's where the red marks are visible. In this form, all of my Physical abilities become much stronger.

"Oh! What's this?!" Doni asked as he laughed enthusiastically. "You actually have Gold around you! And a powerful chain and sword that almost looks like a wand! However, I can tell that the sword you're holding is not forged and polished from iron but carved and formed out of magic! A sword of wizardry, Dale, so you too, are a sword-wielding god-slayer! How interesting! You oppose me in so many ways, from silver against gold to a sword of steel against a sword of magic…we share no commonality at all, but that's who we are!"

Salvatore Doni's eyes were flashing with both kinship and competitive spirit.

"Yes, conflicts between us Campione are always undertaken as battles of obstinate wills, to prove whose manner of doing things is superior! You seem to have finally understood that promise! I'm so happy!" he cheered as we clashed swords against each other.

As we clashed our swords, I can already tell that somehow and in some way, Doni's sword is actually able to make a "crack" on my sword, even though it's very little.

'What the hell? He even managed to make cracks on this?!' I asked, angered at this very moment as this sword is very precious. 'If that's the case, then I'll go for his right arm. That's probably where the divinity is coming from.'

I then used Enkidu to wrap Salvatore up to trap him, however…

" _ **I forbid the existence of things I cannot cut!**_ "

…Salvatore's right arm glowed even more intensely as his sword shrunk to normal size to allow him the chance to avoid being wrapped up by the chains.

But this lead me to take a great risk. As fast as Doni was, as skilled as he was, and as accurate as he was, he simply could not give the proper attention to everything around him as I appeared behind and touched his arm, and using my **Negation** ability, the brightness of his silver arm dulled until finally, the [Ripping Arm of Silver] had truly been severed.

"Ugh!" Salvatore grunted in discomfort at being cut off from his most used Authority. "You actually did it, you somehow managed to seal my Authority. And I thought that you were going to cross blades with me once for a sec…then I realized what kind of sword it was."

Then his grin became feral. "But you don't think that just because you sealed my silver arm that this is over, do you?"

"You're right about that," I agreed as I went back to my normal form and asking **Dark Dayo** to make his move in a minute as I took out another sword.

"You are actually willing to challenge me head-on to a swordfight?" Salvatore asked giddily.

"I do have some tricks up my sleeve," I shot back with a wide grin.

"Hahaha! I knew we would get along great, my new friend!" Salvatore replied back, causing me to frown.

"Uh, yeah. Not happening. Not after what you did to my Dragon Maid, Tohru," I said with a bit of venom. "Which, by the way, this one is for her!"

And before Salvatore could make his move…

SLASH!

…he was now forced to put a hand against his chest…where a severed cut that had reached and even lightly scratched his heart now resided.

It was not bleeding, his [Man of Steel] Authority ensured it, but that didn't change the fact that had I gone for the _other_ sword, Salvatore Doni would've been cut in two.

"W-why didn't you use that one before?" Doni asked as he tried to stand up.

 **Dark Dayo** and I quickly switched before I answered, "Your [Ripping Arm of Silver] can manage to cut through other dimensions, so I had to take that away before using this sword: **Fragarach** , also known as **The Answerer** , or **The Retaliator** that once belonged to Lugh Lamfada. This sword can cut through any object or material like butter. Body Armor and Shields included. You should be lucky that your [Man of Steel] Authority has saved you from Sudden Death. Either way, this battle is over."

"So basically, I got played by my own game, huh?" Salvatore laughed before coughing up a bit of blood as he admitted, "So…this is my loss. I'm already this injured from that one last attack you had given me, and had we continued on any further, even magical healing will not put me back together right."

"Good," I grinned.

"However, I do want a rematch at some point," Salvatore remarked. "I'm the King of Swords, you know. I can't let it slide, being beaten with a sword."

"You know, I could've used something else to hit you and I still would've phased through your guard," I pointed out as I dispersed all of my weapons back to my personal dimension. "I hope you can walk again."

"Yeah, a healing potion or two will fix me up," Salvatore remarked as we walked alongside to see Erica and **Andrea Rivera** , Salvatore's chaperone/butler/assistant/babysitter had been watching the duel. "I just need to keep [Man of Steel] active until then."

"Well, I hope you are going through the process of cancelling those orders," I remarked. "Because if not, you will be getting a cut that will be almost impossible to heal."

"No promises…" Salvatore smiled, causing Andrea to sigh. "Now then, my dear Andrea, my new friend and I will be celebrating our first duel with some pasta! Do you know any good restaurants around here?"

"You idiot! You need to get healed first!" Andrea exclaimed. "Did you forget that you can't eat while that Authority is active?!"

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. When Campione use Authorities, we intend to be extremely hungry. As such, if we use our Authorities and leave it on, we cannot eat or drink at that time.

"Then I'll turn it off…"

"Stop, you fool! Let's get some proper healing potions first….gah, you already did it!"

"Yeah…I'm bleeding pretty badly…"

"Don't say that like it doesn't concern you!"

"What an idiot.." I sighed in annoyance.

" **You're telling me…** " Dark Dayo agreed as we and Erica watched the two men argue. In fact, they were so into it, that they didn't notice us leaving.

It was only then and there that I realized something important.

'OH SH*T! It's mid-April…that means that Ryoko, Aunt Garnett and Aunt Machina are coming home tomorrow! I won't make it there in time! And how can I explain about the other women living in there with me?!' I cried in thought while Dark Dayo laughed at this.

** At DK's apartment **

(3 days later)

It was very late night when we got back. 12:00 AM Midnight, to be exact.

"OK, Erica. You wait here, while I face the music," I said to her as I opened the door and quietly walked inside….

"And just where have you been?"

…and not surprisingly, the lights were turned on by Ryoko, who was very cross, understandably, with Tohru with her head down in a rejected mood. Along with Mei, Yayoi and Hazuki. Thankfully, Mayu was sleeping. Mikihiro had an amused look on his face.

"Well?"

I looked at Tohru and can tell exactly what happened.

"You had to tell her, did you?" I asked as she slowly nodded. "Might as well bring in more trouble. Come on in, Erica."

As soon as Erica stepped in, Ryoko asks the obvious question.

"Now, give me the details on what happened…" Ryoko slowly said to me. "And why did you invite ANOTHER girl here…"

This is going to be a long night…..

(Next Day)

Not surprisingly, I didn't have any sleep at all after I had to do a long-*ss explanation of what happened in Italy and how I became a Campione as I left no stone unturned.

Thankfully, both Mikihiro and Mayu thanked me while Tohru hugged me for taking care of Salvatore Doni.

In any event, Mikihiro and Ryoko explained to us that Mayu has a special case as she's unable to control her powers, and because of that, she unconsciously attracts men. Whoever touches her will faint in the blink of an eye. However, I just so happened to be exceptional as I have some sort of existence. It's also a good thing that I didn't kiss her, or my life force will be drained. Or in my case, my lifespan will decrease rapidly.

And since my grandmother is also a succubus…

…you know something? Why do I have a feeling that my grandmother is the one who developed all of this from the very beginning? Either way, we all now have to work together to cure Mayu's androphobia.

Both at home…and sadly, at school, too. That also means that the Devils may be involved since Succubi, Incubi and the Devil races are VERY close together….

** At the Bathrooms **

(3rd-Person POV)

Erica was helping Mayu wash her back as she understood her current predicament.

"Thank you so much, Erica," Mayu smiled. "I honestly don't know what would've happened had that man taken us."

"No need," Erica replied. "Sir Salvatore may be an idiot, but nonetheless, he's a Campione."

"I've heard that most Campione are mean and have a tyranny side in them," Mayu shivered.

"You are certainly right on that," Erica agreed. "But this man, Dale Dominus, is certainly not one of them. After all, he's helping you as he has helped others."

"Yeah, he's very kind," Mayu smiled before she frowned. "Although, I wonder…is Dale scared of me? Since I have the power of a succubus, I have the power to drain the life force of men. Furthermore, I'm unable to control it."

"Well, look at it this way," Erica replied, trying to cheer Mayu up. "Campione are almost invincible and immortal, and they are very resistant when it comes to magic, but since you're a Succubus, you can literally take all of that away with just one kiss. I think that if you get to know him more, he'll treat you like a normal girl. Not to mention that he'll protect you, much like he did to me."

"Really?" Mayu asked. "Well, if that's the case, that reminds me. There's this one dream I have."

"What is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. My dream is to live happily with the one man I love till the day I die," Mayu answered before laughing. "I'm so silly, aren't I? Since I'm a succubus. And on top of that, I have androphobia. And I talk about dreams like this."

"It's not silly at all. In fact, I think that's a great dream," Erica replied, making Mayu widen her eyes. "As long as you don't give up, I'm sure your dreams will come true. We'll do whatever we can to help."

"T-thank you, Erica," Mayu smiled as they continue their baths.

** Outside the Balcony **

(30 minutes later)

(Dayo's POV)

The sun was shining very bright.

"Man…I really need some freaking sleep…" I groaned. "That Ryoko can be a pain sometimes, but thankfully, Tohru managed to somehow get them out of here and into the new place that we're moving to soon. Not to mention that they are taking Erica and Mayu on a tour around town.

But then suddenly…

"You dumb*$$es!"

…came the angry sound of the Detective that I've avoided from the Golden Skull steal on TV. Finally, some much-needed distraction!

"You media groups have made that damn thief so popular!" Detective Onizuka yelled. "He is just a simple burglar! Even if he were beyond that, this is not something you should be doing!"

As he sat back down on his chair, one woman from the crowd stood up and said, "However, The Dark Phantom calls his acts of burglary an art and they are his victories."

The Detective twitched his eyebrows in anger at that remark.

"Victories?!" he asked angrily.

"Pardon me, but his thefts are viewed as a form of art by many," the woman answered, causing Detective Onizuka to bang on the desk HARD!

"There is nothing artistic about stealing!" he angrily replied.

Another woman stood up and spoke, "'There is nothing that I cannot steal', is what The Dark Phantom said. What do you think of that, Detective?"

The Detective looked at her with a challenging look on his face and said, "Ehh? If he says he can steal anything…Why doesn't he try to steal the newly built **Odaiba Tower** in Tokyo? How about that, Dark Phantom? You can't do it, can you? Go ahead and try it!"

I was now sitting on a couch with Mei, Yayoi, and Hazuki in rather skimpy panther-like outfits surrounding me as I watched the whole thing with a complicated look on my face.

I love challenges, and one of my weaknesses is that I accept any and ALL challenges, no matter how funky and weird they are. This one, however, is a unique challenge.

"Hmph…this is going to be a hard one, indeed," I said with a serious look. "I have to go up against this kind of maniac, which I find it very entertaining. Although it's not like I'm good at this, but if Ryoko or Mayu finds out about this…"

"It's nothing you have to worry about. That kind of man is not suitable to be your opponent, Master," Mei reassured me as her breasts lay on my left arm.

"Indeed, but I will not forgive him for slandering the name of The Dark Phantom," I snarled.

"Yes," Mei nodded.

You see, The Dark Phantom wasn't that to begin with. Its originator name was **Mouse**. The first time that name appeared in this country was 400 years ago in the Senkoku era. In the government's official logs of police activities, it is said that "There is a thief that the people in the city call Mouse." The most famous bandit of the Edo era, Kyojomo, was part of Mouse.

As time passes, the thieves would soon cloak themselves in black and usually disappear without a trace, and at times, scare people away as if they had seen a ghost.

"Thus, Mouse became The Dark Phantom," Yayoi finished. "And now, it has been bestowed upon you, our beloved Master – the one who's the son of a Dragon God and a famous hero – the one who's now the beloved grandson of Keezah Sakyubasu!"

"And we were born to serve our Master's endless stealing needs," Mei continued. "Loyal servants."

"That's right," I smiled as I accept the Detective's challenge. "There's nothing that The Dark Phantom cannot steal! And Odaiba Tower will be our last major steal before our big move to our new house. But first…"

Mei, Yayoi and Hazuki were all hugging me….way too close.

"Could you give me some space?" I asked in annoyance.

Mei, Yayoi and Hazuki all answered, "Meow~~!"

** At the Old School Building **

(3rd-Person POV)

Koneko somehow sneezed as she shivered.

"Bless you, Koneko," Akeno said to her nekomata friend as she gave her a handkerchief.

"Thanks…" Koneko replied. "Somehow, either I feel violated, or someone's talking about me…"

** In an Underground Area **

(3 days later)

The space was extremely large and it was filled with all sorts of machines, artillery, vehicles, the works! In fact, underneath Kuoh Academy is where Yayoi is researching about the Odaiba Tower.

Yayoi, wearing a pink winter coat, even though it's Spring, was typing on a laptop computer like a cheetah as she was on a chair that was raised to 40 feet in the air!

"Let's see…" she analyzed. "The group that built the Odaiba Tower. Is it the Ouoyashima Construction Co. from the Ooute group?"

** At the Ouoyashima Real Estate Building **

Mei, dressed sexily in a blue business suit, walks up to the Reception Desk, where the ladies are blushing at her appearance.

"May I talk to the CEO, please?" Mei asked. "Tell him that I'm from the Sakyubasu family."

** At the Odaiba Tower **

Outside of the tower, which was almost as tall as the Empire State Building, and at least on the other side of the island was Hazuki, who was looking at the tower with a pair of binoculars on a red motorcycle.

** At Kuoh Academy; College Campus **

(Dayo's POV)

I was at the Art classroom, where several students are trying to paint pictures that I've asked.

"You know, Cutie D…" Yukana said to me, flinching at that nickname and refusing to call me Professor Dominus. "Would The Dark Phantom actually steal the Odaiba Tower?"

"Even for the amazing Dark Phantom, this may be difficult," Ranko followed.

"I wish he would steal it," Yuri squealed. "It would be so much fun!"

"Cutie D, what do you think?" Yukana asked.

I coughed a little bit before I answered, "Even for the amazing Dark Phantom, it would be very difficult. However, by overcoming the impossible, humans can continue to evolve. I think he can do it. I know he can do it."

** At the High School Campus; New World Discovery Club **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Ei, come and look at this!" Mikako said to Eishirou, who was fixing his doll.

"Can't you see I'm busy right now?" he asked.

"Well, if you must know, there's a very popular thief by the name of The Dark Phantom who's going to try and steal the Odaiba Tower," Mikako replied with a blush. "He's going to face many obstacles and maybe suffer a lot of pain."

Eishirou stopped and looked at Mikako with wide eyes.

"Come again?"

** At the Hallway **

"Did you hear? The Dark Phantom is going to steal the Odaiba Tower!"

"He must be nuts!"

"I think he can do it! He has a perfect record of stealing many famous objects and has not been caught once!"

As many students were talking about The Dark Phantom, Lilith, Mira and Akio were walking through the hallway with curiosity.

"To think that they are excited about a thief stealing things…" Mira growled. "If that would happen to us, I would bring him to justice, no matter how talented he is."

"And besides, stealing the Odaiba Tower is absolutely impossible!" Akio replied. "He really must be WAY over his head!"

"Not only that, but they should be focused on their studies instead of such nonsense like this," Lilith agreed.

"Same here," came the voice of Rin Musumi, who greeted them kindly. "Honestly, I don't know why they're so hyped up about some thief trying to steal the Odaiba Tower."

"Ara ara. The Odaiba Tower is about to be stolen?" asked Akeno, who came in, along with Rias and Medaka.

Rin blushed at the Gremory sisters' appearances before making her normal face. "Y-Yes. The thief known as The Dark Phantom is going to try and steal it tomorrow."

"That should be interesting," Medaka smiled. "In fact, why not we actually wait and see for what's about to happen?"

"You can't be serious, Lady Medaka!" Mira yelped in surprise.

"Humans can evolve by making the impossible possible," Medaka replied, knowing this all too well from her own personal experiences. "They just have to think outside the box."

"All right, you fools, break it up! Classes will start in 5 minutes!" came the angry voice of Asura Ooeyama. "You know what happens when I catch you if you are late, right?"

With that, the students quickly scatter like mice and proceeded to their classrooms while Rias, Akeno, Medaka, Lilith, Mira, Akio and Rin all walked like normal and proceeded to their next classes.

Once the coast was clear, Asura took out a walkie and asked, "Have you arrived safely from the **Moon**?"

A voice responded, "Yes, I have. Have you found our target yet?"

"No, I haven't, but she is around this area, but we do have to be careful. We have a lot of Devils and Fallen Angels here."

"As if they can do any damage to us, especially when the Demon Summoning Program is now underway. Either way, continue your duty."

"As you wish, my Princess."

(6 hours later)

(Dayo's POV)

It was 5 P.M., and many students were getting out of the school complex as they have finished their last classes for the day. I have managed to finish the registration for Mayu and Erica as students as they will start next week.

As I waved good-bye to many of the students from high-school and college divisions, I proceeded to the Hall of Fame in the College Campus where I approached an Air Conditioner panel.

The panel itself is actually a secret device where I placed my hand on a screen to confirm my identity. From there, a secret door opens as I crawled inside.

** Underneath Kuoh Academy **

It is here that all kinds of vehicles, weapons, and local staff under the Sakyubasu family are all working as Grandmother Keezah is the Principal of the school, although I've heard that she's sharing ownership with the **Gremory Clan**. I may need to look at that later.

As I head down the elevator, I began thinking on how to steal the Odaiba Tower and make a clean getaway. Easier said than done, though.

When the elevator reaches its destination at the bottom, I head over to the end of a large conference desk which seats up to 8 people, and behind me are Mei, Hazuki and Yayoi in black maid outfits, though their cleavage is shown.

"We've been waiting for you, Master," Mei sang. "What took so long?"

"You'll be pleased that we've finished the survey on Odaiba Tower," Hazuki followed.

"We've collected all the data you requested," Yayoi finished as I sat down on one of the chairs as I snapped my fingers as I've replied, "OK, girls. Shall we start?"

(30 minutes later)

"And that's the details on the construction of the Odaiba Tower, Master," Hazuki concluded.

"Mm-hmm. I think we might be able to work with this," I replied after what Hazuki explained. "Well, good work, everybody. I think-"

But I wasn't able to finish as I suddenly turned blue as Mei lifted up her skirt to reveal that she has no panties on!

"W-W-W-What the hell do you think you're doing, Mei?!" I cried as I tried to look away.

"What do you think, Master~?" Mei asked seductively. "We all expected some kind of reward."

" **Good luck with that, man! I'm so glad that I ain't you! HAHAHA!"** Dark Dayo laughed as he cut off the link on purpose. Damn you, bro!

In fact, Hazuki and Yayoi weren't wearing any panties either!

"For all of our hard work…" Hazuki began as she, Mei and Yayoi began approaching towards me.

"…it's the least you can do~!" Yayoi finshed as I tried to make my escape without trying to activate my powers.

As Johnny Bravo would say, "This won't end well."

"AARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as many ravens flew away from the trees.

(Next Day)

** At the Police Station **

(3rd-Person POV)

Detective Onizuka and Masatoshi have just received word that The Dark Phantom will steal the Odaiba Tower next Sunday.

"'The Odaiba Tower will be mine on Sunday?!' You've gotta be kidding me!" Detective Heitaro exclaimed in surprise.

"Look, sir. The TV!" Masatoshi interrupted as they and the rest of the team all looked at the TV monitor.

[I will not disappoint you.] The Dark Phantom announced. [I will be stealing the Odaiba Tower next Sunday. Until then.]

And then, the TV goes static as Detective Onizuka was cross.

"That bastard! I'll show him not to mess with me!" he declared.

** At Air Force Base IrKutsk in Russia **

(Dayo's POV)

We've arrived at the base as we were wearing big jackets as I've met a couple of people who were expecting my arrival.

"Thank you very much," I thanked one of the leaders.

"Don't mention it. It was my pleasure, Mr. Dominus," the leader replied.

The girls were wondering on why we came here.

"Why do you think Master wanted to come to this country?" Hazuki asked.

"He's not trying to use the planes from them to lift off the Odaiba Tower, is he?" Yayoi wondered. "I don't think that he would try something as crazy as that."

"His plans have never failed, no matter how crazy they sound," Mei answered with a small smile. "All we have to do is believe in him and do exactly as he says."

Both Hazuki and Yayoi nodded.

"Everything's ready," I said to them as I've finished up with the group. "Now, we're going to the naval base."

[OK~!] the girls agreed.

(2 days later)

** At the Odaiba Tower; Tokyo **

(3rd-Person POV)

The large tower is on an island and the only thing connected to the island was one single roadway with one way in and one way out.

A news reporter, wearing a headband for some odd reason, makes the historic announcement.

"It's finally here! Today is Sunday, of what could be the greatest heist the world has ever witnessed!" she announced with enthusiasm as many policemen from all over Japan have blocked an entire audience off for safety. "The police have already closed off the entire area, and declared the airspace as a no-flying zone in order to prevent The Dark Phantom from completing his impossible and daring mission!"

** At the Audience **

It was not a surprise that Yukana, Ranko and Yuri were a few of the lucky ones to get a close-hand look.

"I wonder if The Dark Phantom would come," Ranko wondered.

"Yukana, what do you think?" Yuri asked Yukana.

"He'll come. I'm sure that The Dark Phantom will be here," Yukana smiled.

However, they were not the only ones to arrive here. In fact, Rias, Medaka and their peerages have arrived as well, along with a few new faces.

First is a young woman in her late adolescent years, with a fair skin complexion and a buxom figure. She has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes. She also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. She also wears a pair of black, semi-rimmed glasses with the rims sitting below the lenses, as she is myopic, and due to her being tall, she wears a long skirt instead of the normal school skirt. Her most distinctive feature are her large breasts which are easily as large as Akeno's; this is primarily due to her foreign origin in the United Kingdom. Known as the Untouchable Queen because of her intense aphephobia, and is feared by the students for her cold and ruthless personality, she's **Satellizer L. Bridget**.

Next is a young girl who has back-length red hair and bluish-green eyes. She has long side locks reaching past her shoulders and bangs right above her eyes. Most of the time, her expression is cold and bitter, but not at first. She was extremely naive when it comes to personal relationships, and tended to lash out when she was touched in an intimate way by accident. Due to the loss of her close friend Marin Maxwell from Germany, Ingrid has become bitter and cold, determined to keep order in the academy at all costs. Like Sona and Rin, she will mercilessly punish those who violate the academy's rules and tranquility to keep order in the school. She upholds a serious and collected intent at all times which rarely fails. However, after her battle with Satellizer L. Bridget and with Medaka, she understood the real meaning behind Marin's death, and began to open up more to others. She's **Ingrid Bernstein**.

The third girl has waist-length blue hair that was tied in a ponytail by orange hair bands with another hair bands going down on each space of the ponytail. After entering Kuoh, her hair is later seen put into one ponytail on the left side of her head with gold ribbons sectioning off her hair every 5 centimeters to keep it in place. She has a tattoo under the outer corner of her left eye. Her eyes match her hair color. She has fairly big breasts, but compared to Satellizer, Rias, Medaka and Akeno, this girl is on the "normal end" of breast sizes. Born from Nagarze, Tibet, and looking for a "soul-mate", and is known to be a happy-go-lucky girl and free-spirited, she's **Rana Linchen**.

Fourth is a girl who has long red hair, with the inner side of her temporal locks curling inward over her cheekbones. Her ponytail barely reached her back as a freshman, however now it reaches past her back. She has amber colored eyes. Unlike the others around her, she's a commoner from Switzerland. She also has little to no respect for the wealthy, whom she refers to as 'pampered little rich girls'. Her disrespect grew immensely after her time during boot camp, where her only friend in camp, Dolly Parnell, sacrificed herself to save her, while her fellow platoon members, all born from wealthy families, abandoned them to their fate. Despite that, she is only willing to stand up for the oppressed to a certain extent; she believes that they must learn how to stand up for themselves, because not standing up for themselves will only prevent them from confronting the issue. However, the source of this seems to be her longing for her father, Keith McMillan, with whom she was very close to, as well as Medaka, who stood up to her, despite her and Rias being wealthy. Known as the Slashing Trickster and Mad Dog for her psychopathic nature in battle, she's **Arnett McMillan**.

Fifth is a girl who has dark skin and short white hair. She also has grey eyes. She is taller than most of the others. She is generally serious like Lilith and Sona, but has showed a more 'fun' side to her when playing sports with the second-years. She seems to have a sense of justice like Mira. Although when faced with defeat she relinquishes her 'sense of justice' and put on a more dreadful appearance. Like Koneko, she has quite an appetite, as one time, her "midnight snack" is about five burgers. Known as the Lightning Hammer and one of the strongest, close to Akeno in some ways, she's **Creo Brand**.

Sixth is a second-year from the UK and is known as the Angel of Confinement. She has long burgundy-red colored hair, which is done in two large pigtails, curled at the tips and tied off at the top with blue ribbons. She has purple eyes, and is known to be hotheaded and prideful, along with being quick-tempered and somewhat competitive. She also has a sadistic streak. While she sees herself as Satellizer's rival, she does consider her a friend and comrade to the degree that she was willing to die to protect her. Although, fitting with her ego, she quickly stated that she was only protecting someone weaker than herself. However, that ego was quickly shattered, thanks to picking one fight too many with Medaka and lost to her when Medaka was in War God mode. She's **Ganessa Roland**.

The seventh and final one of the group is one that should not be taken with lightly. She physically resembles an average teenage girl. She generally keeps her eyes narrowed to slits, as they are unnaturally colored and possess a line running down her pupils. She has brown hair that reaches down to her shoulders, two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle. Aside from her narrowed eyes, she is well known for smiling constantly, even in battle. For all her strength, one wouldn't know the extent of it at the first glance. She has taken a laid-back and non-adversarial approach when dealing with matters concerning her duties as she was once the student council president and is very much personable, unlike Mikako. Although fully capable of enforcing her authority through force (or perhaps because of such a capability), she would prefer to, and is often able to, use voice of reason to resolve problems to the point of appearing goofy and cowardly at times.

Though extremely rare, she can also be sadistic and cold-hearted when her tolerance reaches its limit or her anger is at an apex, making Akeno AND Mikako's sadistic tendencies feel like sponges. In fact, even they would be scared of her, however, the only one who would scare this girl would be Satellizer L. Bridget. Known to be the Strongest Girl of Kuoh, as well as the Unmatched Smiling Monster, believed to be a foreign student from Canada, she's **Chiffon Fairchild**.

As the 2 groups were talking about how The Dark Phantom was going to do it or not, unbelievably, Sona and Tsubaki also came as well!

"I don't believe that The Dark Phantom would actually do something like this," Sona said in a rare unbelievable fashion.

"If he can somehow pull this off, he'll earn my respect," Arnett replied. "It's about time that the rich people will look at this as a big lesson learned."

"Same here," Tsubaki replied.

Even Mikako and Eishirou are here to take a look.

"To think that a heist this big would come…this needs to be recorded as the greatest heist in history!" Mikako smiled with delight.

"As if he's not going to get caught, let alone get in," Sugata replied while adjusting his glasses.

At the road that leads to the Tower, there were police cars and policemen everywhere, surrounding every single possible route that the Dark Phantom might take. From the ground, in the air, and even at sea!

Detective Onizuka waits patiently as Masatoshi comes to him with some news.

"Everything appears normal, sir. No suspicious activities," he reported. "The team inside the tower have finished their search in the building and have found no explosives."

"What about the report of the **strange items** brought inside the premises?" the detective asked.

"They've found nothing, sir," Masatoshi answered. "The construction company that have built the Tower brought in some machinery to make some minor adjustments to the floatation device. But those have been cleared."

"Floatation?" the detective asked as he had a look of suspicion on his face.

"Yes," Masatoshi answered with confidence. "The ground we're standing on right now is actually floating on the sea. It's a high-tech device when building airports and such on reclaimed land."

"Oh, I see," the detective said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, to be honest with you, it makes me a little uneasy on having my feet on solid ground. Those damn tekkies!"

** Underneath the Tower **

Mei, Yayoi and Hazuki were looking at the pumps where the water was slowly rising.

"So, are you all ready, girls?" Mei asked. "Master will start any minute now."

[YEAH!] the other two answered as they proceed to wait for the signal.

** Outside the Tower **

(Dayo's POV)

"There he is!" Levi and Selina said at the same time as they and everyone else all looked at me as I jumped up high in a motorcycle in my Dark Phantom outfit.

"It's the Dark Phantom!" Rias and Medaka shouted.

As the audience all exclaimed about my appearance, I landed on one of the police cars, crushing it in the process!

As I raced towards the Tower, one of the policemen reported to the Detective, "He's here! He's on the bridge, heading for the Tower on a motorcycle!"

"It's him!" Detective Onizuka shouted. "It's the Dark Phantom!"

As I stopped momentarily in front of the officers, I could only say to them, "Don't you know that there's nothing The Dark Phantom cannot steal?"

Furious and gaining a tickmark on his forehead, the Detective growled as I raced back to the bridge as the officers quickly began the pursuit.

"Quick! Don't let him get away!" the Detective yelled.

As they were on hot pursuit after me, I was waiting for the right moment as I was in the middle of the bridge. And then…

SCREECH!

…I quickly came to a stop as the shocked officers have no time to react!

"W-What the hell?!" Masatoshi asked in shock as he and the others tried to stop as well, but that gave me the golden opportunity to jump over them as the cars crashed into each other!

The audience were shocked and amazed that I managed to stop them with great skills!

At the crashed car, Masatoshi and the Detective couldn't believe their bad luck.

"I can't believe he just did that," Masatoshi sighed in defeat as he smoked a cigarette.

The Detective, however, wasn't finished yet. He went to the walkie and angrily reported to the others in the Tower, "Tower Team! Tower Team! The outer ring has been breached! The Dark Phantom is heading your way! Get in position! Don't let him get away!"

All he got was static, surprising them even further.

"Brisk Mod! Where are you?!"

** Inside the Tower **

(3rd-Person POV)

The officers didn't realize that the team inside are sleeping, thanks to the Sleeping Gas that the girls set off earlier.

"Sweet Dreams, everybody," Mei said as she, Yayoi and Hazuki were wearing gas masks.

"Have a nice nap, guys~!" Yayoi responded as she and the others took off their masks.

"I think that will take care of them now," Mei followed, however…

BANG! BANG!

…they quickly had to duck as they realized that they haven't gotten everyone!

"I guess there were more," Mei said as a group began to swarm in.

"I guess there aren't regular cops, do they?" Hazuki asked.

In fact, they weren't. In came at least 50 men, armed to the teeth with AK-47s and with masks on as well.

"No, they aren't!" Mei realized.

** Outside the Tower **

The Detective and Masatoshi looked up to see a helicopter heading towards the Tower.

"Sir, who are they?" Masatoshi asked.

"It's the SAT, the **Special Assault Team** ," the Detective answered as one of the troops tried to assassinate The Dark Phantom while he is heading inside the Tower. "The Best of the Best. It's a special group of trained men that deals with Terrorists and large-scale Riots. I had no idea they were called in."

That's because Mikako at the Audience area could only giggle as Sugata raised an eyebrow.

"Mikako….what did you just do?" Eishirou asked.

"I wanted to make things a little more… _interesting_ …" Mikako giggled sadistically as Eishirou actually prayed The Dark Phantom to come out safely.

** At the Roof **

"This just in! 3 people have escaped from the Basement and are now heading to the Roof!" a soldier reported to the others.

"Roger that," another soldier acknowledged. "The Dark Phantom is most likely going to head there to try and rescue them. We are on our way!"

** At the Entrance **

(Dayo's POV)

"Hmph! The SAT has decided to come out and play…" I muttered as I had a device on my right hand to connect to the helicopter…

** At the Roof **

Mei, Yayoi and Hazuki were trapped as they were forced to hide behind a large truck container to avoid getting shot.

"There's nowhere to run!" Hazuki realized.

"What should we do?" Yayoi asked Mei.

Mei tried to think of something, but then a helicopter spots them!

The 3 girls knew they were doomed….until they saw a rope attached to the bottom, and connecting to it was….

[Master, you're here!]

…yours truly. However, I had no time to tell them anything as the SAT guards were beginning to close in.

I quickly detach the rope as I began to make my descent.

** At the Crowd **

"Go get them, Dark Phantom!" Yukana cheered as she's watching from a large telescope. "They're no match for you!"

"Come on, let us see!" Yuri whined.

"Yeah, we want to see it, too!" Ranko snorted.

Rias, Medaka and the others couldn't believe what was happening, especially with Mira and Lilith.

"H-He's actually beating them…" Lilith whispered.

"Impossible…" Mira said with wide eyes.

"As expected from a professional thief," Levi spoke for the first time. "He really planned this all the way through."

"This is SO going to be on Headline News!" Selina cheered as she took a LOT of photographs.

Arin could only stare and said….

"I have found my soulmate."

** At the Roof **

WHAM!

At last, I have managed to knock out all of the groups while avoiding being shot multiple times. I think it was around 317 shots fired while I was trying to avoid them.

It also took a LARGE amount of self-restraint to use any of my powers and use karate moves instead. Thankfully, that strategy paid off.

"Whew," I said as I was sweating from that workout/fight.

[Master, thank heavens!] Mei, Yayoi and Hazuki said at the same time with relief.

I approached towards them to see if they're okay.

"Everything's fine, right?" I asked. "Including you?"

[Yeah.]

But then, a helicopter flies above us and one of the SAT members is about to take a shot to my head as I was not looking!

"Master, watch out! Behind you!" Mei warned.

"Don't worry. It's time!" I replied. "Ready, Dark Bro?"

" **You know it!** " Dark Dayo replied with an eerie grin.

** At the Bridge **

(3rd-Person POV)

The 2 Detectives were almost at the Entrance when suddenly…

RUMBLE!

"What was that?" Masatoshi asked.

Detective Onizuka could only watch in disbelief as a light post at the top of the Tower broke off as it fell towards the blades of the helicopter!

BANG!

The blade got seriously damaged as the pilot radios Mayday as the helicopter dives down towards the river!

** At the Audience **

"W-What the hell?!" Yukana asked as cracks began to tear off the bridge.

** At the Bridge **

The 2 Detectives were stunned as the Odaiba Tower was finally free from all connections as it floats off into the sea.

"The Tower…" Onizuka gasped.

** At the Roof **

(Dayo's POV)

"Just like I told you!" I told the Detectives and to everyone who's watching this. "The Odaiba Tower is mine!"

Under the sea, there were 8 submarines that we've asked for from Russia to pull the Tower.

** At the Bridge **

(3rd-Person POV)

Detective Onizuka collapses to his knees as he watches in disbelief.

"No…it can't be…." he said to himself.

With Mikako and Eishirou…

"H-He has done it…" Sugata said with a calm and yet shocked look on his face.

"And even he managed to defeat my troops…oh well…." Mikako smiled as if she isn't deterred.

** At the Audience **

"He really did steal the Tower," Yuri smiled.

Ranko nodded while Yukana smiled and replied, "That's right. It's just like he said he would."

With Rias, Medaka and the others…

"H-He did it…" Sona said as she actually tried to find the energy to stand.

"Wow…" Rias could say.

"See? Humans can evolve and make the impossible possible!" Medaka smiled.

Mira could only faint as Akio caught her and laughed as she said, "To think that The Dark Phantom did the impossible by stealing the Odaiba Tower! Now I believe him!"

"EH?!" the others gasped around her while Lilith could only see the Tower being towed away with her jaw dropped.

** At the Tower **

(Dayo's POV)

"That went well, Master!" Yayoi smiled. "Congratulations!"

"Of course," I replied. "And it's all thanks to them."

When I mean them, I mean by the submarines as they floated out of the sea.

"I can't believe that they agreed to lend you their submarines!" Hazuki gawked.

"It's their entire Eastern fleet!" I replied.

"I'm so glad that everything worked just as you planned, Master," Mei smiled as she began to explain. "By filling the basement floors with the seawater, and completely destroying its foundation, the inability of the Tower to float on its own allowed it to drift off effortlessly. It was such a brilliant plan, Master."

"But what are you going to do now?" Hazuki asked me.

"I don't know," I answered. "My reputation as Master Thief has been restored, and I'll return this Tower tomorrow, but on much safer and stronger ground."

"You know what that means?" Mei asked as I suddenly had a bad feeling about this… "We can make this Tower our own Private Resort for the day!"

Suddenly, they took off all of their clothes!

"OH NOOOOOOOOO!" I cried. "NOT HERE! NOT NOW!"

"Come on Master," Hazuki cooed. "Let's take a break and enjoy the Great Outdoors!"

"We could all use a little time off for a change~!" Yayoi giggled as they all tried to take my clothes off.

"THIS MUST BE A JOKE, RIGHT?!" I cried in agony as Dark Dayo laughed like he never laughed before.

** At the New Place **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Breaking news! Breaking news! The Dark Phantom has done it! He has stolen the Odaiba Tower in Tokyo! He even managed to defeat the SAT without bloodshed with a series of karate moves! I guess it's true. There's absolutely nothing that The Dark Phantom cannot steal!" the newswoman from earlier reported.

Ryoko and Mikihiro have watched the whole thing, along with Yuuri and 2 new faces.

First is a tan-skinned woman with K-cup breasts, violet hair and eyes of different colors; green and red. She wears what appears to be military uniform with a short skirt and long high-heel boots that's also revealing of her body, including her large cleavage. She's one of Dayo's 3 Aunts, **Garnet MacLaine**.

The other has long white-blue hair as two stand up, sharping-looking hair on top making it looks like it has horns, and red eyes. She wears a light-purple dress with some dark purple color schemes, her right thigh is revealed as the other is covered in the long skirt, and her top part is revealing of her cleavage that has J-cup breasts. She's the last of Dayo's 3 Aunts, **Machina**.

"Wow. That thief really had a lot of good luck on his side," Mikihiro smiled. "He even took down Japan's best squad. What do you think, Ryoko?"

"I don't know…" Ryoko pondered. "Just looking at those moves he did to those guys is only something my stupid step-brother would do."

In fact, Ryoko is one of the few who has an idea on who The Dark Phantom really is. Yuuri, Machina and Garnet, however, decided to say nothing, because they already know who The Dark Phantom is.

** Somewhere in the United Kingdom **

It wasn't a surprise that the steal of the Odaiba Tower in Tokyo became worldwide news. It also wasn't a surprise that this would gain the attention of a certain Campione, who's also a thief, but exactly the opposite of him.

This is **Alexander Gascoigne** , or better known as **Black Prince Alec**. He's a black-haired young man who has the appearance of a 16-year-old boy with an almost feminine look, but he's actually 28. Alex is a very intelligent individual, but has a rather stiff and grim personality; Alex is also a workaholic but does take a vacation once a year. Even then he still works as his organization competency level varies.

One quality that Alec is noted for is that if he finds something interesting he'll simply take it, with no concern over what others think or desire. At most he might leave a note saying "This is interesting, I'm taking it." This puts him to have the characteristic of a thief, as he is willing to use force to further his research.

However, when he looked at The Dark Phantom, for some odd reason, he had a look of hatred on his face. Especially when the Phantom's 3 ladies began to have "fun" with him.

"Tsk…" he simply scoffed, knowing his bad luck with women. In fact, while The Dark Phantom has excellent luck with women, Alec is the exact opposite. Now that he thinks about it, he was going to find **Princess Alice** and pay her a "visit"….

** Somewhere in the Underworld **

"Headmaster, I have a report," said a woman in a gray business suit as she gave it to the Headmaster.

When the Headmaster finished reading it, he had a big smirk on his face.

"How interesting," he said in a sultry tone. "Not only this girl is the Red Dragon Empress, but also has the [White Princess] as well… And even has an Angeloid as its companion…. And 2 Campiones who are also Dragons?! And a succubus who has a Sacred Gear that is more powerful than THOSE dragons?! Well, this could be a Golden Opportunity for us! If we play our cards right, then the Trinity 7 can actually escape their **fate** …."

It was only 10 seconds of silence pass before the Headmaster made up his decision.

"I've decided! Tell the Kazane family and the Workshop Witches about this and call Lucretia Zola for confirmation," the Headmaster ordered.

"Right away, Headmaster," the woman replied and left the room.

"This is definitely going to be very interesting…" the Headmaster smiled.

** At the Abandoned Church **

A pensive Dohnaseek had spent the last week of examining old tomes in the dusty old library that had obviously not been used in years, long before the building went out of service. Raynare was not only resting in the backroom, but also facing stiff punishment from her mother, while being tended by Kalawarner around the clock. The loss of a Fallen Angel's wing was quite a serious thing for a multitude of reasons. First and foremost, what they signified.

When it comes to the wings of an Angel, fallen from grace or not, or even from Angeloids themselves, they were all a symbol of authority; Of power. The more wings they had, the higher their rank and power. The Cardinal Archangels wings were the greatest: feathery pinions that shined with lustrous golden radiance. And theirs was only surpassed by **Metatron** , who's wings were the purest silver with feathers sharpened like blades. However, she does have…somewhat…a nasty personality when it comes to healing… Anyways, they were everything that embodied a celestial host, no questions asked.

However, when Minos and Daedalus took over half of heaven by creating the Angeloids, the Fallen Angels felt very insulted. The reason why is because some of them were able to surpass not only the power of the Archangels, but even surpassed God himself in terms of power….with only **2 wings**! TWO! WINGS! Not to mention that their wings were almost impossible to be damaged, let alone torn from their bodies. But since they are part-machine, they have one BIG weakness: **Water**.

If you were to tear off your own wings, or if someone was to tear them off…then the embodiment of power was stripped off of you.

You no longer had that power, nor authority.

The wings of the Angeloids, on the other hand, were almost impossible to be torn off, thanks to Minos and Daedalus' hard work.

With all of that said, Raynare should be very lucky to lose one wing. It was possible for her to regain it. She, her **sisters** , and her mother were the most ambitious, and those with ambition would always find a way to succeed. Especially the ones as driven as her mother. However, what came as a consequence to those ambitions didn't concern Dohnaseek. Were he still in Heaven with wings untainted, not only would he ask why Daedalus would create such Angeloids, but he would also have cared about the loss of the **nun** that was to come here soon. He may have perhaps tried to prevent it. But his wings were black as night, and he had little mind to pay any attention to a girl who was betrayed by her own faith. Or for that matter, the girl's twin sister, who was at the time, the last remaining member of the **Reiss Royal Family**.

No, what concerned him was the fact that there was a human in this city who not only has the power of the [White Princess]…but also the one who was their mark under suspicion of harboring a Sacred Gear….and she was contracted to an Alpha-Type Class Angeloid, the strongest 'child' of Daedalus.

"But that should be impossible," the celestial scholar muttered as he shut the tome closed and threw it to the ever-growing pile, taking another from the shelves and opening it. "No human can call any Angeloid. Not even if they bargained with the Hindu Lord of Heaven."

Especially not an Alpha-Type of the likes of Ikaros.

Yet, power cannot lie. Power is the fundamental truth of all things. And it was the power of Ikaros that told him that such a thing was possible. By some means, this mere human had found a way to break the laws of life and death, even going beyond that by the means of a Breakdown Phenomenon. There was no precedence for this sort of thing, unless you are a Magic King candidate. Somehow, someway, she had managed to do just that. And based on the Greek legend at that! An Angeloid that has powers that's close to God himself! Maybe even more! And that's without the [White Princess]!

But how was this even possible? More importantly, what did this mean for them?

"Our orders are to eliminate Izumi Hyoudou because of the threat she poses," he muttered, closing the tome and tossing it to the same pile he threw the previous book and took another one from the shelf. "Yet, how can we come close to her if she has one of Daedalus' 'children' at her side?"

Yet, they still needed to act. They needed to deal with the girl somehow.

Dohnaseek heavily sighed. He eventually gave up looking for any answers, and rather than throwing the book into the pile, he set it down on the table next to him and pinched the bridge of his nose.

It was a horrible situation they were in. It may as well be the same being in the middle of a creek without a paddle or gear needed to swim ashore. How in the hell were they supposed to deal with this situation?

"Dohnaseek," came the voice of Mittlet. "You in here?"

"I am, Mittlet," he responded as his fellow Fallen entered. "How is Raynare?"

"In a word….F*cked. She's missing a wing, and Lady **Vrietiel** is NOT happy about that. Worse, she's suffering from 1st, 2nd, and 3rd-degree burns! She was almost burnt to death when she came back, old man!" Mittlet told him crudely with a frown. "What the hell are we supposed to do? Lord Azazel told us we were supposed to kill that brat, and now, she went and summoned a freaking Angeloid!"

"I'm aware of that."

"Then what are we supposed to do? Aren't you the brains of this outfit?!"

"That is why I'm thinking!" he snapped back in irritation. It was up to him to figure out how to complete this mission without running into a battle that would surely kill them.

However, that was about to become a moot point when Kalawarner came in with some bad news.

"Mittlet, Dohnaseek, I've just received word that **Reynelle** is coming here to finish what Raynare started, and from her tone, she's VERY cross."

Reynelle is Raynare's twin sister. She's very close to her, and like Dohnaseek, she's a bit of a stubborn tsundere, but more of an arrogant battle freak. The difference though is that Dohnaseek is more calculative as knowing how the battle will play out will be crucial. He could not rush in half-cocked, unlike Reynelle, who would do anything to avenge Raynare, whether they have a plan or not.

Trying to find a way to touch Izumi Hyoudou was going to be a challenge. Their only opportunity would be when she's alone. But what was there to do in this situation?

'How troublesome…' he thought.

** At Kuoh Academy **

(Next Day)

" **HUH?!** "

That voice you just heard was none other than Rinko Kuzaki as she and Sohara have just met Izumi and her new companion Ikaros.

It has been a few weeks since Izumi had Ikaros, as she had tried to show Ikaros a full tour of the city, as well as actually trying to tell her on how the World works. Apparently, Ikaros is VERY poor on her emotions, but was quick to learn on her new surroundings, and right now, she actually asked if she could find out what Kuoh Academy looks like.

While Sohara was actually able to be friends with Ikaros quickly, Rinko, however….

"WHY IS SHE DRESSED LIKE THAT?!

….not so much, especially when her cleavage is showing. And a little bit of her pink wings as well.

To be perfectly frank, Izumi expected this. However, she was more about worried herself. She was already in deep water with Souna due to her… 'activities.' What would she do if she brought a complete stranger to the school? And with that chain, now 'broken' on her neck, no less? Granted, she gave Izumi a lot of company in exchange for Hijiri, who 'disappeared', but the one thing she doesn't want right now is to incur the wrath of the Iron Maiden that is Souna Shitori.

"Quite a lively bunch today, isn't it?" asked a new voice.

Or Mikako Satsukitane, for that matter.

Izumi didn't want to go through Mikako's usual tricks, but what she says next surprises her.

"In fact, where's Hijiri? She's usually with you until she heads for the Middle School district."

In fact, that made Izumi feel a little worried. She can't tell them that Hijiri 'disappeared' because of the Fallen Angel Yuuma Amano.

Before Izumi could say anything, though…

"Make way for the princess! Make way for the princess!"

…they were all interrupted by a voice who's a girl with short blue hair and is wearing a white maid outfit. At the entrance, there was a black limousine, and out popped a young woman with blond hair that goes down to her waist with blunt bangs, has green eyes, and is carrying a white umbrella.

As they make their way towards the building, many people were gawking at them.

"Holy crap, dude! Look at her!"

"Whoa, who's she?!"

"She's so f*cking gorgeous!"

"And her maid's hot, too!"

"But could she be one of 'those' princesses who's so arrogant that she ignores them and usually insults them?"

That last part couldn't be any more accurate. In fact, she had a "Noblewoman" aura around her and usually sees them as "Plebians". But what they don't know was that she's actually a Princess…

…from the **Moon**. Along with her maid.

When they come across Izumi and her friends however….

BRRR….

…Izumi couldn't help but shiver down to her very soul as the Princess and Izumi had eye contact, and already, the Princess was watching Izumi as if she's her prey. With a slight scoff, both she and the maid walks inside the building.

But that was nothing compared to Souna Shitori herself. After introducing the Princess with suspicion, she then looked at Izumi and Ikaros. A glare had hidden her eyes from view, but her posture spoke volumes of what she thought. The tension in the air was thick between them. Ikaros could already feel some hostility in the air as her eyes glowed red for the moment while Izumi was shaking slightly. Although Rinko and Sohara have no idea of what was going on, even they began to feel the cold air. Izumi, however, could have sworn that she saw what looked like a hungry lion behind Souna, with teeth sharpened placed upon the poor girl and ready to deliver judgment.

'I feel like my soul got turned into ice,' Izumi thought as Ikaros was behind her. 'Damn, the new Prez is already p*ssed off!'

"Izumi…" Souna spoke coolly. "…just who is this? Why have you brought a visitor on campus without permission?"

"T-This is Ikaros," Izumi replied, already sweating bullets. "She's my-"

"I don't think that concerns you," Ikaros spoke out of nowhere with a threatening tone. "More like, who—no. _What_ are you? You may appear to be human, but your aura says otherwise."

'Aura?'

And seeing that there are innocent people around them, Souna knew that it was time to drop the subject…for now.

"We'll deal with this later," Souna replied. "Class is about to start. Izumi, take Ikaros to the Administration Building and give her a Visitor's Pass."

And with that, Souna walked away. As Izumi did what she's told, Mikako had a smile on her face as she said….

"This is going to be an interesting school year… Wait till I tell this to Ei."

** At Sakura Park **

(7 hours later)

Izumi's mind raced to that day where Hijiri 'disappeared'. And it was here that she saw the Fallen Angel known as Yuuma Amano staring at her with a sinister smile with a spear of light in hand and poised to end her life right then and there.

'You are considered a major threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you right here, right now, especially when it comes to the fact that you also hold the power of the [White Princess], as well as the Sacred Gear we suspect you have.'

'What did she mean by all of that?' Izumi asked as she looked at her right arm, and saw a small book attached to her with chains all over her. This was the Grimoire that Hijiri gave to her before she 'died'. Then there was something else. 'And what the heck is a Sacred Gear? And what even IS Yuuma, anyway? Who the heck is this [White Princess]?'

There were far too many questions too little answers. In all honesty, this situation made her feel as if she was in some kind of light novel.

She was going to deal with that later. Right now, she was in the same place where Ikaros fell and saved her life from the Fallen Angel. That said Angeloid is learning how to cook with the help of Rinko, and NOT Sohara. She knew that Sohara was a HORRIBLE cook, but she tries to 'eat' her meals without trying to hurt her feelings.

The keyword is 'eat'.

There was a problem: There wasn't enough food in the fridge, meaning that she had to wait for Sohara to join her to shop in the convenience store. It was already nighttime, meaning that the street lamps were lit up and lighting the path.

If anything, though, it made an already creepy atmosphere more terrifying. Somehow, the headache came back in full force, and with it, a sense of wrongness in the air.

'Damn, my head feels like its being beaten like a drum,' Izumi groaned, rubbing her temples. 'What's with me lately? Why won't this headache just go away?'

"So, you are the human who summoned that Angeloid," replied a new voice.

Izumi froze and turned around. Behind her, standing far away from her, was a man dressed in a fine suit and trench coat, his head covered mostly by the wide brim of his fedora. Beneath the shadows of the hat were a pair of piercing eyes. He could faintly make out a beard along the man's chin as well. There was nothing out of the ordinary about him, yet somehow, his presence made Izumi feel a little uneasy. Her headache, in response to the presence of this man, seemed to only grow worse. Also, this was also potentially bringing up another Breakdown Phenomenon…

"It's strange…You have such abnormal power that you can't control, and yet, you summoned an Angeloid," the man spoke. "You seem to be an ordinary human, but there's the faint power of the [White Princess]."

As the man took a step forward, in fright, Izumi took a step back, trying to calm down the writhing pain in her skull.

"Now, as much as I would like to discuss how you managed to accomplish what you did, I'm afraid orders are orders," the man declared as 2 jet black wings unfurled from his back, wreathed in feathers, making Izumi's world go cold.

In fact, the man's image became replaced by that of Yuuma's own, her beautiful face staring down at her with disgust and sadistic pleasure.

Izumi felt her stomach constrict. Her pupils dilated as she broke out in cold sweat. Oh, god, it was happening again! Her feet were rooted to the ground. Her heart was ramming against her chest. She couldn't breathe.

"Oh? And for some reason, I feel like you are making…a Breakdown Phenomenon outside this barrier here," he pondered. "Then that must mean you are a possible Magic King candidate. If that's the case, then it's more important to kill you right now before you can even control your powers."

The man extended a hand, fingers stretched out and collecting light in the palm of his hand. The light then formed into a long spear, not too dissimilar to the one carried by Raynare. The same spear that 'killed' Hijiri was going to be used to kill Izumi.

'No….Nononononononononononono!'

** At Izumi's house **

Ikaros was sitting down on her Master's bed as she noticed something underneath her pillow as she grabbed it to reveal a picture of Izumi, Hijiri and Izumi's older sister that looked like a bimbo.

Suddenly, the tip of her hair was twitching.

"My Master is in trouble," Ikaros responded as she flaps her wings as she flies through the ceiling…

CRACK!

…breaking it and the roof in the process as she flies straight to Izumi's location.

** At Sakura Park **

"Now DIE!" the man roared as he threw the spear. The wind whistled. In a second, it would pierce her heart and she'd be left dead on the floor, blood pooling beneath her. At that moment, something began to change Izumi as her body and mind began to change.

However, at the same time….

BANG!

…the spear was destroyed by a giant mid-handled blade that was running down the guard!

"What?!" the man scowled in surprise, allowing Izumi to fall flat on her rear, which was quite bouncy. In front of her was none other than Satellizer L. Bridget with the giant blade in hand and standing firmly between her and the Fallen Angel.

"To think that I would run into one of these filthy crows at a time like this," Satellizer remarked coldly before she looked at Izumi, along with the grimoire on her arm. "Are you OK?"

Izumi, who quickly went back to normal, thanks to Satellizer's interference, found herself unable to speak. Her throat was struggling with a lump.

"You…!" the Fallen growled. "You're a Devil. Who are you?!"

Satellizer looked at the man with a cold, calculating look and said with a spiteful tone, "You have no right to know my name, but I'm known as the Untouchable Queen of Medaka Kurokami Gremory. And while I understand you have your orders, I highly suggest that you leave at once. This is Gremory territory. And therefore, all humans are under my Master's jurisdiction. If you continue to attempt to this girl, I'm afraid my Master will consider this is an act of aggression and in clear violation of the ceasefire."

But before the man could respond…

CRACK!

….he felt the barrier being broken before…

"YOU MURDERER!"

WHAM!

….he felt a powerful fist hitting the right side of his face, sending him tumbling across the ground before he landed in a heap. He gagged before spitting out a tooth, forcing himself to stand up with blood dribbling from his mouth.

"Well, I wasn't aware that the Devil had someone tailing him. Two Devils to kill tonight," he tried to say.

"Unfortunately for you, buddy. I'm the only true Devil you're going to see tonight," growled the surprise visitor.

In fact, this surprised visitor is none other than Ryuga Itsuka. "In fact, you just crossed the wrong Campione!"

Satellizer gasped at the revelation of this stunning turn of events.

"C-Campione?!" she asked as she quickly called the others as the Fallen Angel generated another spear of light.

The Fallen Angel suddenly choked and began to gape, "W-What?!"

Ryuga didn't reply as a golden aura began to fire up around him and he began to chant….

" _ **I shall be the Fire-Bringer who brings the Fire of the Gods for mankind! O Holy Life-Giving Fire of Purification, the Scorching Life-Taking Fire of Destruction! The righteous Fire! Let my enemy be scorched and my allies be saved!**_ "

And then, the sky began to turn into red-orange, as if it was a very hot summer day. The ground beneath them began to rumble before cracks shot across the stone surface of the cobblestone and grass. Ryuga thrust out his hand as the ground around the winged man began to explode as fire began to engulf him!

"GAH!" the man cried, flapping his wings and taking to the air, his coat burnt by the intense heat. However, his wings also took a nasty hit as well as wings were now burnt in half!

He managed to quickly extinguish the flames with a few quick flaps of his wings once he was at a safe distance. He scowled at Ryuga, "I didn't know that one of your filthy ilk were here, but it will be more than a pleasure of erasing you for your blasphemy! Remember this as you die, you were killed by **Dohnaseek** of the Grigori, Godslayer!"

As he threw the spear, Satellizer cuts him off once again with her blade. Just knowing that she was still here, Dohnaseek cursed as he quickly held himself back with another spear in hand.

"Judging by you now, I'd say you're a Fallen Angel," Ryuga frowned, as he prepared to fire again. "But you're not one I ever heard about. So, are you a lesser-known [Heretic God] out for a stroll or are you spawned from the Authority of another Heretic God who has a loose leash?"

Dohnaseek dodged another large fireball before landing on a tree as he scowled, " _Heretic God_. What a human impulse to give such an insulting name. Humanity has lost all respect for divine power, and you Campione are even worse, disrespecting the very _nature_ of the world and taking which was never yours!"

"Well, maybe if _Heretic Gods_ like you will stop causing hell for us mortals for fun, then maybe there'd be less Campione running around!"

"Bah! Mortals are playthings at best, distractions at worst! Either way, you were born to be ruled!" Dohnaseek as he threw the spear. "Now _Kneel_!"

Ryuga quickly responds by generating a shield made of fire as the spear crashes against it before disappearing into particles. Dohnaseek then made yet, another spear as he tried to kill Ryuga, but once again, Satellizer cuts him off with her own blade.

"Damn you!" Dohnaseek cursed, generating yet another spear while Izumi was at the bench, far away from the battle, shivering at what was happening.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted a new voice.

Then everyone stopped their assaults as they all looked at the audience. The audience was Akeno, who was checking on Izumi to see if she had any injuries, Yumi, Koneko, the Trinity 7 in their mage outfits, and the two Gremory sisters, Rias and Medaka Kurokami.

"The Gremory sisters have arrived…. How….unfortunate…." Dohnaseek scowled as he dismissed his spear.

"You are in violation of our territory and attacked both a human and one of my sisters' precious servants," Rias frowned at the Fallen Angel.

"And since none of us have declared this girl as our servant yet, we will overlook this assault if you leave immediately," Medaka followed. "However, as Satellizer said before, if this happen again, we will consider it an assault by the Grigori."

"I will remember that," Dohnaseek retorted before he turned to leave. "Then, please pardon my actions. I shall be taking my leave. Just make sure that you both keep a closer eye on your servants, so we don't have this…misunderstanding again."

And after casting one last hateful look at Ryuga, he now took off into the now nighttime sky.

"OK, we're clear!" Lilith responded as soon as the Fallen Angel was completely out of sight, giving the others a chance to let out a series of sighs.

As soon as Ryuga dismisses his Authority, he saw Rias and Medaka coming towards him.

"And as for you," Rias said to him as he expected her to be just as stern. Instead, she and Medaka both smiled as they bowed respectfully to him before the others did the same as well. Except for Izumi, who has no idea of what's going on. "Thank you for protecting our servants and Izumi, Lord Campione."

"So you know what I am, then," Ryuga sighed in annoyance.

"Of course. The power of a Campione is quite distinct. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Rias Gremory, heiress of the House of Gremory, and next to me is my younger sister Medaka Kurokami Gremory, and we're members of one of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld."

"Underworld?" Ryuga frowned. "Isn't that where the Devils live?"

"Exactly," Medaka replied with a smile as there was the sound of wings unfolding and from everyone's backs spread a set of bat-like demon wings perfect for a Devil. "I'm quite surprised that a Campione doesn't know of us."

Ryuga just coughed and replied back, "Well, in my defense, my brother and I just became Campione a bit over a couple of months ago, and we've already killed a combined total of 5 Heretic Gods in the span of one week, and I'm still learning about the supernatural in this world."

Rias and Medaka had something in their throats as they were surprised that they managed to take down 5 Heretic Gods in ONE WEEK! That's insane!

"I-I see," Rias said, trying to regain her composure. "Well then, in the name of fostering good relations, would you and your brother like to join our Peerage and ourselves tomorrow? We can get to know each other a little bit better there."

"How about after-school, and you have a deal," Ryuga responded, trying his hardest not to balk at being put in an apparent diplomatic situation with Devils, of all people. The magic communities may have called him and Dayo as Devil Kings, but Ryuga was dealing with the real thing for the first time! "And I see that an Angel has picked Izumi up."

At those words, Rias, Medaka and the others all saw Ikaros carrying Izumi home.

'So that must be the Angeloid….' Rias thought.

"Well, I have to talk to my brother about that," Ryuga said. "Still, we'd better make tracks before any mundanes see us. I'm sure that local magic groups can repair the damage."

"Oh, we can take care of that," Medaka nodded as she ordered the Trinity 7 to start the repairs. "Have a pleasant night, and hopefully, we'll see you tomorrow, Lord Campione."

Ryuga nodded and turned to leave. None of the Devils tried to stop him and he half-expected it, but inwardly, he only had to marvel this…

'This is the first time I met someone supernatural and didn't get into a fight!'

** At Ryuga's Apartment **

Ryuga quickly returned to his place, a luxury apartment that he's about to move out soon and join Dayo and his family in the new place. Coming up to the top floor via elevator, Ryuga walked to the only door on the floor before stepping inside. With a sigh, looking at the massive living room, he walked to his left and set his bag of treats down on a countertop.

"I'm home!" he yelled, giving attention to the 2 residents in here.

"Welcome home, Big Brother!" a cheerful tone rang back pleasantly. The voice belonged to a petite girl with fair skin. She has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. She wears her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks. She also has elongated canine teeth. This is due to the fact that she's a young female **Sky Dragon Slayer**. As a shy and polite girl, she is very eager to try and make friends. She's now the young sister of Ryuga, **Wendy Marvell**.

The second resident belongs to a young woman with short white hair with a blue tint to it, complimenting her sky blue eyes. She wore a white blouse with tan, hiking shorts and tennis shoes. She looked to be in her 30's and has a nice voluptuous figure. However, what many people don't know is that woman is a Dragon. She seems to enjoy poking at people's sensitive areas. She is unafraid of making other Dragons unhappy by bringing up things that may, likely, be a sore subject to them. She is a very gentle Dragon that is one of the few who have a positive outlook towards humans. She's also the one who adopted both Wendy and Ryuga. Known as the **Sky Dragon** , she's **Grandeeney**.

As for the father…well, that's another episode to be explained….

As they welcome Ryuga home, Grandeeney noticed that he was scuffed up and dirty. She frowned slightly in concern and asked, "Ryuga, my dear son, did you get in a fight while you were out?"

Ryuga sighed, "Yeah, against a Fallen Angel named Dohnaseek. Then a bunch of kids from my school butted in and called themselves Devils and at least two had the wings to prove it. Can you explain some of that?"

Grandeeney nodded and took Ryuga's hand to guide him to the couch. As Wendy sat next to him, Grandeeney found a tome from her personal collection. Opening it up, she set it down to reveal a picture of what looked like a 3-way war. At the top right corner, coming from a bright sun were white-winged Angels. From the top left, where there was no light came Angels with black wings. From the bottom which was filled with fire were several demons.

"I'm sure you're aware that there are other metaphysical realms that exist besides Earth?" asked Grandeeney.

"Yes. The **Domain of Immortality** is where the Gods reside and the **Netherworld** is like a gap in between, where [Heretic Gods] reside to keep from getting into fights with Campione," Ryuga confirmed, having been brought up to speed by his foster mother only a few days after becoming a Campione.

"There are those, but there are others," Grandeeney replied. "Officially, their names are **Paradiso** and **Inferno** , but these days, people just call them Heaven and Hell among other variations. These realms are repositories of human souls which have lived their lives and are either granted paradise or punishment for their actions during life. How they are judged though is unknown."

"So basically, the Angels and Devils are the natural denizens of these realms?" Wendy asked.

"Correct," Grandeeney nodded.

"But since Christianity is such a huge religion across the world, wouldn't that make them [Heretic Gods] if they came to Earth, which they obviously do?" Ryuga asked.

"Not at all," Grandeeney quickly replied. "They are influenced by belief, which is enough to give them their appearance, but only the ones who specifically worship and believe in become god-like. However, there do exist [Heretic God] versions of them in the Domain of Immortality which can become [Heretic Gods] should they decide to descend."

"Such as Michael, Gabriel, Lilith, Mammon, Lucifer and so on," Ryuga said as he was beginning to get it. "So then the rest are merely aspects of each realm, agents sent out to influence belief. Since they aren't worshipped, they're more like manifestation of Jehovah or Lucifer's power?"

"It's a theory for the moment," Grandeeney confirmed. "And do I need to go into where Fallen Angels come from?"

"I know! I know!" Wendy replied as she raised her hand. "They are Angels who gave into temptation. And since humans deal with them in their worship, ones like Azazel and Kokabiel probably make the cut to become [Heretic Gods] if they come to Earth."

"Smart girl," Grandeeney smiled as she was proud of her daughter before looking back to Ryuga. "So, about this Devil, did they give you a name?"

"Yeah, Rias and Medaka Kurokami Gremory," Ryuga replied. "Does that help?"

"Immensely," Grandeeney replied as she turned more pages of her book before looking at a certain page. As Ryuga and Wendy looked to the words, they can tell that it's written in Latin, but thanks to the _Language_ ability that all Campione have, Ryuga was able to read nice and clearly. The entry was in fact about a demon named Gremory, one of the 72 nobles of Inferno who appeared as a beautiful man or woman and was always riding a camel. "Their ancestor, but if they are Gremories, then they're definitely one of Inferno's best."

"So they have the credentials," Ryuga replied. "But aren't we dealing with legions of good and evil locked in struggle over the souls of all humans?"

"Absolutely not," Grandeeney replied. "The 3 Factions of Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils have reached a truce a long time ago. Not to mention that the Devils underwent a revolution. They don't barter in souls anymore, but deal with desire. The more desire a human puts into the deals with them, the more power the Devils receive. Then there's the Angels who are now working with Angeloids, the mechanical versions of them. How they were made is unknown."

"So, when Gremory asked for a meeting, they were probably on the level about it," Ryuga said.

"Which means both you and Dale should attend and make sure to make a good first impression," Grandeeney pointed to him. "For both of you, this could be the beginning of creating a global network of supernatural contacts."

Ryuga could only sigh. Ever since Grandeeney adopted him, she was determined that both Ryuga and Dayo would become Campione to match or even surpass the others, which included creating a network of contacts and servants who would make up an organization to match the ones created by Black Prince Alec or Luo Hao. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted to do that, even if he could see the logic in Grandeeney's goals.

As a Campione, everyone would be wanting a piece of him, be it benign or malevolent reasons. Having a network of contacts would also make his own goals, whatever they may be, easier to achieve.

There's just one problem: Both he and Dayo are also **Dragons**.

Dragons, while free-spirited and impulsive, are commonly respected and often feared as apex predators. Every culture, religion, and race has extensive history with this proud and mighty species. However, despite the long history of the world, they are also among the most mysterious. No dragon is inherently evil, nor are they naturally good. With the exception of the Great Dragons born at the dawn of time, every dragon born since has had the privilege of a healthy and nurturing childhood. Hatchlings are rare, and as such, every dragon would instinctively protect a clutch, regardless of parentage, and would hesitate at striking the young of another race.

Dragons are not perfect creatures. They fought, forgave, raged, laughed, and loved just as any other being. However, one trait exclusive to dragons is the ability to bond. While common for dragons to have multiple lovers to ensure the continuation of their race, eventually a dragon may have the fortune to encounter, or rarely choose, someone who completes their hearts. This is not to belittle the relationships of others, but this is a relationship that literally completes their soul. Many epic tales of a dragon kidnapping a fair maiden or princess is often the result of the bond forming. Both involved gain the ability to sense the emotions of their partner, their lifemate, as well as location and wellbeing. However, this completion is not without its risks. Should the dragon die, the other would survive, albeit bereft of the comfort that the bond provided. However, should the partner, dragon or not, perish, then the dragon fundamentally changes.

Dragons are among the strongest beings to walk this Earth, but the demise of their lifemate consistently causes a monumental hatred to fester. These dragons, feeling empty and angry, raging at the world they see as unfair and a sin, tend to destroy, rampage, pillage, etc. This is how Evil Dragons are born. The death of the bondmate is not needed to be of natural causes. Not knowing which was the lifemate, Heracles raped and killed each of the Hesperides to forcibly ensure that Ladon would become enraged. Similar scenarios, romanticized into myths and legends of every culture caused the creation of every Evil Dragon in existence.

Because of the formation of the Evil Dragons, the Heavenly Dragons and Dragon Kings worked to eliminate the general knowledge of the bond. Libraries were razed by dragon fire, witnesses were eliminated, and faction leaders were sworn to secrecy. Over the course of a century, dragons established themselves as a terror upon the world. In that time, the Heavenly Dragons, **Albion** and **Ddraig** , both found themselves reacting to a potential bond. Just after the Great War between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils began, both dragons, the closest of friends, found they were reacting to the same she-dragon. Unbeknownst to one, she had already made her choice. The result of that decision led to a single egg, an egg that was frantically saved and flown away by the she-dragon as the two Heavenly Dragons clashed. One fought to save his child's future, the other to end its life before it could begin.

Their death match became a legendary event. It prompted a temporary cease-fire in the Great War, as well as united effort to eliminate the two dragons that rampaged with reproach or reason. They were contained, executed, and then imprisoned in Sacred Gears. The later deaths of God and the original Four Great Satans left Azazel of the Grigori as the only one with a suspicion of why the two had began fighting in the first place. All other pantheons had been relatively shielded from the destruction of the Dragons and while curious as to why, found no answers to be had at the conclusion of the war.

"OK, I'm beginning to understand now," Ryuga said while rubbing his head. "So, Devils aren't exactly the pure evil they used to be and only the ones worship or hold up above them become [Heretic Gods]. So, we meet these Gremories and learn what the deal is around here and act appropriately."

"Correct," Grandeeney nodded as she closed the book and stood up as Wendy went to the bathroom. "As soon as Wendy is done, you need to take a bath before you go to bed. You are obviously in need of relaxing."

"N-No thanks," Ryuga quickly denied. "I need to do more training! I cannot falter on any of my abilities!"

"It's late at night!" Grandeeney argued before she had an idea. "In fact, why not call Dale and give him the information?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Ryuga agreed as he called Dayo and told him of what's happening tomorrow.

** At DK's Apartment **

(Dayo's POV)

"Oh, I see," I said as I've learned of what happened earlier tonight and what's going to happen tomorrow. "Well, it was only a matter of time before this happens. And since Mayu and Erica are beginning their first days of school tomorrow, I have a feeling that they are going to be involved as well. So, let's see what happens. All right, good night."

As I ended the call with Ryuga, Tohru came over to me and said, "Master, the bath's ready!"

"Thanks, Tohru," I replied.

"I'm ready to bathe, papa," a new voice was heard.

"Same here, my darling," another new voice followed.

The ones behind Tohru were **Kanna** and **Lucoa**.

Kanna has white-lavender hair and blue eyes. Her style of clothing has been described as "gothic lolita with a tribal theme" (which reminds me of my true mother). Her usual attire consists of a white capelet with a fur collar, a pink blouse, a white frilly skirt and pink doll shoes. She ties her hair into pigtails, each adorned with three dark blue beads. Like Tohru, she wears her horns and tail out whenever she's indoors. Kanna is soft-spoken and quiet and demonstrates most of her emotions through minute expressions. Despite being technically older than her human peers, Kanna behaves no differently from a human child as she easily tires of routine and enjoys playing games. However, despite her generally unexpressed and implicit demeanor, Kanna is not without emotions.

The other one is Lucoa, but her real name is **Quetzalcoatl**. She is a former dragon goddess and an old friend of Tohru. Like in the legend, Quetzalcoatl was exiled from her seat of goddess after consuming some cursed liquor, that led her to entering into a scandalous affair with her sister. Quetzalcoatl is a tall, fair-skinned and voluptuous woman with enormous bouncy breasts, ample thighs and plentiful hips. She has long, wavy blonde hair, taking on turquoise and green color at the ends. She has heterochromia, where one iris has a different coloration from the other. Her left eye is black on the outside and yellow on the inside, with a green, slit pupil. Her right eye is green on the outside with designs and black on the inside with a yellow, slit pupil. Although she tends to keep her eyes closed most of the time.

Like Tohru, Quetzalcoatl keeps her horns but does not retain her tail, or decides to keep it hidden. Lucoa appears to be laid-back and carefree who is rarely seen without a smile. She is wise, kind and nurturing who often has advice for her younger kin. She also has a very flirtatious nature as shown as she called me "Darling" in a such a sultry way as if she's a Succubus (which is why Grandmother Keezah immediately took her in).

"R-Right…" I sighed wistfully. "But you 3 better make sure that you wash the parts as I order you to."

[OK~!] the 3 Dragons sang as they followed me into the baths. However, this wouldn't go unnoticed.

Erica and Mayu were peeking at what was happening right now as Erica said, "So they have decided to take a bath with him, huh? How bold of them. It looks like we have to step up the ante. Right, Mayu?"

"R-Right…." Mayu responded, knowing that this could be one of the ways to cure her Androphobia problem.

** At Downtown Kuoh **

(3rd-Person POV)

Remember what happened with the delinquents earlier here when one of them used the Demon Summoning Program? Well…

"Yeesh…I've never seen anything like this…"

The crime scene was an absolute gore fest. The entire alleyway was redecorated with blood, guts, bones, and flesh. Massive splatters marred the dirtied walls while corpses laid about on the floor, sprawled about like furniture. Their bodies were torn apart and mangled, some of them even missing a few organs and limbs. That one unlucky fellow was ripped in half, clutching his cell phone like a man possessed, his face impassive. It was like he hadn't known what was coming.

The detective in charge for this case wasn't sure what he was looking at, but whatever it was, it sure as hell wasn't done by a human. Hell, he wasn't even sure if this was done by an animal. Not even the most bestial creatures were capable of this. So that begs the question…

What the flying f*ck killed these poor kids?!

"Sir," a young officer said as he rushed up to him, stopping in front of his superior. "We've canvased the area, but it looks like the culprit is nowhere to be found. We can't even find a murder weapon."

The detective nodded grimly and said solemnly, "I've figured as much…though, I doubt any knife or sword can do all of this. Any word from forensics yet?"

"No. They're still going over the bodies for anything that can ID them, much less what killed them."

"I see…"

"By the way, sir, there's someone who wishes to speak with you."

The detective raised an eyebrow. Somebody wanted to speak with him? An eyewitness? Doubtful. If there were any, they would have found them by now.

"He says he's from an organization affiliated with the **History Compilation Committee**."

The detective's eyes widened. The History Compilation Committee? Someone affiliated with guys like that was here? What for? Were there similar cases like this one? Still… this proved to be interesting.

"Alright, where is he?" the detective asked.

The officer pointed to the alleyway entrance. There, speaking with another officer, was the man in question. The man looked calm and well-educated and has rectangular glasses and appears to be in his 40s and is wearing a grey business suit.

"Hello there," the detective introduced. "And who might you be?"

"Ah, yes. Allow me to introduce myself properly," the man responded as he extended his hand. "My name is **Amakasu Touma** , member of the History Compilation Committee. It's a pleasure to meet you."

** At the Abandoned Church **

"What the hell, Dohnaseek?!" Mittlet asked with a sour look on her face. "There's a Campione in town?!"

"This is not good," Kalawarner spoke with such disdain. "Devils are one thing, but now we're dealing with a human who usurped the powers of a God. The filthy thing he might be, but he's still powerful."

"The problem is that we know nothing. He's new," Dohnaseek frowned. "But obviously that doesn't translate to weak. He also has a firm grasp of his Authorities, making him that much more of a difficult opponent to bring down."

"That's just great. First, an Angeloid that took down Raynare, and now, a Campione that almost burned Dohnaseek's wings!" Mittlet huffed. If the Fallen Angels couldn't be in any more trouble, this was it! "If he catches wind of what we're doing, he might just come down on all of us looking for more Authorities, even if we aren't [Heretic Gods]. Now what do we do?"

"It's very simple," another woman spoke. This one is a tomboyish young woman with a curvaceous figure and moderately muscular build along with black that extends to the middle of her back, which she keeps tied in a high ponytail tied with a brown ribbon and purple eyes. She wears modified soldier's fatigues with combat boots which are black in color. Behind her back is black skill mask to mask her identity as an assassin, earning her the moniker the "Black Skull".

Believe it or not, this is the twin sister of Raynare, **Reynelle**. She is the exact opposite, making many people hard to believe they are related, especially when it comes to the fact the she prefers _guns_ , of all things, over spears. She's a rather serious individual who has very little time for other people's shenanigans and if pushed far enough, she can turn rather dark, which scares other people, including her friends and family. Not to mention that she has _four_ wings, making her the stronger one of the group.

And right now, she's filled with fury because of what happened to her sister and wants justice for her. And since that a Campione is now involved, she's decided to take a big risk.

"A whole legion of our forces couldn't beat a Campione. Even a newbie one held off an experienced fighter like Dohnaseek, so he could handle all of us unless we have some backup."

"So, what do you have in mind, Reynelle?" asked Kalawarner.

"Kalawarner, Mittlet, Dohnaseek, what is the only thing that can take down a Campione?" asked Reynelle.

"Duh, another Campione or a [Heretic God]," Mittlet answered with a huff. "So what?"

"So, we just find or call for one," Reynelle grinned with a dark smile. "With how wrathful they all are for Campione just existing, I'm sure we can find one or two who'd more than happy to come and try to smite this one."

Dohnaseek frowned and asked, "And just what stops them from taking us out next? Many [Heretic Gods] are a self-righteous bunch, corrupt as they can be sometimes."

"Well, if they owe us a favor, they won't do anything," Kalawarner pondered. "In fact, I believe Lady Vrietiel might know of one who just might be able to help us since he has a beef with two Campione. The one who summoned him, and the one who killed him. Killing a new one for us would be an easy price to pay for his chance at revenge."

"Oh? We're listening," Reynelle grinned with a serious look.

** At the Suburbs **

(Dayo's POV)

Well, this is it! Today's the day that Ryuga and I are going to be going to be meeting with some Devils, and like I said before, I have a feeling that Mayu and Erica may be involved in this, so we have to be ready for anything!

However, before that meeting, we were going to have a few more surprises in store….

"Man, that was mean of you, Sohara!" cried a young girl.

"I was getting you back for groping my breasts!" another girl replied back. "I don't know how you managed to get my sizes right, but it's weird."

"Yeah, and what's with that book on your arm?" asked another girl.

When I heard that last question, I indeed saw of what appears to be a small, but powerful grimoire on that girl's arm. In fact, that's the girl I'm keeping my eyes on: Izumi Hyoudou.

And seeing that Erica and Mayu are with me, I decided that these 3 should be a good start on making friends.

"Hello there," I began as the 3 girls all saw me and blushed as they saw me.

"G-Good morning, Professor Dominus~!" they all said at the same time.

"I hope that I'm not causing you 3 any trouble," I continued as we all walked towards Kuoh Academy. "If you don't mind, what are your names?"

"Rinko Kuzaki."

"I'm Sohara Mitsuki."

"A-A-And I'm Izumi Hyoudou."

They all tried to keep a calm composure, but they couldn't.

"Well, I want you all to meet these 2 students who are foreign exchange students, Erica Blandelli and Mayu Tsukimura," I introduced to my new roommates.

As they all exchanged greetings, we all continued walking as I continued to observe Izumi, knowing that I have a hunch that she not only has the Sacred Gear that I think she has, but also if the rumor that she also has the power of the [White Princess].

Then suddenly…

"Are you Dale Dominus?"

…we all looked up to see a young buxom girl with purple eyes and long purple hair tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. She's wearing the old-school crimson red blazer over a white button-down shirt with red accents and a yellow ribbon tied in a bow, a black pleated skirt, black thigh-high stockings, and brown dress shoes. She's also holding a large sword in a bag with paws that looks like a cat.

"Um…do I know you?" I asked. Then, in a span of half a second, the girl was right next to me, surprising everyone!

"You've become pretty handsome," the girl remarked as we were shocked as she tries to seduce me in broad daylight. "And I see that you got a lot of confidence in you."

The others could only gape in shock before Erica came back to her senses, and then grabbed both me and Mayu and ran fast and said…

"We're getting late! Good-bye!"

"W-Wait for us!" Izumi yelled as she, Rinko and Sohara all gave chase, leaving the sword-wielding girl alone on the streets.

The girl narrowed her eyes and thought….

'So, you don't realize that we've seen each other before in Italy where you had sex with Lucretia back in Italy, haven't you? And then there's that succubus, who holds a powerful Sacred Gear for some reason…'

** At Kuoh Academy **

(Class 2-B)

"OK, everybody! Settle down!" I said as everyone in the classroom settled into their seats. "I have an important announcement to make. We have 2 new students joining the class…and Mr. Kusanagi has resigned as your Physics Teacher."

"Are you going to be our teacher?" asked a random girl that many other females hope that I'm going to be their Teacher. As Physics is one of my favorite subjects, unfortunately, that was going to go to someone else.

"Unfortunately, no," I answered, making the girls sigh in defeat while the boys smiled at that, making my eyebrows twitch.

Among the students in this class were Izumi, Sohara and Rinko, and sadly, the Perverted Trio of Matsuda, Motohama and Tomoki.

"Hmm..And just when I had the opportunity to thoroughly 'check' on him," said a girl with elbow-length brown hair that hung down over her face in a multitude of bangs, multiple strands of hair poking out behind her head, and some of it braided in 2 ponytails that hung on the front of her body, amber eyes, and wearing the female Kuoh uniform with the vest covering her moderate C-cup bust, and large, pink-rimmed glasses.

"Don't even think about it, Aika," Rinko muttered in annoyance.

The girl, **Aika Kiryuu** , pouted in disappointment. "Aw…you didn't jump like usual."

"Right…come on in…" I urged as the door opened and two people entered the room.

The entire class gasped in awe as Mayu and Erica walked into the room.

Mayu looked around and fidgeted nervously at the crowd of boys drooling at her and Erica. "I-I am Mayu Tsukimura."

"And I'm Erica Blandelli," the blonde-haired beauty greeted with confidence. "It's a pleasure to meet with all of you!"

The boys cheered as 2 new girls were in their class. However, I silenced them quickly to introduce their new Physics Teacher.

"Now then…your new Physics/Homeroom Teacher is…." I said with my eyebrows twitching in annoyance. "Ms. Lucretia Zola."

That's right, ladies and gentlemen. Lucretia is also going to be in our school as she walked into the room with a smirk as her hips swayed slowly, giving the boys a chance to ogle at her.

I wanted to slam my head into this very desk as I JUST found out that she and Himari, the girl who we met earlier, AND in Italy, are going to be in this school as well!

(1 hour later)

As I went to find out what class I'm going to instruct next, I bumped into someone unexpected.

CRASH!

"I'm very sorry. I didn't look at where I was going…" I said before I looked at the girl I just bumped into.

The girl is rather a cute brunette with matching brown eyes, her hair perfectly straight.

"O-Oh!" the girl stammered as she blushed. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Not to worry…" I assured her. "Anyways, I must be going."

"W-Wait!" the girl spoke nervously as I stopped and looked behind me. "Sorry to bother you…but could I impose on you a bit later today?"

I nodded in mild suspicion. "Sure. What time?"

"Um, is lunch break okay?"

"I can do that. Where?"

"Um…the roof?"

"That works. See ya," I added before walking off.

" **That girl's up to something** ," Dark Dayo remarked.

'Indeed. The question is what…'

" **No idea, but we'll find out soon. That aside, you're a Campione now** , **so you don't need to eat.** "

I stopped dead in my tracks. 'I'm sorry, what?'

" **Campione are perfectly immortal, so they don't need to eat**."

"And we Dragons love eating…But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy pizza!"

' **Numbskull….** '

However, had I not continued walking though, I would've noticed a dark aura obsessing one of the male students.

And I also would've noticed a dark smirk coming off of my colleague's face coming from the other side of the hallway. Asura Ooeyama.

"It's all going to plan," she smirked.

** At the Roof **

I soon ran up to the school's roof once lunch break had started and there was that brunette…along with Mayu, for some reason. For some reason, I'm beginning to get bad vibes….

"Excuse me…" I said, gaining the girls' attention. "Sorry, it took me a while to get here."

"No, I apologize as well," the brunette answered.

"What for?"

The girl tensed up and then bowed deeply. "I-I know that asking this is inappropriate…. e-especially to one of the Demon Kings…"

I had a look of shock for a moment before it dawned on me. "Wait a minute….are you by chance….a Mage?"

The girl shook her head in response. "N-No, I am a Shrine Maiden, your Majesty."

"Then I must ask you this: Why is Mayu here?"

"I made friends with her, and we are both nervous," the girl answered. That I believe.

"In fact, I forgot. What's your name, by the way?"

"I'm **Yuri Mariya**. I-It's a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty."

Before I could say anything further…

" **Uh-oh! We got some 'interesting company' at 6 O'Clock!"** Dark Dayo interrupted.

And as expected, the door suddenly flung open to reveal a young man with short, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. He wore the standard boys' Kuoh uniform, but with a black shirt underneath.

However, it's his **aura** that has me concerned, and for good reason.

"This man must be **Taizo Masaki**. However, I have a feeling that he's not talking to us," I said with concern as I already realized that there's something odd about his movements. His head was hunched and his feet dragged with every step he took, and his arms were limp and lifeless, almost like he was a zombie.

"I've found you….Demon Slayer…." the red-haired student chuckled evilly, his voice distorted and his eyes obscured as he directed his attention towards Mayu.

"N-No…No…" Mayu gasped in fright.

I raised an eyebrow at this. 'Wait a minute! Mayu…a Demon Slayer?! What's he going on about?!'

" **Now that you've mentioned it…I do sense a bit of Demon Slayer Magic and a tiny hint of Dragon Slayer Magic inside her…in fact, I believe that the Dragon Slayer Magic is in her Sacred Gear** …"

"I thought you went to the Cafeteria," Yuri said, worried. However, the boy's mind is on Mayu.

"You there, succubus. I'll slaughter you and eat your liver!" 'Taizo' said with a wicked grin on his face.

"O-Oh right," Mayu reminded. "Today's lunch special must be liver and chives stir fry."

Mayu, is this the time to be talking about lunch?! This guy is about to kill you!

"Tsukimura!" the boy roared as he lifted his right arm up, purple lightning crackling from his hand as he lifted his head up as his eyes glowed yellow. The lightning continued to gather until a small black sphere appeared on his palm. "You will die TODAY!"

'Taizo' threw the dark sphere, as I ran fast and pushed both Yuri and Mayu out of the way as the sphere hit the fence, marking a hole in the process!

'Holy sh*t! That was close!' I sighed in relief as I looked at the damaged fence. Had I not pushed them out in time, they would've been goners and Mikihiro would've had my head!

"Yep. He's definitely possessed by an evil spirit," I concluded as Yuri widened her eyes in surprise.

'How does he know that?!' she asked.

"Hey! You two all right?!" I asked.

"Y-Yeah," Yuri answered slowly as she tried her hardest not to look at me as she had a big blush on her face. "We're okay."

I nodded before I looked at my opponent. It's obvious that we need to defeat him, but at the same time, avoid killing him.

' **Which is a shame** …' Dark Dayo thought, not happy to see no blood involved.

For some reason, though, 'Taizo' has his attention on Mayu.

"You don't even know your own strength, little girl!" he chuckled evilly as his hands held up and out to his shoulders. Then suddenly, 6 legs appeared behind his back!

It was at this point that I reached into my back pocket and slipped on a pair of black gloves with a hint of padding on the knuckles, the sight of which caught Yuri's attention.

"Hey wait, hold on! You're not gonna fight him here, are you?"

"Like I have a choice," I replied. "Besides, you two saw what he did back there."

"Y-Yeah, but he's an innocent student!" Mayu protested.

"Would this _student_ try and kill us with that strange sphere he threw?" I asked rhetorically, flexing my fingers. "Now look. Don't take this the wrong way, OK? I don't like this either, especially at a time like this where many other humans are involved. So, either he goes down, or we can all kiss our *sses goodbye. Don't worry; I won't hurt him _too_ much. At least, believe that."

"I'll show you our ancient hatred!" 'Taizo' roared as I prepared to fight him…

"I can't let you do that," replied a familiar voice.

…but then, out of nowhere, the silhouette jumped all the way from the ground to the roof and makes her descent down and landed beside me, back facing me.

I quickly noticed that this is Himari, Lucretia's 'familiar'.

"I-It's that swordwoman earlier!" Mayu pointed out.

"You dare intend to stand in my way?!" 'Taizo' asked angrily.

"He is my prey," Himari answered with a boastful smile as she unraveled the cloth to reveal a katana underneath which she then drew and pointed its gleaming silver blade towards her would-be adversary.

"Wait, wait, wait! I never agreed to that!" I shot back. "And why do I have a feeling that Lucretia has got something to say about this?!"

"Right on all counts," Himari replied as we looked at each other eye-to-eye. As well as looking into my 'brother'. "As much as I would love to see you fight against him, it's futile. There's nothing you can do."

I narrowed my eyes angrily at Himari. There's nothing I can do?! That's bullsh*t! I CAN do something!

"Then I'm going to kill him! And that succubus will be next! And the Shrine Maiden will only be a bonus!" 'Taizo' sneered. "Get out of my way!"

As he jumped to attack us, Himari faced her opponent and replied, "I draw my blade only against Ayakashi and anything that tries to harm my Master!"

As 'Taizo''s arms clashed with Himari's sword, she said to him, "I slay only Ayakashi and Stray Devils!"

"Interesting…" 'Taizo' replied. "Show me what you can do!"

"Bring it on."

As 'Taizo' and Himari clashed each other more intensively, I had to keep an eye on Yuri and Mayu to make sure that they aren't hurt in the crossfire.

SLASH!

Himari then makes a nice slash on 'Taizo's' back as he collapses on the floor, and then suddenly, a black fog leapt of the boy's body. Although the redheaded student was now back to normal, we have a new problem on our hands.

Right above was a giant, green-and-blue spider creature with a grey, humanoid face. The arachnid proceeded to spew a web-like fluid from its mouth. However, it was bisected by Himari's katana in mere seconds before it reached Mayu and Yuri.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Stroke by stroke, the purple-haired swordswoman deftly blocked the giant spider's strikes with her katana while at the same time, evading and bisecting its web shots.

'Hmmm, not bad,' I complemented from afar while Yuri checked to make sure Taizo was okay while Mayu didn't even bother to go as she feared her powers may go out of control.

Back at the fight, Himari swung her katana in a sweeping motion towards the giant spider, hoping to cut off its legs and render it immobile, but the spider jumped and spewed a string of web at her. The swordswoman quickly sidestepped and jumped to meet her foe as she hacked and slashed at the blue-and-green arachnid. She then rammed the blade at her foe's abdomen and slammed it towards a nearby water tower, where the defeated arachnid screeched and howled in pain before it disintegrated into nothingness. Some of the water burst from the tower got on Himari's uniform as she gazed down at us. She then turned her back on us, sheathing her katana and departed from the scene, jumping off numerous rooftops until she was no longer in view.

With the threat passed, we checked on Taizo. However…

"Well, that was something unexpected," a new voice remarked.

…we all saw a young woman with short, neatly combed brown hair, simple glasses over her brown eyes, and wearing a tight-fitting green coat, showing off her generous G-cup bust, and tight stocking underneath.

The woman bowed slightly. "Sorry that I was late. Had to deal with some….traffic….Anyways, I'm **Touko Aozaki** of the Workshop Witches, and I've been waiting for the chance we may meet, Dale Dominus."

"Whoa…" I gulped in apprehension before going back to normal. "Well, what is with this… 'Workshop' anyway?"

"Going straight to the point, I see," Touko nodded as she explained. "Simply put, whenever something involving magic or Gods happens here in Japan, we're responsible for cleaning up the mess and come up with a cover story. Not only that, we also build 'workshops' in cities like Kuoh here, where many people gather and reside and keep watch to make sure that no magic users and/or mages are using their magic for evil purposes. We also check on the Supernatural every now and then as well. Now before we begin, I'd like to apologize for having Yuri bringing both you and Mayu up here so we could speak. I had a feeling you wouldn't show up if I came to you directly."

"..Maybe…"

Yuri bowed her head to us heavily, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Ms. Mariya."

"R-Really…? I-I'd always heard that the Demon Kings are rash, violent, cruel and destructive…"

"Well, I just proved to you that I'm different as I protected you all from that Ayakashi thing that sword-wielding girl talked about."

Both Touko and Yuri stared at me in disbelief.

"So the Ayakashi have come…as if things couldn't get any harder…" Touko sighed in annoyance. "Right, let's go, Yuri. We now have to come in contact with the others and keep an eye on them and the Demon Slayers."

"Y-Yes!" Yuri replied as she followed Touko as they began to walk away.

"And by the way, Yuri," I called as Yuri turned back to me. "Call me Professor Dominus, and not Your Majesty, OK?"

"Yes!" Yuri replied with a smile and a blush as she left. Then I went to Taizo to make sure he was okay.

"Right, I'll take him to the Infirmary where Ms. Hasegawa is working, and you head back to lunch," I told Mayu.

"OK!" Mayu replied as we all left the roof. Unaware that said nurse, Chisato Hasegawa, watched the whole thing as she was on top of the roof and behind the destroyed water tower.

** Outside the Entrance **

(3 hours later)

Well, this is it! The meeting with the Devils as Ryuga mentioned. He has already gone ahead to the Old School Building, where the meeting will take place. If memory serves me right, that was the old main building before Kuoh underwent through a major makeover, thanks to Grandmother Keezah owning the school a couple of months ago. It was also the subject of many ghost stories, and most importantly, it was the base of the Occult Research Club, home to 3 out of the 4 Great Ladies: Rias Gremory, her sister Medaka Kurokami Gremory, and Akeno Himejima.

As soon as the final classes were over, I was at the gate, saying good-bye to all the students who passed me. Of course, not only I was waiting for Mayu and Erica, but I was also waiting for Yuuri to come over for the meeting as well.

Also, I asked the students of the high-school campus about Rias and Medaka, and they had nothing but wonderful things to say about them. Rias Gremory was kind to her underclassmen, helpful to the teachers and her seniors, and never had a bad word to say about anyone. She's the President of the Occult Research Club which everyone wanted in, but apparently, both she and Medaka had very high standards for anyone who entered.

For Medaka, she was once the Student Council President, and…well…let's just say that her history was… **abnormal** , to say the least.

In her first year of primary school, Medaka was commissioned with looking after the class pet. However, neither rabbits nor carp would come near her. During the class trip to the zoo, not even the scariest animal would show itself in front of Medaka, all scared off by her overwhelming force of will. Medaka took the first kiss of all her classmates, which I'm scared about that. As a child, Medaka would spy on her sister Kujira with her brother Maguro when she would be having one of her temper tantrums. Medaka looked up to her sister for her stoicism, and would console her after her rages. She and her brother often chased their sister around.

During her time at Middle School, she was constantly attacked by Kouki Akune at the behest of then Student Council President Misogi Kumagawa. Medaka ignored the beatings and continued with her school life as usual. It was at this time that Medaka began to make a name for herself as the diamond in the rough that the destroyer couldn't destroy, and how she earned the nickname "Heyday" (全盛期, Zenseiki) in the seventh grade. At the same time, Akune's own reputation began to decline, leading to the gathering together the other "Anti-Akune" students to gang up on him. It was at this time that Medaka finally attacked, not Akune but her childhood friend, admonishing him for trying to bully someone weaker than him, as well as telling him to switch back to his old hair-style. She also told Akune that she would continue to take his beatings until he regained the heart of a good person. Though he refuted her analysis, this lead to Akune pledging himself to Medaka, and this event became the precursor to Medaka's confrontation with Misogi Kumagawa.

The situation with Kumagawa came to a head when he viciously attacked another friend of Medaka's, Najimi Ajimu. This drove Medaka into a rage, and into War God Mode for the first time. Losing herself to her anger, she beat Kumagawa until he begged for her to stop. He left the school afterward. Medaka was left emotionally scarred by these events, and she still regrets being unable to do anything for Kumagawa. In her later years at middle school, she instructed her students at revision classes over the summer holidays. However, she only taught the students how to avoid confusing the graders, assuming that every student could get perfect marks by themselves. Akune eventually confessed to Medaka, but she told him to give up, telling him that she couldn't answer his feelings, as she wouldn't belong to a single person. Sometime during middle school, Medaka solved the Juggling Theorem, which earned her enough money to live alone, more in fact then she would ever spend in her life. When asked by her sister Rias why she applied for Kuoh Academy, Medaka told her she wanted to learn what one plus one is.

OK….

Medaka and Kuudou Hinokage first met in April, when Medaka stopped him from finishing off a defeated delinquent. Medaka and Hinokage ended up fighting for three days and nights, and afterward, they would begin fighting whenever they met. Medaka would always interrupt Hinokage's fights. Hinokage eventually asked Medaka why she kept stopping him. Medaka explained to Hinokage that, if he protected the victims and she protected the assailants, together they could protect everyone.

Which…makes sense…somehow.

Hinokage decided to retire, and asked Medaka if she wanted to become Student Council president of Kuoh Academy, and the rest was history.

Well, that is an interesting story about her, which I now know one thing for sure…Medaka is definitely a very interesting person to meet, and I assume the same thing with her sister Rias.

This helped paint an image for them and their groups' public faces, which gave me some hope that I could be dealing with nice folks. I wasn't going to assume I am, but it was always good to hope for the best, even if one was expecting the worst.

It wasn't long before Aunt Yuuri finally arrived in the black car she would escort us places with. Stepping out, she was dressed in her lab scientist uniform with her glasses.

"Thanks for coming," I told her. "And as expected, Mayu and Erica are coming to the meeting as well. Are you ready to do this?"

"Of course," Yuuri nodded. "Are you?"

"As I'll ever be," I sighed in anticipation. "There's also a good chance that Mayu might be telling them about her 'conditions', so do me a favor try not to tease anyone about our situation. I got enough people starting at me in Milan after I fought with Salvatore Doni."

Yuuri laughed, "I'll try not to. And since we're speaking with the Devils, there's a good chance that they might be able to talk about Dragons."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Indeed. Well, we'll have to see."

** At the Old School Building **

We arrived at the building, and waiting out in front were Ryuga, Mayu, Erica, and to my surprise, Mikihiro and Izumi Hyoudou, along with the girl with pink wings on her back, signifying her as an Angel, and the school's (soon-to-be-secondary) Princess of Kuoh herself, Yumi Kiba.

Seeing that we arrived, I asked Mikihiro, "What are you doing here, Mikihiro?"

"I'm here to support Mayu with you," Mikihiro answered. "We are dealing with Devils, who are well known to be manipulative, after all."

"It's nothing like that," Yumi reassured him before looking at me as she blushed a little before responding, "Greetings to you, Lord Campione. I'm Yumi Kiba. My King asked me to guide all of you to the clubroom when you arrived."

"Thanks," I nodded. "Well, we're all here, so lead the way."

"Then this way, please," Yumi responded as we followed her inside the old building. As we entered the second floor through a flight of stairs, I could tell that Mayu was shaking nervously for obvious reasons. I made a slight glare at Mikihiro as I don't know on what he's going to do when we get there.

It wasn't long before we reached our destination of what used to be an old classroom. As Yumi opened the door, the ladies went in first before we did.

Inside, it seemed the room was furnished like a Victorian mansion. It was all lit by candlelight, giving the place an occult feel. Sitting on the couches were Koneko and Akeno, and sitting the in the center were both Rias and Medaka.

However, to my surprise, the current Student Council President, Souna Shitori, was also here.

And to the right side were 15 other women standing patiently.

"Look at all of these lovely ladies here," Mikihiro smirked.

"Please don't start," I moaned.

"Says the one who lives with his 3 teachers as his guardians," Erica teased, making me glance at her.

"At least there aren't any other men here. Thank goodness," Mayu sighed in relief.

"Not to mention that I sense plenty of strong ones here," Ryuga agreed. "I hope they can provide me with some entertainment."

"Now's not the time for fighting! We're here to talk, right?" I asked.

"Indeed," Rias agreed, cutting off the banter despite obviously being amused by it all. "Let's all have some tea, shall we? This is an important meeting we have to deal with first, then we can tease each other all we like."

"Not happening," Sona cut off, thankful that she's a no-nonsense person. "We got a LOT of questions to ask, so why not introduce yourselves?"

I smiled at her seriousness, calming me down a bit as I began.

"Thank you, President Souna. I'm Dale Dominus, the 7th Campione, and next to me is my sometimes-battle-hungry brother, Ryuga Darkflame Itsuka, the 8th Campione. And to my other side is Yuuri Kitajima, one of my Aunts, and Dragon Researcher."

"A pleasure," Yuuri nodded her head.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you, and all that," Ryuga replied in a boring tone as I held his cheek hard.

"You're going to have to forgive my brother. He's sometimes an *$$ and cold."

"Duly noted," Rias agreed.

"And behind me is my Knight, Erica Blandelli of the Copper Black Cross."

"Nice to meet you all," Erica politely nodded.

"And to my left are Mayu and Mikihiro Tsukimura, the ones who also live with me as they are Demons. Succubus and Incubus to be exact."

"P-Pleased to meet you!" Mayu bowed shyly.

"A pleasure to meet all of you," Mikihiro smiled, giving some of the girls blushes.

"And I assume that you 2 are of the same Gremory Family as the one mentioned in Ars Goetia that Ryuga's mom talked about?"

"He was an ancestor, but yes, we are of his line," Rias confirmed. "With me are my Peerage. First is Akeno Himejima."

"Charmed."

"Yumi Kiba."

"An honor, your Majesties."

"And Koneko Toujou."

"…hello. Let's be friends. I've heard that you beaten up those perverts earlier. You have my respect."

"And now, on my behalf," Medaka continued from where Rias finished. "Let me introduce to my members here. First, the Untouchable Queen, Satellizer L. Bridget."

"N-Nice to meet you. As long as you don't touch me, we're fine."

"Don't worry about her. She has a fear of being touched, hence her nickname. Next, we have Rana Linchen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all~! Hopefully we can be friends!"

"The Lightning Hammer, Creo Brand."

Creo simply nods her head, but Ryuga has an interesting look on his face.

"The Angel of Confinement, Ganessa Roland."

"Greetings to you all. You should be thankful that we're even talking in the first place."

"Don't mind her. She's sometimes a bit too prideful like my sister here," Medaka remarked, making Rias pout a bit. "Anyways, moving on, the Guardian of Order, Ingrid Bernstein."

"Hello, and thanks for putting those perverts in their place the other day," Ingrid told us.

"Then we have the Mad Dog, Arnett McMillan."

"I'm honored to meet you all."

"And last, but least, the Unmatched Smiling Monster, Chiffon Fairchild."

Chiffon bowed and said, "I'm honored and humbled to meet you all."

"Now, I introduce to you the Trinity 7, a group of mages with their special magical art based on the Seven Deadly Sins, so would you all introduce yourselves?" Medaka asked as one by one, they all lined up.

"I'm Lilith Asami of the **Luxuria** Archive."

"Arin Kannazuki of the **Ira** Archive."

"Greetings! I'm Levi Kazama of the **Invidia** Archive."

"Hello~! I'm Yui Kurata of the **Avaritia** Archive~!"

"Mira Yamada. **Superbia** Archive. I'll be keeping an eye on you two."

"Same here~! The name's Akio Fudo of the **Gula** Archive."

"And of course, I'm the beautiful Lieselotte Sherlock of the **Acedia** Archive. And next to me is my sister Selina Sherlock of the same archive."

"Hello~! And on behalf of Medaka's group…"

[It's a pleasure to meet you!]

"And of course, there's us. Rias and Medaka Kurokami Gremory, the heiresses to the Pillar of Gremory," Rias spoke with a mischievous smile. "We Devils welcome you all to the Occult Research Club."

Then, in tandem, every one of the Devils in the room underwent a change. It wasn't a drastic one, but it was still a major one, for behind all of their backs, Souna's included, were a pair of leather, black pinions resembling the wings of bats.

It was from here that Izumi back pedaled in shock as flashes of the incident back at Sakura Park came back to her.

Black wings. Bloodlust. Yuuma with a spear. The disappearance of Hijiri.

Before she realized, she was hyperventilating.

The bloodcurling smile Yuuma gave her brought forth a chill. Her hands shook uncontrollably. Her heart was dancing in her chest, threatening to fall apart.

I took action of this immediately as I calmed her down as I placed my hand on her forehead as she looked at me. "Are you OK?" I asked.

"I apologize if we caused you some discomfort," Souna said. "Would you like us to hide our wings?"

"Please do," I answered without looking back.

Their faces turned sympathetic as their wings vanished from sight. The image of what happened back at the park was still fresh in her mind, but it was less prominent. She closed her eyes and took an intake of breath. This wasn't the park. She was not threatened. Both me and this Angel are here.

Speaking of the Angel…

"That reminds me. Who are you, if I may ask?" I asked the Angel.

"I'm Ikaros," the girl spoke calmly. "I serve Izumi Hyoudou as she is my Master. I'm an Alpha-Type Pet Class Angeloid."

"So you must be the Angel that saved Izumi's life the other day, I've heard," I said to her as Izumi came back to her senses.

"S-So…you're Devils," Izumi tried to speak. "As in, Fallen Angels? Holy beings who sinned and got cast into hell?"

Yumi chuckled wryly, "Not quite. Devils and Fallen Angels are 2 entirely different species. I believe you understand that firsthand last night."

"Which reminds me," Ryuga said as he raised his hand. "What really happened last night happened as I almost managed to beat that Fallen Angel was the real deal, right?"

"That's correct," Rias nodded as she showed Izumi a picture of herself, her cousin Hijiri and the Fallen Angel 'Yuuma Amano' at the park.

"Where did you get that?" Izumi in shock while looking at the picture.

"I sent one of my servants to take this," Medaka responded, pointing to Selena, who had a camera in her hand.

"And why would that pesky crow want to kill this girl?" Ryuga asked (in other words, demanded). "And what does she stand to gain?"

"There's one possibility," Souna answered. "She's targeted because she possesses…a Sacred Gear."

"Correct," Rias answered as she drank her tea.

"Well, what a coincidence," Mikihiro spoke out of nowhere. "By the way, Ms. Akeno. This tea's delicious."

"Why, thank you very much," Akeno said with a smile.

"Why is it a coincidence?" I asked, although I have a pretty good idea of what the answer.

"Because my darling little sister here," Mikihiro spoke as he pointed to Mayu. "Also has a Sacred Gear, despite being a succubus. However, the way she has it is very special in her own way. This is probably not due to her 'conditions', but also the fact that we are… **Demon Slayers**."

Everyone gasped at those last 2 words.

"Which means that…the **Ayakashi** have indeed begun to show themselves once again," Mira said to herself in annoyance.

"The Ayakashi?" Izumi asked. "You mean those monsters in Japanese myth that once co-existed with humans?"

"The very same," Medaka answered. "Now, thanks to the Demon Slayers, and a bit of the Campione, they bear such a deep hatred towards them, much like some of the Dragons bear a deep hatred in humans."

"We just happened to be one of 12 families with their own unique powers and abilities. Now, while ours has not too much of a history, we have killed a few of those monsters every now and then," Mikihiro responded. "Of course, you may be probably be wondering on how we became Demon Slayers."

Everyone nodded at that.

"This is due to the fact that we share a hint of blood from our grandparents, who we sadly never saw as they died the moment Mayu was born. It was also that very same blood that Mayu was also blessed with a Sacred Gear."

"What kind?" Rias asked.

"I don't know," Mikihiro answered. "This is due to the fact that she cannot even control her own powers."

"Wait a minute!" Lilith spoke up. "Then does this mean that the men who were chasing the girl the other day was…"

"Yes…" Mayu answered as her head hung down. "That girl was me."

"Oh?" Rias asked. "How did this happen?"

(15 minutes of explanation later)

"So that's basically where we're at now, and how I also acquired Erica along the way," I finished. "And that's during my second month as a new Campione."

"I have a question!" Ganessa interrupted, raising her hand. "I keep hearing everyone else talking about what a big deal a Campione is, but no one's told me anything about them! What's the deal?"

"Yeah, I want to know, too," Izumi replied.

At that question, Yuuri adjusted her glasses as she casted a look at a sheepish Rias before speaking, "There is much debate over a proper definition over what a Campione truly is. However, everyone agress the most suitable definition coming from the 19th century author Alberto Ricardo."

" _Campione – Godslayer – is a Supreme Ruler._

 _Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the highly divine powers held by the Gods._

 _Campione – Godslayer – is a Lord._

 _Since the power to kill a deity is in their hands, they can therefore dominate the mortals on Earth._

 _Campione – Godslayer – is a Devil._

 _Therefore of the entire humanity living on Earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist!"_

A chill ran down everyone's spines except for me, Ryuga and Mikihiro, setting for a very creepy with the lit candles which kept a dim lighting to the room. Izumi and Mayu were visibly shivering from the excerpt, feeling intimidation from it.

The sometimes extremely horny girl shook her head to get back to the conversation, "That…that makes it sound like you killed a God or something."

"That's exactly what we did," I confirmed. "We killed a [Heretic God], and therefore, we were transformed into Campione."

Yuuri explained from here, "In case you all haven't noticed, [Heretic Gods] are divine beings born from the belief and worship of humanity. They exist in the **Domain of Immortality** , where they fulfill their roles to keep the world as we know it, along with the other dimensions, moving. However, now and then there are Gods who will rebel against their legends and come to Earth. Their very presence causes chaos and disaster based off each of their power, or Authorities just as they themselves are corrupted. For example, should Poseidon rebel, then Earth would be made victim of powerful tsunamis, tidal waves and earthquakes."

"Whoa…" Ganessa gasped, seeing the others around her nod like they knew such things all along.

"Normally, there's nothing that humans can do to stop this and will have to suffer or flee," Yuuri continued. "But in very rare cases, there is a human through some extraordinary chance manages to kill a [Heretic God]. This activates a ritual created by Pandora where the victor's body is reborn to take in the power of the [Heretic God] they killed. They become immune to all human magic, unless it is somehow cast inside of their body, then their strength becomes greater than that of any human, their magical power becomes immense, their lifespan can be counted into centuries, they can feel the waves of magic power happening around them. They raise themselves on a pedestal which no mage can hope to achieve themselves. However, the most intimidating of all is that they can harness the power of the God they killed and use them for themselves."

Izumi paled further before looking at both of us as Yuuri continued.

"So, because of their incomparable might, all Campione are considered the Kings of the places in which they call home. There's literally no earthly force which can stand up against them."

"And the 3 Factions know better than to try and antagonize them," Rias added. "With their power, they can decimate us with ease for the most part. Our worshipped commanders would have to take command, and even then, there would be no guaranteed victory."

"Which leads to my question," Sona continued. "Which Heretic God was it that you killed to get your powers?"

Both Ryuga and I looked at each other and sighed.

"Well…we are the most… _unusual_ …Campione ever," I answered. "First of all, I want to let you all know that we aren't completely human to begin with. This is due the fact the Heretic God I killed is Verethragna, the Persian God of Victory, while Ryuga…well, he killed a human that almost had the strength of a Heretic God from another world."

"I see…" Sona slowly said.

"And also, I somehow managed to kill Melqart in the midst of their scuffle," I continued. "I don't know how I did it, but whether I remember it or not isn't particularly relevant. And the 3rd one…is a doozy. King Solomon."

The Trinity 7 members gasped at that.

"D-Did you just say King Solomon? Him?!" Lilith asked with a blush on her face out of anger.

"Ara ara. Him? I never would've guessed," Akeno commented.

"I have a feeling that the **Headmaster** would certainly like to see him," Levi whispered to Arin, who nodded silently.

"To think that it would be King Solomon of Israel," Yumi continued. "He was the son of David, the slayer of Goliath. He was believed to have been given great wisdom by God when he took the throne as a young man. He ruled over Israel with great prosperity and was hailed as a prophet by the masses. He's mentioned and worshipped by many religions such as Christianity, Judaism, and Muslims all over the world. Since [Heretic Gods] are born from belief, faith and worship, it doesn't surprise me to hear he became divinity."

"And a complete *$$hole when he turned Heretic," I fumed. "He appeared in Miami Beach where I was taking some time off in my vacation home and began claiming all of the best-looking women to become his concubines. Thanks to his Authority, he was doing it, too."

"Wait, wait! You mean he was collection…" Izumi's voice turned to near worship. "…A Harem?"

"It's one of the things he's traditionally known for in legend," I nodded. The same can be said for Dragons, sadly. "1000 wives and concubines, at the least. Since people whispered that legend about him, it became part of his power."

Izumi whispered in awe, "…what a hero…"

"Pervert," Koneko frowned at Izumi, but the way she looked at me with such a cute look, she couldn't help but smile a little bit, while Lilith and Mira sighed in annoyance.

'Wonderful…another filthy impure Demon Lord candidate…' Mira scowled in thought.

"Ahem," Sona coughed, bringing everyone's attention. "As much as we would like to know how you killed him, we can leave that for another time. How about the [Heretic God] Ryuga killed to become one?"

"Now that one is quite a mystery," Ryuga answered. "Let's just say…"

(1 hour of explanation later)

"So Pandora took you from another world and made you a Campione, even though the person you killed was a human?" Selina asked with a notepad in her hand.

"Indeed, but he had enough attributes to almost look like one," Ryuga answered. "Dr. Isaac Westcott always enjoyed seeing people being tortured and/or killed. He has shown to be arrogant, selfish, and a person that has an uncanny mind or, in other words, a "cruel" businessman with a ruthless ambition. He has no regard for little things (such as his company or people's lives) as long as he accomplishes what he describes to be his most cherished dream. Even the DEM wizards, who are completely loyal to him, are seen by him as only valuable pawns for his interests and goals. One instance of his cruelty was shown when he was considering how to draw out Tohka's natural form through various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional, and even sexual tortures that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. Another instance was shown when he let Nia escape so she could meet me and I could make her regain her hope in humanity, just so that he could turn her hope into despair and make her assume her inverse form. In a way, he can use them to summon the Demon Kings like Beelzebub to destroy the world. In the end, the Spirits and I worked together to defeat him, although, it came at a cost, my life."

Everyone felt sorry for him that he took his own life to defeat the sadistic leader of Deus Ex Machina Industries, but he died as a hero, saving the World from pure destruction.

"I've never imagine such an impure person like him…" Mira snarled after shedding a tear. "I'm so glad that he's dead."

"Yeah. Such a cruel and selfish person doesn't deserve to live after all the things he's done to them, especially with the children!" Rana added.

"Even I wouldn't try to make him go down the right path," Medaka admitted. "Someone with that kind of corruption is sometimes too great for me to fix."

"And from there, I became a Campione," Ryuga finished. "But not even 2 weeks later, I managed to kill **Prometheus** , the tricky Greek God of Fire."

"Let's just say that he got pretty lucky in battling him," I said. "He was in Canada where he found him burning an entire apartment complex. You won't believe why he did it."

"Why?" Rias asked.

"Because he wants to…. 'warm up'…in the cold weather," I finished. Not one person was laughing. "If you think that was a bad joke or a bad pun, don't. He actually killed over 900 people that day."

"Long story short, I kicked his sorry little *$$," Ryuga finished. "However, that didn't mean he was weak. Not by a long shot. He did manage to give me a really good fight, but when I used my Dra-"

I quickly cut him off when he was about to say "Dragon Slayer Magic."

"I don't think they're ready to know that yet," I quickly told Ryuga.

"About what?" Sona asked.

"You'll find out later on, but no right now," I said as I let go of Ryuga's mouth, forcing him to end the conversation right then and there.

"And since we're on the topic of myths and legends," Rias said, trying to change the subject. "Let's now focus on our situation."

"Good thinking, Rias," Sona continued as she explained to us. "You see, in the past, there was a conflict between the 3 Factions: Devils, Angels and the Fallen Angels. The Devils were led by the Maou, the strongest being the Devil King Lucifer. The Angels were led by the Archangels and the God of the Bible. And finally, the Fallen, which were led by the Grigori and their governor, **Azazel**. It was a long and terrible conflict, and eventually, other races were dragged into the mix. From spirits, to Youkai, Fairies, and even Ayakashi, just to name a few. The Humans were the most prominent."

Izumi swallowed her dry lump in her throat. "A-And how did it end?"

"A stalemate," Yumi answered with sorrow. "Many lives were lost. Including the Great Maou and many Gods. Following that, there was a ceasefire between all sides. Since then, the Supernatural world has been in a state of peace and recovery, however small and little. At the same time, a system was created by God, bestowed upon the humans."

"A system?" Mayu asked.

"Yes. The Sacred Gears," Akeno answered. "Miracles of various feats, and each harbors a special power. They're quite numerous, but only humans can wield such powers. Among them are the **13 Longinus** , that's also said to be able to kill Gods."

"Oh, really?" Ryuga asked.

"Yes, indeed," Yuuri answered. "They are powerful relics which we believe the ruler of Paradiso created and then implanted into selected people. The relics are constantly born inside of people after the previous wielder dies. Most extraordinary people in history had one, even if they didn't activate it."

"And to think that Fallen Angel from the other day tried to kill me because I had one, and at the same time, she also told me that I have the power of the [White Princess]," Izumi said, both in confusion and anger, while many others gasped at that. "I don't know any magic. And my cousin Hijiri gave me this before she got killed by that Fallen Angel!"

When Izumi showed them the Grimoire that Hijiri gave her, everyone gasped. Including Rias, Medaka and Souna.

'Is that what I think it is?!' Rias asked in shock. 'If so…then maybe….'

"And that brings the Main Question of the day," Souna Shitori said to Izumi. "Is it true that you caused…the **Breakdown Phenomenon**?"

Izumi then remembered what Hijiri said before her 'death.'

"Hijiri told me…that I told her to make my wish come true, so she casted a big magic spell," Izumi answered.

"And that's where I sent Lilith to investigate about the Breakdown Phenomenon," Medaka followed.

"But when I got here, the town was supposed to be reduced to nothing," Lilith said as she looked at Izumi.

"And for that Grimoire to create another world…" Sona added. "Somehow, it doesn't add up. There cannot be a possibility that a Grimoire, of all things, will teach you how to do that. And somehow, and in someway, came you, Ikaros."

Then everyone looked at Ikaros, the Angel that saved Izumi's life and somehow managed to damage the Black Sun, which the [White Princess] was able to "restore" the world.

"How did you manage to destroy the Breakdown Phenomenon?" the Student Council President asked.

"It was a threat…" Ikaros answered in a monotone. "It needed to be destroyed. To protect the world, and to prevent from…making that same mistake from happening again."

"Same mistake?" Medaka asked.

"I'd…rather not talk about it…" Ikaros said to herself, but I can see that she has a sad, but somehow straight look on her face, and as an Angeloid, it's not a surprise that she can't express her emotions. Even Izumi had a look of concern.

Deciding to change the subject, I quickly asked, "There's something that concerns me. How did the Devils get some land of Japan, anyways?"

"Well, after the Great War ended, all sides and races learned that they suffered more than they thought they had," Sona answered after taking a sip of her own tea. "One of the worst hit factions was the Youkai, thanks to some of the Ayakashi. At the time, the current leader was Karasu Tengu, who chose to side with the Fallen Angels in an attempt to prove the superiority of the Shinto Faction. Near the end of the war, however, many began to voice doubts, which eventually led to a splinter cell, led by Yasaka, the daughter of Tamano-no-Mae, the current leader of the Youkai Faction. After the war, the Youkai Faction was on the verge of a civil war: Karasu wanted to continue fighting, even if it meant the deaths of those under him, where as Yasaka wanted to put an end to the fighting. As it turned out, her ideals earned her the support of the Shinto Faction was blessed by the Sun Goddess herself, Amaterasu-ō-mikami. However, both groups soon realized that they couldn't put an end to the fighting without outside help."

"So, the Youkai Faction sought aid from another that was also badly hit," Rias added. "The Devils. They also had recently had undergone a civil between the Old Satan Faction, and the current regime, led by the Maou who usurped the descendants of the original Great Satans. In exchange for their aid in dealing with Karasu Tengu, the Devils would be allowed to have a small territory in Japan."

Mikihiro frowned at that. "So, in other words, the Sun Goddess allowed you to take these lands for your own?"

Rias, Medaka and Sona sharply nodded.

"And I assume that you don't take the souls from these humans, if my memory serves me right?" I asked with caution. "I've spoken to one of the representatives from the Workshop Witches earlier."

"And you would be right," Sona answered. "Desires are what make up humans, whether anyone likes it or not. We form contracts with them in exchange for menial items and magical strength, if only so little. We Devils feed off of such desires, after all. We even offer them a chance to be reincarnated into Devils themselves."

Mayu blinked at that. "Wait, reincarnate?"

"Since the Devils were also badly hurt by the Great War, we lost many great Devils, and some of the 72 Pillars, the noble houses of the Underworld, have even gone extinct with only their banners as their legacies," Medaka answered. The Great Satan Beelzebub came up with a solution to combat the dwindling numbers: reincarnate humans into our fold. Using these **Evil Pieces** , they're given a second chance at whatever life they once lead."

"In other words, you're basically taking humans and make them into Devils to increase your numbers?" Ryuga asked with a cold tone.

"More or less," Sona answered. "But please remember, we give them the choice to join us. It's up to them to decide whether or not they wish to relinquish their humanity."

"And?" Ikaros asked with a sharp tone. "How are they treated?"

"It depends on the one reincarnating them," Rias answered. "Our household, the Gremory, treats them like family. However…"

Sona continued for Rias with a cold expression. "…there are some who still think of humans as little more than useless garbage, with only their Sacred Gear as their saving grace. The same goes for any other being who chooses to be reincarnated. We don't only accept humans to become Devils. And I'm sorry to say that there are a great many in our society that use the Reincarnated Devils for personal gain, or view them as worthless. At worst, a plague to the purity of Devils."

"Can you explain that?" I asked.

"During the Great War, the Devils lost a vasty number in our Forces," Medaka answered. "Of the 72 Pillars that make the Devil Race, 39 of them have perished, their Houses extinct. While Reincarnated Devils replenish our numbers, the traditionalists held them in contempt due to their non-Devil origins. Additionally, Devils have a hard time reproducing by themselves. They believe that intimately mingling with a Reincarnated Devil will only taint the purity of their bloodline."

"Then they are prideful fools," Ryuga frowned. "Their race is dwindling, yet they hold Reincarnated Devils in contempt. They treat them as inferior and no more than tools. Yet, you claim you treat your Devils well. How do we know this is not a deception to fool us?"

The Devils winced and Ryuga's words. They were scathing, almost baneful. If there was any one thing the Devils fear the most, is to make a Campione (let alone, Dragon) angry.

Even Sona herself could not help but wince as well, even though she looks composed on the outside as she answered, "I'm afraid your words are accurate. As much as I hate to say it, yes. Many Devils look down on the Reincarnated. And as for proof, I cannot offer any."

The answer didn't satisfy Ryuga in the slightest. If anything, the look in his eyes was now dangerous. For a brief moment, the room's temperature began to climb as his aura began to rise, knowing now that he's very cross.

I was about to calm him down, but luckily someone else has beaten me to it.

"…I believe them."

Mayu Tsukimura.

"What?!" Ryuga asked as he went back to normal quickly. "W-What if they're lying?! They could attack us unexpectedly when we let our guard down! Why would you believe these creatures that are known only for their deceit and vile nature?"

"Well, that's kind of an ironic question there," Mikihiro calmly answered. "In fact, I too, believe in them. After all, we are Succubus and Incubus; Demons who are closest to Devils. You two accepted us without a problem and also agreed to help Mayu in getting over her fear of men. We also use human souls in order for us to live, so we are no different from the Devils, more or less."

Ryuga and I looked at each other and sighed, knowing that Mikihiro was right while the Devils sighed in relief at their unexpected savior.

"Very well, that'll do," Ryuga concluded. I smiled at that as well.

"I agree on that," I followed.

"So, with all of that said, I actually have an offer for you, Gremory," Mikihiro told Rias and Medaka.

"And what would that be?" Rias asked.

"Knowing that my sister is now in danger, thanks to the return of the Ayakashi, and our close call with that other Campione known as Salvatore Doni, I was wondering…if you could reincarnate Mayu as a Devil?"

The others, us included, gasped at Mikihiro's idea.

"Are you crazy?!" I asked. "What about us living together?!"

"Don't worry about that," Mikihiro reassured me. "We're still doing that. The reason why is because I want my sister to have some 'extra protection'. Remember what happened to Izumi last night?"

"Yeah, in fact, this begs the question," Ryuga thought out loud. "Does the Fallen leader know what's going on? From your name, I'd say you're a prominent figure in Inferno politics. Is that correct?"

"More or less," Rias nodded gracefully.

"Then any kind of incursion into your territory would bring some…hefty consequences, possibly even spark conflicts all over again," I frowned, now that I'm thinking about it. "Unless leadership of the factions have changed. I doubt that whoever is leading the Fallen would want to spark them off again without one heck of a good reason. In fact, attempting to kill a human so blatantly could easily blow things out of control."

"Very astute," Medaka agreed. "You seem to have gotten some of Solomon's wisdom, along with his talent with women. In fact, you look pretty cute and handsome."

I ignored that last part and continued, "Anyways…with all of this going on, it might be safe to say that we may be dealing with one of 3 things: A band of upstarts who think they're hot stuff, a special ops group with a secret mission…"

"Hmmm….possibly the first, and they were too sloppy and arrogant to be the second," Rias commented.

"Or…we have the third, a splinter group who _wants_ conflicts to start up again for whatever reason and are trying to collect or neutralize special resources," I finished. "Starting with the Sacred Gear users."

Sona frowned, rubbing her chin. "That's a possibility. From what I know, Azazel is certainly an oddball, but not a warmonger. He's a scientist. Unless he's sure of getting something out of whatever he does, then he doesn't do it. War isn't going to help anyone, unless he's sure he can win and all 3 Factions are too weakened from the last conflicts to put up much of a fight."

"So someone in his faction is trying to go for the top spot, using botched operations to remove him, or collecting resources to start the war again and to make sure that the Fallen ones win," Ryuga frowned.

"Another possibility, indeed," Rias agreed. "You've given us a lot to think about. And here, we thought we would negotiate with peace, but instead we seem to have become friends."

"Hey, I'd rather have more friends than enemies any day," I grinned.

"And this is the reason why I want Mayu to become a Devil," Mikihiro said to Rias as he explains. "I want you to prove that you can treat Mayu and the others as family and help her control her powers, and if necessary, activate her Sacred Gear. With extra protection of the House of Gremory, we can help her integrate better with the Society of Devils, and most importantly, keeping an eye on her to make sure she's safe. If you can do all of that and overcome her fear of men for us, and we'll help you with any one problem in return."

With the offer on the table, Rias and Medaka whispered to each other, while the others were waiting in anticipation on what the Masters were going to say.

After thinking about it, Rias stood up on her desk and said…

"When we said that we treat our servants as family, we mean it," Medaka replied. "In fact, if anything, I'm still looking for my younger sister who has 'disappeared' a few months ago."

"And as such, my brother married his Queen and had a beautiful little boy whom they love dearly," Rias followed. "In addition to the extra protection, as a servant, you can live longer, rank up to high class and be free of me and start a new life. Not to mention that you'll have little better control of your powers. So, what do you think?"

While Mayu was thinking about it, inside Izumi's mind were 3 very powerful goddesses, and they have already made up their minds.

' **Yeah, let's make this interesting.** '

' **After all, we haven't been to the Underworld in a long time.** '

' **It is our home, after all. And the Demon Lord inside her has yet to be awakened. However, these Evil Pieces will not be enough.** '

' **Don't you worry. I'll fix that.** '

When Mayu and Mikihiro talked to each other and looked at me many times for 5 straight minutes, Mayu stepped and answered…

"OK, Rias. Knowing all of this, I fully accept."

"Thank you. You won't regret your decision," Rias smiled. "That, I promise you."

(10 minutes later)

The ritual was ready to go as Rias asked Mayu, "Are you ready, Mayu? Are you sure for this? Once this is done, there is no turning back."

"I'm sure," Mayu replied with a serious look on her face. "I not only want to conquer my fear of men, but I want to be closer to Dale as he saved me from that creepy Campione and that Ayakashi that almost killed me. I want to know how to fight back against whenever I'm in a rough situation. And most importantly, I want to be friends with all of you here."

Rias smiled at this and got out 4 Pawn Pieces in her hand.

"And as promised, Medaka and I will treat you as family, and our servants will do the same. We will also help you whatever we can to conquer that fear and reach your potential," Rias smiled as she began the chant as the pieces levitate.

" **I, Rias Gremory, shall reincarnate Mayu Tsukimura as my Pawn. Serve me well and protect your comrades to defeat our foes!"**

When the pawn pieces were entering in Mayu's chest, what happens next is unbelievable!

I could've sworn that there was a mark that looked a Dragon on her right arm, and then suddenly, the pieces started glowing brightly and its resonating with the Pawn Pieces, doing something unbelievable, forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

"What's going on?!" Yumi asked.

"Rias, what's happening?!" Sona asked.

"I don't know! It seems that there's something resonating with the pieces!" Rias answered.

When the light died down, everyone uncovered their eyes and saw Mayu with a multi-colored aura with her eyes closed.

But that's not all.

"AH!" gasped Satellizer as out of nowhere….

"M-My Queen Piece!" Medaka gasped as everyone's eyes were now focused on Satellizer. Or rather, the Queen Piece that just got of her chest and began to glow.

And that's still not all. While no one was looking, the same Dragon mark from Mayu's right arm appeared again, and the remaining 4 Pawn Pieces from Rias's box came out.

"Wha…What in the world is happening?" Chiffon asked.

"What?! My other Pieces came out?!" Rias shouted in shock.

When Medaka's Queen Piece and Rias' 4 Pawn Pieces came together, they all began to glow brighter, making everyone cover their eyes again. When it died down, they all looked back and were completely shocked at what they were seeing.

Where there were 4 Pawns… Are now 8 Pawns, but they were different; they were more buff and a bright red streak swims on them. With them were 2 Queen Pieces, 1 of them buff and brightening as well.

"Mutation Pieces?!" the girls of Gremory shouted out.

"Look at that!" Arnett told everyone as they all saw another surprise. We were all shocked as well.

There was not 1, not 2…

…but 3 **Dragon Pieces**! And 2 of them went inside Mayu, while the other one, along with the Mutated Queen Piece and the 8 Mutated Pawn Pieces all went to an unexpected source…

Izumi Hyoudou.

"Wha?!" was all Izumi could say before she dives into the land of unconsciousness as soon as the pieces swallowed inside her chest.

Then, the regular Queen piece went back inside Satellizer while the mark on Mayu's arm disappeared and as soon as that happened, Satellizer was back to normal, but absolutely had no idea on what just happened.

Same can be said for Rias, Medaka and the others.

'No way… Not only new pieces were just created in front of our eyes, but Izumi managed to take 8 Pawn pieces and Medaka's Queen piece?! As well as that new piece?!' Rias asked in shock. 'And Mayu got the remaining 2 new pieces while the 4 Pawn pieces I inserted into her also turned them into Mutation Pieces! A-Are they THAT strong?!'

'How can this be?!' Medaka asked in shock. Rias and Medaka knew that they had something on them, but they never would have thought that the pieces would be duplicated and transformed, but also created new pieces that were never seen before. In fact, IT'S UNTHINKABLE!

Mikihiro, on the other hand, was crying tears of joy on the inside. 'I knew my sister is going to be someone no one tries to mess around with! Now, I hope that Dale manages to put her into shape soon. As soon as she gets over her fear and gain more confidence in herself.'

"I can't believe that Mayu and Izumi would become so powerful, but what happened to Mayu stuns me," Rias said with a serious look.

"Yeah, I actually saw something on her right arm, and that mark resonated with those pieces," I followed.

"Which means that whatever that mark is, it's a seal to reduce the effect of the Evil Pieces. Which obviously means that you're more than just a simple succubus, Mayu Tsukimura," Rias deduced.

"Wow…" Mayu said in awe.

"And even though I refuse to believe it, that seal looks like it was developed by a Dragon who sought to increase the Dragon race, like the Angels and Devils," I processed. "But it can't be true if it's what I think it is."

"And since you're a Succubus, there's a possibility that part of your magical powers may involve with absorbing something inside of you," Rias continued. "However, there's a possibility that using that power may reduce your lifespan, so I suggest that you be very careful with it, OK?"

Mayu nodded at that.

"Now that we got all of that out of the way, we now head over to Izumi," Medaka said as we all looked at Izumi, who was unconscious at the stunning turn of events, while being taken care of by Ikaros.

But before we could find out why those special pieces went inside Izumi…

"Well, well, well. Was that such a great show or what?" asked a familiar voice as we all looked at the entrance.

There was Lucretia Zola, along with someone new that looks like a witch. I can tell that from the white witch's hat and wardrobe she was wearing, though it's not helping that we can a great portion of her cleavage, which is I-cup, by the way. She has waist-length pink hair, amber eyes, wears all sorts of earrings over her waist, and despite having a serious look on her face, she has a relaxed personality. However, from the way all the Devils are bowing towards her, I can assume that she's an important Witch.

"Hello, everyone! I can see that we got ourselves an interesting situation going on here," Lucretia smiled before looking at me. "Ah! I almost forgot to introduce to you my cousin, **Samantha Miller** of the Workshop Witches. She's the co-founder of the group, and an important teacher in the Royal Biblia Academy."

"Which is where we're going right now!" Samantha followed as a huge magic circle enveloped around us. "The Headmaster is eagerly waiting to meet the two new Campione, and he's not going to take 'No' for an answer!"

"Are you serious?!" Ryuga and I asked before we were all suddenly transported to the new place. However, Mikihiro and Aunt Yuuri were the only 2 left behind.

"Well, that went pretty well," Mikihiro said as he and Yuuri jumped out of the circle in time.

"You really want your sister to turn into a Devil?" Yuuri asked.

"This is to make sure that I get my chance to get even with one of Medaka's siblings," Mikihiro responded. "Let's just say that…Medaka's older sister and her BFF made a bet with me, and if I lost, we would be forced to join **Class 13**. However, if I won the bet, they would have to join my group and examine the relationship between my sister and Dale in secret. So, all in all, it worked very well in my favor."

"You are such a sly incubus…" Yuuri chuckled as they exit out of the Old School Building.

** At the Underworld; Royal Biblia Academy **

"AHAHAHAHA! Take that, Beelzebub! And you thought that I wouldn't get our True Magic King candidate! Not to mention the very same person who has the [White Princess!]" laughed a man who is a tall slender man with long pale hair that he wears in a pony tail, and red eyes. He is always seen with glasses and a coat and uniform. And right now, he's in the Principal's office on his desk, finishing up a call. "Ah yes, and as a bonus, I have got 2 Campione with me right now! So I expect a good lump sum of payment by next week!"

With that, the man finishes up the call as we all looked at him. In fact, this man is the **Headmaster** of one of the Three Great Magical Academies, Royal Biblia Academy.

"Well, here they are, as promised!" Samantha told the Headmaster.

"And I say thanks for that!" replied the Headmaster. "Now, are you going to let me touch-"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Samantha quickly cut off. "And you won't be touching my cousin's breasts for that matter."

Great, another pervert. However, I don't want to pinpoint out that just yet, because the aura he has right now is extremely strong, and I'm keeping an eye on Ryuga to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. And I can also remember that this sheer stupidity he has right now can only be a "Mask" of who he really is, so we'll play along, for now.

"Well, I tried," the Headmaster laughed.

"Headmaster, please behave yourself!" Lilith reprimanded. "You are looking at 2 important Kings here!"

The Headmaster made a serious smile and replied, "That, I know. I'm also waiting for the **Vice-Headmistress** to come here. And while she does…"

The Headmaster then stood up and went towards us as we eyed each other for a few tense moments.

"…I, the Headmaster of Royal Biblia Academy, want to personally welcome you two to our school. You are looking at one of the most prestigious magical academies in the Underworld. This is a super-secret organization that trains mages while proudly having support of the Great Satans themselves."

"Oh, really?" I asked. "Then tell me this. How are the Devils and Humans here get along, despite the tense ceasefire of the 3 Factions?"

"A very good question, Sir Dominus. We receive donations not only from the Satans in secret, but from governments of various countries around the world, and with the help of our Elite organization, the **Workshop Witches** , they and Mages work together to investigate unresolved problems and mysterious incidents that we believe to be magic-related in absolute secrecy. In other words, Magus."

"I see…" Ryuga pondered.

"Now, I see that we have 2 other very interesting people as well," the Headmaster smiled as he looked at the unconscious Izumi and the shivering Mayu, who's hiding behind me. "Don't worry, Mayu. I've heard a lot from your brother about your condition. It's not going to have any effect on me, as I'm too strong and awesome."

"We'll see about that," Ryuga and I replied at the same time.

"And since these two are now servants of the Gremory clan, you are certainly going to be in good hands with them. Magic doesn't have any hard limits. It's up to you whether something can or cannot be done. Especially when dealing with the other Houses of the Underworld."

"Yes. Only hard work and discipline will pave your path," Lilith explained. "And Lady Rias and Lady Medaka have shown great examples of that since their childhood."

"Now, I would say something 'nice' about the Trinity 7, the special mages who each stand at the peak of their fields, but since Chiffon and Sona are also here, I'll keep my mouth shut," the Headmaster said as some of the girls, who knew him well sighed in relief.

"At least you're learning to keep yourself in check," Chiffon smiled.

"Now then, onto to business matters! I've heard that Izumi also has a companion. Where is she?"

They all looked at Ikaros as the Headmaster examined her.

"This is the first time I've seen an Angel, but it doesn't have Holy powers for some reason. Why is that?"

"This is because she's an Angeloid, Headmaster," Sona answered. "Given so far, she's the one who destroyed the Black Sun, while the [White Princess] restored the world."

"And her emotions are somewhat bottled up," Rias continued. "But she's Izumi servant after saving her from that Fallen Angel."

"Fallen Angels, eh? Then that also means one thing: Izumi has a powerful Sacred Gear, and I assume that the same can be said for Mayu, right?"

"That's right," I answered. "The problem is thanks to her unique condition of having a fear of men, she can't control even the most basic of her own powers, let alone activating her Sacred Gear. In fact, she's also somewhat of a Demon Slayer and the Ayakashi are coming after her."

"Oho! With many threats coming towards these two, they are going to need all the help they can get!" the Headmaster smiled.

"Which is where we come in," Samantha replied. "Since Izumi and Mayu are students at the Human world, I'll be one of the teachers to help them learn magic and controlling their powers. Of course, we will need the help of Lilith, my 3 assistants and the support of a Campione."

"Yes, Ms. Miller!" Lilith saluted. "As a teacher myself, I'll do my best to help them!"

"And since we're on the topic of Campione," Sona said as she approaches to Ryuga and I. "Lord Ryuga and Lord Dominus, there's something important I want to discuss in terms of Kuoh. You see, Rias, Medaka and I are what you would call the Second Owners of the land. What goes on here reflects on us and if or when things begin to go wrong, it falls to us to fix it. Usually, when a Campione gets involved in things, they tend to begin getting a little…"

We immediately knew what Sona was talking about.

"Wanton destruction, pretty much described it. Much like the same way a Demon King candidate does, I assume?" I finished, making almost everyone else nod. We chuckled at that. "Well, that part we can't deny. I also assume that you heard about the others and some of the stunts they've pulled."

They all nodded again.

"And you should also know what happens when at least 2 Campione are in the same place, right?"

They all seriously nodded at that.

"Well, I can say right now that we won't go around looking for trouble, right Ryuga?" I asked, especially at that last part.

"No promises," Ryuga answered, making some of them glare at him.

"Well, you know how he is. Anyways, the last thing I want right now, especially given the situation we're in with Mayu and Izumi is to stir things up unless we really have to. If someone comes after us, we won't have much of a choice but to put them down."

"Fair enough," Sona nodded. "As you all know, [Heretic Gods] are known to be particularly ruthless when it comes to finding Campione. Just try to keep the fight away from the normal people if you can. We Devils need to keep ourselves secret, just like mages do."

"Understandable," I agreed.

"And given that you two are Campione, it's obviously impossible to ask you two to be in our Peerages. No Evil Piece has enough power to convert one of the Godslayers into Devils. Not even after what happened earlier would it work. The value of a Campione is just too high for any amount of Evil Pieces to equal."

"That's true," the Headmaster confirmed as Rias pouted a little. "However, that doesn't mean that you can ignore them entirely. In fact, you guys can offer a different arrangement."

"And what would that be?" Rias asked.

"A mutually beneficial partnership," the Headmaster answered. "In other words, you give something they want, and in return, they will provide you with something you want."

Rias and Medaka immediately took interest in this as they eyed each other very carefully.

"Such as what?" Ryuga asked.

"I'll skip the pleasantries and come out with it," Sona replied. "I have goals to change the political system of the Underworld, and having a Devil King at my back would make my goals far easier to achieve."

"Really now?" I asked.

"Do any of you have an objection?" Sona asked. "Let me make this clear…achieving this is something I _will_ do. However, with your help, I could do so in decades rather than centuries."

"None at all," I answered. "I just wonder _how_ you will do it and what the problem is."

Sona nodded and proceeded to elaborate. "Currently, in the Underworld, there are 2 ways to become a High-Class Devil, the effective ruling class of our society. And that is to be born into an existing High-Class family or to be a member of a High-Class Devil's Peerage and prove yourself worthy of becoming a High-Class Devil yourself."

"And one of those ways is to graduate in one of the Three Great Magical Academies," Medaka continued. "However, as we're sure you can see, this leaves very little room for social mobility."

"I see…"

"And that's part of the problem," Sona frowned. "In fact, education is the biggest problem. Besides humans who study in secrecy to become mages or magus, only pure-blood High-Class devils receive a proper education in one of these 3 Academies. That's why I've asked the Headmaster here to help me establish a plan for all Devils and Humans to attend. The first step to social mobility is education."

"Well…that makes sense, in a way…." I responded. "But how can the Devils and Humans interact with each other in this Academy?"

"That's the problem," the Headmaster answered. "They don't. In fact, the semesters are split differently. One semester is only for the Humans, and the other semesters are for the Devils, so you now know why Sona wants to make this dream a reality. However, those old higher-ups are watching me like a hawk, so I do have to be very careful around them. One wrong move, and this school's history."

"So, will you help me?" Sona asked us. Actually, more to Ryuga.

"Well, since discrimination is a big issue to this world, and knowing that we're also dealing with Rich vs. Poor, I don't see why not," Ryuga answered. "After all, I did beat you in chess, right?"

As Rias and Medaka gasped at that, Sona nodded with a small smile, "Indeed, you have, so I'm glad we've reached an agreement. Though, of course, I must ask, what is it you want in return?"

After a moment of thinking, Ryuga asked, "How about more information on contacts with the Devil Society and Government?"

Sona nodded in response, "I can do that. Not to brag, but I'm one of the best for that option."

"Or so she says," Medaka replied, chuckling a bit while Rias just sighed. "But then again, her older sister is one of the Great Satans. She, herself, is completely useless, but it does give her family and friends high places."

"Well, I don't want to be left out, now do we?" I asked as I looked at Rias and Medaka, who both nodded at this. "Tell me, what do you want to do?"

"Since I have 2 new servants," Rias said as we looked at Mayu and Izumi, who the latter was still unconscious the whole entire time. "I want to become a good leader. We want them to grow and contain their powers thoroughly, now that we know that Izumi is a potential Magic King candidate, so it's possible that many are coming after their powers and gain it for themselves."

"That's a good point," I agreed. "For me, I want to know who the Great Satans are, and how they are leading this Underworld, and how they are supporting these 3 schools."

"We can make that happen," Medaka nodded. "Although, I have to warn you that our elder brother, while being the leader of the Great Satans, can be a bit…too close. The same can be said for my half-brother."

"Duly noted," I replied, knowing that feeling all too well at what they were talking about before we saw Rias and Sona reaching out their hands.

"Huh?" Ryuga muttered.

"This is to seal the contract," Sona told us.

"Right…" I answered apprehensively before I grabbed Rias' hand while Ryuga grabs Sona's hand, and shook them. Some of the girls gulped in anticipation of what's about to happen in the future, while Erica, who was silent the whole time, narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Rias and Sona both smiled as Medaka declared, "With that, that seals the contract. We are looking forward to working with you, Professor Dale Dominus and Ryuga Darkflame Itsuka."

"Same to you, Rias and Medaka Kurokami Gremory and Souna Shitori," I replied.

"Oh, about that," Sona told me. "Shitori isn't my real surname. It's Sitri."

"Noted," Ryuga replied. "So Shitori is to keep your identity hidden."

"And I assume that you're using Kurokami to keep your sistership hidden as well, right?" I asked.

"That's right," Medaka answered.

"Ah! That reminds me," the Headmaster said as he remembered something important. "To the girls of the Trinity 7, since that you've met 2 Campione, wouldn't it be wonderful to support one of them?"

Lilith, Arin, Levi, Mira, Akio, Yui, Lieselotte and Selina all gasped at that.

"W-Wha?!" Lilith asked.

"Think about it," Lucretia followed. "If you are following a Campione, not only other organizations would not try to bother them, but this is actually a golden once-in-a-lifetime opportunity…to **escape your fates**."

When Lucretia said that, they were actually considering that, knowing that if they keep following their fates, then the World will…

"Good mentioning of that," replied a new voice. "And I believe that the Workshop Witches will be THE organization to be in."

That new voice made all the girls (except for Mayu, the unconscious Izumi, and Erica) bow down and on one knee as a woman enters the room.

This woman has got quite the very eccentric appearance. Her most obvious trait is her hair which is dyed red on the left side and light pink on the right, styled so that her right eye is constantly covered by her hair. She's wearing a green business suit with high heels and is smoking a cigarette, for some reason.

"Ah! There you are!" the Headmaster smiled. "I was wondering when you would show up. By chance, did you ever get in contact with-"

WHAM!

Ryuga and I were shocked when she threw her cigarette close to the Headmaster's face, and then…

…somehow, and in some way, the cigarette hit the wall, and made a big 'crater' with the windows behind him shattered. Our mouths were gape open.

"How…" we asked.

"I suggest you NOT finish that sentence," the woman scowled. "How you became the Headmaster instead of me is still a mystery to me."

"A-At least you have the Vice-Headmistress position, so that's something," the Headmaster reassured her.

"Well, that's not enough! But it doesn't matter now, because I've just finished speaking with the Great Maou Lucifer and the Great Maou Leviathan, and to Rias, Medaka and Sona, I got some good news and I got some bad news."

The 3 ladies all felt very tense for some reason.

"What's the good news?" Sona asked.

"The good news is that now you've accomplished a contract with a Campione, the Workshop Witches are now going to be surveilling the entire city of Kuoh," the woman smiled. "And not a moment too soon. The **Tower Witches** are already making their move towards our Magic King candidate here."

Everyone gasped as they all saw Ikaros poking Izumi's sleepy head.

"Those blasted Evil Witches," Mira snarled. "They will do anything to cause havoc, no matter where they are! And they don't care about harming innocent lives in their warpath. They may have escaped us a few times, but this time, we'll bring them all to Justice!"

The others nodded at that.

"As good as that is Mira, it's not going to be that easy, which brings me to the bad news."

Rias gulped for some strange reason. "A-And what would that be?"

The air grew thicker and thicker, and while that was happening, I had a feeling that we may need to cover our ears in a bit…

"The bad news is that Rias, Medaka and Sona, there's a new governor in Kuoh. And that new governor is going to be me, **Kazane Kagari** , the Vice-Headmistress of Royal Biblia Academy, the founder and leader of the Workshop Witches, and now, the new Assistant Principal of Kuoh Academy!" the woman, now named Kazane Kagari, declared.

It took about a good 30 seconds to let that all sink in, and then we covered our ears, and just in time.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" almost all of the girls yelled.

** At the Abandoned Church **

(3rd-Person POV)

"WHAT?! You've actually encountered a Campione?!"

When Raynare had been made aware of the recent turn of events regarding Dohnaseek's encounter with Izumi Hyoudou and his subsequent failure, thanks to the interference of Ryuga Itsuka, she was most definitely not happy. The fury in her eyes was enough to make even someone as sadistic as Mittlet nervous as she stepped back, easing behind a half-broken bench. And apparently, Reynelle was not happy about this, either.

"She was under the protection of that Campione and the Gremory Family," Dohnaseek replied coolly as he lit a cigarette in his mouth. He wasn't a smoker, per say. Rather, he simply enjoyed the foul taste and fumes the little thing gave in his mouth. Another reminder, however cruel, that he was no longer among his brothers and sisters in the pearly white gates far above this rock. "And in case you've forgotten, the Princess of Ruin and the Princess of The End are the younger sisters of Lucifer. I am many things, but I'm not suicidal, especially when it comes to Campione."

"Did you forget the reason why we're here?!" Raynare demanded as she attempted to grab him, only to let out a grimace and a pitiful whine – a sound that she and Reynelle detested and loathed with all of her heart – at the sudden movement. She wasn't fully recovered from her run-in with Ikaros. She hadn't even regained her wing yet. "Lord Azazel told us to kill her! Campione are one thing, but I don't give a damn about those princesses!"

Kalawarner frowned, folding her arms and chastised her companion, "Raynare, be reasonable. Think for a moment. We're in Devil Territory, and possibly now in Campione Territory. One wrong move and we might spark another Great War or worse. Which, in case you have forgotten, we're not prepared to go through this again. We're still recovering from the effects. Our numbers are just as low as the Devils, if not worse. If we spark a war, let alone, angering a Campione, we will become extinct. We have to be smart about this."

"Yeah, what Kalawarner said," Dohnaseek smiled thinly, unaware that Reynelle was loading up a few bullets in her gun. "Also, she's under the protection of that Angeloid known as Ikaros. Between her and those Princesses and a Campione, any fool who tries to take her life has a death wish. Unless, of course, you have a way to get her alone. Which you do not, considering you can no longer pose as Yuuma Amano."

CLICK!

Then they heard Reynelle pointing a gun on Dohnaseek's head.

"Are you making fun of my sister, you bastard?!" Reynelle asked angrily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dohnaseek answered, pretending not to see the threat in front of him. "I'm just stating the facts. She had several ways of going about her plan, but she chose to be idiotic. And she even tried to start a fight with absolutely no chance of winning. If anything, I'm insulted to work under a family who has a mother that has no smarts whatsoever."

Both Raynare and Reynelle had their faces twisted. It was ugly, unfitting for even the most beautiful of Angels, fallen or not.

"You leave our mother out of this, you sick son of a b-!"

"Alright, that's enough," Kalawarner interjected before they decided to kill each other. "We all know that Raynare's plan had kinks to work out, but in her defense, none of us ever expected either a Campione or an Angeloid to descend and save that girl's life."

"Well, I don't care how we do it!" Reynelle hissed. "All I want is that girl dead for what she did to my sister!"

"Yeah, and we want the power of the [White Princess]!" Raynare followed, gritting her teeth.

"And we will," Kalawarner told them. "However, there's a possibility that the Campione may know our plans anyway, so we're already in the process of summoning a [Heretic God]. Of course, we have to wait for your recovery, as well as the arrival of Lady Vrietiel and your oldest sister. But in the meantime, let's focus on getting the girl's Sacred Gear. What was her name?"

Dohnaseek grimaced as he answered, " **Asia Argento**. The Holy Maiden of the Protestant Church. And she has a twin sister named **Historia Argento** , whose formerly known as **Historia Reiss** , the last remaining member of the Reiss Royal Family."

** At a mysterious place **

"This is getting very interesting," a voice said that belonged to an old man sitting on a throne. In front of him was a girl with silver hair tied in a ponytail. "Two Campione have been born at the exact same time, and they're certainly not human, that's for sure."

As he patted the statue of a wolf's head, it growled.

"Do you have any information about the Divine Instrument or the Argento sisters?"

"Yes to both," the girl answered, bowing down. "The Divine Instrument is believed to be in Rome, however the exact location is unknown, while the Argento sisters are on their way to an abandoned church in Japan, where the Fallen Angels reside."

The man's green eyes glowed in anger as an armored figure, made out of skeleton, touched the girl, scaring her.

"I think it's important to tell you that I do not like to be disappointed, **Liliana Kranjcar** ," the man growled.

"I apologize!" Liliana quickly replied while trying her best not to look at the skeleton next to her. 'This is a **Dead Servant**. One of the Authorities of **Duke Voban**.'

"There is not much time before the Prophecy of the **Starless Night** ," the man now known as Duke Voban told Liliana.

** At another Mysterious Place **

When she made sure that the coast was clear, Asura sees the girl she's meeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, **Princess Lunatemis** ," Asura bowed down to the girl before her.

"And I'm glad that you and your companions are here safely as well," Lunatemis replied as the other 'teachers', Seto Tamao, Haruka Nanamachi, and Gretel-Grim are behind Asura. "Now, are the Tower Witches here yet?"

"Not yet," Asura replied. "However, we have a report: The Ayakashi that tried to kill our Targets earlier has perished."

"Not a problem," Lunatemis replied, undeterred. "We have plenty more chances to capture our Target, dead or alive. After all, the Demon Summoning Program is going along quite well. However, from you what you've told me in your report, you said that there are 2 Campione in this area?"

"Affirmative," Asura answered. "Not to mention the fact that the Workshop Witches and the Devils in charge of this town have successfully managed to establish contracts with them, and they will all be coming to Kuoh very soon."

Princess Lunatemis clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Not one day in, and we've already hit a major snag," Lunatemis growled. "They may be fools sometimes, but they're known to be very powerful. However, I've heard word that in addition to our 2 Targets, the Demon King candidate who also has the power of the [White Princess], and a succubus who has powers that's equivalent to the wife of the Demon King Lucifer, **Lilith** , we now have 2 more potential Targets to look at: Asia and Historia Argento. One of them has a lost Longinus-Type Sacred Gear, so we need to have that on our side, whatever it takes. So make sure you keep an eye on them when they arrive."

"Understood, Princess Lunatemis," Asura replied as she and the others bowed to her and left the area.

** Somewhere in Kuoh **

"Target eliminated," replied a monotone voice, clearly female. She has just eliminated the monster that had been released a mere few days ago by a pathetic human, but it enjoyed the food presented to it while it lasted, the summoner included. All around the are were corpses, bloodied, torn, and mangled. Flesh was torn open, muscles were apart, guts were left dangling, blood was splattered everywhere.

The stench of rotting flesh, decay, and fermenting blood saturated the air. To the monster though, it was a delectable, appetizing fragrance. However, to the witch who had just killed the monster, the stench was obviously overwhelming for her.

"Well done," said the voice over the Intercom as the Witch held a dark blue cell in her ear as she walked away from the scene, burning it up in the process.

"And it looks like it was just as Intel confirmed. An E-Level summoning was performed here," the Witch reported.

"Well, this is a conundrum," the Intercom replied. "According to the reports, it's a man-eating Beast all the way from Canada, the Wendigo. Its' arguably one of the more stronger E-Level summons out there. Then again, Kuoh's magnetite levels are unusually high, so maybe that's why. We should be glad that it's just E-Level, and not a D, otherwise we'd have more than a few dead kids. Still, you didn't have to take on this mission by yourself, my daughter."

"I'm fully aware of that, mother," the Witch nodded. "But…something's odd. Why was the Demon Summoning Program sent all the way out here?"

"Who knows? Maybe it's because there's a Demon King candidate who lives, but there's good news, though. We now have full support of a Campione."

The Witch's eyes widened, but only if you look really closely. "Who's the Campione?"

"His name is Dale Dominus."

When the Witch heard that name, whatever she wanted to say were quickly lost. In fact, she had nothing to say but nod and quickly left the scene.

** At Heaven **

This place certainly had seen better days. Even after so many years had passed since the Great War, it was still horribly damaged, some even believing it to be beyond repair. Within the years, thanks to the Angeloids taking over half of Heaven, the Angels are forever indebted to them as they made great progress in restoring it. However for Archangel **Michael** , one of God's creations, what damaged her the most is the loss of her former comrades, brothers and sisters. Most importantly, she's also the one who casted Lucifer out of Heaven, and thus sparked the Great War in the first place.

And yes, you have heard right. Michael is a 'she', thanks to her long brown hair, wearing a female red military uniform, showing some cleavage of her H-cup breasts, and wearing a short white skirt, with a sword attached to her hip, and most importantly, behind her are 12 wings, mixed with red, white and gold colors.

She was glad that her Father wasn't here to see all of this. If it was, it would've been a heart-rending sight, but she was forever grateful to Daedalus, who used most of her strength to restore half of Heaven.

But right now…

"…are you certain of this, sister?"

"I'm afraid I have little choice in the matter, Michael. This is something that requires my attention."

Currently, the Archangel is alongside her companion as they both stood just outside the gates to the human world. Michael's companion was a mature, if not cold, beauty with pale, alabaster skin and dark hair, possessing a pair of frigid, gray eyes. She wore a black turtleneck underneath a stylish white jacket, complimenting it with violet dress pants and black pump heels. Her arms were folder over her chest with a serious face while Michael did the same thing.

"I understand about the Prophecy of the Starless Night," Michael agreed, somewhat. "But, is it truly something so serious that you must see what's happening?"

"It is, Michael," the woman replied coldly. "If what's happening down below is what I think it is, then it's a matter that I cannot ignore."

"And…how long will you be gone?"

The woman paused.

"Of that….I'm unsure," she answered with her eyes closed. "But regardless, I expect you to be fulfilling your duties. After all, Father named you his successor long before his passing."

Michael nodded sternly.

"I'm fully aware of that, but I still believe that you are a much better leader than I, **Merkabah** ," she told her companion. "After all, you are His Chariot, she who leads Him ever forward into an uncertain future, braving whatever danger may come in your charge across the World."

"You are giving me too much credit, my friend," Merkabah waved her hand in dismissal. "The reason why Father and Daedalus deemed you as our leader is because they have full faith that you are capable. Not to mention that Lucifer got what she deserved. Don't sell yourself short."

"But still…I feel that you would be much better suited to the position than I could ever hope to be," Michael told Merkabah with a small smile. "Although, I suppose I can't argue with you, can I…"

Michael hugged Merkabah tightly before asking, "Should I also call the **Champion of Light** to travel with you?"

"There's no need, Michael," Merkabah quickly answered. "However, I do highly recommend that you keep an eye on your **twin brother**."

Michael flinched when Merkabah mentioned _him_ , but nevertheless replied, "Duly noted. I will also check on Daedalus on her conditions. Alright, please be safe, sister."

Merkabah smiled and replied, "I will. Take care, my dear sister, and may my Father's spirit guide you."

With that, the two departed. However, once Merkabah knew for certain that Michael was out of earshot, her face became cold and her eyes became deadly sharp.

"So….2 new Campione have emerged…" she said, lacking any warmth of her voice from before. It was now frigid, emotionless and sharp. "And what's more…it's in the territory of those pesky Devil King's sisters…Disgusting beings…"

Merkabah truly detested Devils. Since coming into existence, she held only hatred for those that didn't align, or rebuke her Father. The primary targets of her hate were her fallen kin, the Fallen Angels, those who had become tainted by sin and those that God had deemed forbidden, and the Devils themselves.

Of course, there was one other thing she truly hated above all else…

The Demons.

They were abominations. A crime. A mistake. A sin for even EXISTING! Such wretched creatures that don't deserve to exist!

Her teeth gnashed harshly together. For a moment, her human figure shimmered, revealing a more chaotic, demented appearance beneath the veil. Eventually, however, she reigned in her emotions. She was aware that demons had started to become more active each day, but now, she was beginning to get angrier and angrier. And to make matters worse, three of the more dangerous ones, all Demon Goddesses, had found themselves a pawn…

The Red Dragon Empress.

She pitied the poor girl…for she was originally one of her Father's creations. A being with so much potential for the world…now having her freedom ripped away and enslaved to both a Devil AND three powerful Demons that each have a unique ability to kill Gods! Not to mention that she's also a Demon King candidate.

Even still…simply because she pitied the girl didn't mean that she would show her, or those 2 Campione for that matter, mercy of any sort.

This was something Merkabah couldn't allow. Under any circumstances, she wouldn't allow anyone, especially a mere human, to commit such acts, especially when being a Demon King candidate, who's so strong, that he or she can destroy worlds in the blink of an eye. In truth, despite God having created humans, nurturing them to where they themselves had begun to build empires and legacies that left many of her kin inspired with awe and intrigue, she felt only disgust with them. Ever since their attempts to become closer to God, their tongues had been sundered, and now worshipped other deities. It was disgusting to no end, vile, and most of all, insulting.

How could they forget so easily? Were it not for God, they wouldn't exist. Were it not for God, they wouldn't be able to build cities, countries, kingdoms and empires. Were it not for God, they wouldn't have been able to come into their own. Were it not for God, they wouldn't have the knowledge they now possess. Humanity had grown beyond its borders. It had become…arrogant.

To Merkabah, she must remind them of their proper station…She will remind them of just who it is that they should worship. She would make them remember just WHO it was that granted them the right to even so much as breathe!

And if any of them refused to return to the light…she would erase them. Such filth had no place here in this world.

Especially not those who are Demon King candidates.

"Izumi Hyoudou and Mayu Tsukimura," Merkabah muttered the name of those girls who had been relinquished of the humanity of one of them. "It's a shame of what has happened to you…but regardless, you both, as well as those Campione, have become a threat, an abomination, an error."

For a brief moment, her eyes turned bright red.

"And I shall correct all of you. One morsel at a time. And then, Man of Synapse, you'll be saved as the best for last."

* * *

To Be Continued….

 **ED Song: Shape of you by Ed Sheeran**

* * *

 _On the next episode…._

 _As Himari Noihara arrives as a transfer student in Dayo's class, an army of tin soldier rabbits (I'm not kidding) goes after Izumi, only to be saved by a witch with fire-based magic by the name of Ayaka Kagari, also known as "Princess", who quickly becomes a part of the 5 Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy._

 _And speaking of the Great Ladies, the only one on the College Campus, Reika Houjou, the Student Council President of the Campus and heiress of the Houjou Foundation, gets cross when Mayu calls her a rich loser girl, and when Himari becomes too close to Dayo. As such, she challenges both of them in a series of contests, only to be blackmailed into becoming their live-in maid._

 _And speaking of maids, Dayo and Ryuga finally move in to their new place, which happened to be a VERY large mansion, owned by the Sakyubasu family. He also discovers that he has inherited a vast family fortune in honor of being the latest heir of The Dark Phantom, and more importantly, the hundreds of employees working at the family mansion located in a disclosed location. While dressed and referred to nominally as "maids", there are discrete albeit some unusual departments for most of the employees (including Defense, Science, Catering, etc.). Presumably the various extensive projects in the house pay for most of its expenses._

 _And later, as Mayu and Izumi were beginning to understand the basics of how Devils work, Dayo and Ryuga receives word from Lucretia that the representatives of The Magician Society wishes to meet with them in Rome. After having a duel with Erica and Himari, the representatives decides to entrust them with a round grimoire and a book called 'The Champion of Chaos'._

 _Plus, after going through their first assignments and lessons, both Izumi and Mayu run into yet another Fallen Angel known as Kalawarner. However, this time, Izumi manages to activate her Sacred Gear for the very first time, saving their lives._

 _And finally, as Dayo gets to know the school nurse Chisato Hasegawa a little bit better while Ryuga gets to know more about Sona and the Student Council, a powerful Tower Witch named Chronoire Schwarz VI meets Kazane and warns her about the [White-Colored thing] that Izumi Hyoudou has inside her, and why many enemies are targeting her, giving Kazane little to no choice but to have Ayaka establish a contract with Dayo, who's more than happy to protect him and Izumi (to an extent), much to the dismay of many other girls._

 _A lot has happened on this episode, but things are going to be more clear, and battles will be more intense, and comedy and hijinks will all ensue on the next episode of The Dragon Campione Brothers!_

* * *

AND DONE! And as of right now, this is the second largest chapter ever written to date! Now, knowing that we got so many to talk about, I want to get the References out of the way in a moment, but first…

I want to send shout-out to Dakkaboy123, ForteOfTheBallad98, Starlight's Poet, fg7dragon, ThisRandomFanficWriter, G1Splicer, TravyMcNavy184, ZuttoAragi for inspiration of this Episode.

Now, the References…

Good luck! Ninomiya-kun – Mayu Tsukimura, Mikihiro Tsukimura, Ryōko Ninomiya

Testament of Sister New Devil - Chisato Hasegawa

Trinity 7 – Lilith Asami, Arin Kannazuki, Levi Kazama, Mira Yamana, Akio Fudo, Yui Kurata, Lieselotte & Selina Sherlock, Sora/Astril Manuscript

Campione – Salvatore Doni, Yuri Mariya, Black Prince Alec/Alexander Gascoigne, Sasha Dejanstahl Voban, Liliana Kranjcar

TYPE-MOON – Touko Aozaki

Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid – Kanna, Lucoa/Quetzalcoatl

Dragonaut – Garnet MacLaine, Machina

Freezing – Satellizer L. Bridget, Chiffon Fairchild Aoi, Rana Linchen, Arnett McMillan, Cheo Brand, Ganessa Roland, Ingrid Bernstein

Aku no Onna Kanbu – Lunatemis / Luluna VonBraun Moonland, Kaguya / Kaguya Tsukikage

Aku no Onna Kanbu 2 - Dr. Siren / Tamao Seto, Grimlock / Gretel-Grim, Harukapatra the 7th / Haruka Nanamachi, Asura Ooeyama / Shurahime

Enkidu and Ea are from the Fate series.

Fragrach is from The Iron Druid Chronicles and from the Fate series.

You also already know about the Authorities of Verethragna, but you don't know about Prometheus.

So here's the details.

* * *

 **Prometheus**

 **General Description**

Prometheus the Fire-Bringer. The God that brought Fire into mankind. Originally born from the primordial worship of flames before splitting and gaining aspects of other myths. A very laid-back god, yet among the most clever and crafty of all. In terms of Wits, he is equal to Athena during her prime. He is also one of the very few god who embraces humanity's progress and modernization without hatred but instead admiration. In battle, he is not very strong physically even though he was a Titan, however, his skills and cunning makes up for it. Has many abilities and Authorities that can be combined and applied to practically deal with nearly every situations. When fighting physically, he would apply his fire into his attacks by making combustions and explosions to boost his attacks.

 **Physical Description**

Has a shoulder length blond hair and has a charming face. His attire consists of a regal looking black long, two tailed coat with a dark brown vest underneath it and a red muscle-shirt beneath it and a pair of black leather pants (Essentially Shoulder-Length Haired P3 Helel with a black and fancier version of Dante's attire). When using his Authority of Divine Fire, the coat turns into a cape made of fire (Somewhat like Apocrypha Karna's or Kamina's). He can also transform into a Giant Snake, a Six-Winged Angel/Seraphim, or a Giant Three-Headed Six-Winged Devil.

History

\- Fire Worship

\- Prometheus:

\- Other Counterparts

\- Lucifer/Satan: Due to the church condemning all God not their own, his myth as an unsung hero (thus a great martyr) becomes that of the ultimate Evil. (Not elaborating on the other 'cause it'll be too long)

 **Authorities**

 **[The Fire-Bringer]**

 _I shall be the Fire-Bringer who brings the Fire of the Gods for mankind! O Holy Life-Giving Fire of Purification, the Scorching Life-Taking Fire of Destruction! The righteous Fire! Let my enemy be scorched and my allies be saved!_

An Authority to create Fire that can either heal and invigorate allies or burn his enemies as if it was a hell-fire. It can be set whether to spread or not and to have convection or not. This ability includes Spontaneous Combustions and Specific-Area Explosions. Does not any need oxygen or objects to burn nor does it eats any oxygen or burn things that he doesn't want to. Although exhausting, it is possible to use this Authority to turn into a flame thus becoming semi-invulnerable at the cost of stamina, magic power, and lowered attack while activated.

 **Other Abilities**

 **Prana Burst (Fire)**

Essentially how he boosts his attack powers.

 **Magic**

Can recognize and accurately identify most magics and quite a few of its mechanism. His ability to use magic is not anything special by the standard of Gods though it helps that he can use them cleverly.

 **Divine Space**

One of the Gods who utilizes Divine Spaces. In his Divine Space, only those who actively wish to get in can get inside it. Inside it looks just like the area the Divine Space is located although the sky is orange-ish and the area is quite hot. To conserve his magic, not only it is created based on the area outside it, any damages to the area will transferred to the outside world unless he invests some energy to fix them. He can maintain it indefinitely in exchange and the repair cost is not that high. So essentially, it is a Fuzetsu spell.

* * *

This is created by Feng Lengshun from the Campione forum, and there will be a few more Heretic Gods on the way soon.

How Ryuga managed to gain Prometheus' Authorities will be explained in an OVA episode.

Plus, Mayu will be a composite character of herself, Chiharu Shinonome from _Eiken_ , and Myuu from _Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero_

And now, the Announcements. Where do I start?

First, and foremost of all, many people don't like Rias Gremory due to the fact that she's a selfish power-hungry spoiled princess. And it all starts at the very first scene, the date between Issei and Raynare. Issei, sadly is a 24/7 bonafide pervert and a dense idiot, 2 things that I hate the most in any protagonist. Also, there's this: If Issei actually had a brain, he would've noticed that there was something wrong. Also, consider this: As you know, if someone dies, the Sacred Gear would be transferred over to a new host. What if that person was arrogant and cold? What if that person was a girl? There are many other questions for me to ask, but I'll leave it at that. And don't even get me started with Rito Yuuki and Tomoki Sakurai, those 2 are some of the most dense and dumbest protagonists I've ever seen. In fact, what were those authors thinking?!

The bottom line is that, both real and fictional, ladies do need to be treated with the utmost respect, but you should not let them take you for granted, and my OC and Ryuga from _Beyblade_ will be putting their feet down, so do expect some drama happening later on.

Now, onto other matters. Reggie Fils-Aime is retiring from Nintendo, the creator of _Senran Kagura_ leaves Marvelous over the issues of censorship, and Kaz Hirai retires from Sony. I don't know about Hirai, but the other 2 are legends to me, and I wish those 2 the very best of luck on their future endeavors, and I know that Senran Kagura will continue, but the question is for how long?

Now, I know that this was a VERY long episode to go through, but this had to be done in order to go through the introductions and do some building up for the characters involved.

Of course, the reason why I chose these girls of Freezing and Trinity 7 is because of the theme for Medaka Kurokami's Peerage: **Abnormality**. While Rias and her Peerage deals with troublesome pasts, we have a Peerage that goes 'above and beyond limits'. And speaking of Medaka Kurokami, I want to let you all know that not all of Kurokamis will be going to the Gremory family, but only a couple will, and I know who they are.

Also, I did something a little bit different about the reincarnation and the special pieces in there. And this time, it was Mikihiro, of all people, used his manipulation skills, to 'persuade' Rias into having Mayu into her servant, but Izumi was unexpectedly also turned into a Devil through Mayu's powers.

Now, for Merkabah, she's going to be an important character as one of this story's main antagonists. To avoid confusion, this is going to be the _Shin Megami Tensei_ version of Merkabah. As for the Demons, they will come from that, _Diablo_ , and _God Eater_. Which ones? You'll have to wait and see.

And you may also notice that this Michael is NOT the Michael from Highschool DxD. Instead, it's from _The Seven Heavenly Virtues_ , so expect more from that, and from _The Seven Mortal Sins_.

As for the History Compilation Committee, in this story, they will be playing a very small role, compared to the Workshop Witches, who will play a major role, and possibly taking their place.

To those of you who have gone through the entire episode, I want to thank you for going through my insanity, but in all seriousness, to Alex Trebek, we're with you every step of the way, and we're going to beat cancer!

So, with that said, read and review, but no flames! Flames will be ignored! And to Cancer, #F*** Cancer!

And one more serious note: Today's the 3rd anniversary in remembering my grandfather. Rest in Peace, Grandpa. You will be missed and God Bless You.


	4. Great Ladies, Princess, Maids & Witches

Hello, one and all! Dad90 here with another exciting, comedic and action-packed episode of _The Dragon Campione Brothers_! We also got some good flashbacks, including a particular place with some characters from the _Fate_ series. I won't tell you who they are, but you'll have plenty of ideas of who they are later on, but for now, let's get the 3rd episode underway!

* * *

 _Last time on The Dragon Campione Brothers…_

 _Izumi Hyoudou was saved from sudden death thanks to the interference of Ikaros, an Alpha-type Pet-Class Angeloid and after fighting off Raynare and destroying the Black Sun Phenomenon, Izumi is now the new master of Ikaros._

 _As Dayo meets with his new colleagues, he also meets a succubus named Mayu Tsukimura and is reminded of his past with a girl that looks just like her. Unfortunately, he also meets her brother Mikihiro and his so-called stepsister, Ryoko Ninomiya. The reason why is because while he was at Italy earlier for killing both Verethragna and Melqart (the second one was by surprise), Salvatore Doni was ordering a squad of men to bring them back as his "servants". Not only that, but when he heard that Erica Blandelli was being suspended because of the fight earlier, Dayo was determined to teach Salvatore a lesson._

 _Despite Erica's warnings, Dayo went to Italy and managed to beat Salvatore Doni through the uses of Iron Dragon Slayer Magic and part of Verethragna's powers and Erica Blandelli has been lifted off of her suspension and moves in with him and his ever-growing family. Sadly though, Ryoko learned about the others living in with him._

 _Meanwhile, Dayo as the Dark Phantom, was challenged by Detective Onizuka to steal the Odaiba Tower in Tokyo, gaining quite the crowd as he makes his mark as one of the most surprising and successful thieves in the world._

 _And then, as Izumi gets Ikaros acquainted around the city, she gets attacked by Dohnaseek, only to be saved by both Ikaros and Ryuga before the Gremory group arrives._

 _Before the meeting with the Devils, Mayu and a Shrine Maiden named Yuri Mariya were attacked by an Ayakashi spirit insides an innocent student, only to be interfered by Himari Noihara, Lucretia Zola's 'familiar' and destroys him._

 _And finally, during the meeting with the Devils and with the Headmaster at Magic Biblia Academy, Mayu Tsukimura and by accident, Izumi Hyoudou became Rias Gremory's servants, with Mayu taking 4 Pawn Pieces, 1 Queen Piece and 2 Dragon Pieces, while Izumi took 1 Dragon Piece, the Mutated Queen Piece and 8 Mutated Pawn Pieces. What's also shocking was that Kazane Kagari, the Vice-Headmistress of this Academy is now the new Governor of Kuoh, as well as the new Assistant Principal of Kuoh Academy._

 _Now the next day arrives with Kazane officially taking over as the new Governor, much to the shock of Rias and Medaka Gremory, but also Sona Sitri as well. Unfortunately, both Dayo and Mayu are going to get shocks of their own…_

* * *

** At Dayo's Apartment **

(3rd-Person POV)

As Mayu puts the final preparations for the move, she looks around in the main Living Room and discovers a paint roller with sticky paint on it.

Mayu decides to find out what it is. It was not the best idea…

(5 minutes later)

Just then, Tohru, Dayo's Dragon Maid, has return from shopping. The problem was that she didn't know about Dayo's likes and dislikes when it comes to food and had a depressed look on her face.

'Man….I cannot believe I forgot what Dayo likes…and I call myself his maid,' she sulkily thought to herself. However, what she sees next stuns her.

She sees Mayu wrapped up from the paint roller as if she's erotically binded on the floor. Tohru couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I knew that you were nothing but trouble!" Tohru smirked. "Certainly, the Master's going to be disappointed in you! So it serves you right!"

But Dayo has other problems…like the one in his dream and his 'encounter' last night.

* * *

 **The Dragon Campione Brothers**

 **OP Song: Object of my Desire by Starpoint**

 **Episode 3: The Fourth Great Lady, The Maids, The Scarlet Princess, & The Fire Witch (Where's the Lion and the Wardrobe?)**

* * *

(FLASHBACK TIME! – Last Night – At a mysterious place)

(Dayo's POV)

"All Hail the Supreme One!" a voice boomed out.

[All Hail the Supreme One!] at least a thousand voices replied.

I looked around at my surroundings and realized that I was floating in a pitch-black place. Even though everything is black, it wasn't dark as I can still see myself.

" **Well…this is interesting…** " said a voice I know too well. It was my 'brother', Dark Dayo. Dark Dayo is showing as an inverted version of myself. From eyes consisting of black pupils, white irises, and black sclera, to white skin and hair with black nails. Not to mention my opposite personalities, from his maniacal laughter to being an absolute a$$hole in terms of brutality, arrogance, disrespectful, murderous, and sadistic. (Akeno and Mikako better not see him). And unlike me, he battles like a berserker, ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force. He (and another Dragon) protects my body in the event that I die because if I die, he will as well.

Dark Dayo has declared me as the "king" of the inner world, and he is the "horse". My Dark Bro wishes to "take the crown" from me so he can have control over m body and become the dominant personality because he refuses to put up with my softness of trying to defeat my enemies with reason and logic, which would eventually result in both of us getting killed. A great example of this was at the final battle of the Calamity War, which happened _millions_ of years ago. Now, due to some unknown deal with my late father, he states that he is willing to allow me to keep the crown for the time being, especially now that I've become a Campione, but if I "screw up again", or "Awaken" some of my true powers, he will make his move once more.

"What do you find interesting?" I asked.

" **It's as if we're in a different world, but at the same time, we're not** ," Dark Dayo pondered. " **It bugs me on where we are right now, because sometimes, it confuses the hell out of me! However, we're obviously not alone.** "

"And you would be right about that, my Lord," the first voice from before responded as Dark Dayo quickly disappeared and went right inside me, and not a moment too soon as I looked at the one who said that. And needless to say, she was a VERY beautiful young woman that can give Aphrodite, Venus, and my secondary family a BIG run for their money!

The woman has a very amazing body and was 5' 6" tall, currently 17 years old and has heterochromia colored eyes, one blue and the other one is yellow and they were very dangerously seductive, along with a seductive smile. She has long blonde hair that went down to her butt, and she had a MILF-like figure, which is not normal for a teenage girl like her with a bountiful set of breasts and a nice handful of a$$. She was wearing a skin-tight black armor with crimson designs that had dragon and snake symbols all over it. In fact, her armor is so tight, that it shows off her curves, yet it was very comfortable. I was stunned by this woman's beauty. She was actually as beautiful as my secondary family, all women at that, and I mean wow…

"Greetings, Supreme One, or should I say… my beloved," the woman said with a very sultry voice as she bowed in respect at me, confused.

"W-What is this? Where am I? And who are you?" I asked, causing the woman to chuckle at my confusion.

"Oh dear me, it looks like Mother Pandora hasn't told you everything, did you?" the woman smiled. "It's like being a lost puppy trying to find its way home."

"A puppy?!" I asked, a little angry at that as the woman bowed again.

"I apologize if calling you a puppy offended you, my beloved."

"Now wait one moment there. Why do you keep calling me your beloved? We haven't met before, and answer my other questions!" I demanded.

The woman could only smile at me. It's as if she enjoys looking at my troubled face, like many others.

"You ask so many questions. But don't worry. I will answer them all," said the woman.

"Are you a Campione since you know Pandora?" I asked as I ready to prepare for a big surprise.

"If you referring to some of those other people you call the God Slayers, then no. I am, however, your servant. My name is **Yurifina Sol Eleanord** , the Princess of the Albion Kingdom, and the leader of the **Vanadis Guards of Assyria** ," the woman introduced herself with a bow.

"Vanadis? Who are they? And what is Assyria?" I asked.

"Fufufu, we are the Royal Guards of the Supreme One, of course," Yurifina answered. "In other words, we are the bodyguards that will protect you. I can't believe that Pandora didn't tell any of that."

I was still in confusion as I was now wide-awake in a place where I see this drop-dead gorgeous woman here introducing herself as one of my bodyguards? What the hell?! Is this a dream or something?

Yurifina's smile widened a bit as she easily read my mind.

"Oh dear me, this is not a dream, my beloved. I guarantee you that," Yurifina said in a grammar that is clearly old language.

"Now how did you know that?!" I asked in surprise.

"I can read you. Just like how I read other people's minds to know what they are thinking. It's not a magic spell, I just mastered the arts of mentalism. I'm also pretty good at it since I have over 200 IQ, but enough about me. Let's talk about…you," Yurifina said as she purred the last word. I was actually having chills as she examined me. "This place is a space that I made inside your head, and I bet that other side of you is trying to figure out how I did it. It's practically a dream, but it's 100% real. I came here to discuss some matters with you."

"Discuss? About what?" I asked. Even though Yurifina answered all of my questions, I was still confused. She said that this wasn't a dream, but I might think it really is. Yurifina read my mind again and knew what I was thinking.

"Oh dear me, it appears that you are not believing a word I said. If you're still in doubt, then I will personally meet you soon," said Yurifina. "However, I will not be alone. You will also meet your personal servants, including **Saber** , **Archer** , **Lancer** , **Rider** , **Caster** , **Assassin** , **Berserker** , **Ruler** , and **Avenger**. Not only that, but you will also be tasked to fulfill your Father's **Final Wish** and Pandora has already given you a good head-start by becoming a Campione. And as you also know, you must stop the Dark Wizard Zeref, along with the **World Eater**. But that shall come up later, because for now, you have a more important mission to do: That is to prevent the Prophecy of the **Starless Night** from coming to pass!"

"The Prophecy of the Starless Night?" I asked in confusion.

"You may be confused now, but it will make sense as time passes," Yurifina answered. "And the first step to prevent it from happening is to acquire the Divine Instrument and the book that contains the **Champion of Chaos** , which is located somewhere in Rome. Unfortunately, we've run out of time. It's time for you to go back to the real world, but don't worry. We will personally meet again when you make those requirements. We will stay by your side and take _any_ orders you will bestow upon me. And when the time for you to decide has come forth, we, your devoted servants, will conquer everything and make your late father, your true Mother, Ophis AND your Uncle, the **Great Red,** extremely happy as THE True Campione Dragon of Domination! Just like what happened in the Calamity War! All hail the Supreme One!"

[All Hail the Supreme One!] a thousand voices boomed as everything now went black.

(In DK's apartment)

With that, I opened my eyes for real this time. It was still nighttime, and Mayu and I were at the same bed.

As Mayu was cuddling up next to me as her breasts were on my back and was making a slightly perverted giggle and whispered to me…

'You're so soft…'

I tried to think straight and head back to sleep, but her powers are something else. I'm really hoping that my 'other family' doesn't meet with her, but I have a funny feeling that it will happen. Not to mention about my…. 'condition' with women since I have powerful Dragon genes. Not to mention that I have at least 10 Dragon spirits residing inside me.

However, what I really want to know is, what the heck was that dream all about?! My Father's Final Wish? The Vanadis Guards of Assyria? The Prophecy of the Starless Night? The World Eater?! And how does she know about the Calamity War?! W-What's going on here?!

"Man, I really need to stop staying up late," I groaned as I got a major headache. "I really don't need any more surprises at this point."

But as I began to sleep again, Fate has decided to screw me over again when suddenly…

"Having a hard time sleeping?"

…out of nowhere, another girl rustled beneath the bedsheets and out revealed the girl who defeated the Ayakashi spirit earlier!

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I got out of bed as I saw the girl, Himari if I remember, adorning a pale blue yukata with a red obi sash in place of the red school uniform she had on earlier. It was quite loose from the top, giving me a tempting view of her well-endowed chest. The girl's bluish-black hair was also let down, allowing it to flow freely with some of it hanging from her sides.

"W-W-W-What are you doing here?!" I asked, whispering as I remember that Mayu is also here, who's somehow still sleeping throughout this mess.

Now, while it may be every adolescent's boy's wet dream come true to have a beautiful and mysterious girl pop out from under the sheets at night, there were other factors to consider. Like somehow breaking in.

"What's wrong?" Himari asked with a small smile. "Treating me like a monster."

"We-Well, not at all. You are beautiful," I accidently said to her as she smiled and began crawling from the bed and over to me. She also saw that I was looking at her cleavage.

"If you want, you don't have to hold back. And don't worry about the others, especially with that succubus," Himari said as she got really close to me. "I've placed a spell on her to drift her into a deep sleep."

"W-Well, let's not forget that you're also Ms. Zola's familiar, sooo-" I tried to say, but I quickly cut off as Himari pressed her body against mine as the soft sensation of her breasts nearly caught me off guard as she looked at me with a gentle smile as I tried to stay calm and not let my 'condition' be the best of me.

"Hey! W-Wait!" I tried to say, but Himari didn't listen as she went to my neck and licked it slowly, leaving a trail of wet saliva in its wake.

Fearing that my 'condition' could set off at any moment, I forcefully grabbed Himari's shoulders and pushed her away a few feet and said to her, "Hold on! Would you explain what the hellfire is going on?!"

"Very well," Himari answered as she began to unbutton my shirt.

"Why are you undressing me?!" I asked as Himari looked at what I was wearing underneath.

"It's just as I thought. It's wilted after all," Himari said with a solemn look as she looked at the Rainbow Dragon Amulet. "This amulet not only houses a lot of strong Dragon spirits, but it was also charged with self-defense. Until now, it always protected you from much harm, especially from that Dark side of yours trying to take over your body."

"Really now?" I asked as I looked at the amulet and I can tell that it lost some of its color.

"While it's not all lost, most of its effectiveness has wilted. And to make matters worse, now that you're a Campione, you will attract a lot of enemies, especially Heretic Gods, starting today. And I have a feeling that the same will go for that succubus as well since she's the child a Demon King. It is your destiny."

"My destiny?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Campione may be invincible against normal attacks, but not so much against other Campione and Heretic Gods," Himari told me. "And that's why, starting today, by an ancient vow, I pass my loyalty from Lucretia Zola to you. That Erica Blandelli may have beaten me in being the first to join you, but I'll still protect you. No..even without the vow, I would never leave my Master's side, even if he's violent. I'll even go out of my way to protect that succubus if I have to."

"And even so, I can tell you are some type of Nekomata, right?" I asked, surprising Himari as she smiled at that.

"Yes, I am," Himari answered. "I'm a Bakeneko to be exact. I'm also an Ayakashi as well."

"And is there a way to get my amulet back to its former glory?" I asked. "This really means so much to me."

But before Himari could answer that question…

BANG!

…trouble comes knocking in.

"Master! I've heard some screaming! Are you al-" was all Tohru could say before she saw me and Himari on the floor and Mayu, unbelievably, sleeping on the bed still! But Mayu was not her concern right now. Her concern was….

FWOOSH!

…the cat demon on top of me, and she was ANGRY!

"Who the f*ck are you AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY MASTER!?" Tohru shouted as she began to breathe out a large fireball!

"WAIT, TOHRU! NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

But it was too late.

BOOM!

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

** At the new Kuoh Academy **

(3rd-Person POV)

Izumi, Rinko and Sohara were walking towards the Academy entrance as Izumi yawned.

"What's wrong, Iz-chan?" Sohara asked. "Didn't you sleep well?"

"No, it's not that," Izumi answered. "I was just…thinking about Hijiri."

Just then, a pink-haired girl suddenly came up to them and hid behind Rinko as she and the others could see men looking at the girl with perverted smiles on their faces.

For Izumi, she knew what's going to happen next as Rinko and Sohara all had murderous glares at them.

(2 minutes later)

After all the men have been beaten up from Sohara's Karate Chops and Rinko's punches, they all looked at the girl who was scared before.

"Are you OK? Those idiots have been taken of," Rinko assured her.

"T-Thanks," the girl answered with a sigh of relief. "I-I'm Mayu Tsukimura. Nice to meet you all."

After they all introduced themselves, they continued walking towards the school, as Rinko and Sohara glared at the boys as they walked past them, giving Mayu a chance to calm herself down to suppress her succubus powers until Izumi asks a curious question…

"Mayu, why are all these boys looking at you like that? How did you get so popular that quickly?"

"Well…" was all Mayu tried to answer without revealing herself, but then…

"Good morning."

"Good day."

"Good morning, President."

"Good day to you."

Izumi froze in fear when she heard THAT last voice, which belonged to a 17-year-old girl with red eyes, a moderate A-cup, somewhere near Rinko's, has a red bow to the right side of her head, and long blue hair which starts at normal at the top before splitting into multiple drills at the bottom.

"I hope that the College Student Council President isn't checking on public morals starting today," Izumi said to herself. "She'll most likely report this to President Shitori, knowing her."

With that said, Izumi quickly tried to sneak her way through the crowded people…

"Izumi Hyoudou."

…but in the end, it was useless as Izumi had a nervous look on her face and said…

"H-H-Hi there, President Houjou. How are things?"

"You should feel honored that I'm talking to you, Queen of Perverts," the blue-haired girl haughtily replied. "How about a moment of your time for pleasantries?"

The other classmates saw this in amusement.

"Looks like the cute and yet perverted Hyoudou is going to get grilled by her every morning now."

"I've heard that she's in College, despite wearing the high-school uniform. That means she must have skipped a grade."

"She and Senior Shitori are best friends with Senior Gremory, you know."

Izumi then saw Mikako in the distance, and knowing that she's going to mess with her badly, Izumi thinks it's time to split.

"Well, I actually got to go to class! S-See you later!" Izumi quickly told her and ran with Mayu, Rinko and Sohara following behind.

"Hold it!" the blue-haired girl shouted and quickly followed in hot pursuit, and it didn't take long before she quickly caught up to them. "You dare try to ignore me, **Reika Houjou** , the College Student Council President of the new Kuoh Academy, heiress to the Houjou Corporation, and the **fourth Great Lady** of Kuoh? And while were at it, who's her?"

Reika referred that to Mayu.

"She's one of the new students who has transferred here not too long ago, Mayu Tsukimura," Izumi answered quickly.

"I'm Mayu Tsukimura. Nice to meet you," Mayu introduced to Reika, who smiled at this.

"How polite," Reika smiled. "I'm Reika Houjou."

"Reika Houjou…that sound like a name from an unsaleable girl's manga," Mayu retorted as Izumi actually laughed at that while the others gasped while Reika growled at this. "And that girl would always keep failing. She probably just can't understand the situation, or is just brain-damaged."

"I bet she is!" Izumi laughed.

"Anyways, she would be just totally worthless," Mayu continued as Reika got crosser.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Reika growled.

"N-No, she isn't," Rinko answered quickly before looking at Mayu in concern. "What's with you, Tsukimura?"

Mayu didn't listen and began to sing, "The totally worthless Reika~ The girl who fails all the time~"

"I guess she doesn't value her life," Reika said crossly, but Mayu kept going.

"Why is she so worthless?~ The worthless Reika!"

"And on top of that, she's just as flat as Rinko's!" Izumi laughed as both Reika and Rinko looked at Izumi and was ready to beat her up, but luckily for her, a savior comes in to take the punishment.

"My lady! That's a really bad thing to do so early in the morning!" shouted a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes as he ran towards Izumi and pushed her out of the way in the nick of time!

"S-Senior Hosaka?" Izumi gasped in surprise as Reika grabbed the boy, **Mitsuru Hosaka** , by the collar.

"Why you, Hosaka!" Reika growled. "Are you planning to interfere, you lowly attendant?!"

"Izumi, now's your chance!" Mitsuru quickly whispered to her.

"Senior Hosaka, your sacrifice will not be in vain!" Izumi thanked him as she and the others, including a furious Rinko, hurried towards the entrance. And not a moment too soon as Mikako sees what's happening.

"Hosaka, if you understand, then get your grubby hands off of me!" Reika shouted as she chopped him and fell to the floor before looking at Izumi and Mayu. "What's wrong with those girls?"

"I don't know," Mikako answered honestly.

"Don't you 'I don't know' me, Satsukitane!" Reika growled at her, making Mikako giggle at her.

And then…

"It's the Princess!"

"No way! The Princess from Tougetsu Academy is transferring here?!"

"This I got to see!"

…all of the students all began to make their way to see…

"No…it can't be!" Reika gasped.

…HER. She is a very gorgeous teenager with long black hair and green eyes. Her most obvious traits is her large bust and great height, towering over nearly everyone. 6' 8" to be exact.

"To think that, of all people, SHE had to come to this school, too!" Reika growled in frustration as she bit her fingernail.

** At the Locker Area **

"I've heard that the Princess is the Assistant Principal's daughter," Sohara said to Izumi.

"She could've taken a ride to school instead of walking," Izumi replied in confusion. "I don't understand how rich people do things nowadays…"

As they were walking to their classrooms, an ominous-looking person with cat ears reaches into Izumi's locker.

"I've found you…" the voice said, obviously female.

** At the Old School Building **

Rias Gremory felt…strange, which is unusual. The reason why is because not only she feels happy that her good friend, **Ayaka Kagari** , is going to join them (but not as a Devil), she also felt her pride taking a big hit as she, Medaka and even Sona Sitri are no longer the governors of this town. Instead, the new Assistant Principal, Kazane Kagari, is.

But it's what happened to her brother that now gave her…the chills.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 5 hours ago – Assistant Principal's Room)

Rias and Sona couldn't believe it. They couldn't believe that their own siblings, and two of them being Great Satans at that, have actually agreed to let Kazane Kagari control Kuoh, starting today.

Those said siblings are sitting at the opposite side of the room, where Kazane was sitting down at her desk as she finalized the documents. One of them was pouting, one was smiling happily and the other was just simply standing behind them like a statue. But Kazane knew that power and skill-wise, these devils were strong. One of them was a Super-Class Devil, and the other two are really high-level ultimate-class Devils, and they were no joke. However, with a bit of Amaterasu's blessing, Kazane is as powerful as the Super-Class Devil….and more.

First is a handsome man who seems to be in his early 20's. He has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes inherited from his father, similar to Rias. He's known as the Crimson Satan, and the leader of the Great Satans, formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory, he's **Sirzechs Lucifer** , the big brother of Rias Gremory and half-brother to Medaka Kurokami Gremory.

Second is a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and pink eyes. She also has a child-like body (albeit with large breasts). Her body measurements are [B85-W56-H80 cm]; height is 160 cm and body weight is [48 kg]. She usually dresses in magical girl's clothing, much to Sona and Kazane's dismay. Formerly known as Serafall Sitri, she's in charge of Foreign Affairs, **Serafall Leviathan** , the big sister of Sona Sitri.

They're both siscons, by the way.

However, keeping them behaved is Sirzech's wife and Queen of his Peerage, the most dangerous one in the Underworld, **Grayfia Lucifuge**. Grayfia is a beautiful young woman appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids and silver eyes. She is seen wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"I know we have some…grudges…between our factions, but I was hoping we could keep them out of this discussion," Sirzechs began.

Kazane sighed as she took out her cigarette and responded, "Had Principal Sakyubasu heard any of this, she would've bashed your head real good."

"Well then, I'm glad that someone more reasonable is here instead of her," Sirzechs mused, with Kazane gaining a tickmark.

"You really have a knack at p*ssing me off, don't you?" Kazane asked. Grayfia could only sigh at that as she shook her head.

Luckily, Serafall took the opportunity to step in as she asked, "What's so wrong about letting our sisters study here? It should help us to reconcile as well, shouldn't it?"

Kazane decided to answer Serafall with a question of her own.

"Then answer me this. If any problem occurs because of them, would you let them take responsibility for it?"

Seeing that both of the Satans twitched for a moment, Kazane got her answer. "I thought so."

"Now, now. Let's not get so hasty, shall we?" Sirzechs asked with a smile. "How about this? We will make a contract amongst ourselves of what our sisters can or can't do. To be honest, I want to make peace with all of the factions, and this looks like a perfect chance as a first step. In my life, I have seen enough wars and I don't want the younger generation to see it as well. Especially when Campione and Heretic Gods are also involved."

Those words were not sugarcoated, neither were they lies. These were words of a sincere man, hoping for a better future for his family, and everyone felt it, making Rias smile at that. However…

"With due respect," Kazane said lowly which made both Rias and Sona to tense. "This is a city that _I_ built with the Workshop Witches here. And honestly, I don't think they're ready for the upcoming challenges ahead. Therefore, I don't feel comfortable with devils living here."

"A city that you built with Lady Amaterasu's permission, but a city that my fellow devil founded," Sirzechs smirked.

The temperature of the room dropped rapidly, making all the devils to become edgy. Kazane looked at Sirzechs dead in the eye as she whispered, "A devil that YOU people killed."

Now that made Sirzechs pale and even Serafall looked really uncomfortable, because they thought that Kazane didn't know much about the history of the Devils. Boy, were they wrong.

"Can you give me the reasons to believe your words? I believe that you let an innocent woman be killed, who was of your kind, because she supposedly fell in love with a wrong person. You couldn't stop your kind to kill off an entire race, just because of one's action. You can't stop high-class devils to go roam around the world and take anyone they like for their peerage without having any consequences," Kazane explained as she relaxed on her seat before asking them in a challenging manner, "So tell me, even if we agree to form a contract, how can we be sure that you will keep your end of the deal?"

"We trust our sisters, and I'm sure you will see the reason if you give them a chance," Sirzechs answered with a very serious look on his face. "And if you want, we can station my soldiers. They are loyal and you have my word on that."

"Yeah, let's go with that," Kazane smiled which didn't reach her eyes. "How about their friends or distant relatives? What would you do if one of them comes and turns one of our friends living there into a Devil? They would be a Devil forever with no way out and before we can take any actions, the accused devils will be long gone, in the Underworld, safe and protected."

Rias and Sona couldn't look at Kazane without having a look of fear. They can tell that she's known to be a very good and strict leader when needed, and for some reason, they felt that this situation is slowly beginning to get out of hand.

"I give you my word of a Great Satan that it will not happen," said Sirzechs and anyone could sense that even he was losing his composure.

"And we're back to square one," Kazane shook her head. "How can we believe your words? The past actions of the devils didn't leave much assurance. Which reminds me…I hope you haven't forgotten of what I've done to you AND Falbium 11 years ago…."

When Sirzechs heard that, he shook really uncomfortably, and even today, it still haunts him. Same can be said for **Falbium Asmodeus** , the lazy Great Satan, who was clearly caught off-guard of what happened THAT time…

(2nd FLASHBACK! - 11 Years Ago – In the Underworld)

For Falbium Asmodeus, he wished he'd stayed home today. Formerly known as Falbium Glasya-Labolas, Falbium is a tall man whose head is completely bald and has a goatee on his chin. Despite being a very lazy person, he's in charge of Military Affairs.

And right now, he's shocked of what he just saw. There was Kazane Kagari, albeit with longer hair and an eyepatch on right eye, just finished rescuing an SS-class Stray Devil named **Kuroka** and her sister, **Shirone** from being executed. Kuroka is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her body measurements are [B98-W57-H86 cm] [B39-W23-H35 in]; height is 161 cm (5 feet 3 inches) and body weight is [49 kg].

Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which rival those of Rias, Medaka, Mayu, Himari and Akeno in terms of size.

In her Nekomata form, which she is in all the time, she grows a pair of black cat ears and two black tails. And by the way, Kuroka is also Himari's younger cousin.

But right now, Kuroka's eyes were those that reminded Kazane of a friend that she once had, helpless and concerned, praying to anyone to be saved.

And Kazane saved them from the other Devils trying to her them and the rest of the Nekoshou race, and how she dealt with the Devils?

Well…

The word _slaughter_ would be an understatement, let's say that. Kazane is certainly a _Demon_ when it comes to battles, in more ways than one, especially when she uses Holy Power mixed with the spells of the **Forbidden Sun God**. The moment she used those spells, every Devil she faced knew that they were doomed.

In fact, it turns out that at the time, Kazane was ordered by the Youkai leader, **Yasaka** , to check up on the Nekoshou, and it proved that she came at just the right time as she was able to save the remaining survivors and transported them back to Kyoto.

Kuroka explained to Kazane about how all of this mess happened. She explained how after losing her parents, she and her sister were taken in by a Devil who reincarnated her as his Bishop. While serving the devil, she became extremely powerful surpassing her own master which became her undoing. As to keep her in leash, her master threatened her with her sister's life and was almost going to harm her. In a fit of rage, she attacked her master and things escalated as she was forced to kill him. Now she was branded as a stray devil while many other devils started to hunt down the rest of the Nekoshou.

Hence why Falbium is having a big headache right now, as he's ordered to make the execution of Shirone, but Kazane obviously intervened with that, and now, she's ready to dish out some major justice.

"Is it safe to assume that you are Falbium Asmodeus?" Kazane asked politely.

"Glad you know, so why not people make this less troublesome and surrender peacefully," Falbium said with a yawn.

"Then let me ask you a question. Do you actually know the real story behind Kuroka's actions? And not the bullsh*t one?"

Falbium suddenly grew tense when Kazane asked that question as he raised an eyebrow at that.

"So, my assumption was correct. She really did something stupid, didn't she?" Falbium asked Kuroka, but didn't wait for her answer. "Regardless, she has to stand for trial. There were other ways to solve the problem than killing your master."

"Really? Then why did those Devils attacked the other innocent Nekoshou? If I didn't intervene, those Devils would've slaughtered all of them, including the old and the children. Would they have been put for trial for their actions?" Kazane asked, forcing Falbium to look critically at her.

"Even as a Satan, there are some things that even we can't control. But rest assured that she will be judged wisely," Falbium answered as he snapped his fingers.

At that, he summoned hundreds of demonic warriors that surrounded Kazane and the 2 Nekoshou instantly. Now Kazane remembered why this guy was chosen as one of the Great Satans. He could summon hundreds of demonic knights that were equivalent to High-class devils and some of the special knights were just as strong as the Ultimate-class Devils; his army was known as the 'Demonic Spartan Army'. The scary part wasn't the sheer amount and power of this demon army, but it was the mind of their summoner. With his superior army and his strategic mind, Falbium could change the outcome of any battles in a matter of minutes.

But to Kazane Kagari, a Workshop Witch, that didn't matter to her at the moment.

"So, you can't control or judge your f*cking people as they slaughter an entire race just for fun, but you need to judge an older sister for protecting her younger one?!" Kazane asked angrily as the sheer amount of hatred that dipped out of her mouth even made the Great Satan to step back.

Kazane has heard enough. When she looked at the two sisters, she smiled gently, "It's going to be alright."

It was from there that she chanted, "Connecting to the _Superbia_ , _Invidia_ , and _Gula_ archives…. I'm executing my Themas!"

Falbium gasped as his eyes widened in shock as Kazane began to go to her witch uniform and felt such raw power coming inside her.

"I-It can't be!" Falbium said to himself. "She's a Trinity?!"

** Somewhere Else **

"So, what's your real plan, Sirzechs?" asked Serafall.

"Come on Serafall, what makes you think of that?" Sirzechs chuckled weakly. Seeing her giving him a knowing look, he sighed in defeat.

"I was planning to give the younger sister to Rias, but after the incident at the Village, things might be a bit more difficult." Sirzechs relaxed on his chair. "I hope Falbium knows what he is doing."

"What would you do if he catches the elder sister?" Serafall asked sadly, being an elder sister as well she didn't like where this was going.

"I can't let her roam freely, after everything that has happened; the least I could do is to imprison her but the council would surely want her dead," Sirzechs sighed deeply as he looked at Serafall, "I can only cover for one of them."

Whatever Serafall wanted to say died down at her throat when both of them felt the huge amount of unfiltered power, along with a raw amount of holy energy and not a second later the whole area shook. They rushed outside and saw huge white clouds gathering around at one direction.

"Wasn't Falbium coming from there?" Serafall asked and immediately went to full alert mode.

"Guards, stay here and protect the VIPs. Someone get Ajuka, and tell him to go there," Sirzechs ordered as he looked at Serafall who nodded and instantly they took off.

** At the Battlefield **

By the time they reached the place, the white cloud vanished but what they saw there shocked them to their core. The legendary 'Demonic Spartan Army' was lying all around them, completely obliterated. The whole area looked as if a gigantic battle just took place. They frantically searched for their friend in that wasteland and finally their eyes landed on him.

Falbium was sitting in a defeated manner, though he didn't have any serious injuries, he was unconscious. His eyes were slightly opened and his head was swaying from side to side. Serafall quickly went near him as she started to check for internal injuries.

Sirzechs looked around the battlefield one more time, he now knew that Kuroka wasn't alone and whoever was with her had enough strength to completely defeat a Satan and possessed a high amount of holy energy, enough to shake an entire region at that person's awakening. He looked back at his friend and rubbed his forehead as things had just gone from bad to worse.

(3 months later)

"This is the place," Sirzechs said to his peerage of Grayfia, his Queen, **Souji Okita** , his Knight, **MacGregor Mathers** , his Bishop, **Surtr Second** , his Rook with a Mutation Piece, and **Beowulf** , his Pawn.

Souji's appearance is that of a man in his late twenties. He wears the traditional Shisengumi uniform, which consists of a haori and hakama over a kimono, with a white cord called a tasuki crossed over the chest and tied in the back. The function of the tasuki is to prevent the sleeves of the kimono from interfering with moving the arms. The haori is colored light blue, one of Japan's traditional colors, and the sleeves were trimmed with "light mountain stripes".

Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers' appearance is that of a skinny man in his late twenties with sharp eyes and long and slightly wavy hair which is a mixture of black and blond. He is described as having a bewitching appearance due to the long slits of his eyes and his shallow smile. He is known to wear a crimson robe with a distinguished design and has a limitless amount of creepy aura coming out of his body. His mannerisms are described as being elegant.

Surtr is a large man who appears to be in his mid-thirties and is about two meters tall with orange hair that is spiked up. His body has a large build and emits a wild aura that makes him the Ultimate Rook. His hands are large enough to fit an average-sized human head in their grips. He wears a thick coat that stands out and carries a bottle of sake with him.

Now, at one point, the Norse Gods made a clone of Surtr (the fire giant which appears in Norse mythology which is said to have lit the World Tree Yggdrasil on fire while bringing an army of giants with him), but after he went berserk because of his powers, the Norse Gods abandoned him because they couldn't control him. Sirzechs later made him into his servant by using his Mutation Rook piece. Since he is a clone, he was named the Second.

Beowulf has the appearance of a man in his mid-twenties with brown hair wearing a suit. Beowulf is the descendant of the hero Beowulf. At some point in the past, Beowulf challenged Sirzechs Lucifer to a fight. Although Beowulf managed to wound him slightly (a very small cut on his arm), Sirzechs quickly gained the upper hand and defeated him. Beowulf then asked Sirzechs if he could become the latter's servant.

And together, Sirzechs Lucifer has the most dangerous peerage in all of the Underworld, although someone is going to have a say about that…but that will be dealt with later, because right now, they are looking at a medium-sized tree in the middle of a plateau.

"So this is that woman's Sacred Place, huh?" Beowulf, the newest member asked. The casualness in which he spoke to his Master seemed to 'tick' his fellow demon companions sans Sirzechs. "What's with this tree, anyways?"

"This is a **Spirit Tree**. They aren't supposed to exist anymore, especially not in the Underworld. I would say that it's a little far from home," MacGregor answered as he inspected the tree.

"Indeed it is. She and the other Workshop Witches planted it here for reasons only known to themselves. However, it is also here where she trained me," Sirzechs explained, earning wide-eyes from his Peerage except Grayfia. "Well…I don't think I can call it training; she would sit where that tree is, smoking a cigarette as I would ask questions on how to improve my abilities, and she would tell me what exercises I should do. Can't say we had a relationship; she was a big b*tch back then, but she was the only one who actually helped, given that she was able to master more than 3 Archives."

"Then she must be strong," Surtr spoke in his usual gruff tone.

Sirzechs rubbed his chin in thought. "I've never seen her fight personally and the books about her aren't trustworthy; books never are. Though for her to last this long, and even hearing rumors that she actually fought BOTH Heavenly Dragons by herself before they were sealed into those Sacred Gears, then she must be REALLY strong, but I'm confident that we can beat her."

"How do you plan on bringing her here?" MacGregor asked as he was still inspecting the tree.

"Like this," Sirzechs answered as countless small orbs of destruction appeared around him.

"Wait!" MacGregor exclaimed as he sees on what his King was about to do. "I don't think that this is a good idea. These trees are EXTREMELY rare, with very few existing in the surface and this is the very first of its kind to appear in the Underworld."

"It isn't wise, yes, but it's the only way I can think of to get her to show up. We tried tracking her down after that Nekoshou incident, but she's good at staying off the radar. Now step aside," Sirzechs ordered as his Bishop reluctantly obeyed. Then, with a mental command, all of the orbs went straight towards the tree and completely destroyed it, not leaving a single leaf of it behind.

"She should be coming now, stay close to me," Sirzechs commanded and then looked up to the sky, which quickly became dark. The ground started to rumble and a streak of dark light that looked like a Dragon descended where the tree once was.

"I-Incredible… What an overwhelming presence!" MacGregor gasped as a silhouette became clear. A tall woman, wearing a grey business suit with a tattooed left arm of a Dragon makes her appearance. It's the same woman who rescued Kuroka and Shirone from death and the one who has beaten Falbium and his army before, Kazane Kagari. And right now, she's P*SSED!

"My Spirit Tree…" she growled, locking eyes with Sirzechs. "You have quite the nerve to destroy one of my filters."

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes back at the woman and met her glare. "I needed to get your attention somehow, Kazane. You have been eluding me for quite some time now."

"You inflate your significance if you believe I would actually try to avoid you; your incompetence is all your fault, but now that you have my attention…" Kazane started as she stepped down on cigarette and walked towards Sirzechs' direction, making all of his Peerage tense and ready themselves. "I have nothing to discuss with you anymore. If it's something about those Nekoshou, forget it! Whatever you have to say better be good, for they might be your last words. Connecting to the _Superbia_ , _Invidia_ , and _Gula_ archives, executing my Themas!"

Her aura then skyrocketed, shattering the ground beneath them and making Sirzechs and his peerage take several steps back.

"I-I…" Sirzechs tried to find the correct words, but the closer the multi-haired woman came, the worse the feeling was. Grayfia and the rest weren't fairing any better, Beowulf, Surtr, and Souji were all struggling to stay on their feet and remain conscious. "…I came here to convince you to join my peerage to make up for the Nekoshou incident."

The words escaped his mouth and he cursed himself mentally. He had prepared an entire speech for when he found the woman, but the pressure imposed on him nuked all thoughts of any speech he had prepared. However, what Sirzechs didn't know, was that it was in fact one of Kazane's abilities. By imposing her presence and will, she could clear all thoughts of those around her and force them to say the truth. Hence the **Truth Sense** ability.

"Peerage?" Kazane repeated, stopping a few meters away from them.

"Yes, they are groups based on Chess. Everyone in the group represents one or more piece of Chess," Sirzechs quickly answered, recovering a bit of his composure.

"I see… Let me guess… You're the King? Hmm… That explains the bond I sense between you and them…" said Kazane as she glanced at the Peerage. "You seriously had to destroy my tree for this?"

Suddenly, the world around them changed, replaced for grassy plateau with several mountains on the background.

The sudden change place all of the devils on the edge, there was no warning, no magic spike, nothing.

"Hmph," Kazane snorted. "The soil is still good, won't take me much to recreate the tree. The Underworld is too inappropriate for battle, this place can take damage better. This is a dimension of my own, it used to belong to a certain goddess in Japan, but she won't be needing it anymore… Let's see how much you've grown, Sirzechs. If you want to make me bow, then I welcome you to try."

Souji, Surtr and Beowulf glanced at each other and then at Sirzechs who nodded at them, and launched themselves towards Kazane. Souji arrived first, appearing in front of the woman in the blink of an eye, sword unsheathed and ready to bisect his opponent.

However, just as the blade reached its target, Kazane bent backwards at 90' angle, making Souji pass by harmlessly. Quickly spinning around, Souji launched himself towards Kazane once more, picking up even more speed as he went.

Not even a little impressed by his speed, Kazane side-stepped his slash and glanced upwards to see Surtr falling towards her, body blazing with an intense orange fire. The Fire Giant impacted harshly against the floor, bringing up a cloud of dust, something that didn't hinder their sight one bit.

MacGregor extended his right hand upwards and a dark magical circle appeared in front of it, and from it shot a bolt of dark lightning towards the now airborne woman. However, just as it reached her, she vanishes in a burst of speed.

Seeing it all, Grayfia took a step forward, aimed her right hand towards where Kazane was landing, and just as her feet touches the ground, she was encased in a large pillar of ice!

"You got her!" Beowulf exclaimed, looking at the frozen woman, but Grayfia shook her head in a No gesture.

"Afterimage," she replied, just as the image of the woman started to fade within the ice-pillar.

"Too slow," said a voice behind them, making them all turn to see Kazane sitting on a tree branch with her legs crossed. "If this is all you guys can do, then I'm disappoint- Hmm?"

Kazane quickly stopped to see several crimson orbs around her.

"I'm much stronger than when I was a little kid, Kazane. Just give up and join my Peerage; serving me won't be that bad," Sirzechs replied with a smirk, which soon turned into a frown when he noticed Kazane's look. It wasn't the look one would expect to given when cornered, she didn't show any fear or nervousness; instead, she seemed bored.

"You overestimate yourself too much if you really think these things can hurt me. Yes, it's a nice technique, but sorry…" Kazane said as she snapped her fingers, vanishing the orbs around her. "Nice isn't enough."

'How did she do that?' Sirzechs thought, narrowing his eyes. 'Whatever it is, I need to see it again.'

" **Raarrrrrgggggghhhhhh!** " Surtr shouted in fury, growing fully into his giant form and completely igniting his body aflame. The suddenness of the action sending Beowulf and Souji flying backwards. The knight getting the worse of it due to being the nearest of the two.

"This might be a problem…." Kazane told Sirzechs from besides her, and right when the red-head created an Orb of Destruction, she vanishes.

Surtr then charged a fire ball in his hand and shot it at Sirzechs and Grayfia's direction.

Reacting fast, Grayfia created a massive ice-spike in between them and the Giant, throwing him off his balance and making him fall backwards, causing a small tremor to happen.

"I will deal with him, you deal with Kazane!" Grayfia shouted, freezing the ground below Surtr. Her ice, however, didn't last long, being completely evaporated by the giant's flame short after.

"I will help y- Argh!" MacGregor shouted as a sharp pain made its presence in his chest, making him fall on his knees and cough several globs of blood.

"F*ck," Sirzechs cursed under his breath upon seeing the condition of his Bishop. Then he started darting his eyes around the area in search for Kazane, which he found besides Beowulf, who was also on his knees, but unlike MacGregor, he wasn't coughing up blood. He was instead stuffing his mouth with red raw meat, which was conveniently placed in front of him in a large basket.

Then just as she appeared, Kazane disappears again.

It was at this point that Sirzechs heard 3 words that made his suspicions about Kazane confirm.

" **Rii! Vaaz! Zol!** "

Suddenly, Surtr, MacGregor and Beowulf suffered some serious damage and even felt a bit of their soul being damaged as well, causing them to fall down into unconsciousness.

"Because of the time we've spent together, I will let you in on a little _secret_. Those 3 words I just shouted out could only belong a Dragon. Why would you think that I've learned this after dealing with the Heavenly Dragons themselves?" Kazane asked, making Sirzechs widen his eyes in shock and horror!

"No way…then that means…you are…a **Dragonborn**?!" Sirzechs asked in bewilderment.

Yes, the Dragonborn. Legend has it that a human who was born with the blood and soul of an immortal dragon had a gift given to him for the Dragon God of Time, **Akatosh**. Its said that every Dragonborn in history has been given the blood from Akatosh's own heart to give them the powers of a full-grown Dragon. Through out all of the Dragonborns in history, one of them caught Akatosh's interest. This Dragonborn was unlike all the others. While he wanted power, like all the others, all of them wanted to become the strongest and take over a certain area.

However, this Dragonborn wanted power to protect humanity at all costs, but for reasons unknown, she was sent to the time where the two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon, and Albion, the Vanishing Dragon, fought each other out during the Great War. It was here that a battle like no other has happened, and with the two Dragons somehow being weakened, the 3 Factions finished them off, sealed them in Sacred Gears, and the rest was history.

For unintentionally ending the Great War, Akatosh gave this woman his blessing, as well as giving the Dragonborn the title of **Dovah God** , the highest title Akatosh can give anyone. Akatosh also granted this woman one wish. What she asked for even shocked Akatosh. She asked Akatosh for her not to age or become sick. When asked why, she simply replied that she wishes to watch over humanity until the end of days. Akatosh then made this woman immune to all poisons and diseases and with that, Akatosh bid farewell to her, knowing that humanity was now in very good hands.

Years passes by and she went down in history as the strongest Dragonborn. And that Dragonborn's name….

…is Kazane Kagari.

"So now that you know, are you still willing to fight me, who has survived the eternal battle between the Heavenly Dragons?" Kazane asked, and her answer was Sirzechs covering his right arm with an immense amount of Destruction. For Sirzechs Lucifer, this was a once-in-a-lifetime golden opportunity. He certainly couldn't pass up on this incredible person.

"That's more like it…" Kazane grinned and Sirzechs disappeared. The next thing she knew, a crimson fist impacted against her face, creating an enormous shockwave and sending her flying backwards.

Flipping around and adjusting herself in the air, Kazane landed a good hundred meters away with a smudge of blood on her lips and red burnt marks on her cheek; the latter vanishing and healing completely a second later. "That's the spirit."

Kazane met Sirzechs midway and both fists clashed against one another, flesh meeting against Pure Destruction. Empowered by his fury, Sirzechs retreated his arm and disappeared in a burst of speed, appearing behind the woman, and at the same time, his right leg is completely covered in the Power of Destruction.

Jumping above Sirzechs in time, Kazane went behind Sirzechs and sent a left-handed hook towards Sirzechs in the stomach, only for the red-head to disappear again and appear besides her, with his left hand aimed towards the woman's heart. Though Kazane's senses proved to be more than just a match against Sirzechs' speed, and so she spin around, evading the hit and sending a palm thrust towards the devil's chest, striking flat on and sending him flying backwards.

Releasing his wings and correcting himself in the air, Sirzechs immediately launched himself towards Kazane, whom also launched herself towards Sirzechs, kicking the air and clashing with him mid-flight. They exchange about 10 to 12 punches in the air until Kazane kicked him downwards.

Impacting harshly against the ground, Sirzechs quickly got up and launched himself towards Kazane again with half of his body now covered in the Power of Destruction. The two met by exchanging jabs on their faces, every punch of Sirzechs hits leaving very painful bruises and burns that would all heal a second after, while Kazane's made his limbs empowered by the PoD flicker, though that didn't stop him from spreading across his body until it completely covered him.

However, in this case, it would prove to be his downfall, for Kazane was about to play her Trump Card. Suddenly, her right arm was powering up, and for some reason, this made Sirzechs falter back a bit, but to Kazane, it was enough.

"I commend you Sirzechs, as you're the first to ever push me this far ever since my battle with the Heavenly Dragons, but I'm afraid that this will be as far as you will go," said Kazane as she makes her move.

" _Infinite God-style: Hundred Thrusts!"_

All of a sudden, Kazane disappeared this time and she was soon in front of Sirzechs, who began to scream hard when Kazane's punches connect, faster than the speed of sound, with over 100 punches in the span of 5 seconds. For Sirzechs, it was a moment of living hell. The punches Kazane gave to him took a toll on his body. First, the first 10 punches dispersed the PoD aura immediately, and then the remaining punches were going for his body. It felt numb, and his senses turned dull. Every single hit he had taken was excruciatingly painful, but the last 10 punches took the cake. His ears had became deaf, his organs were busted, and his ribs had turned into powder, but there was worse to come.

5 seconds later, exhaustion finally caught up to Sirzechs as he fell down to the ground before screaming again, realizing that the right half of his body started to fall apart: His arm, leg and ribs.

"You have fought well, Sirzechs Lucifer," Kazane said as she approached towards him. "I'm proud of how strong you've become. You certainly gained a lot of powerful allies and even managed to control your abilities very well. Unfortunately, the moment my right arm was infused with **Holy Energy** , you should've known that you didn't stand a chance, and yet you didn't give up until there was no more fighting. And in case you want to know on how I gained Holy Energy, is because I've obtained the soul of a **Holy Dragon**.

"You're the first to push me this far in a very long time. I know that someday, somebody will rise and best me, but due to me being WAY older than you and having WAY more experience, it won't be today, and it certainly won't be you," said Kazane as she summoned a special fireball that is completely black, making Sirzechs' eyes widen in horror.

"T-That's…" Sirzechs spoke.

"That's right, Sirzechs," Kazane spoke coldly. "This is **Amaterasu's Flame**. This is a one-of-a-kind that can burn through _anything_ and _anyone_ for 7 days and 7 nights, and only _I_ can extinguish these flames. But because you were so tough, I've decided to make your death a little more painful by adding some Holy Energy into it. Now, let this be a reminder of what happens when you mess with the wrong Dragonborn."

Kazane raises her arm and the flames began to grow bigger in size.

"Good-bye, Sirzechs Lucifer."

-!

Just as Kazane was about to release it, a wave of ice magic passed by and froze whatever left of the ground that she was standing on, including her feet and Sirzechs. She turned towards the source of the magic, completely ignoring the ice encasing her feet as if they weren't even there, shattering and destroying it as if they weren't even there.

It was none other than Grayfia Lucifuge, Sirzechs' trusted Queen. Her body was badly burnt, her clothes were torn to a few unrecognizable rags and her skin was dripping with blood, the results of her battle with the fire giant and the collateral damage of her fight with Sirzechs.

Looking back at the now unconscious Sirzechs, Kazane realized that the attack wasn't meant for herself. It was actually aimed at the red-head.

"I see. You stopped his bleeding and saving his life by freezing him solid. A clever plan, but that's not going to work. Even under the absurd chances that you somehow manage to grab him from me, leaving this dimension and rebuilding his body. It'll eventually end up collapsing on itself for not having a complete soul."

Showing no signs of actually hearing her, Grayfia surprises Kazane again, by doing something unbelievable. She fumbles forward and collapses in front of Kazane while at the same time, she somehow uses the remaining powers she had left to quickly transport her entire team out of Kazane's dimension with Grayfia being the last to disappear.

But not before looking at Kazane dead in the eye and saying…

"I'm not called the **Ultimate Queen** for nothing…"

After a few seconds of shock, Kazane eventually returned back to the real Underworld and stomped the floor in anger before eventually taking out a cigarette and saying…

"Grayfia Lucifuge, I should've taken you out first. But then again, killing such a promising team like Sirzechs' would be such a waste. You all may have somehow gotten away from me at the last second, but the next time we meet, I'll make sure that you will NOT tell anyone about what happened today, or else the ENTIRE Underworld will suffer under my wrath…"

(2nd FLASHBACK ENDS!)

Sirzechs Lucifer has still not recovered from those wounds, but by using illusion magic, he appears as a handsome man, but without it, the right side of his body was covered with an onyx armor plating. THAT's how bad it was. He wasn't a Great Satan at the time he and his Peerage fought Kazane, but he certainly learned a valuable lesson.

He was too foolish and confident in his powers. He though that after so much training, and because of his mistake, his Queen almost ended up paying the price.

Serafall looked at Sirzechs with such a sorrowful look as both she and Sirzechs know that Kazane Kagari is both a Dragonborn AND the leader of the Workshop Witches, and is HELLBENT on protecting humanity, no matter what. They know that they shouldn't battle with her, because if a Great Satan attacks either her, her daughter, or her organization, she can see it as a declaration war from their race, which is something that they DON'T want at a time like this! Especially now that Campione, Heretic Gods and new threats are involved.

Serafall bit her fingers a bit as she remembers another important fact from another meeting she went.

(3rd FLASHBACK TIME! – 3 days before the Meeting – At Lord Gremory's Castle)

"Welcome Lord and Lady Sitri," Lord Gremory welcomed his longtime friends.

"That it has. Hope you are both doing fine," Lord Sitri smiled and hugged his old friend while on the side, the Ladies of both houses greeted each other.

"So, I'm guessing Serafall is already here?" Lady Sitri asked.

"Yes, she came early," Lady Gremory laughed, seeing the sheepish look on her friend.

"I hope she wasn't too much of a problem," Lady Sitri said as she leveled a glare at her husband who gulped at that.

"Nonsense, it is always a delight to have her around," Lady Gremory quickly answered with a mock sigh. "She always helps unlike my bump of a son."

That made everyone laugh. After their initial greetings, they all went inside the mansion until they've reached the study to see a nervous Sirzechs trying to calm down a somewhat angry and pouting Serafall while Grayfia was standing at the side of the main desk. Of course, they all don't realize of Sirzechs' true condition after his battle with Kazane.

Seeing on who entered, Serafall jumped out of her seat and pointed an accused finger at her parents and said, "You're late."

"On the contrary, we are right on time. It is _you_ who came early," Lady Sitri replied back smoothly.

"Now, now. Let us all sit down and relax first. We are all gathered here for one purpose only, right?" Lady Gremory laughed softly. Serafall just pouted and say down angrily like a spoiled brat which made her mother sigh at that.

(10 minutes later)

The atmosphere slightly became serious as they all took their seats and looked at each other to see who would begin the discussion.

Seeing this, Lady Sitri took the initiative. "If I may, you said that a pair of Campione have arrived at the town of Kuoh, which was supposed to be under Devil's control. Am I right?"

Hearing her mother's question, Serafall narrowed her eyes as her anger elevated a bit. Sirzechs just sighed as he tried to have a cheery face, but no one was fooled by his stretched smile.

"Unfortunately after the fiasco with the Belial clan, the ownership of the town was taken by the Workshop Witches," he answered.

"We should have just gone there, hypnotized those bastards and take back the ownership," Serafall grumbled.

"And earn the wrath of the leader known as Kazane Kagari? I don't think so," Sirzechs seriously replied back.

Lord Sitri spoke up, "From your voice, the leader sounds to be problematic."

Sirzechs sighed as he continued. "She is quite an enigma. She even managed to beat me and my Peerage after I've done a foolish thing. In any event, the Workshop Witches are there for one reason: To make sure that no one uses their magic in the Human World for evil purposes. They also don't interfere with human problems, such as a fight with gangsters, or things like that. There's also a possibility that they can take humans as apprentices, henceforth, that they also go to Royal Biblia Academy to learn magic as well."

The others around him nodded as they understood that part.

"Thankfully, the Headmaster made sure that the Devils and Humans don't meet each other, or else bloodshed will occur without a second thought. However, what really concerns me is the fact that they are associated with 2 Factions."

"And what would those factions be?" Lady Sitri asked.

"The **League of Mage-Knight Nations** and the **Kyoto Youkai Faction** ," Sirzechs answered, causing everyone's mood in the room to go sour.

The legendary incident that occurred 11 years ago was still fresh in almost every devils' mind even today. It all started from a single Nekoshou. Though later it was found out that the girl was innocent and her master was in the wrong, it didn't change anything. It didn't change the fact that the devils, for their own twisted sense of justice, almost massacred the Nekoshou. It didn't change the fact that Sirzechs couldn't do anything at that time as lots of high-ranked people were involved at the heinous act. And it certainly didn't change the fact that one unknown being singlehandedly killed around two hundred devils and took down a Great Satan.

When the words reached the Devils that the two hundred of them along with all the Nekoshou were gone, everyone believed that either somehow all Nekoshou knew how to harness Senjutsu or other powerful Youkai came for their aid from Youkai faction, or even Ayakashi, for that matter. Even a rumor started that the **Demon Hunters** wanted to start a war and hence all of these Nekoshou events. To control the rising tension of the masses, Falbium made a plan as he predicted that the elder sister along with few others would still be in the Underworld and used the sister as a bait to lure them out. But the fish he caught was much bigger than he ever imagined. Not only did the person defeat Falbium, but somehow, she was able to erase his memory, not completely though as Falbium's mind was stronger.

Although Falbium couldn't remember what exactly happened in his fight, he still remembered seeing the person and talking with him before the battle. The only thing he remembered about the battle was his army getting slaughtered by 'A Torturous Demon'. Sirzechs made a mistake at that time which was he couldn't control the information flow. After he and Serafall reached there, **Ajuka Beelzebub** , the last Great Satan, along with lots of other devils came, sometime later, who saw the defeated Falbium. Words spread quickly like a forest fire that a Great Satan was defeated and in their own land, and after hearing that particular phase 'A Torturous Demon' the devils gave her a nickname…

" **Ms. Bad End.** "

Seeing that the situation was going out of hand, Sirzechs, along with Ajuka immediately went to Kyoto after that incident. They met with Yasaka, but the outcome was unexpected. Saying Yasaka was angry would be an understatement. She didn't even let them in as she, along with the leader of the Mage-Knight Nations, **Arthur Bright** , met the two Maou outside Kyoto barrier saying that letting them to enter the city would endanger all the Youkai. After some verbal bashing, Arthur started to speak for her, saying that she was too emotionally stressed. When asked about 'Ms. Bad End', Arthur said that at the time, she was a mercenary who went by the name 'The Stray Detective' in the human world. Yasaka then explained, harshly, as to why she hired her. Knowing that sending a high-ranked Youkai in the Underworld might cause problems, Yasaka asked 'The Stray Detective' to go to the Underworld and check up on the Nekoshou. And everyone knew how well it went.

When Sirzechs asked how he could meet with this mercenary, both Yasaka and Arthur refused to reveal that information. But everything went downhill when Ajuka pointed out that they had the right to know as two hundred devils were killed and a Great Satan was injured badly, which was a serious crime that could spark even a war. What Yasaka said after that was forever engraved in both of their heads. The anger, the hatred, the loathing, the sadness; everything came out through her words and it was so strong, it made both of the two Great Satans speechless.

" _There were around six hundred Nekoshou in the Underworld. You gave me your word that they would be taken care of. But because of one sister's act to protect her younger, it was fully acceptable to kill every single Nekoshou. Did you know that out of six hundred, only three hundred Nekoshou survived? And among them, more than a hundred are emotionally or physically scarred for life. That is not something that could spark a war, but rather not giving justice to those monsters' lives that did this atrocious act would? If the action of one Nekoshou was enough to kill off her whole kind, then where do the actions of those two hundred devils lead to?_ "

Sirzechs and Ajuka quickly backed off. When the rest of the devils heard this, they were not pleased, but frankly, the Youkai Faction was clean and on the right side, and the League of Mage-Knight Nations were giving them their full support. 'Ms. Bad End' was not directly associated with the Youkai faction at the time and Yasaka was not housing Kuroka or Shirone, only the innocent Nekoshou. And the Devils that died was murdering the innocent, so no matter how much and how many devils would argue, at the end nothing could be done.

But the most surprising part was that no Devils took any independent actions. 'Ms. Bad End' was not directly associated with the Youkai, but it didn't mean that she wasn't involved indirectly. And who wanted to go against someone that defeated one of their Great Satans, albeit not the strongest one, but still it was enough to scare them off.

"That _does_ complicate things," said Lady Gremory.

"I know, and now that she and the Witches are under the protection of a Campione, we now need to focus on the Campione in question," Sirzechs pondered.

The others knew that as well. Campione are sometimes known to be tyrants and they can destroy countries and even continents in a matter of minutes.

"But to our surprise, the Headmaster of Biblia Academy has told us the leader of the Workshop Witches is ALSO the Vice-Headmistress of that very school," Serafall spoke up. "And thanks to his negotiation skills, we can now have that meeting with her at Kuoh Academy."

"Don't you think it is too risky to have 2 Campione, let alone 1, be in the same place where our children is studying there?" Lord Sitri asked in concern.

Serafall bit her lip and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sona never asked anything from me. This is the first time she genuinely asked something. I know this sounds selfish, but I want to try as much as I can for her sake. I…"

She was stopped when she saw her mother's kind look.

"I guess I could attest to that. Sona always acted more mature than her age. This is the first time she ever asked anything of her own," Lady Sitri said before looking at Sirzechs and said to him, "I don't know what would happen at the meeting, but I suggest that you should attend there. If possible, maybe we all should attend, but I know that's highly unlikely."

"I also think that Serafall is right. At least try your best and I am pretty sure that if we fail after everything, our children would understand," Lady Gremory responded as her husband nodded at that.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, but there's a small problem regarding the meeting," Sirzechs said as everyone looked at him. "The Biblia Academy Headmaster told me that only she will only accept 5 people. It's obviously clear that I'm going with Grayfia as the escort with Serafall as the Sitri representative. She also states that our sisters must attend. Rias and Sona."

"Well, she is certainly straightforward," Lord Gremory chuckled wryly, but they all knew one thing.

They all certainly don't want to have a bad ending with 'Ms. Bad End' herself.

(3rd FLASHBACK ENDS!)

'Man, and this is the woman who prefers fighting with her fists than with her magic…' Serafall thought to herself. 'I really hope that she and **Sairaorg Bael** don't meet…'

A few minutes of silence pass before Serafall thought up of an idea. It was a risky one since a Campione is going to be involved, but she has to try.

With a big sigh to herself, she then spoke up, "Do you know about the pact between Mephisto and Georg Faust?"

When Sirzechs and Grayfia heard that, they were surprised, but before any of them could speak up, she raised her hand to stop them.

"You mean, the legendary pact where it treats both humans and devils as equal?" Kazane spoke.

Serafall smiled as the others were surprised. "Will you give our sisters a chance if I formed that kind of contract with you or with one of the Campione?"

"S-Serafall, you can't be serious?!" Sirzechs said, stunned.

"Let's be honest Sirzechs. Whatever she said was true and she and her organizations have the right to not trust us. But I do believe that our younger generation deserves a chance. They deserve a world devoid of old grudges," Serafall explained as she looked down on the floor as she softly whispered, "Will you grant them that?"

There was a short pause before Kazane smiled. "Well, since your sister has already made a pact with one of the Campione, if you make that pact with the same Campione, and you got yourself a deal."

The three powerful devils gasped as they looked at Rias and Sona, who have already met and made a pact with Dayo and Ryuga, respectively.

"However…" Kazane continued, forcing the others to look at her. "We have some ground rules. Of course, it goes both ways."

Hearing that, Sirzechs and Serafall smiled, and even Grayfia's expression softened.

(15 minutes later)

Ryuga soon met Serafall as he was the one who made the pact with Sona, and now, looking at him up close and personal, Serafall (un)intentionally licked her lips and could tell that she, Sona and Ryuga were certainly going to get along… _intimately_. It was necessary to know him in order to complete the contract. Although he made her to do a blood vow as to not tell a single soul about this, except Dayo/Dale.

Now, the thing about this unique pact was that whenever one would make a vow or an agreement of sort, the other would have to make one too, at the same time and with equal value. So Serafall made him do a blood vow as well, which was not to harm Rias, Sona, Medaka, and Rias' 3rd sister at all and if any of them did anything wrong, he was allowed to detain them, but safely and appropriately.

Serafall promised him, outside the contract, that she wouldn't tell Sirzechs or the others about the vows.

Then, they went back inside the office where Kazane is speaking to Rias and Sona about the new terms.

"Now, to make sure that you've been paying attention, let's recap. You will all be treated with respect and care, and if you need any special privileges, ask Ryuga or Dale, but do keep in mind that it goes for all other supernatural beings that are studying here. Also, I'll let the Trinity Seven team also study here to keep tabs on all the things that are happening. Whenever there's a problem with other witches, either they or my daughter will be the first ones to respond. If there's a Heretic God or a Divine Instrument, the Campione will be the first ones to respond. And be on the lookout for humans with special magic powers and report them to either me or one of the Campione. And lastly, but more importantly…"

Rias pouted while Sona sighed at what Kazane was going to say next.

"ABSOLUTELY NO PEERAGE HUNTING! No matter what! I'm pretty sure that no one wants to become a Devil, unless tempted, so don't even try the 'they want to become Devils themselves' excuse."

Kazane then smiled and continued on. "This town and this Academy are very special to me and to my friend, Keezah. They were created as the first step to make peace between all factions. We will do everything we can to maintain that peace. You children came here to enjoy the outside world, as well as to get to know about it. So leave all the complications to the elders and myself and please, take care of my strange daughter for me."

Rias and Sona grinned at hearing that. That's all they wanted. To leave their elder sibling's shadow and to stand on their own feet, and the new Kuoh Academy sounded like a great place to start. The only downside was the 'no peerage' rule, but they understood why such rule was implemented.

The fact that Ryuga made a pact with Serafall was kept a secret from them. It was her idea as she pointed out that if Rias or Sona learned about it, it would put unnecessary pressure on them.

Kazane then looked at the window and said, "With that said, this meeting is adjourned."

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

"Well, at least we can enjoy ourselves in school," said Rias before frowning. "But that 'No Peerage' rule is a real downer, especially when I have to deal with….HIM."

"Buchou…" Akeno said as she looked at her best friend with a sympathetic look.

However, the atmosphere quickly changed when SHE arrived.

"There she is! It's the Princess from Togetsu Academy, here to official join our club!" Selina shouted with glee as she and the others looked at the tall woman who has entered the room.

Needless to say, both Rias and Akeno were a little bit jealous because of her beauty, and not to mention she was _bustier_ than both of them combined!

Even Lieselotte pouted in jealousy. 'Showoff…'

"Thanks for coming," Medaka smiled truly. "We are humbled and honored to have you here."

The tall woman bowed as she responded, "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Koneko couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. She's known to have a stoic face. However, the tall woman had an even more stoic face, and couldn't help but feel the hidden aura that bestowed inside her.

(1 hour later)

** At Class 2-B **

(Dayo's POV)

My eyebrows were twitching very rapidly, and for good reason.

"It's rather sudden, but we have some transfer students in our class," I said calmly while trying my hardest not to let my anger become the better of me. "Would you all come in and introduce yourselves, please?"

As the door opened, the students were cheering like mad when they saw the 5 new students come in. Or more accurately, they were cheering at the tall woman, which _really_ annoyed Rinko, in more ways than one.

One by one, they all stood at the front of the classroom as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Himari Noihara," the first one introduced. Himari is wearing a different school uniform consisting of a red blazer, black skirt and a yellow bow.

"I'm **Alisa Forerulozzo** ~!" the second introduced as she's a 16-year old with F-cup breasts, violet eyes, long waist-length pink hair tied in a ponytail with V-bangs, and has a cheerful personality.

"I'm **Liliana Echsun**. I prefer to be called Lily," the third one introduced as she has ankle-length blonde hair, cyan eyes, also a 16-year old with F-cup breasts and has flower accessories on the sidehairs, and has a kind and proactive personality. Like Koneko, she also loves sweets.

"And I'm **Yuel Yunietto** ," the fourth one introduced as she's a 16-year old girl with E-cup breasts, long blue curly hair tied in twin tails and parted to side, along with her right eye covered in it, has garnet eyes, with a slim body. She's also a ventriloquist and has a strange personality. She's also introducing the last one as well. "And we are the proud and personal maids of Princess **Ayaka Kagari** , the Assistant Principal's daughter, and we've transferred from Tougetsu Academy. She doesn't talk much, so I will do the talking for her, so you should all be honored."

"I myself am I country bumpkin, so we may be inconveniences to you," Himari said as she and the others finished off with…

[It's a pleasure to meet you!]

After that, the students roared with excitement.

"Woah! What an old-fashioned speech!"

"They are all hot!"

"The Princess is here in our room! Now I can die happily!"

As the comments kept coming, the new students took to their seats, which by the way, they were all assigned from the Assistant Principal herself as they sat beside Erica and Mayu, all in the front row, except for Ayaka, who sat in the back, for obvious reasons.

Mayu was next to Himari as she remembered the conversation that they had earlier before the class began.

" _You may not know it, but your house, the Tsukimura Clan, is one of the 12 Demon Slayer houses charged with protecting the world of humans from the Ayakashi of old."_

" _Yes…it's true…_ " Mayu said to herself. I already knew about this as well.

" _The statesmen of the past showed no mercy to the Ayakashi,"_ Himari explained. " _The Devils fared no better, thanks to the Nekoshou incident. Many demons were killed, and many of the surviving Ayakashi statemen despise the Demon Slayers, especially those with Sacred Gears."_

" _Oh really?"_ I asked. " _So that's what possessed Taizo?"_

" _However, one master of the clan chose mercy over glory. And that master was your father, Mayu. The Demon King Galious. He betrayed those in power and refused to kill an Ayakashi. He even went one step further by contacting the Youkai Faction leader, Yasaka, to take the Ayakashi in. It was at that moment that we made a vow…to protect the Tsukimura Clan for dear life. Thankfully, they are also protected by a Campione who chooses peace over battle,"_ Himari explained as she went to me. " _And I'm thankful that I will also make my vow to you, Dale Dominus, with the Tsukimura Clan._ "

All the while, Erica Blandelli grabbed the door handle…

BREAK!

….hard, as she was obviously not pleased by this.

Back to where we are now, I could sigh at this, but then suddenly, my phone in my right pocket vibrated as I quickly took a look at it. It's a text message from Hazuki.

" _Sorry if this is so sudden, but I have to attend a meeting later on today. Could you be a sweetheart and cover my P.E. class today? We're taking swimming classes today._

 _With love, Hazuki Kakio 3"_

So, I now have to cover her swimming classes today. I could only dip my head in annoyance, because I already got a bad feeling about this….

** At the Pool **

(2 hours later)

"You jerks! Wait till I get you for this!" I angrily yelled as the College Campus girls all quickly pinned me down with Yukana and Ranko on my stomach.

Meanwhile, the boys were all surrounding Himari and Mayu due to the latter's powers.

"You have to let me go!" I yelled to Yukana. "Mayu is in danger. Not even Himari can go through that much."

"Well, this is self-restraint as well, isn't it?" Yukana asked me. "OK, girls, get him!"

"Hey! Get off of me!" I yelled as they all surround me and began trying to make me feel good by rubbing their hands on my body. Of course, I tried to resist all of this. "Hey! Don't grab there!"

Meanwhile, Mayu was trapped by the fence as the boys all quickly surround her and Himari.

"You all stay away from her, or else," Himari warned them, but due to Mayu's powers, they weren't paying attention.

"Mayu, what's your type of guy?"

"Give me your number."

"Hey! No touching!"

"Stop pushing! I'm gonna fall!"

As the boys continued to approach her…

"What the hell is going on here?!"

AH! Thank goodness! It was Hazuki as she began to close in on the boys and take matters into her own hands. As she jumped towards Mayu and Himari's location, I finally broke free from the girls' grasp, and not a moment too soon, or else my "condition" would've been activated.

Unfortunately, the fence soon broke as there was a big pile-up as I face-palmed in annoyance.

Meanwhile at the top of a building, Mikihiro saw the whole thing, along with Mikako who was sitting next to him.

"Well, isn't that a mess?" Mikako asked.

"It sure is," Mikihiro smiled while Eishirou at the bottom could only shake his head at their nonsense behavior.

** At the Infirmary **

"So that's what happened," Chisato said as she finished examining Mayu. "So when her powers activate, many men approach her and she can't do anything to stop it. You certainly got a big job ahead of you."

"Tell me about it," I sighed, but then suddenly, my head got another headache, as if something is forcing inside me.

(FLASHBACK TIME!)

A small girl was trying to stop a group of bullies from punishing a young boy.

"Please stop! I'm begging you!" she yelled, but the boys didn't listen. "Why are you doing this? Why are you doing all of this?"

Then, in the young boy's hands, there was a blue bracelet.

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

"Is something wrong, Dale?" Chisato asked me.

Suddenly, just as it started, the pain stops.

"I-I think I'm fine now," I answered. "I don't know what's happening to me lately."

"And I would've expect to see your head fall down to the floor and get cracked open like an egg," a new voice was heard while holding a camcorder.

I then looked in anger to see Ryoko Ninomiya in a science lab suit.

"R-Ryoko! What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked angrily.

"I said I was working, right?" Ryoko asked me.

"You never told me that!" I barked back at her.

"Now, now. Calm yourselves down," Chisato said to us as she explains. "Ryoko is a good friend of mine, so I've given her the job as a Chemistry Teacher."

"That's right. And I won't let you have your way with her," Ryoko followed.

"To hell with you!" I snarled at her.

** At the Hallway **

As I was heading to my next class, for some reason, Ayaka was following me from a clear distance, with fans of hers following behind.

I also quickly soon found out that due to her beauty and being rich, Ayaka is now the 5th Great Lady of Kuoh Academy…

** At the College Campus **

(3rd-Person POV)

…which is something that quickly ticked Reika Houjou off!

"To think that she and Mayu are getting popular quickly…" she growled as she looked at them with a pair of binoculars on top of a tree. "Not only that, but Mayu, along with Erica and Himari, and even those 3 teachers here are all living together with Professor Dominus! And on top of that, they're friends with that Wench Queen, Izumi Hyoudou! What am I going to do with them?"

Just then…

"That little wench!"

…she then sees Rinko stomping the ground in anger.

"To think that Princess is so popular, but she hasn't moved a damn inch since lunch started, and she already has a freaking fan club on the first day! Would it kill her to be a bit more social?!"

"Hmmm…" Reika thought loudly. "Looks like she's feeling the same way as I do."

"Jealousy, much?" asked a new voice as Reika and her minion Mitsuru looked behind and saw Mikihiro with a few birds flying around him.

"Who are you?" Reika asked.

"Well, that doesn't matter, does it?" Mikihiro asked. "More importantly, would you like to play a game with us?"

At the same time, Rinko quickly sees Mikako and Eishirou as Mikako asks the same question to Rinko.

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Reika looking at a Red Bracelet, bought from a very special man.

START OF SECOND HALF: Ayaka in a witch's outfit, looking at Dayo, Mayu and Izumi as they are about to be attacked.

* * *

** At Class 2-B **

(Dayo's POV)

"Let's settle this, Himari Noihara and Mayu Tsukimura!" Rinko Kusaki declared as she and Reika Houjou were looking at their opponents. "If we win, you'll stay away from Professor Dominus!"

"What the?!" I asked before standing up. "Rinko! What's gotten into you?! And why are you here as well, Ms. Houjou?!"

"Himari…" Mayu said to her new friend. Himari smirked and answered…

"Very well. Show us what you've got."

"WHAT?! You're going to accept the challenge like that?!" I asked as Ryoko came close to me and whispered…

"That's right. It's a challenge on who gets to keep you."

"HUH?! What did you do?!" I asked, knowing that she's behind this mess.

"Well…" Ryoko said as she explained.

** At the Sports Field **

My head was banging to the wall as both Rinko and Reika prepared themselves in a battle of sports. Other students from both the High School and College Campus were looking at this.

"You really got a troublesome life, huh?" Mitsuru asked me.

"You have no idea…" I grumbled.

Meanwhile, both Coach Haruka and Coach Hazuki were looking at this with such big suspicion, while Mikako, Ryoko and Mikihiro were at the sides, knowing that they are the masterminds of this foolish plan.

However, what I didn't know was that there was also a mysterious person looking at Mayu in particular from the branches of a tree.

Even Ryuga was getting annoyed by Rinko and Reika grinning to themselves at Himari and Mayu accepting their "wagers". He shifted his eyes towards me, still banging my head on the wall with Mitsuru trying to calm me down. He really felt sorry for me on being put on the spot, but both he and I had to endure it for the time being.

Both Reika and Rinko glanced back at Himari and Mayu as they were trying to adjust their shirts that did nothing to hide their ample bosoms, causing them to grimace at the sight of it.

Meanwhile, there was a fairly large crowd that gathered for the so-called "Event of the Century", with the Gremory group and Ayaka getting front-row seats to the spectacle. It was also obvious that Izumi was getting a perverted grin on her face, much to Koneko, Lilith and Mira's annoyance.

Even Sohara felt that something was not right here.

"What's with this battle here?" Sohara asked.

Eishirou comes out of nowhere and answered, "Women's fight over Professor Dominus is about to begin."

Hazuki snarled at this as she clenched her hands before looking at Mikako, Ryoko and Mikihiro. 'So that's what it is…'

"I got to admit, Mikako. This was a much better plan than we originally thought," Ryoko said to Mikako, who smiled devilishly.

"Of course. My plans are _always_ the best!" Mikako smirked to herself.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Medaka Kurokami Gremory, your host for this incredible battle!" Medaka announced. "It's Mayu Tsukimura and Himari Noihara up against Rinko Kusaki, the High School's Star Athlete and College's very own Student Council President, Reika Houjou! The battle will start with a short distance sprint."

"A footrace? Very well," Himari said as she and Rinko were on the track.

"Ready…" Medaka called out, holding a starting pistol in the air as the two girls waited for it to go off.

 _ **BANG!**_

Almost in a heartbeat, Rinko shot out of the starting line at breakneck speed, pushing her legs to the brink as she sprinted across the track in a burst of overflowing youth. Reika smiled at Rinko at having a good headstart.

"How's that?" Rinko laughed to herself before she widened her eyes to see Himari, who was running right next to her at the exact same pace, quickly passing her and taking off at a speed that may as well put The Road Runner to shame, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

"Wow!" Mayu exclaimed in surprise while Reika growled in anger. In fact, the crowd were also met with total and utter shock at what they had just witnessed. No person should be able to run _that_ fast! Not even Olympic runners!

"How interesting," Yumi Kiba, Rias' Knight said as she looked at Himari's awesome speed.

I, however, was not surprised at this, and neither was Ryuga who simply shoved his hands inside his pockets. Something tells me that both Rinko and Reika have brought a knife to a gun fight…or rather, a _bomb_ fight.

And so, the competition continued.

"Next up, the High Jump!" Medaka announced.

This time, Reika took control of the stage as she jumped over the pole with ease.

"What do you think of that?" Reika asked smugly.

Mayu decided to give it a shot as she jumped up the pole…a little too high, thanks to her powers that somehow got activated the moment she jumped.

"That's my sister!" Mikihiro cheered.

"And now, the Kendo competition," Medaka announced. "FIGHT!"

In the Kendo room, Rinko and Himari both fought it out, but in the end, it was no contest. Before Rinko could even land an attack on Himari, that said girl made a series of sword strikes, impressing Yumi even more, along with the Kendo Club's **Katase** and **Murayama**.

Katase has shoulder-length orange hair and eyes and has a headband on top, and according to Motohama of the Perverted Trio, Katase's body measurements are B78.5-W65-H79 cm. Murayama has medium-sized brown hair tied in twin tails, along with brown eyes, and according to Motohama, her body measurements are B84-W70-H81 cm. They were already looking at Himari as their senior, and even wants her as captain of the team.

"Defeating a person who carries a Japanese sword might be impossible," said Katase.

"She definitely has potential!" Murayama replied.

"Now let's move on to Judo!" Medaka announced.

This time, Reika and Mayu took part of this, although Mayu was very reluctant at this. Knowing this, Reika may finally get herself and Rinko on the board, right?

"I got you now!" Reika said as she began to backflip Mayu on to the ground…

…or so she thought, because, unbelievably, at the last second, Mayu somehow managed to land on the ground and throw Reika onto the ground! And that time, it was her "instincts" somehow kicking in.

"It took me quite some time to convince Kiyome Abe, but we can use the tennis courts!" Medaka announced next.

Himari was able to out-score Rinko by managing to make the tennis ball hit the line. Every. Single. _Time_.

"Damn…" I said to myself as Rinko didn't even get a chance to return the shot, given the speed it was going. It was like hitting fastballs with a twig.

All the while, Rias was analyzing Himari throughout all of these matches.

Even Reika couldn't bear to watch as it was Game, Set and Match for Rinko as she slumped to the ground in defeat, her head downcast.

"Total annihilation…" Ryoko said to herself as she stopped the recording on her camcorder, enjoying every bit of it while Mikihiro smirked.

For Rinko, however…

"No way! I lost?!"

"We didn't win any games…" Reika said as she too, slumped to the ground in defeat. The other students all gasped in shock at the sudden outcome.

"Both Mayu and Himari have beaten both the College Student Council President and the High School's greatest athlete so easily."

"You can't be serious."

Even the Gremory group couldn't believe their eyes.

"To think that Rinko would lose to her," Rias said to the others. "But then again, Himari is no human either, right Koneko?"

When Koneko got mentioned, she knew all too well…

…because she was looking at her **cousin**. A Bakeneko, to be exact. Needless to say, while she was stoic on the outside, she growled to herself on the inside.

Meanwhile, Ryuga and I both simply stood with our arms folded, letting off a sharp exhale before we massaged our temples.

At the tennis court, Rinko could hear footsteps approaching. It was no doubt that they belonged to Himari.

"Do you understand now?" Himari asked her and to Reika indirectly. "You both lack the strength to protect the Young Master."

No doubt that she was referring to me, of course.

"I have it. Just give up," said Himari as she walked away before Mayu quickly caught up to her as I can feel that both Rinko and Reika were not going to take this loss that easily.

And soon enough….

"You…you bastards!" Reika yelled, trying to hold back her tears, as I knew full and well that her pride was shattered. "You have no right to invade our lives, you monsters!"

"Yeah! You two are not human! So don't you _dare_ show us pity, you got that?!" Rinko roared with an angry scowl on her face.

"Rinko!" Sohara and Izumi gasped.

"President!" Mitsuru gasped.

The entire crowd went aghast at the girls' sudden outburst.

Mayu felt hurt and even felt her soul lost when she heard the word "Monster". I remained silent, but I had my teeth clenched behind my closed lips and even touched Ryuga's shoulder for him to calm down as well. Even Mikako, Ryoko and Mikihiro were surprised at this. As for Himari, her eyes were downcast before she closed them.

"I am well aware of that," she admitted before walking out of the tennis court. And soon after, Mayu, with tears in her eyes, ran out of the tennis courts, crying.

Ayaka, unbelievably, still had that stoic look on her face as she quietly exited the scene.

I went to Reika and Rinko as I had a disappointed look on my face and said to them, "You just HAD to go there, didn't you? And as Student Council President of the College Campus, you have brought great shame."

Reika now really felt bad as she fainted from what I said as I went to find Himari and Mayu.

Mitsuru silently watched me leave before heading down to the tennis court to console his Master.

** At the Rooftop **

Himari was sitting up on the rooftop entrance late after school, her hand resting on her chin as she gazed at the amber sky that lay before her. Her ponytail was flowing in the gentle breeze, and her face bore a distant look until the click of the door below drew her attention. She looked down to see me coming out of that door.

"Listen, you need to forgive Rinko and President Reika," I said, not even looking at where Himari is. "They really don't mean any harm in any way. Let's just say that…they're confused by your sudden appearances."

Himari glanced down at me for a few moments before returning her eyes to the horizon.

"I'm not worried about it," she answered.

"At least I'm glad to hear that," I smiled. "Mayu, however…"

"More importantly, what about you?" Himari interrupted.

I turned and looked up towards Himari as she was standing on top of the entrance as we looked each other's eyes.

"I want to know how you feel. You have Dragons, Human, a Mage-Knight and a Succubus following you. Is it bothersome to be followed by an Ayakashi like me?"

A long and deafening silence ensued between the two of us until I broke it with a huff, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"I can tell you're not lying to me," I answered. "Ever since the beginning in Italy where we first met and before I became a Campione, you're legitimately concerned about me, just like Erica, that crazy driving maid and Lucretia were. I can't turn away a girl like that, like I did with the others. After all, you said that you'll protect me and Mayu from harm, right?"

Himari widened her eyes a bit before she smiled and sighed in relief. "Then, in that case…"

The blackette moved closer to the ledge, instantly catching my attention.

"Take me."

And without a second though, Himari fell from the ledge with her arms reaching out for me, forcing me to run and catch her. I can actually feel time slowing down as I reached my arms out and caught Himari in an embrace. However, I was knocked over from the force and was sent falling to the ground on my back. I hit the concrete hard, but thanks to my Dragon Senses, it didn't hurt much.

All of a sudden, I had a quick vision of the Dragon Amulet and some of its colors springing back to life.

"I've…I've felt this before…" I said to myself as Himari was on top of me.

"You must not remember, my Lord," Himari said to herself just as the door opened to reveal Erica.

"You fiend! Get off of my husband this instant!" Erica said to us, but Himari didn't care as she was in her own world.

"Oh well. Time will solve everything," Himari said to herself.

However, this crazy day isn't over just yet…

** At one of the Classrooms **

(3rd-Person POV)

Princess Luluna was with Kaguya when the mysterious figure from before quickly came in to give her Master her report.

"Princess, the two targets are walking outside entrance all alone, and the coast is clear."

Luluna smiled at this and responded…

"Then it's time to get started. Proceed to Eliminate the targets!"

And with that, the fierce battle for control of Izumi Hyoudou and Mayu Tsukimura has begun.

** At the School Entrance **

Mayu was walking with Izumi, feeling a little better after Dayo found her and gave her comfort, while Izumi told Mayu that even Reika and Rinko felt disgusted with themselves and also wanted to console her properly as well.

"That Student Council President! Who does she think she is?!" Izumi asked herself. "If I had the chance to smack her in the face after what she said to you, I would do it!"

"I-I think that's asking for trouble," Mayu told her.

"But what she said to you was absolutely wrong! Not only that, but don't you feel…a little stronger, for some reason?"

"Come to think of it…when I jumped at the High-Jump Bar, it was much more than I anticipated. Does this have to do with the Evil Pieces inside us?"

Izumi was about that question when she sees something in the middle of the field.

"What's that?" Izumi asked as she and Mayu went over to the item to check it out. It was…

"A **stuffed toy bunny**?" Mayu asked. "It's cute."

"But the face is not," Izumi said as the face was indeed an angry one with razor-sharp teeth with the right arm colored red, and on the stomach, there was a patch with a note that said...

'Today's Weather: Sunny with Occasional Falling School Buildings'.

"School Buildings?" asked Izumi as a shadow loomed over her and Mayu, and then they quickly realized…

…that a school building was indeed falling on top of them! In fact, it was the **clock tower** from the main building!

For Izumi and Mayu, they couldn't believe their eyes and their bad luck! Not only the tower was so fast that they didn't have enough time to get out of the way, but they were going to die!

"Why?!" Mayu asked in horror. 'It's on a direct course for us!'

'Are we going to die?!' Izumi asked in horror as she thought of her cousin, Hijiri. 'I don't want to die!'

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" Izumi cried as the building was about to hit them…

** At Izumi's house **

…which quickly alerted Ikaros' attention immediately.

"Master…is in mortal danger…" Ikaros spoke before she spread her wings and her rockets and quickly zoomed towards Izumi's location.

** At Kuoh Academy **

 **BOOM!**

The building makes its mark….

…but somehow, and in someway, two people managed to save Izumi and Mayu in time!

'I never even managed to meet the boy I made promise to…' Mayu thought to herself.

'I never even held hands with a boy I like, and yet…' Izumi thought as she and Mayu looked around.

"We're not dead?" Izumi asked.

"Of course not, Master," Ikaros spoke as she held Izumi with her arms. Izumi breathed a sigh of relief before looking at the person who held Mayu.

They were both in shock as the one who was holding Mayu is none other than…

"Huh? What? K-Kagari?!"

Ayaka Kagari, and she was wearing a large red witch's hat and cape, and she was standing on a broom…

….while flying up high 50 feet in the air!

"W-W-Why are we up so high?!" Mayu cried.

"Quit flailing. You'll fall," Ayaka simply told her.

Both Izumi and Mayu looked down and were surprised to that where they once were could've been their deathbed as it was now a big crater.

"S-Something crazy is happening in the courtyard!" Izumi said as Ikaros looked at her with a stoic look on her face. "And we're floating in the air!"

At the other side, the mysterious person with the cat ears saw Ikaros and Ayaka saving their targets.

"Well, well. Not only we have a Workshop Witch, but an Angeloid, too?" the mysterious person asked with an interesting smile on her face. "And it looks like some Devils are on their way here, too. Then let's make this a little more interesting."

With a snap of her fingers…

"They're coming," Ayaka said, fully alert.

"They're coming?" Izumi and Mayu asked.

They soon saw two metal rabbits in clunky knight armor, but with real swords, ready to attack them!

"Targets Found," Ikaros spoke as her eyes went red and both she and Ayaka threw Izumi and Mayu up in the air before attacking the rabbits with fire magic and a laser beam.

BLAM! x2

The rabbits were quickly destroyed as Izumi and Mayu fell to the ground, only to get caught by Ayaka and Ikaros again.

"You're not hurt, you two?" Ayaka asked.

Both Izumi and Mayu, clearly scared and shaken, but alive, nodded.

Suddenly, more metal rabbits appear out of nowhere and began to attack them again.

"Stay close to us," Ayaka ordered them as the rabbits were getting closer to them….

"Oh, no you don't!" replied a new voice as out of nowhere…

SLICE! SLICE!

…a large Scythe slices the bunnies' heads off, destroying them completely!

Mayu and Izumi were surprised when they saw Arnett McMillan and three others joining the fray.

Arnett was the one who destroyed the rabbits with her weapon, a long, double-headed scythe which fits her sadistic personality. Its front blade being predominantly longer than the back.

Next was Rana Linchen with a pair of steel-plated gauntlets and boots which, in tandem with her ability to use her Devil wings to channel energy throughout her body, makes her a formidable close range opponent.

Third was Ganessa Roland with six chains with pointed-weights on the ends. She's able to come up with moves and take advantage of the chains to bind her opponents and long-range assaults. Two of those weights can transform into circular saws to brutally attack her opponents.

The fourth and final one is none other Satellizer L. Bridget, without the glasses and in her hand is a giant mid-handled blade with its blade running down the guard. Although it's a powerful weapon, it is also quite fragile, often breaking in the midst of battle.

"So you came as well," Ayaka told them.

"Of course we did," Satellizer simply answered in a cold tone. "They have the nerve to attack the school after all the classes are over."

"Leave these bunnies to us!" Arnett replied. "I hope they can provide with some nice entertainment with my weapon!"

"Well, you guys are certainly not going to get all the glory!" Ganessa said to them as 12 more metal bunnies drop down from the sky, ready to attack them.

"Less talking, more focusing on eliminating the enemies!" Rana told them as they were getting ready for battle.

And a few seconds later, all hell broke loose.

The 4 Devils, the Witch and the Angeloid were all attacking the bunnies, using magic and weapons galore, causing explosions all over the field.

Mayu and Izumi could only watch as they were concerned for their new friends. But then…

"Psst! Hyoudou, Tsukimura, over here!" whispered a person from the side of the building. "It's safe over here!"

'Is that a friend of Kagari's?' Izumi thought as she and Mayu quickly headed over to the mysterious person's location.

Meanwhile, as the others were quickly dispersing the enemies, Ayaka dealt with the last two.

"Burst!"

FWOOSH!

The last two bunnies were quickly scorched, and this time, they didn't get back up as they, along with the other 10, were defeated.

"Well, that was fun," Rana said as she wiped off the sweat from her face.

"They had some moves, but they weren't strong to begin with," Satellizer replied in disappointment. "But at least we've saved…"

It was then she and the others noticed that Izumi and Mayu were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where did those 2 airheads go?!" Ganessa asked.

Ayaka and Ikaros narrowed their eyes.

** At the Alleyway **

Both Izumi and Mayu gasped when they saw 50 more of these metal rabbits, including the one with gray eyes and a gray crown on its head, marking as the leader. They quickly realized that they ran into a trap!

The stunned students were quickly caught while two of them, without one eye, each held an axe in hand. They soon realized that their heads were about to be chopped off!

'Calm down! This has to be a dream, right?' Izumi asked to herself, not believing on what was happening as the rabbits got into position.

'Falling school buildings and being attacked by rabbits isn't normal!' Mayu thought as the two rabbits were about to make their swings, when…

BANG! BANG!

The two rabbits were quickly destroyed by gunfire. The one who made that was Lilith Asami, donned in a white, sleeveless collar blouse left untucked, a black tie and elbow length gloves. She also wears a dark short skirt and thigh-high socks, as well as penny loafers. Sometimes, she will also wear her glasses which acts as a targeting system. She also carries a sniper, which she used to kill the two executing rabbits.

FWOOSH!

As for the other rabbits, they were quickly consumed by fire as Ayaka, Ikaros and the others quickly caught to Izumi and Mayu.

"I told you to stay close to us," Ayaka told them. "Even in my dreams, you are really beautiful."

"Dreams?" Izumi asked. "Yeah, I'm dreaming. There's no way you'd save us…"

"This is part of our mission," Ayaka assured them. "You both may be confused now, but in the long run, there's no need to worry. As to my Master, we're going to protect you. Because…you're our princess."

"Th-That's supposed the other way around!" Lilith blushed in anger.

"That sound pretty cool until the end," Rana laughed.

"Did I hear that last part wrong?" Arnett asked.

Izumi then saw part of Ayaka's hair on fire and realized…

'Did that happen because she covered for us?' she thought before looking at Ikaros, and part of her wings were on fire as well. 'And you too, Ikaros…' "Kagari. Ikaros. Why did you two cover for us?"

"Y-Yeah! Why did you all come here?" Mayu asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You're part of the Gremory house, just like us," Rana smiled.

"Not to mention that you're my Master," Ikaros spoke.

"And you're our Princesses," Ayaka followed.

"That's not what we're talking about!" Izumi interrupted.

"What are you angry about?" Ayaka asked, confused.

'Angry?' Mayu asked. 'This is weird. I'm actually mad.' "We were tricked. You could've left us alone. Why did you two get your hair and wings burned for doing something so stupid?"

The others gasped as they now saw part of Ayaka and Ikaros' hair and wings were indeed on fire.

"Yeah! Why the hell did you do that?!" Ganessa asked. "As much as I hate to say it, your hair…your hair is like a miracle granted by the gods!" 'Wait a minute! Why am I even saying stuff like this?'

"Thanks. That was an awful nice thing to say," Ayaka answered Ganessa.

"HEY!" Ganessa, getting cross at that reply.

Then suddenly, one rabbit gets back up with a metal hammer and was about to attack Ayaka and Ikaros from behind!

"Look out!" Izumi yelled as she got in front of Ayaka…

BANG!

…and pays for it dearly as she got hit by the hammer…

WHAM!

…and into the stone wall, knocking her out.

"Izumi!" Lilith gasped as she and the others went to check up on her. She was knocked out, and bleeding.

When Satellizer and Ikaros saw that….

BRR!

…they were TICKED OFF!

Ayaka included.

"This was my fault for not finishing the job," Ayaka said to herself as began to power herself as more flames began to surround her. "I should have returned you all to dust…and left no trace behind."

Meanwhile Satellizer and Ikaros looked at the bunnies as they all began to get back up with a very cold glare as Ikaros angrily said a monotone…

"BEGIN TARGET ANNIHILATION. **ARTEMIS**."

Suddenly, from Ikaros' back, multiple missiles were heading towards the bunnies at an alarming speed.

At the same time, Satellizer quickly moved at the speed of sound, eliminating half of the forces in a split second during her adrenaline rush.

And for Ayaka…

"Incinerate them, **Million Clover!** "

After 4 Clovers around her formed, fiery explosions happened from all sides.

All the while, the mysterious person watched from the side of the building and knew that her army was defeated.

"It's time to pull back. I won't forget this, Fire Witch. Same goes to you, Uranus Queen and the Untouchable Queen," she said as she quickly ran away.

(15 minutes later)

When all was said and done, their Master, Medaka Kurokami Gremory, and the rest of the Trinity 7 finally arrived to see the aftermath of the battle.

It was obvious that Medaka was both pleased and upset at the same time. Pleased that Izumi and Mayu aren't dead, but upset that the main enemy has escaped.

Same can be said for Mira and Akio.

"Whoever that *sshole who did this must be very careful from now on," Akio said as she looked at the area where the person escaped.

"Indeed, because now that she made her presence known, we will bring her to justice," Mira snarled.

(Next Day)

** At Ayaka's Private Room **

Both Izumi and Mayu were sleeping on 2 separate couches when Ayaka, reading a book, said, "Good morning, Izumi and Mayu."

Both girls woke up and were surprised to not only see Ayaka, but also their Masters, Rias and Medaka.

"Oh, you're awake! Thank goodness!" Rias replied as she hugged them. "How are you two feeling?"

"Breasts…" Izumi smiled in a perverted fashion as hers and Rias' chests clashed each other, but then she realized…

"Wait a minute! Where are we? Are we the only ones here?"

"This is my own private room within the school," Ayaka answered.

"And it's our secondary base aside from the Old School Building," Medaka followed.

"You don't remember what happened?" Rias asked.

After a few seconds of silence, Rias and Medaka have decided to come clean.

"Well, don't. It wasn't a dream. We'll explain everything one day."

"For now, let's go home," Medaka said as she pointed the stuff on a staircase. "Your bags are right there."

"W-Wait a minute!" Mayu said as she raised her hand.

Ayaka closed her eyes and interrupted her. "There's no need to protect you all in secret anymore now that you two are Devils, while we all have a Campione on our side. Let's all go home together and report this to Professor Dominus."

'Protect…in secret?' Izumi asked in confusion.

** At DK's Apartment**

(Dayo's POV)

"My mission is to protect you, because you are My Master," Ayaka told me. "And I've done a great job in protecting Izumi and Mayu for you."

"I…see…" I said with my eyes closed, and eyebrows twitching as Ayaka told me about what happened yesterday.

"We'll be walking together, my Prince," Ayaka bowed down to me, making Erica and Himari narrow their eyes.

"Now wait one moment here! I am his sword, so I'll be the one who'll be walking with him," Erica rebuked her.

"As if. I swore to serve him for all eternity," Himari followed. "So it's obvious that I'm going to walk with him."

However, for some reason, no more words were said, but I have a feeling that the numbers of followers I'm having is already increasing, meaning that things were going to get even more hairier for me…

** At a Mysterious Place **

(3rd-Person POV)

"So, the Fire Witch has managed to interfere, along with those Gremory Wenches? And even the Uranus Queen Angeloid herself?" Princess Lunatemis asked as she was sitting on a throne in a dark room with an irate look on her face.

"I'm afraid so, my Lady," the mysterious person from earlier replied as she bowed down. "However, we are in the process of 'transferring' into that school."

"I see…Well, do be careful. We are approaching towards those pesky Devils of Sitri and Gremory. The one threat that we cannot ignore, however, is the Trinity 7. They are already onto you and the others as they are monitoring around like hawks. But with the Demon Summoning Program underway, we will have plenty more chances to acquire those Targets."

"I do have one other thing to report, though."

"What is it?"

It was then that a woman with horns on her head donned in big red armor stepped in and bowed down to her.

"My Princess, we have just received word that a group of Fallen Angels is almost finished with summoning a Heretic God," the woman said to Princess Lunatemis, who widened her eyes.

"Which Heretic God is it?" she asked in anticipation.

"The Heretic God they're summoning is…"

(Next Day)

** At a 'Deserted' Island **

(Dayo's POV)

Well, folks! This. Is. IT! We have finally arrived at where my new house is going to be. First of all, my family, my 3 Aunts and my 'stepsister', along with Tohru, Kanna, Lucoa, and my 3 colleagues/subordinates, Mei, Yayoi, and Hazuki have already gone ahead and went to the new house.

I was with Ryuga, his sister Wendy, his mother Grandeeney, and my 3 new roommates, Mayu, Himari, and Erica as we were excited at the new place we're heading. Not to mention that this will also be the new 'Home Base' as The Dark Phantom.

And the confirmation of all of this is the letter from my grandmother, Keezah Sakyubasu.

 _My Dear Grandson,_

 _I am SO proud of you for making a successful steal of the Odaiba Tower and keeping the Dark Phantom tradition alive! And your other family is DEFINITELY going to be proud of you as well! They will be coming to visit you soon. You certainly have a bright future ahead of you! And now, I believe that it is high-time that you are ready for your inheritance, now that you've come of age, and I am certain that you are mature enough for the responsibility for you and all of your friends and your big harem~!_

 _Included are travel arrangements, if you so choose to use them, that will get you to our ancestral family home._

 _I know you'll love it! I'll be seeing you soon, too, so don't forget me! And your true mother says 'Hi!'_

 _With big love,_

 _Grandmother Keezah Sakyubasu_

Well, she has certainly gone over the top on this, as the travel arrangements were legit, and we were able to survive without throwing up this time!

However, after going 2 hours through jungle territory, getting lost a few times, sweating ourselves into dehydration, and beginning to wonder if the ancient ancestral family home mentioned in the letter wasn't some type of tree hut or tiny little shack in the middle of nowhere on this deserted island, some of us were beginning to lose hope.

We were also wondering about the others as well as we've tried to call them, but the service wasn't good, but we have decided to take another little break.

(20 minutes later)

We then continued walking throughout the jungle landscape until…

"Look! A clearing up ahead!" Wendy shouted with a big smile.

"Hopefully, all of this walking will pay off!" Ryuga responded as we headed towards the clearing past the trees. Finally, we all got out of the trees and vines and branches and bushes! Heck, maybe we can finally stumble by luck into that tiny…

…little…

…family…

…shack…?

We now stood at the end of a white stone pavement, big enough to land a couple of Concorde airplanes side-by-side on it, beautiful and colorful gardens at regular intervals along the pavement leading up to a double row of palm trees that frames the biggest fountain we've ever seen, including pictures of the Rockefeller Plaza in New York City! And just past and beyond the mountain fountain, was the biggest….

…no, the hugest, the most gargantuan mansion I could've ever imagined! Come to think of it, it was actually about a couple miles and a few stories bigger than the biggest I could imagine!

As it was, the others around Ryuga and I were very excited about the place, but as for us, we suddenly felt very tiny and very, very confused and concerned.

"Your grandmother needs to stop spending such money as this," Ryuga said to me.

But I didn't hear any of what he said, because there was already one question in my mind…

Grandmother Keezah, I know you're rich and all, but, is THIS your family home?!

(10 minutes later)

We were walking with stunned faces as the others around us scattered and looked around at what could be considered the front lawn of the mansion, though it was big enough to put all of the city of Sunnydale in California on it with the city limits, not even touching the surrounding jungle/forest. Or at least it certainly seemed that way. Needless to say, Ryuga and I were confused.

I know that Grandmother Keezah works and manages a multi-billion dollar massive chain of stripclubs/casinos worldwide called "Lilith's Den" due to the fact that she's a Dragon/Succubus hybrid, and while it has been under extreme scrutiny for its huge presence (Each club is about the size of an aircraft hanger), business is always booming due to its offerings of drinking, gambling, prostitution, and exotic entertainment of all kinds. Not to mention that she IS the Chairman of the new Kuoh Academy on top of that.

However…there wasn't anything in the letter from her that indicated that my 'inheritance' as the Dark Phantom…was anything like _this_!

Why did I also have a VERY bad feeling that Ryoko is going to enjoy looking at my troubled face again? And having Ryuga coming down with me? Not to mention that Mikihiro would also enjoy it as well…

When we had finally gotten about halfway to the… _house_ , it was staggering to think of such a humongous building as just a "house". However, it was at this point that we noticed some movement coming from the front steps. It wasn't until it became obvious that the movement was rapidly coming towards us that we were beginning to get worried. We both stopped walking and tried to figure out what it was that we're seeing, and whether we should be worried or not.

When they were less than 20 meters from us, we could finally recognize the movement for what it was; _hundreds_ of young attractive women, all in colorful maid uniforms, running straight towards us with arms outstretched and huge beaming smiles on their faces crying out…

[MASTER!]

In the microseconds, Ryuga finally realizes it.

"OH SH*T!" he yelled as he jumped out of the way, but for me, however, it took two more microseconds to finally realize what was going on, but it was two microseconds too late.

"OH SH-"

By then, I was being buried beneath a swiftly growing mound of young female bodies. Unable to move, the others all gasped in shock as the women surrounding me kissed me all over, and then one particular maid with black hair with twin-tails in an orange French-maid uniform came out of nowhere and said, "Welcome!"

And then, out of the blue, she French-kisses me! The others were in shock as this random event has just happened. Everything froze for 15 seconds before I realized that I just got mobbed, and then kissed by this girl!

I took a few steps back before coughing madly and asked, "W-Why did you just do that?!"

"It is our tradition," the maid answered before 2 more girls that look exactly like her, but in pink and yellow French-maid uniforms both replied, "Lady Keezah's tradition, that is!"

WHAT!? Before I knew it, I was being tackled again by the maids as their bodies, mostly their breasts and butts, all over my body, and I was pretty sure that the same one who French-kissed me also forcefully grabbed my hands and brought them to what I was fairly certain, considering the many times I'd had sex before, were very naughty and/or private parts on a woman's body. Not to mention where all the hands were going on _my_ body!

In hindsight, I actually realized what a golden opportunity this was, but at the time, survival mattered a little more to me than the realization of pubescent teenage fantasy.

Not sure how I did it, but somehow, I've managed to climb to the top of the mound of maids, and just before the next wave crushed me back down to the bottom, I cried out in a strangle voice, "HELP!" Then, at least another hundred maids tackled me back into the dog pile, forcing me to crawl out another way.

Finally realizing on what's happening, both Himari and Erica came out of their stupors and came to the rescue as their swords, sheathed of course, to knock out the pile of maids, giving me freedom!

As I finally got some much-needed breathing space, another woman came up to me, but this one had sharp blue high-heels, which were on a pair of dainty feet that were attached to a pair of smooth, strong, long legs in beige hosiery that were obviously connected to her. A young woman in a royal blue maid uniform. I gulped as looked up to her face.

She smiled, the sun right behind her head, making it difficult to see her face at first, and then she knelt down to help me to my feet. As she did this, she asked in a light, feminine, and yet very mature and nurturing voice, "We've been expecting you. You are Master Dale Dominus, right? I am **Mariel** , a maid of this house. We've been waiting for a long time."

My brain short-circuited again in what was no doubt going to be a VERY long day. In part, because of the very surprising and never before that a woman that I've never met already knows my name, and the other part, directing 95% of my blood away from my brain, was because I was looking at a female that almost looked like a Goddess and a Yamato Nadeshiko combined!

The remaining 5% vacated my brain, but didn't really go anywhere as I felt like I should be having a heart attack at this time. And both Himari and Erica know it.

"Now hold on!" Himari said as she and Erica went towards me, defending me. "Why did some of these maids attack and kissed my Master?"

"And more importantly, isn't this supposed to be Grandmother Keezah's house?" Erica asked.

Mariel smiled as everything about this young woman was pure beauty and grace. She was only a couple inches below my own height, petite with light porcelain skin, and while her outfit wasn't the Hustler fetish version of a maid's uniform, it hinted at some very womanly curves and a very beautiful body beneath it. She had waist-length blue hair, bright blue eyes that always shone with happiness and joy it seemed, and her face…was Super Cute! There was no other word for it, really.

Then she answered, "No."

"Is that so?" Erica asked suspiciously. It was then that all the blood rushed back so fast, that I was afraid my nose would start bleeding, but whether I did it or not was nothing compared to the sudden and very intense headache I just had.

"W-w-w-wha…w-w-w-w-w-w-way…."

"Now just wait a damn minute!" Ryuga shouted for me.

Instantly, all the commotion that had been behind me ceased. Slowly, we turned around, and were rather shocked to see all of the maids that had been dog piling on before were all now standing at attention in ranks that would make every General on the planet jealous. I casually noticed that each row of maids were grouped together according to the color of their uniform, blue, green, blacks and so forth.

Deciding to worry about that later, seeing as I had a lot on my mind, I turned back to Mariel, and then jumped when I saw even _more_ ranks of the matching color-coded maids standing just behind her, leading all the way up to the mansion. Brain on overload, I only had enough to say….

"D-d-did you all call me or Ryuga Master?"

"It's you, Master Dale Dominus. As you are The Dark Phantom, it's obvious that we are serving you," Mariel answered before she dropped the big bombshell. "On behalf of Lady Keezah Sakyubasu, this entire mansion is now yours."

Ryuga, Wendy, Grandeeney, Himari, Erica, Mayu, and I were looking at her for 30 seconds of pure silence before I processed everything that she just said, which allowed me to shout out to the world…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

From a distance, Ryoko was laughing so hard at my reaction, while Reika, wearing a black maid uniform, realized that she had been blackmailed by Mikako from the sports competition.

As for Tohru, who was with Kanna, Lucoa, Mei, Hazuki and Yayoi, was very cross and at the same time, happy, knowing that they were all going to serve me, but this would also mean less time for her.

"Not if I can make a few… _requests_ ," she said to herself.

At another angle were Kazane and Ayaka Kagari with the former making a few "tears" as she said, "My godson is finally growing up to be a spectacular man!"

Ayaka nodded with a slight blush on her face.

** At the Theater Room **

(1 hour later)

In addition to this room, there is about 24 bedrooms equivalent to the bathrooms, a massive garden, an Olympic-sized swimming pool, a massive modern kitchen, 34 guest bedrooms, an Indoor Swimming Pool, Archery Range, a large Gazebo in the back garden, a Bar, and Infirmary, its own Battle-dimension room, a Musical Room, a Gaming Room, a Bath that covered half of one of the floors, and I swear to God that this one says Keezah written all over it, a sex chamber.

I'll deal with that later, but right now, I was with Tohru, Kanna who's sleeping on my lap, Lucoa, and Mariel as we were about to watch a movie on screen.

Or rather, a message from a great-grandfather that I've never even met.

"So, Dayo. I've heard word from my daughter that she has not only adopted you, but you're also this generation's Dark Phantom. Excellent. It's wonderful that you've come. I'm glad that she has given you the right to inherit this mansion. I'm even more glad that you are having a harem as well, as that's one of the important things this family of succubi and dragons have. It's a shame that I didn't get a chance to meet you, for you see, I'm going through hell against this person known as Zeref Dragneel, and there's a very good chance that my life will be taken away by him soon. He's one of the few persons that knows that you have survived from the **Calamity War**. He also knows that you hold the power of the **Divine Dragons** and wants to execute you for your existence. Not only that, but he also wants to use your powers to awaken…the **Apocalyptic Beast** , **666** , along with the **Four Horsemen**."

I narrowed my eyes as I know what the Four Horsemen and 666, or **Trihexa** , are.

"His main purpose is to end the world and all living existence. And if that wasn't bad enough, he also has obtained the **World Eater** , **Alduin**. Alduin is a mighty dragon who ruled over Skyrim during the Merethic Era. Worshipped as a god-king by the ancient Nords through the Dragon Cult, Alduin is sometimes considered the "wellspring" of the Nordic pantheon, as well as the harbinger of the apocalypse, and is believed to have a pivotal role in the reshaping of the world. However, after his defeat by the Last Dragonborn, he believed he would be sent through time again, to return to rule the world. But the Daedric Princes had other ideas, and banished him to another world instead. There, he fought against the Great Red and Ophis, your Uncle and True Mother respectively, only to lose to them and be sealed.

"Now, by pure luck, that Dark Wizard Zeref Dragneel, has somehow managed to find him, and it wasn't long before they became partners. Right now, they are going through some serious training. Zeref is said to have been the darkest, most evil Mage in the history of the Magic World, mastering the Black Arts and creating many Demons, some of which still wreak havoc in the form of an application, of all things, called the **Demon Summoning Program**. This is where you come in. You need to awaken your powers soon and Master them, and if by chance, learn the language of Dovahzul (DOVAhZUL Dovah-Zul, "Dragon-Voice"), the Dragon Language or Dragonish, in order to increase your chances of beating both Zeref and Alduin and prevent 666 from awakening. And since that you are also a Campione, please be on the lookout for the **King of the End** , for he will also end the world when all the Campione meet in an unforgettable battle that makes even the Heavenly Dragons wonder.

"You can change all of that, because with the power of your late father Gilgamesh, I know that you will rule all of the world! But Zeref will make sure that none of that will happen and will do whatever it takes to make the worst moments of your life possible, as well as those you ally with. Speaking of allies, I highly recommend that you make as many allies as you possibly can, based on your experiences of the many battles you have done from the Calamity War. And one more important thing: Beware of the people who will try and use you in hopes of turning you into their weapon for total conquest, for some are blind by their own lust for power that they cannot see the most obvious flaw. You are you, and you have a soul and a will, to protect those that are precious to you and never go back on your word, like I have long ago, or strike fear into the hearts of many for the way they might treat you. Whatever life you choose to live, know that it is yours to live and not anyone else's.

"Dayo, now that you've heard this entire message and seen this video, my soul can now rest, knowing that you will be taken care of the way you should be. Now, I must leave as I now have no regrets on what's going to happen to me when I battle with Zeref, trying to stall him as much as I can, but eventually leading to my death. Make sure that Zeref, your **true brother** , does not survive. I leave this mansion in your hands, Dayo, for I will always love you, and as they say in a famous foreign movie, 'May the force be with you, always.'"

I…was shocked and floored. As the screen died down, I had tears in my eyes. I felt a connection with him and even my late father as I watched the video. As Tohru hugged me from my right, Mariel looked at me and hugged me tightly. I cried for a good 5 minutes before I was released from the hugs.

"Thank you both," I said as both Tohru and Mariel smiled.

"Anything for you, Master Dale," Mariel smiled.

"And you don't have to call me Master. You can call me Dale or Dayo, however the way you want. Master, makes me feel like…a slave driver," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"No way!" Tohru objected. "This is the appropriate way we should address you. You are a King, a very important person that needs to be treated with respect!"

"In any event, I'm glad that we could finally meet," Mariel smiled. "Starting today, we will serve you the best we can."

I could not help but feel…at home whenever Mariel smiles.

But I also could not help but feel shocked that this Zeref Dragneel is somehow my older brother that I need to defeat in order to save the world.

** At a Hallway **

We were taking a tour around this large mansion and could see a lot of naked female statues.

"Man, these female statues really standout," I said, trying my best not to look at them.

"It's the old master's hobby," Mariel told me as we approached the bathroom, unaware that a young female maid was watching from a distance.

"Well, here we are," Mariel told me as we were at the toilet area.

It was…quite large, to say the least….

TRIP!

…and apparently, there were some small steps that I didn't notice, but I managed to maintain my balance as I've found the toilet.

"This is a bathroom?" I asked in wonderment. "What kind of money did Grandmother Keezah have to spend on something like this?"

But then suddenly, I heard the sound of a zipper. I quickly soon realized that it was the triplets from earlier that are holding me down and unzipping my pants!

"What the?! What are you doing?!" I asked, trying to zip my pants back up.

"The old master used to tell us to do this," answered the girl with the pink uniform.

"I didn't ask!" I protested, ignoring Dark Dayo's laughter and trying my best not to release my pheromones.

"Please be quiet," the girl with the yellow uniform told me.

"Stop!" I quickly told them. "I'm gonna—!"

But it was too late as I quickly wet myself in utter embarrassment. Dark Dayo was laughing like a hyena while I was crying as I couldn't believe that at this age, thanks to those triplets, I've peed my pants.

The girl with the orange uniform quickly had an idea.

"Oh my! Master, let's hurry and change your clothes," she suggested.

"Hurry, hurry!" the other two followed as I tried to get out of here, but they quickly caught me as they tried to take off my pants.

"But I said I'm okay!" I tried to tell them.

"It's alright," the girl in the pink uniform assured me, but to no avail.

"Stop, stop!" I said before one of them began to tickle my p***s as I let go of the struggle.

"Excuse us!" they sang as they took off my pants and underwear and took me to the baths.

** At the Hot Springs **

"I can't believe this. That last moment was so embarrassing," I said as I touched my face, trying to shake off of what just happened. "Not only that, but to think that Zeref Dragneel sounded so familiar to me. I thought that he died during the final confrontation at the Calamity War. And if he's really back, then I need to warn Aunts Yuuri, Machina and Garnet about this. Also, for me to suddenly inherit my grandmother's mansion, and have all of these maids… Considering my 'condition', it's actually torture, but knowing Ryoko, she'll use that to blackmail me at every chance she gets."

It was at this point that I've heard some splashing nearby, but then, out came…

"MASTER!"

…those triplets again as I widened my eyes as their naked curvy bodies and breasts that rival Mayu's were in plain view! And before I knew it, they quickly surround me again.

"How's the water temperature?" asked one of them.

"What? What? What?" was all I could say before they began to put soap over themselves.

"I will wash your back," one of them said.

"I will lather the soap," said the second one.

"It's OK, It's OK," I quickly told them as they were beginning to remind me about my…sisters…. "I can wash myself." I also cannot let the others know about this or else I'll feel _really_ bad.

Knowing that I don't like hurting their feelings, based on their sad looks, I then responded, "OK, feel free, but only for 5 minutes."

As they began to rub over me, I felt that my 'condition' was beginning to heat up.

"Oh, this is bad," I said to myself, wanting this to be over quickly. "Not only that, but if Ryoko shows up…"

"Master, please be still," said the third girl as I was surrounded by them. It's also clear that they and my sisters MUST NOT meet!

"Come to think of it, I don't even know who you are," I said to them as they quickly lined themselves up.

"Sorry for the late introduction. I'm **Marron**!"

"I'm **Lemon**!"

"I'm **Melon**! We will be taking care of you."

Suddenly, the other maids from earlier (at least 250) all popped out of the water in naked glory as they all said at the same time…

[The Sakyubasu Maids want to do anything you want! We are at your service! Master!]

My eyes widened in horror as they all began to run towards me! I just stood there, accepting my fate.

(2 hours later)

** At the Master Bedroom **

"A tsunami of skin is coming…" I shuddered as I felt a pair of hands on my cheek. It was Tohru.

"Are you all right, Master?" Tohru asked. "I should've known that those girls would try and wash you over! They should be lucky that I didn't see them or else I would've BURNED THEM ALIVE!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," I quickly told her.

"And besides, the way they did all of that is really ticking me off!" Tohru growled. "I should've done all of that, and more, to you!"

"That's because that these are all of the wishes the old master did," said a new voice. It was Mariel who came in. "So that, Master, can have a more comfortable life. Everyone is faithful to their own jobs. Do you like that?"

"Well…I don't know if I like it or not, but…" I answered before Mariel smiled at me, making me forget of whatever words I tried to say out next.

"Well then, please have a good night tonight," Mariel bowed down. "Let's go, Tohru."

Tohru could only sigh as she followed Mariel, but not before kissing me on the cheek and saying good night.

"Good night, Master Dale!" Mariel beamed before closing the door behind her.

As I went to bed, I said to myself, "I wonder how the others are trying to get accustomed to this. I certainly know that Mei, Hazuki and Yayoi are going to have to try and cope with this."

And speaking of these 3 ladies…

"I hope you haven't forgotten about us," said a familiar voice, forcing me to turn on the lights to see Mei, Hazuki and Yayoi, wearing lingerie, crawling onto the bed to sleep with me.

"Going to bed so soon?" Mei asked.

"Allow us to be the ones to do the final service for the day," Yayoi said to me as I began to back away slowly.

"We can't hold ourselves…any longer…" Hazuki moaned as they came closer to me.

"Hey wait. Wait. Wait!" I yelled, trying to stop them as Mei turned off the lights. "AAAAAAH!"

I forgot about their lewd behaviors. I should've known this…

(Next Day)

** At the New Kuoh Academy **

I thought yesterday was crazy, but today is going to be even crazier, especially when I'm walking with Mayu, Mei, Yayoi, Hazuki, Erica, and Himari. Along with…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH! It's the 3 Great Ladies, Rias, Medaka and Princess Ayaka with our Knight! Along with the 3 hottest teachers from the College Campus!" screamed a girl with hearts in her eyes.

Yep. That's right. 3 of the 5 Great Ladies, Rias and Medaka Kurokami Gremory, and Princess Ayaka Kagari, along with her 3 maids, Alisa, Lily, and Yuel, are also walking with us, so it was not a surprise that almost all of the student body were looking at us. The girls were looking at us with admiration, while the boys glared at me with deep jealousy.

Unfortunately, I've heard word that there's a Fan Club dedicated to the 5 Great Ladies, so many of the girls were trying to get close to us.

Apparently, this caught the attention of some of the college campus students as well, especially with Yukana, Ranko and Yuri.

"To think that the Princess is also walking with him…" Ranko growled as she clenches her fists. "Yukana, we need to do something about this!"

Yukana was already thinking about how to seduce me without them in her way, but that is going to be a challenge of its own.

** At the Locker Area **

"Remember, we're going to have a club meeting at the Old School Building after school today, OK?" Rias asked us.

Mayu and I nodded as we all parted ways, only to be confronted by the Perverted Trio of Matsuda, Motohama, and Tomoki.

"Explain now!" they yelled at me.

"Why were you with those beautiful ladies in school?!" Matsuda asked me with an angered look.

"Give us a chance, will you?!" Tomoki asked.

"If you can give up your stupid behaviors and stop peeking at girls, then maybe I can you a chance," I answered calmly before heading to my first class before warning them, "And I wouldn't touch Mayu if I were you."

(6 hours later)

** At the Hallway **

(3rd-Person POV)

Izumi was walking from the girls' restroom when she's suddenly being punched in the stomach by some of Ayaka's fan club members. Earlier today, she was actually able to have lunch with her and actually had a conversation with her and Rias, hence why she's earned the wrath of the members right now.

"Hey, why don't you explain what that was all about this afternoon, Hyoudou?" one girl asked angrily while a boy cracked his knuckles.

'Oh no…' Izumi thought as she began sweating bullets. 'They're here… Of course. Everyone in school knows that I ate lunch with Princess Ayaka and Senior Rias, don't they?'

"Why is the most perverted girl like you eating lunch with our sublime Princesses?" asked the random guy who was now holding Izumi by the collar. "Well? Why?"

"What is going on here?" asked a cold voice, forcing the boy to let go of Izumi quickly. Izumi was scared, and yet thankful that the President Sona Shitori came to her rescue! "I hope that this has got nothing to do with the Princess or my best friend Rias? Is it?"

"N-No! Not at all!" the boy answered as he and the others began to back off.

"I'm going to let you off with a warning," Sona told them with authority. "Keep in mind that if you beat her up just because she's with them, and I'm going to suspend the _entire_ fan club, and maybe in the possibility of disbanding it all together."

The fan club members gasped in shock and horror, and Sona's ice-cold aura isn't faring any better.

'To think that the Ice Queen of Kuoh has saved me!' Izumi thought before she that cold aura aiming towards her. It was Sona's.

"Izumi. Rias and the others are waiting for you at the Old School Building," Sona told her. "I suggest you go now."

"T-Thanks, President! And thank you for saving my nice bottom!" Izumi bowed down to Sona before leaving for the Old School Building.

Sona gave the Fan Club one last glare before walking away. Some of the Fan Club members actually passed out from Sona's aura, and the single boy has wet himself.

** At the Old School Building **

(Dayo's POV)

Izumi, Mayu and I were the last ones to arrive in one of the club classrooms as Rias, Medaka and their Peerages were all present. As well as Ayaka and her 3 maids.

"Good! Everyone's here. Now, we can get started," said Rias as she came out of the shower. Why is there a shower in this room?

"Confused much, Professor Dominus?" Levi asked.

"N-Not really," I lied to her, but she simply smiled.

"First of all, I want to thank Ayaka for saving my precious servants from that threat 2 days ago," Rias smiled. "We are indebted to you."

"Think nothing of it," Ayaka responded. "It's my job after all."

"Also, the clock tower is back in place," Alisa said to Rias and Medaka.

"We also thank you for that as well," Medaka responded.

"Ye-Yeah! That reminds me! How did that happen?!" Izumi asked.

"That was illusion magic," Akeno answered. "And it's obvious that someone from the Tower Witches tried to harm both you and Mayu and kidnap you."

"But why?" Mayu asked.

"It's simple," Mira answered. "They want your powers."

"W-What for?!" Izumi asked.

"Whatever it is unknown, but I know that it's not good," Lilith answered an angry look.

"And this is where we need to protect you, but at the same time, you two need to be strong so you can defend yourselves," Rias followed. "But first, we want to officially welcome you seven to the Occult Research Club. Himari and Erica will be with us later on."

Both Gremory sisters welcome us with good affection.

"But keep in mind that this club is just a mere façade. Nothing more than a hobby," Medaka continued as she crosses her arms under her breasts. "We'll be frank. We are Devils."

While I knew about the fact that these guys all had their Devil energies surrounding them, Izumi gasped at this.

"Th-That was indeed very frank!" said Izumi in surprise.

"Now, do you still remember the black-winged woman the other day with your cousin?" Rias asked.

"The one who killed Hijiri?" Izumi asked.

"She was a Fallen Angel," Medaka answered. "They were once Angels serving God, but they have been cast down to the Underworld due to their wicked nature."

"That's right," Rias agreed. "They're trying to manipulate humans and destroy us Devils. Since primeval times, there's been a constant struggle for dominance in the Underworld, or Hell as humans call it. There are also normal Angels, coming here on God's orders to hunt Devils. As well as Demon Hunters."

"In other words, a 3-way standoff or ceasefire," Ayaka concluded.

Rias and Medaka were glad that they were able to take in the history well, but their war is nothing compared to the Calamity War. As for Mayu and Izumi, they had a hard time on how to take all of that in.

"Do you two follow us so far?" Rias asked.

"Y-Yes!" Mayu answered quickly.

Izumi answered, "Uh, this is getting too complicated for a perverted high-school student like me."

"At least she's honest," mumbled Lilith.

"Impure, but honest," Mira followed.

"Then I bet you know about **Yuuma Amano** ," said Rias as Izumi knew what she meant. "I've heard that your cousin saved her from being molested by an old man."

I can then see Izumi's expression turn into anger and fear.

"I-I have no idea where you heard that name," said Izumi in a serious tone, surprising some of the people here. "But don't treat as some type of occult phenomenon. Frankly speaking, I find it unpleasant. My cousin sacrificed her life so I can live!"

"Izumi…" Satellizer said to herself.

Even some of the others were shocked. Izumi did talk to some other people about it one time, but no one believed her, and no one remembered Yuuma. She thought that nobody would believe her until now.

As Izumi began to leave, Rias slipped out a photo that showed the last few moments before Ikaros came and destroyed the Black Sun.

"She was there; no doubt it," Medaka said as Izumi looked at it. "That girl…no, Fallen Angel is the one that tried to kill you at the fountain. This is due to the fact that you caused the **Breakdown Phenomenon**."

Izumi certainly heard as Lilith was also there to investigate.

"Breakdown Phenomenon?" Mayu asked.

"I'll explain," Lilith answered as she stepped up. "This happens when someone with powerful magic goes completely out of control, and the results of that is massive destruction in its wake."

"There's even a possibility that people can get sucked out of the world, never to be seen or heard from again," Arin continued.

"The only way to stop it from happening is some form of powerful magic negation, or being cut off at the source with either the death of that person who caused it, or their gaining control over their power," Mira concluded.

"So that Angeloid from earlier, Ikaros if my memory serves me right, was the one who destroyed the Sun with a powerful beam," Chiffon finally spoke.

"Unfortunately, the Fallen Angel was able to escape, but she also used her powers to erase everyone's memories from that day. Devils have it, Fallen Angels have it, and Angels have it," Rias concluded. "She erased memories and records of it from you and the people around you. This was her mission."

"Mission?" asked Izumi.

"Killing you," Medaka answered. "She came to check whether you have a Sacred Gear in your body or the possibility of being a Magic King candidate. Turns out that you have BOTH, which is EXTREMELY rare. But your cousin also knew that she was a Fallen Angel."

"R-Really?!" Izumi asked.

"Indeed," Rias answered.

"I got a question," Mayu said as she raised her hand. "What are Sacred Gears anyway?"

Akeno answered Mayu's question. "It's an unusual power that resides within certain humans. It is said that most of the great men in history possessed it."

Then Medaka continued, "With that type of power, along with being a Magic King candidate, they're formidable enough to threaten Devils and Fallen Angels alike. Now, Izumi, we're going to start with you. Raise your right hand."

Izumi did just that, and the Grimoire that Hijiri gave has shown, surprising many. It is a small, gray ornate book, bounded with chains.

Rias narrowed her eyes at this. "So this must be the grimoire that your cousin gave you, and I must say, that is quite the grimoire to have."

[And you would be right as such] the book said, surprising the others.

"T-The book talked!" Ganessa gasped.

[Of course I can talk, dummy! In any event, it's nice to meet you all. My name is **Sora** , and Izumi, if you must know, while Hijiri has been 'killed', she's actually very much alive.]

"R-Really!?" Izumi asked, feeling more light now that the weight has come off.

[Indeed. After all, Hijiri is my former Master, and she wouldn't die from a spear of light that easily, so that Fallen Angel is going to be in for a surprise.]

"Then I have a question, Sora," Rias interrupted. "I've heard that you granted Izumi's wish before she disappeared. Is that right? And if so, why?"

[Good questions there, Devil. I granted her wish because her parents died at an early age, and even became an orphan before being adopted to Hijiri's family. Hijiri also told me to protect her from this very Breakdown Phenomenon that almost destroyed the world. However, this is just the tip of the iceberg.]

"What do you mean by that?" Medaka asked.

[What if I told you that 3 powerful Demon Goddesses and an unknown Celestial Being are also inside this girl as well?]

Everyone in the room gasped while my eyes widened at this.

"A Celestial Being and 3 Demon Goddesses?! Who are they?!" Rias asked, but the book said nothing as it powers down.

"Looks like the book is not going to answer," Yuel said in annoyance.

"We'll figure out soon enough," said Rias before looking at Izumi. "Now, let's try your other arm."

"L-like this?" Izumi asked as she raised her left arm.

"Now, close your eyes and imagine the strongest being that comes to mind," Rias instructed.

She doesn't know that the strongest being (3rd strongest overall; which is me) is standing here right now, and neither are the others. Of course, I'm suppressing my powers and magic as I speak, but I have to release some soon, so please make this quick!

"Th-this is all too sudden…" Izumi said as she began to swear a little.

"Focus, Izumi."

"O-Okay! Focus, focus…" Izumi said to herself, but she sees Rias' panties as she was sitting on her desk.

'Damn! My focus is failing hard because I can see your panties!'

Then Izumi lower her arms and says to Rias, "Still, there must be some kind of mistake."

"That's OK. We'll try again later. And Mayu, how you got a Sacred Gear as a child of a Demon Lord is still a mystery to me. We'll figure out soon enough. But in the meantime, you two have reborn into the household of Rias Gremory, one of the daughters of Duke Gremory, an upper-class demon," Rias spoke as her wings were sprouted from her back. "As our servant demons, that is!"

Yumi, Akeno, Koneko had the same wings as Rias.

"That includes us, too!" said Medaka as she, Satellizer, Ganessa, Rana, Arnett, Creo, Ingrid, Chiffon, and the members of Trinity 7 all had wings on their back as well.

Then, something felt on Izumi's and Mayu's back, as they had their own pair of Devil wings. A few seconds later, everyone's wings disappeared.

"Alright then, now that we got all of that out of the way, we have some rules which you have to follow due to the fact that we have a new governor in town," Rias stated, clearly a little bit upset at that.

We all listened very closely as Izumi and Mayu gave Rias and Medaka their full attention.

"Rule #1: You are not allowed to engage in battle against Fallen Angels, Angels, or any other type of enemy unless you have to defend yourselves. Rule #2: As our servant, you are expected to obey me, no matter what I tell you to do. Rule #3: You are not allowed to provoke a battle with another Devil, unless it's a **Stray Devil** and especially not against a High-Class Devil. If they try to provoke a fight with you, you must bring this to either me or Medaka. As my servants, you are under my protection, and to an extent, Ayaka and Medaka's protection as well, and that of our house, and as such, if they harm you, they must answer to us. Rule #4: You can't go into a Church or Shrine, since they are territories of Fallen Angels, Angels, and to an extent, **Hime-Mikos** , as well as going in those places that might result in a war between factions again, and neither side can afford that. Rule #5: You are not allowed to reveal that you are a Devil to anyone, except to our clients. Understand so far?"

Both Izumi and Mayu nodded.

Medaka continued from where Rias stopped. "Rule #6: You cannot force anyone to make a contact with you. They have to summon us to do that. Rule #7: If a client makes a request of you that you consider ridiculous, such as getting rid of every chicken on Earth, you are allowed to try and haggle them to do something more appropriate. It doesn't work often, but you can try. Rule #8: You are only one familiar, which is a type of shape-shifting assistant that is totally loyal to you, at any given time. We'll explain how that works later. If your familiar dies, you can try and acquire another one, but that's difficult, so take care of them as best as you can. Rule #9: No sex with humans!"

When Izumi heard that, she moaned dearly.

"A hybrid created from such a union would possess Devil powers, but have no weaknesses, which is a potential threat to Devils like us, and it might start another war with Heaven. And lastly, Rule #10: You are not allowed to go into another Devil family's realm in the Underworld unless you have their permission, or permission from the Headmaster at Royal Biblia Academy. If you do so without permission and they catch you, they will have full right to do whatever they want with you. Even we can't help you with that one. In their realm, it's their rules."

Both Izumi and Mayu gulped at that.

"And…how will we know what territory belongs to what family?" Mayu asked.

"You'll know. Part of being a Devil is to know what boundaries you are limited to, but we'll explain the specific differences to you all later on. Understood?" Medaka asked.

"Yes, Buchou!" both Izumi and Mayu answered.

"Good. And here is some advice that you should follow. If a Devil prays or praises God or touches something like a Cross, Holy Water or reads a Bible, the Devil will take damage that really hurts. Also, the light powers that the Angels and Fallen Angels possess are like poison to Devils, so watch out for those," Rias added.

"Light powers. Got it," Izumi replied.

I'm surprised that they were able to take all of this in well, but before of any of them could continue, there was a knock on the door, causing everyone to look up.

"Come in," Rias spoke as the door opened to reveal Lucretia Zola. "Ah, Ms. Lucretia. What brings you here?"

"Well, this is more of a message to Dale," Lucretia answered.

"In fact, that reminds me," I said as I remembered something important. "Whatever happened to Melqart, anyway?"

Erica looked at me in surprise. "Huh? Did you forget? You killed him as well."

"Really? All I remember was killing Veretwhatever and waking up in some weird place."

Lucretia shrugged in response. "Well, after killing Verethragna, you also took out Melqart as well. Whether you remember it or not isn't particularly relevant."

I frowned in response. "So, I murdered an ally…"

Lucretia shook her head and put a hand on my shoulder. "No, he turned on you first. He was planning on being the one to kill Verethragna and was enraged that you did."

"Huh…you'd think Pandora would've said something like that. Great…Already a week or 2 in, and she's already another one of my Mothers…"

Everyone looked at me in disbelief.

"What?"

"You met Pandora?!" Rias and Medaka and Lucretia asked at the same time.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's…impressive…" Erica stated in awe.

"For this man to meet THE Goddess known as Pandora…" Selina said to herself as tried to take out her notebook. "I MUST have an Interview with you!"

Lieselotte finally spoke with a smirk. "You are certainly a _very_ interesting young man."

Then Lucretia finally remembered why she came here as she took out a letter from her cleavage. "I remember now. This one's for you and Ryuga. Those old fools certainly move fast."

"What's that?" I asked.

Lucretia showed me the letter as she answered, "It seems you've been summoned to Rome. The heads of the Mage's Society of Italy and the League of Mage-Knight Nations wish to meet with you two. I suppose they want to see what you can do. Particularly, the **Vermillion Family**. I'm amazed that they've learned that you two became Campione so quickly."

"The Vermillion Family?!" Rias and Medaka asked. "Does that mean?!"

"Yes. There's a possibility that your cousin, **Stella Vermillion** , will be there," Lucretia told them as both Rias and Medaka were excited.

"If that's the case, we should go," Rias smiled. "It's been a while since we've last seen her."

"Ah! We will get to see one of the finest **Blazers** in Europe," Yumi spoke in excitement.

"Blazers?" Izumi asked.

"They are a special-breed of humans born with magic," Erica explained. "Like us, they were first referred to as magicians and witches as Blazers are irregular people found in one-in-a-thousand born with magic and they are able to materialize their soul as a weapon referred to as **Devices**. This may be a good opportunity to have them on board since you and Ryuga are Campione."

"Well, we shall have to see," I spoke as I began to leave the room. "I assume that you spoke to Ryuga too, right?"

Lucretia spoke in response, "Well, he's going to be very excited about that."

** At the Hallway **

(3rd-Person POV)

Ryuga was pondering as he had a strange dream last night. All he had heard was a voice that said…

" **Be strong, young dragon. Your awakening of your true power is near**."

School's already over and most of the students have already gone on home and before he knew it…

BANG!

…he bumps into someone, making the person drop some paperwork on the floor.

"S-Sorry, I didn't watch where I was going," said Ryuga with a surprised look.

Then he heard a very familiar voice from that person.

"It's alright, Ryuga." That voice belonged to Sona Shitori.

"President Sona, is that you?" Ryuga asked with a surprised look. Sona nodded.

"It's been a while," she said with a smile as she picked up some of the paperwork. Ryuga quickly helped pick up the remaining ones as they then walked towards the Student Council room.

"Why are you here at this time?" he asked.

"Well, I was very busy and I had Tsubaki helping the students with their schedules," she replied. Then she had a very curious question in mind.

"By the way, how did you acquire Prometheus' powers, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, about that…" Ryuga explained as he began to recall the events of that day.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 1 month ago)

** In the Deserted City of Boetia **

After Ryuga somehow managed to land here in Boetia, Greece after being reincarnated as a Campione without any powers, he explored the place around for a good 30 minutes before reaching a Newspaper stand to find out where he was.

"Hmph! For some damn reason, it's really hot here, though at this time year, it shouldn't be too hot yet," he said as he checked the newspaper. And then there's something else. "And why is no one here?!"

The surrounding areas are completely empty, as if all of the people just vanished. The stand was empty, but it's still quite clean, so it wasn't a ghost town or an evacuation.

He even checked the local time, which is 12:32 PM, but for some reason, the sun is setting.

These were clues to let him know that something is very wrong here. This kind of phenomenon was probably caused by something of magical or supernatural in nature.

And before he could investigate further…

 **BOOM! BAM! BANG! BOOM!**

…a series of explosions rocked the entire place, but if Ryuga wanted to find answers, he might as well head straight to where the explosions set off.

** At the Foot of a Mountain **

"Well, what do we have here?" Ryuga asked as he saw a big werewolf that uses magic and an army of wolves and skeletons battling against a guy with flames that's shaped like a phoenix around his body?

"Hmph. Is that all you have, flame god?" asked the werewolf. "How disappointing."

The big werewolf then transforms into an old man with a devilish face. His hair is white while his nose and ears are a bit weird as they were long and pointy.

"He almost looks like an elf and a devil combined," Ryuga examined.

However, that yakitori guy mocks back at the old man as he said, "Consider yourself as disappointing. We've been through 30 minutes of fighting and you haven't scratched me at all!"

To Ryuga, that flame guy got a point. It is kind of pathetic to fight for 30 minutes without a single hit. Ryuga squinted as he got a closer look on the old man's opponent: shoulder-length blond hair, red eyes, Caucasian skin, and black regal-looking longcoats. He sure got some style.

"No, I was just focusing on your true nature. You're not a real phoenix, so any Feng-Huang and other phoenix related myths are out of the picture."

"Oh? How did you notice that?"

"It's simple. Your flame is just too irregular, even more so when I attack you. Thus, it is most likely an artificially made phoenix aura, ergo you are not a real phoenix. Hmph, did you truly think that I, **Sasha Dejanstahl Voban** , the oldest and most experienced among current Campione to not realize it? I am 3 centuries old for a reason, fool."

"I see, I guess it's natural for you to notice that trick."

From what Ryuga learned from that conversation, the flaming guy is a god; a flame god that uses the image of a phoenix as a trick to make other thinks he's a phoenix.

The old guy, Sasha Dejanstahl Voban, is also a Campione, like he is, which apparently is immortal or naturally long living if he's telling the truth. They also seem to fight mythological creatures, including, but not limited to, gods.

Ryuga, being a bit of a battle maniac that he is, decides to make a grand entrance.

"Heh, you guys seem to be having fun! I'm sure that you don't mind if I join in on the party, right?!" Ryuga shouted while jumping towards them before kicking right where they were to meet in a punch, making a crater while they retreat back.

"A human?" Sasha asked in shock before looking at his companion, a silver-haired cute girl who leaped in. "Kranjcar, did you not said that there are no other people in this Divine Space?!"

"Yes, my lord!" the silver-haired girl replied and bowed in front of Voban. "I have confirmed that there are indeed no other people than us in this Divine Space!"

Ryuga narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 'Why is a girl like her serving an old guy like him? What a big waste…'

"You, human. I know not of how you are able to intrude here. However, you shall remove yourself from my sight, lest I kill you and turn you into one of my undead servants," Voban warned Ryuga.

"Oh? That's very nice of you, wrinkle face," Ryuga replied back, making Voban twitch. "But rather than worrying about what's on your sight, shouldn't you worry about what's NOT on your sight?"

He soon quickly understood what Ryuga meant as the flame god took the opportunity to make his escape! He soon flew away to the other side of the mountain, out of view.

"Kranjcar! Make sure that you deal with this human! I shall go after that coward god!" Voban shouted annoyingly before leaping away to chase after the escaped god, but not before giving her a warning.

"And make sure that he will not make any more problems in the future! I don't care how you do it, but just make sure that he doesn't, or I shall turn both of you into Dead Servants!"

"Understood, Lord Voban!" Kranjcar quickly replies as that said Campione disappeared into the distance.

Ryuga, however, could only click his tongue in annoyance. He knew that the old man shouldn't take his eyes off of his opponent. Not even for a second. But right now, he was wondering on what he should with her?

Smash her? Disable her fighting ability? Knock her out? Tie her up with something?

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Kranjcar asked, interrupting Ryuga's train of thought.

"The name's Itsuka. Ryuga Darkflame Itsuka. As for how, I fell from the sky into a nearby lake," Ryuga answered.

"A Japanese? Do you think I would believe that?" she asked as she switched to Japanese language.

"Not at all, but what do I gain from lying to you? Besides, why can't you believe my explanation when there are more 'unbelievable' things going on around here?"

"Very well, I shall believe you for now," the girl sighed. "Now then, I would like you to leave this area and go to-"

"Before that, mind giving me an explanation here? You can say that I don't know the gravity of the situation here."

After a moment and another sigh, she decides to comply. She then explains about Heretic Gods, Campione and the current situation.

The current situation is that the eldest and cruelest of the current Campione, Sasha Dejanstahl Voban, is currently hunting a flame god, formerly to be of relation to a phoenix that had appeared somewhere in Italy, around Sardinia. The elder Campione had managed to later track him into Boetia and later confronted him here in the foot of Mount Parnassus in Phocis.

The god seems to not want anything to do with fighting and all he did was evading the battle lusting Campione's attacks, occasionally burning one of his minions that got too close to him until Ryuga came in.

Now, under normal conditions, such a thing would guarantee a horrible death for him, like that would matter, and a horrible punishment for this girl's blunder, but due to the god using that time to escape, Voban didn't have time to do so.

"However, as I have said, Lord Voban is known as extremely cruel to the point that he's titled [Balkan's Devil]. I would like you to immediately leave for both of our sake. If you don't comply, then I shall force you to. I cannot guarantee your health in that case, however."

( **Insert Music: Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird by Amagiri (Cherry Petal Illusionary Music))**

"As if I'm going to back off from a fight. Show me what you got!" Ryuga smiled with a fang showing.

What Liliana Kranjcar doesn't know was that Ryuga Itsuka is a bad*ss in Martial Arts, even manage to beat the AST (Anti-Spirit Team) in his old world without breaking a swear or even using his weapons or elements, mainly lightning.

To him, it was a pure physical contest and he had already grown stronger and used _it_ too, but that's not the point. The thing is, he might become a bit 'loose' and slightly lose control of myself here.

"You seem to be strong, so don't fall too quickly. I am, after all, among the strongest in this world, and my blood is a bit rushed right now!" he shouted as he jumped and kicked downwards at Liliana, but she quickly evaded.

"Tch! Don't say that I didn't warn you! _My wings. Steel that becomes the form of my phantom blade! Il Maestro, grant me power!_ " Liliana chanted as she summoned a sword from thin air.

Ryuga, however, was not impressed.

"Oh, no, no, no. You got it all wrong. It's not that you warned me. It's that _I_ who had warned you! I'm not kidding when I said I'm among the strongest!"

Ryuga quickly dashed in front of Liliana. She widened her eyes in surprise, but managed to block a quick, yet weak left jab he had thrown at her. It thrown her away about 6 meters! While she's surprised, Ryuga immediately rushed to her left side.

"Say, isn't it a waste? You got some potential and you seem to be a righteous person, too. Why serve such a useless master?" asked Ryuga as it puzzled him that someone like her would choose someone as atrocious as that Voban guy.

"A knight cannot choose its master!" Liliana quickly replied.

"Heh, you got that wrong. A true knight would only serve a worthy master. His honor is more important than anything! He would rather die than serve an unworthy lord, no matter what other reason that mya try to force to do such things!"

Indeed, a knight's life revolves around their honor. Whether in Western or Eastern with the Samurai's bushido, it's still about honor even if the method is different. One thing that is the same is that true knights and samurai would only pledge to a worthy lord which they will then serve in their whole life, and should he fall later on, then they would try to correct their master's mistakes, even if they would die doing so.

And she was doing the whole knight business wrong by saying that. Ryuga has just done her a favor and points it out to her. While still fighting, of course.

Her mind should be rather chaotic right now, but she still fights back with all of her abilities. Her skill was indeed truly worthy of praise. Ryuga has seen many sword masters both here and in the old world.

That didn't mean that she wasn't having a hard time though. Parring is not possible, thanks to his strength so she would only block when she has to and avoid the others.

Sidestepping to her right when Ryuga launched a left hook, ducking his right jab, blocking his leg sweep, but immediately used the knockback to add more distance. Even if she was losing when Ryuga was still holding most of his strength, although not as much for his speed, Liliana is fighting back quite nicely. Even more importantly is that while she is losing, she is doing it with absolute grace and beauty.

They already knew who was going to win, and yet, she chooses to go down fighting. Looks like that talk about knight's honor got into her head.

Ryuga smiled, and not in a simple Cheshire smile, but a slasher smile. He amended his statement 2 years ago; this world is not as boring as he thought. It might be more interesting had she had more time prepare herself, but no use crying over spilt milk.

"Kuh… _Wings of Artemis, grant me the blessing of the flight!_ " Liliana chanted as used a good jumping ability to distance herself and Ryuga. Looks like she's doing just that: Giving herself more time to prepare. Ryuga decided…

"Why not?"

"This next spell might kill you, so I shall ask you again. Won't you just leave quietly?" she asked.

To Ryuga, it was a foolish question. The answer was obvious. His answer was a simple snort.

"I see…then, prepare yourself! _From the blood of the slain, the bow of Jonathan did not turn back! From the fat of the mighty, the sword of Saul didn't return unsatisfied! Oh, for I wonder if the heroes have fallen in the midst of the battle. Jonathan's Bow, for you are a vessel of the hero, swifter than eagles, stronger than lions! With all speed, dispatch your enemy!_ "

Ryuga could feel the power she's gathering as her sword then became a bow. Four arrows are shot from it at the same time. It seems to be strong, but…

"Good, but not good enough!" Ryuga replied as he simply makes a single **Dragon Shot** , and when it touches those arrows, the shot destroys the arrows like shattered glass.

"Impossible! Those arrows are strong enough to harm Gods! Just what…" was all she could say as she was at a loss of words of what just happened. As she started to regain her focus, Ryuga was already running near her as she immediately turned her bow back into her sword.

"Well, that was pretty good, but now, it's about time that I finish this!" Ryuga declared as he finally reached her, who was preparing to defend. He then simply just kicked upwards with his left leg to the hand that held her sword with greater strength and spend than before.

Surprised by it, she could only put a shocked face as her sword flew out of her hand, spinning around in the air vertically and finally landing on the ground with the sharp point first.

The same kick also disturbed her balance since she was in the process of doing a heavy strike at her, just a little 'poke' on her right leg and she fell. He then put his foot just to the left of her neck.

"Now, are you going to continue?" he asked in a cold tone.

"…And why should I? I would lose in the end anyway and also, I am indebted to you for pointing my mistake," Liliana answered.

Seeing her mistake, Ryuga decided to ask teasingly, "Are you M or something?"

"Of course not! It's just that I really think that I'm wrong in simply just going along with my grandfather and be his knight, even if it benefits our organization very much."

"But seriously, you should stand by for a while and search for the correct before rebelling unless you really have to," Ryuga told her as he picked up and help her stand. She then dusted her clothes with a slight blush.

But before Liliana could protest on what Ryuga said, he interrupted her by asking a question to no one in particular.

"When are you going to come out, slimy flame god?"

"Huh?" asked Liliana in confusion until she saw that she didn't expect.

 **(Switch Music to: Lord of Netherworld (Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne))**

The Flame God from before suddenly appears again. He was mostly transparent and undetectable before and even now, but at least he's visible now. Ryuga then thought that he can become transparent, use and control fire to the point of able to emulate phoenix wings, and can even make clones. He had to admit that he is a troublesome opponent.

"Ohoho, how did you know that I'm still here? I have the trait of Anonymity and I have made that the second body was completely like myself to the extent of having exact aura signature, so how did you find me?" the God asked.

"Easy. Most people would only look for the aura to find out if it's real or not. I myself, would have been tricked if I did that, but I didn't," Ryuga answered. "I was interested in knowing not how powerful you are, but how dangerous you are if I try to take you on. Surprisingly enough, the clone's power level, while extremely high, has a low danger level. Then I noticed that during the battle earlier, this place felt slightly more dangerous than your clone. When I realized that you're here, I could see you."

The God looked pleasantly surprised, and then laughed heartily, if a bit madly.

"Hm… Haha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I see! I see! I've never noticed that flaw! Yes, yes, for people with extremely high instinct for danger such as Campione, they might notice it _if_ they don't immediately try checking the aura's signature. Never once have someone tried such a thing, thus I never noticed it myself! And now that I think about it, your aura is more… _draconic_ than human…"

Liliana gasped at that as Ryuga smirked viciously.

"And you would be right as such. So, now that you know that I'm not entirely human, how about we battle? I'm quite interested in testing my abilities against a God."

Liliana protested, "Are you c-"

"Very well. I'm rather interested in fighting a person who's part-Dragon," the God quickly interrupted her.

"You can't possibly be serious! Are you crazy?! He's a God, not something a human, or part-human for that matter, can fight!" Liliana protested as she looked at the two, who were smirking at the prospect of battling each other.

"Well, what if I have a way of fighting it then?" Ryuga asked.

"Oh, interesting," the God answered. "Let's see…how about we fight at sunset at the city of Panopeus. Ask the girl how to get there."

Ryuga then wondered if Panopeus has a connection with him.

'Wait. Panopeus? Flame God? Greek? I see now,' he thought as it was kind of obvious, but since everyone thought he appeared in Sardinia, they hadn't thought that it might be Greek in origin.

"Heh, well see you later, **Prometheus** ," Ryuga said, now knowing what kind of God he's dealing with.

Snorting, the Flame God became transparent again and left immediately, although the Divine hasn't disappeared yet. This is probably because Voban is still chasing after the clone.

 **(Music Fades)**

"So, can you tell me how to get there?" Ryuga asked. "And don't waste your breath. You can see that I won't change my mind."

"…You…have you lost your mind?!" Liliana shrieked. "That, that man, is a HERETIC GOD. You are a HUMAN. Or…half DRAGON, half HUMAN…doesn't matter! The bottom line is that there's no way for you to win against him."

"Then what about those Campione?"

"They're…are exceptions…"

"That's not a valid argument there. If they could, then logically speaking, anyone could, right? On that note, I really do have a way of beating him, so don't worry about it."

Ryuga already knows that this God is beyond his level. Sooner or later, he'll cross that bridge when the time comes. And hopefully, that bridge won't be the same as the one in Mount Osore. Then again, since it's Ryuga, he probably has too much sin and won't be allowed to cross using the bridge.

"You…are the same as those two…as idiotic as Salvatore Doni, as stubborn as Erica Blandelli, and as crazy as both…"

"Is that so? I'd like to get acquainted with them if I could. So, ready to tell me now?"

"I still think it's idiotic, but I'll tell you," said Liliana who took out a phone and showed him the entrance to Panopeus and how to get there. Apparently, there's a strong magic seal on the stairs that leads to the now-buried-under-the-ground city, but it should've disappeared if he is really challenging Ryuga.

"Alright, thanks for the tip. This is where we split. If I were you, I would find a suitable master and stay alive, so you will need to return to him while I need to answer his challenge," Ryuga advised. "You would die if you follow me, whether I win or lose, either because of Voban or from crossfire."

"Even so…" Liliana tried to say, but Ryuga stopped her.

"I picked this fight and I want to finish it. And to bring a beautiful young maiden such as you into it when it might harm you would leave a very bad taste in my mouth."

While blushing, she tried to open her mouth again. She really is the stubborn type, isn't she? Troublesome, but not exactly unwelcomed. Should Ryuga concede to her wish, though…?

Should he let her come with him or should he do this alone?

After careful thinking, he may be an inconsiderate guy, but even so, even he has limitations and standards. So therefore…

"Also, as part-Dragon, I have pride in this, so isn't it fair for me to keep my pride when you should keep yours?" he asked Liliana, telling her not to come with him.

With that kind of argument, she just can't help but concede. More importantly, she doesn't need to get dragged into this because of his recklessness. Though it may be not much, Ryuga still has the decency not to harm or drag innocents to danger just because of his fun.

With a heavy sigh, Liliana answered, "Fine. Still, I shall ask for another mage organization to check on you there by midnight. Sir Itsuka, please stay alive so I may repay my debt."

With that, she turned and leapt into the sky and flied away. Not long after that, the Divine Space disappeared, and the color went back to normal, while the heat is replaced with fresh winds. Taking a deep breath to refresh himself, he heads to the place of his deathmatch with a Heretic God.

"Heh, this is getting more and more interesting," he said to himself, getting excited for the upcoming battle.

** At the Underground City of Panopeus **

 **(Music: Sky of Scarlet Perception (Touhou 10.5 Scarlet Weather Rhapsody))**

It was now 3:33 PM and the entrance to the City was nothing more than a cavern. It wasn't that wide, unfortunately. Not to mention that it's damp, too. It made him feel so…lazy. Had it been a bit wider, and he would've had some fun running through it. Running through a small, yet not too cramp space would be fun. Sometimes back at school, he would often run through the corridor. Still, the downward angle of the cavern seems too sharp.

It took him quite some time to discover throughout these caverns. After going through 7-10 minutes of exploring the cavern, he reached the 'Light at the end of the tunnel.'

"Hopefully, this is worth the trouble of going through this maze," said Ryuga as he walked towards the light.

Coming out from the cavern, he saw a wide. Underground City. No, scratch that. A wide, Shining, Underground, _Capital_. It was wide and there are some 5-story buildings. And all of this city, they are all shining. He definitely doesn't want to meet the people who had lived in here. They must've been sparkling, like those Twilight vampires.

Looking up, he saw that the ceiling is quite far up ahead. Calculating the range between the ceilings to the ground up, there seems to be only 150 meters, give or take 25.

The reason it was able to hold its weight is probably either due to magic (When there's magic, the handwave 'a wizard did it' is always plausible, unless stated otherwise. Convenient.), or maybe because it was made of some ridiculous material capable of supporting its weight and who-knows-how-many tons of the weight of things on the surface (despite the illumination from the city, with the ceiling being pitch black in color).

Oh, and there's fading relief on the ceiling. It seems to be a figure with many wings and heads, two each, maybe more since most of them has faded.

But all of that doesn't matter to Ryuga. His purpose here is neither sightseeing nor admiring the city. No, it was to kick some flame god's *ss. Despite being a dragon with strong powers, the Heretic God's still beyond him, even if he had managed to defeat Dr. Westcott and becoming a 'Campione', but he doesn't have any powers from any Heretic Gods, because he has just been 'reborn' into one, but isn't that the challenge?

The reason why Ryuga didn't fight Liliana the first time around was because she's beyond him in terms of power as he was being 'reborn' from another world, and doesn't know if he had most of his powers from the other world, but he still has other opportunities to do so after gaining more power and experiences.

This time? It's a once-in-a-lifetime chance. If he doesn't challenge him here and now, that Sasha old head will defeat him before Ryuga has the chance to do so.

(5 minutes later)

Ryuga sees a coliseum in the middle of the city. It's very similar to the one in Rome, but this one looks stronger, and obviously shinier. Honestly, what's with this city?

All this shiny and glittering was starting to creep Ryuga out. If it was from some orb, lamp, or fire then it's fine, but the buildings and the grounds themselves that is emitting those lights. It reminded him of the stars since they emit light instead of reflecting them, like most other astronomical objects.

The unnatural coldness of the place isn't helping either. Usually places with a lot of lights are hot, but in here it's cold like it was winter. Is this really a place connected to a flame god?

And speaking of the Flame God, Ryuga finally reaches the arena where that said being is in the center and once again, he must admit that the God's got some style. Most people would wait their enemy in impatience or in solemn. Prometheus? Well, he's sitting on a cool chair that looks like a king's throne while drinking coffee. And by the smell, it was that damn expensive Luwak Coffee.

"Yo, Prometheus!" Ryuga yelled to him. "Got another glass of that?"

"Hm?" Prometheus asked as he now sees his soon-to-be opponent. "Oh, you're here. Yeah, sure. Here you go."

He materializes another glass of coffee and gives it to Ryuga as he raises an eyebrow.

"What? You should be courteous to your guest, especially if you're a God, right?"

Ryuga admits that Prometheus does have a point. Seeing his attitude seems like they're in the same wavelength. It's a shame that they're going to be fighting to the death soon.

"I guess," Ryuga answered as he drank some of the coffee. "But hey. At least we should enjoy this now since we're going to do battle in just a moment. But at least we're going to have fun, right?"

"Of course, we will. If we're going to do something, then we should make sure that it's fun. We should not do it if we won't enjoy it. If you don't, then you better have good reason to do it. That's a motto I've heard from some people. However, what I do want to know is the reason why you want to battle me? Other than because it's fun and interesting, of course."

"It's easy, 'cause I'm really bored. Against those Campione, if that Sasha old bastard is standard, then there's probably only one or two that I can battle against and win. Normal people? I can easily defeat them with my Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear?"

"Something like those [Authorities], but I had it since I was born. Never really found out what exactly it was or how it works, but it gives me tremendous strength. Strong enough to destroy heaven and earth, among other powers. What I know is that it makes stronger than most people, or any other creatures out there."

"Boredom from being too strong, huh? However, unlike the recently defeated Verethragna, you don't seek defeat. You simply just seek fun and challenges. I see, I see."

And then, at long last, Prometheus stood up.

"Well, I guess that's enough talk. Now then, have at you!" he shouted and thrown his cup at Ryuga who simply evaded by tilting his head.

 **(Music: Beauty as a Beast by Kaori Sadohara (A Problem Child))**

 **(Start Battle: Ryuga Darkflame Itsuka vs. Prometheus (The Flames of the Great Star))**

Emitting a huge aura, he declared, " _Thy who choseth to challenge this one, demonstrate thy strength and intellect, lest I burn thou with these flames of heaven_!"

Then, he emitted a very bright and hot flame.

'So, those are the divine flames of the gods, huh?' Ryuga thought. 'Not bad. Not bad at all.'

Ryuga quickly dashes behind to evade the flames Prometheus emitted.

"No, it's you who should show your strength," Ryuga declared. "Not that it matters since in the end, I'm the one that's going to leave a footprint on your face!"

Flexing his arm, Ryuga dashes and began to eat the flames, courtesy of the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.

" _Thou shalt not underestimate our power, for we, the Gods! For we art those who rules over mankind!_ " Prometheus replied while covering the ground around him with blue flames and shooting Ryuga with barrages of white flames.

"Heh, that sort of thing doesn't matter, since there are none who rules over me!" Ryuga responded as each and every flames Prometheus throws, Ryuga smashes them with punches.

After punching 5 more of those flames – which were damn hot – Ryuga jumps into the air. Those blue flames were definitely hot as there's no way he would approach him from the ground which is covered in it. That was why he jumped high to the air, flipping, punching and eating the flames Prometheus shot at him while getting closer to the Flame God.

Once Ryuga got close enough, he fires up his arms and began to punch Prometheus, but that said God began to punch back. Then, Prometheus went away a bit far from Ryuga while spreading more flames to the ground. Ryuga put away the flames around him with a sweep of one spin kick, but it's still damn hot. There are some flames that he couldn't eat, and at this rate, the whole arena would either be full of flames or too hot. Then he makes a rapid attack with no chance for Prometheus to move around.

After going back into the air, Ryuga charges with a much quicker diving kick, but…

'Hm? He didn't evade it?' Ryuga thought as Prometheus blocked it with his right hand and charged his left hand with fire. He punched Ryuga with it, and while it didn't hurt him too much, he was forced to use both hands to block it while falling into the ground in the process, which is covered in the hot blue flames. He quickly ate those flames, although he had to eat them slower as they were too hot for him. While it also prevented him from getting burned, the heat still stayed around him, thanks to convection.

"…Interesting. You can eat some of my Authorities, due to your dragon-like features," Prometheus deduced.

For Ryuga, this guy is starting to get on his nerves.

"Oi! Stop shooting and flying around and come here!" Ryuga yelled. 'I don't know if I can fly yet….'

"Ahahahahahahaha! Surely thou jokes," Prometheus laughed. "I art a long-range fighter and one who fight with intellect! Still, for once, I shalt fight closely. Thou are the first person this hast ever fought this way, so don't disappoint me!"

He then lands on the ground before calling upon the flames that covers his whole body.

After a moment of silence, both fighters dashed toward each other. They traded punches many times. Prometheus seems to be boosting the power of his punches with combustions from the flame, while Ryuga was boosting his from the flames he ate earlier.

However, for Ryuga, he was concerned. In a battle of endurance, he would most likely lose due to the fact that he's been just reincarnated, and his powers are not as strong as they once were. While Prometheus' authorities may be getting weaker as time passes, Ryuga may be running out of stamina first. He also didn't want to use his Sacred Gear yet.

So, he made a gamble. He decides to not block Prometheus's punch.

BANG!

'Damn, it hurts!' Ryuga thought. 'It's like his hand was a pile bunker or something. Well, that made mine's comparable to a pile bunker too since our physical strength was pretty much equal. Physical defense? Not so much.'

Ryuga could dampen the force of the strikes and to a degree, repulse it with the Sacred Gear, and mix it up with the Fire and Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. That was the purpose of the gamble. To create an opening that he can use to strike with all of his might.

When he didn't block back then, Ryuga had already been charging both hands with lightning power as much as he could. He was not going to hold back. He won't make it a knockback, strike, or spreading attack. No, he was going to make it piercing; to have a high pressure and low spreading. He attacked right before the opening was closed.

"HAAAA!"

 **BOOM! CRACK!**

"Guah!" Ryuga yelled as he stepped back. While the punch connected, the sound was strange. It wasn't the sound of flesh being pierced or the sound of screaming from the lightning attack. However, the punch was not only blocked by Prometheus somehow, but it forced Ryuga to be thrown back.

But at the same time, Ryuga felt that Prometheus didn't block the attack with his hand. No, he was sure of it. It must be some sort of magic, a trick, or a barrier of some sort.

"Oi, oi, oi! I thought you were going to fight fist-to-fist!? You cheated just now," Ryuga growled.

"Gaha *cough* *cough*, that was because I thought you were a human with draconic-like powers," Prometheus told him while coughing. "But this power; it's comparable to the strength of Hercules. Also, I had a feeling deep inside that you can control lightning, so it's a good thing that I took extra precaution by preparing a light barrier."

Ryuga then noticed that Prometheus was speaking normally again. Was that old English speak just an act?

"Yep, *cough*, I'm not a conventional God; speaking like that was quite a pain, but well, as one of the eldest Gods, I thought I should have some style. In any case, I shall now get serious," Prometheus declared as he began to power up. "I won't fly too high, but I will use my other Authorities since my current ones have been weakened too much for them to be effective."

And what happens next turned the whole tide of the battle: A dome made of **darkness** covers the whole arena while the ground was now covered in **ice**!

How in God's lair did Prometheus, a God of Fire, Thievery, and Tricks, is able to control darkness and ice?! No, it wasn't just darkness, he could control light as well since he said he used a light barrier.

For Ryuga Darkflame Itsuka, it was a GIGANTIC Red Flag!

"What the hell?! Aren't you Prometheus?! Aren't these beyond your authority?!" he asked in shock.

"Ah, yes," Prometheus smirked. "Myths of the old tends to be twisted, thus we might gain new aspects and authority. You should've seen the **clues** for the aspect I'm using that were spread around in this city."

'Spread around here?' Ryuga thought. Then it hit him. 'Wait a minute! That engraving in the ceiling! What was it again? I remember that it had heads and wings, but many of them have faded into darkness of the ceiling.'

If Ryuga could remember, there were supposed to be two heads…no, three.

The wings…at least four.

Three heads….four wings….darkness….

Then the answer finally hit Ryuga. 'So that was why this city was shining like a star and is very cold!'

Finally putting all the pieces of the puzzle together, Ryuga concluded, "I see. You were not just Prometheus! As time passes, an unknown hero, the ultimate martyr of the old who brought flames, light and freedom, was twisted by the Christians into the tales of **Satan** and **Lucifer**!

"Just like Prometheus, he challenged God. Some said that he did it for the sake of freedom, others said because of Pride. What is the same is that he was then defeated, fallen, and chained into a place until the time came for him to be freed!

"Your myth has been twisted from the heroic God into the famous Fallen Devil!"

Prometheus laughed as Ryuga finally figured it out. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Very good, very good! I see that you have some brains, but I wonder…would knowing my aspects help you at all?"

After he asked that question, a 'star' was lit in the sky before shooting itself into Ryuga, but that said person quickly punched it. However, it wasn't just light or something like that. It was a freeze bomb, coated by a light barrier. Now Ryuga was in for a challenge.

"I will give you 10 seconds to prepare yourself," said Prometheus as numerous stars began to lit in the darkness of the sky. Ryuga quickly unfroze his hands with his fire power.

"This is the first barrage," Prometheus spoke as he waved his arm down. "Try not to get yourself killed too quickly."

And then…Round 2 began as all hell broke loose.

 ***SHOOT!***

 **SWISH!**

 **BOOM! BANG! BOOM!**

 **SWOOSH!**

Ryuga was now forced to be on the defensive as he knew that he was in for trouble. This is like playing a game of Duck Hunt, but with Michael Bay controlling the game. And Prometheus had all kinds of shots. From Freeze Bomb to Icicles and Ice Stones. From Combustions and Flames to Pure Darkness and Pure Light. Ryuga managed to evade most of them and punch the others, but some of them were quite unnoticeable. The frozen certainly didn't help either as he slipped many times.

Ryuga then evades to the left, away from a dark shot. He certainly doesn't want to know the effects of it. He then punched another shot, which was a freeze shot and immediately unfroze himself.

However, he wasn't fast enough when an icicle came to him, forcing to punch it with his still-frozen hand. That quickly cost him his left hand, shredding it!

Quickly looking at his surroundings, he saw that most of the shots were aimed around him. Thinking fast, he quickly jumped.

Many of them missed him, and some re-aimed to shoot upward into him. He quickly used the ice stones and icicles to move around and evade the other shots and then he dropped into the ground, passing a flame shot which slowed him down enough to miss the combustion shot below it, but still fast enough not to get shot by the light shot.

With that, he was able to survive the first barrage.

"Oho. Very good indeed," Prometheus said with a smile on his face. "To think that you actually managed to get pass the first barrage. But how will you fight now? Your left arm is wounded quite badly, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe that's also where your Sacred Gear resides."

"You are right about that," Ryuga replied with a smile of his own. "But this is the perfect handicap for this fight!"

"Hoh. You really like to talk big. But one thing's for sure; you will not win unless you use your full strength, hum-"

 **FWOOSH!**

"Tch…" Ryuga clicked his tongue in annoyance, finding out that Prometheus was no dummy as he missed that attack with plenty of time to spare. "Talking isn't a free action, you know…"

Not only that, but he has more experience than him and a long-range specialist at that. It's possibly that he could be in 2nd place of the worst enemies he ever fought with Dr. Isaac Westcott at a fixed 1st place.

But that's suppose the fun part, right?

 **(Music: Flames Within These Black Feathers by Merami)**

Ryuga smiled knowing full and well that if there are other strong people like him, then he knows that he won't be bored anytime soon!

'This world is FUN!' he thought in excitement.

 **SWOOSH! BAM!**

"Gahg-"

In his ecstasy, Ryuga jumped towards Prometheus in a speed higher than he ever used before. He managed to hit the God this way. But instead of punching him, or using his Sacred Gear to seal or destroy his Authority, he chose to have fun.

 ***CRUSH!* *CRACK* x3**

"AHAHAHAHA! AHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!" Ryuga laughed madly as he dragged Prometheus across the floor. He uses his wounded left hand to drag him across the floor. The pain didn't even register in his mind because he was having so much fun right now.

This was it. This was what he was looking for, something that surpassed him. The people in the other world might have been strong, some were hard to defeat, but this guy, he doesn't stand a chance!

Ryuga won almost every battle back in his former world. But this was the ultimate delight. To find something beyond you, better than you, impossible to conquer, and then ACTUALLY BEAT IT! THAT is the ultimate fun for people like Ryuga Darkflame Itsuka!

THROW! ***BAM!***

Prometheus coughed from that last attack and asked, "Have you went mad or anything?"

"No-" Ryuga smiled at his widest. "—Not at all. I am just, having fun!"

With that, he jumped towards Prometheus, but the God already another barrage of projectiles against him!

 **BANG! CRASH! BOOM! SHATTER!**

"…Are you really human?" Prometheus asked as Ryuga managed to crush them all with his hands, feet, and even his head!

Even Ryuga couldn't help but agree on that, as he has been asked that question so many times. Honestly, at this point, even he's not sure whether he's part human, let alone part-Dragon.

"Don't-"

He ducked below the barrage, then punched to the left.

"—even know, myself!"

Jumping using an icicle, he then dive-kicked into an explosion shot.

"Taxonomically still part-human, part-Dragon."

Still, by now, Ryuga already has so many wounds that he should've fallen. And he still stubbornly refuses to use his Sacred Gear up to this point. Guess madness and stubbornness have their perks, eh?

"…Yo…"

"What?"

"Aren't you bored too? I can see that you're always thinking and making plans to win since you're physically not as strong as many other gods. Don't you ever want to just go wild without thinking about anything? Other Gods and Campione might be stronger than you, but against me, we're evenly matched if we both go wild. So, how about it?"

"…hm, ha, ahaha, AHAHAHAHA! That is indeed a very good idea! I see that we're the same, huh? Just a trickster who wanted some fun. Since you want it so much…"

Both light and darkness gather around him, forming six black and white wings. Then, he turns into a blue-skinned giant with 6 wings!

Looks like he's going all-out now!

"Let us…"

"Have some…"

"FUN!"

The two combatants jumped towards each other, punching. Both of them punched, none dodged. Ryuga dampened his punch with his Sacred Gear and channeled his lightning power in it, but his opponent was strong enough to endure it. Both of their punches were strong enough to kill normal people. But when does 'normal' define these two?

After backing away for a bit and spitting the blood from their mouths, they moved once again forward to punch their opponent. This time, they didn't back away, knowing that it would be a complete waste of time. Instead, they simply channeled their elements and kept barraging punches towards each other, sometimes adding kicks and head-butts along the way. All while having twisted smiles on their faces.

Despite all of his legends and twists, Prometheus' core was of fire and trickery. A passionate and burning fire that turns everything into ashes. A mischievous god who likes to play tricks just for fun and do some pranks because of boredom. Just like Ryuga. He who was at the top of the world until now. He who searches for anything fun to alleviate his boredom of sitting at the top. Both of them, they were the same.

 **BAM! BOOM! BANG! BLAM!**

They just kept punching each other, but the sounds make it seems that this is war. This might be battles between Gods, Campione, & Dragons. Ryuga couldn't wait for that!

At this point, most of Ryuga's bones have been broken. His attacks were getting weaker as time passes by. Prometheus was getting exhausted as well and his attacks has been getting weaker and weaker. Most likely thanks to his Sacred Gear and his Dragon Slayer powers. And then suddenly…

 **CRACK! CRACK! SHATTER!**

"Huff…huff…"

Prometheus shatters and returns to his normal form, huffing and exhausted, but not defeated.

Ryuga didn't care about that or being tired and weakened, so he just went ahead and attacked him again. On the other hand, Prometheus was not as tired as Ryuga thought and tried to catch him off guard with his wounded form. That's why they both punched each other in a cross-counter. Instead of backing away, they grabbed each other's clothes and continue pounding their faces. After one strong punch however, they both backed off.

"Huff, huff.."

"Hah….Hah…"

"You're…damn strong, human….Dragon…no….what was your…name again? Ah yes….Ryuga Darkflame Itsuka."

"You're not….half *cough* *cough* bad yourself, Prometheus."

"No…Prometheus is not my real name…."

"Then…what is?"

"I….am nameless *cough*. I came from before the concept of name existed…."

"…The fire worship."

"Yes…you might as well call me Egni, Ignis, Pyr, Agni, Belenus, Svarog, heck…even Hestia, Vesta, Vulcan, and Hephaestus. Much of me, of the fire, has been separated or added, stolen and returned. But in the end…I am the Flame that is elder than even the concept of Hell. The flame that burns everything, the flame of light that is always pure and purifying."

"A nameless God…a nameless Flame…"

"Yes. But it seems that I will face my death here."

With that said, the God stood up straightly.

"In all my battles, I have always been able to create victory, or at least a draw. But this fight, though I would most likely die here…it seems to be the most fun. Now then, Ryuga…" the God spoke that name in a soft tone, as if he's addressing an old friend. "It's time to finish this."

Yes. The time has finally come. Will this be the end of everything? Or will this be the prelude into an Epic? The moment of truth is upon them.

Ryuga smiled at that and has finally decided to finish the fight with the old saying, "Fight Fire with Fire."

Both combatants gather flames around their bodies, but this time, the God didn't use any of his Authorities. It is all of his essence, the essence of the worshipped Fire.

For Ryuga, he was prepared to finally use one of the most destructive spells of the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, but he's going to do it with all of his remaining power left in him, along with the power of his Sacred Gear.

None of them knew who will emerge victorious, or if any of them will win at all. At first, it was impossible to defeat a Heretic God. Then after, they both went wild without thinking anything at all, but Ryuga managed to weaken him greatly while he gained a mortal wound, but still able to fight.

The fight itself didn't go as anyone would've thought. As such, the end result is truly Unknown at this point. The flames within the arms of the fighters are the ones that will decide the outcome.

[HAAAAAAAAAAH!]

"RYUGA ITSUKA!"

"PROMETHEUS! **CRIMSON LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!** "

Ryuga's fists was now ignited with large, light spheres and channeling his lightning power from his Sacred Gear, he moves towards Prometheus for one last time.

Ryuga's attacks would consist of multiple punches at a speed of light with his enhanced Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, but on the very first punch of his attack, his fist collided with Prometheus, who connected his own fist on the first try….

 **SHIIING!**

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

And that one connection was all it took to finally finish this epic battle as the world became white and silent before an unearthly explosion rocked the entire city, destroying it in the process.

The world then became black and they both fell.

"Did—Gahag! Did I win…?" Ryuga asked.

"No…" Prometheus answered. "It is….a mutual defeat….nay, a mutual victory…for us both."

"I…see…."

Ryuga finally falls into unconsciousness….no, he's going to most likely die again. But before that, he heard Prometheus' voice one last time.

"Ryuga Darkflame Itsuka…you have my approval. Take this flame…this light…this darkness….everything! And go forth, pave your own road…but…you shall not be alone…I shall accompany you in this journey…Let us be revived together…BY THE CURSE OF MY SISTER, PANDORA!"

Ryuga closes his eyes for good. But he felt not a single tear, only peace. His selfish wish has finally been realized….the ultimate fun…has been gained….Ryuga has won…

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

"From there, with a part of the grimoire that held one of his Authorities back in Sardinia, which I later learned that my brother who had that to defeat Verethragna, I was reborn the second time as a Campione, but Prometheus, who happens to be Pandora-mama's brother-in-law, and the brother-in-law and former rival of Epimetheus, is now living in my new body, thanks to the Campione Revival Ritual that he reforged my soul with," Ryuga explained as he finally finishes his story. "Unlike other people, I have the ability to remember what happened since Prometheus is now fused with me."

When Sona heard ALL of that, she was…in the best way possible…speechless. Ryuga now has a Heretic God residing in him that lets him use Light and Dark powers! Not only that, but he's a freaking battle maniac! Plus Part-Dragon! And not to mention that Dayo had Prometheus' Grimoire back in Italy and used it to defeat Verethragna and he became a Campione.

It's no wonder that these 2 are indeed brothers. Then a thought came to her.

'Rias. Medaka. I just realized that these 2 could be the ones to save you. From THEM,' she thought as she doesn't want to remember 2 particular men that both Rias and Medaka loathes.

When Ryuga finished his story, they were already in front of the Student Council Room, but waiting inside the room was Lucretia Zola.

"Ah! I've been waiting for you, Ryuga," said Lucretia.

"What's going on?" Ryuga asked.

"What if I told you that both you and your brother have been summoned to Rome for a special meeting?" she asked.

Sona could only blink her eyes in confusion while Ryuga needed a drink of water after telling Sona his story, which went on for almost an hour.

** In Rome, Italy **

(Next Day)

(Dayo's POV)

Well, we somehow have ended up in Rome again, but this time, for a different occasion. As we were waiting outside of the famous Roman Coliseum…

And by we, I mean by myself, Ryuga, the crazy driving maid Arianna, and the two Gremory Peerages, who were given a bypass by the Assistant Principal, Kazane.

Mayu, Himari, Ayaka and her 3 maids couldn't come because of the obvious reasons.

As the members of the two Peerages explore Rome as it was their very first time being here, I stood next to Arianna with an annoyed expression.

"So, when someone says that they want to spend a day with you, you usually just chat at a nearby café or something like that," I began.

"That's right," Arianna smiled.

"Or maybe you go see a movie, or go to the beach," Ryuga followed as he at the opposite side of Arianna. "So what are we doing here back in Italy?!"

"But not even a day has passed, and Lady Rias and Lady Medaka's members are really excited to be here," Arianna said as she looked at her watch. "See? It's still 3 P.M. in the afternoon. By now, the date in Japan has been different for some time."

"And where's Erica?" I asked.

"It seems that Lady Erica's meeting is taking longer than expected," Arianna answered. "She, Lady Rias and Lady Medaka would like you all to wait here. Anyway, I have some work to do…"

With that, Arianna walked away as we both sighed and looked at the large cathedral.

"I was trying to not return for a while, but since that it's orders from the League of Mage-Knight Nations and the Mage's Association, what could you do?" I asked.

But then suddenly, the whole area turned blue as we both guarded ourselves and each other, ready for anything. But the divine energy we're sensing is right behind us…

The one we're sensing behind us is a cute girl in her early teens with short silver hair and violet eyes, dressed in a yellow school uniform with a knit cap on her head.

"Are you two God Slayers?" the girl asked as we looked at her from a distance.

We didn't say anything, but we're always on guard. The girl continued to speak, "Two outlanders… the same as myself."

"You must be a God, then…" I deducted.

"What will you do?" the girl asked, who was now behind us again within the blink of an eye. We didn't even see her move!

The girl moved once again, but at the top of the Coliseum.

"Right now, I wish to retake the Snake," the girl told us. We somehow knew what the girl was talking about when she mentioned 'The Snake.' "Therefore, I do not feel it's inevitable that we fight. However, if that is what you two wish, I shall accept the challenge with all that I have."

We both glared at her as Ryuga responded, "As much as we would like to fight you, we're not here for that, unfortunately. We don't even know about any of the Campione, though."

"Lethargy," the girl responded as we both gasped. "Understood. Then I shall take my leave. But God-Slayers, you two are lying."

"W-What do you mean?" I asked.

"Someone who wouldn't enjoy fighting me could never have become a God Slayer," the girl answered as multiple owls began to fly towards us.

As we were forced to swat the owls out of the way, the area around us quickly turns to normal. Not only that, but the God has already disappeared in an array of white feathers.

"Tch…" Ryuga clicked his tongue in annoyance.

I, however, have a feeling that we will meet her again…

Anyways, as we began to regain our footing…

BUMP!

"What the?!"

THUD!

" **Well, that happened** ," Dark Dayo blinked in surprise. " **Didn't know you would throw yourself at women**."

"What do you mean by tha-"

GROPE!

"U-Uhmm…"

It was at that very moment that my right hand was on something incredibly round and soft, instinctually squeezing it. And after, a moaning sound from a girl.

Quickly letting it go and sitting up, I saw the figure who crashed into me as we toppled to the ground with me on top of her. The figure was a beautiful young woman of average height with a beautiful face, white skin, and ruby eyes. She has long crimson hair tied into twin tails. She has a bewitching body, with large breasts and a voluptuous figure. Any man would liken her appearance to "a painting of a goddess", and that her beauty "left no room for wicked lust".

And right now, that figure was glaring at me immediately.

'Oh no…' I thought as I knew exactly what she was going to do next. Acting swiftly, and making sure my 'condition' doesn't activate, I stood up and bowed deeply, "I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

But the girl didn't listen and looked away before beginning to result to action instead of words. She responds to me by loosing her flaming powers, as I barely dodged the attack, as it went to a stand of trees, exploding them in the process!

BOOM!

(5 minutes later)

"Oh dear, oh dear. What do we have here?" asked a slender yet curvy woman who is usually seen wearing a dark-colored suit. She also has short dark hair, which covers her entire forehead, as well as having a single bang that reaches down to her nose, as well as two other side bangs covering up some of her ears. She is also seen wearing her hair short hair in a ponytail. Her name is **Kurono Shinguuji** , the Director of Hagun Academy, one of the seven academies in the Underworld, a school for young Devils and Fallen Angels.

Of course, that is kept secret from the 3 people next to her, who were a short, fat, bald man, an old woman with a strange avian mask, and a tall man with long, wild, grey hair. They are the **Old Dame** , the **Female Wolf** , and the **Purple Knight** , respectively as they are they represent Italy of the Magicians' Society.

After quickly explaining of what happened not too long ago, Kurono said to me, "Somehow…and in some way…you…of all people, would've quickly gone into a serious scandal as a pervert."

"Hey! She bumped into him first!" Ryuga quickly responded, trying to defend me. "It was an accident. Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Tell that to the woman who had her breasts been groped by this man," the Purple Knight responded. "If this incident went out, then I wonder how her parents would react to this."

I sighed and said, "If that's the case, then I apologize, Ms. Shinguuji. I didn't mean to cause any serious problems."

"Well, let's see for the first time that you, Dale Dominus, the 7th Campione, take responsibility from your actions here," said Kurono as she snaps her fingers.

As she did, Erica, the two Gremory Peerages and the girl that I bumped into all revealed themselves before the girl stood in front with her arms and looking away from me, blushing slightly.

With a heavy sigh, I got up and approached her as I lowered my upper body, having my right arm over my chest.

"Listen. Please accept my apology. I'm very sorry for what happened, and I didn't mean to grope your chest in such a ludicrous way. I will take full responsibility for what happened to you. There's no need for you to get blamed for this. I will accept any punishment that is ahead of me."

Everyone gasped at what I just said, especially with Lilith, Mira, and Koneko.

'H-He's admitting his mistakes, and even taking responsibility, even though it's not his fault…' Lilith thought with a blush.

'Hmmm…this man may not be as impure as I thought…' Mira noted with a slight blush.

Akio could see the blush on Mira's face, but decided not to say anything.

"See? He's taking full responsibility on this," Erica said to the twin-tailed girl, who remained quiet.

She then asked, "What's your name?"

I raised my upper body up and responded, "I am Dale Dominus, the 7th Campione, and next to me is Ryuga Darkflame Itsuka, the 8th Campione."

"Well, Sir Dale, how very noble of you. There's no need to spread this to an international incident for something like this. In light of your apology, I, **Stella Vermillion** , cousin of Rias and Medaka Kurokami Gremory, will you show my mercy."

We breathed a sigh of relief before Stella continued…

"…if you throw your life at the sword."

"Huh?" the 3 mage leaders gasped as Stella smiled when she said that.

Ryuga asked, "You are….Joking….Right?"

Stella turns to the side, crossing her arms and responded, "Don't be ridiculous. I don't joke at a compromise such as this."

"Now, listen here!" I said out loud, raising my voice. "I'm not going to kill myself in front of all of these people!"

Stella responded back, "You deserve a serious punishment after what you just did!"

"It was an accident to begin with!" Erica yelled, trying to defend me.

"What?!"

Ryuga then followed, "I mean seriously! Is he supposed to kill himself for doing something so stupid in the first place?"

"'Something so stupid'?" Stella muttered those words as Ryuga kept talking.

"You bumped into him and you want him to kill himself in some Japanese tradition. That is so ridiculous…"

But that was all he could say before I tapped his shoulder and forced him to look at Stella, who stood there very cross, having flaming sparks appearing around her and slowly creating this flaming aura around her body. Her hair rises in the air as the heat around her begins to increase, raising the temperature in the area. While we began to feel her power, the 3 Mages began to slowly back off while Kurono was taking a smoke and watches this with interest.

"Hey you! Aren't you going to do something about this?" I asked.

"You're the one who is supposed to take responsibility from this," Kurono answered. "You handle this."

We then looked back at Stella as the flames began to get hotter and hotter.

"B-Buchou, should we stop her?" Izumi asked Rias.

"Don't worry. The solution is coming up now," Rias said with a smile, and right after she said that…

"HOLD IT!"

Stella's flames were quickly dispersed as we all saw Lucretia, who quickly used her magic to disable Stella's powers temporarily, come over to us in the nick of time.

"Thank goodness I came here," she panted.

"And just where have you been, Lucretia?" Kurono asked.

"I had finished a meeting with Kazane and Samantha," Lucretia answered before going back to her normal composure. "Now, I did say that you are going to challenge Stella, is it not?"

"Wait…I have to fight her?!" I asked.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Stella smirked. "In fact, that's the sole reason why I came here."

"And it goes something like this," Kurono explains. "On behalf of the Magicians Society and the League of Mage-Knight Nations, we want to see how strong the two newest Campione are. A mock battle, as they say. We have a special arena for those who wish to test their powers against each other."

"That's acceptable!" Ryuga quickly responded before I even get a chance to answer. He then looked back at Stella and said, "Keep in mind that you don't stand a chance against my brother!"

"If you both keep taunting me like this, I'm going to enjoy mopping the floor with you," Stella responded, placing her hand on her hips when looking at us. "I don't care if you two are Campione, and I don't care how strong and superior you two are. You haven't faced me before."

"You're right about that, but I can tell you would be putting up a hell of a fight," I admitted.

"But if we're doing this, then I want to put something else in this. After harassing me in such a way, I will show you no mercy in this battle," Stella declared.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

Stella places her hands on her hips and responds, "Whoever loses this battle must obey the winner for the rest of his life. He will do whatever the mistress asks him to do, no matter how humiliating it is. He shall serve his mistress like a good loyal dog!"

Everyone gasped at that as Lilith yelled back, "You are now taking this WAY too far, Lady Stella!"

"Well, I don't care! That is the DEAL!" Stella declared.

The 3 Mages whispered to each other before one of them whispers to Kurono, who nodded and responds, "Then it is decided. You two shall have that battle, and the mages will be the judges. To make things fair, Ryuga will be battling against Erica. Both of you prepare yourselves, because the match begins in one hour."

** At a Different Stadium **

Well, we got ourselves an audience here. In fact, many students from Hagun Academy have somehow managed to "excuse themselves", courtesy of Director Kurono, and by extent, the Headmaster of Royal Biblia Academy, just to see these battles.

Apparently, nearly everyone at the school were talking about this as they all wanted to see a Campione in action. Also, they got a chance to see Rias, Medaka and their Peerages, but mainly the Gremory sisters as they asked for their autographs.

But then, they all cheered as Ryuga and I entered the arena first while those who remained quiet simply watched. I can tell from a distance that there are some strong students around here, and I'm surprised that they are all studying from the Underworld.

As Rias, Medaka and their Peerages sat themselves down in the front row, Director Kurono was standing by with the Old Dame, the Female Wolf and the Purple Knight, operating the controls of the arena through an iPad. She speaks to us while having her eyes down on the screen, "Looks like you brought yourself a large audience."

"Well, we are Campione, and since they are from the Underworld….well, not really since many of them are humans…they probably want to know just how strong we are," I answered.

"Well, hopefully you won't go too hard on her," Kurono responded. "But then again, you two are the new Campione here, so consider this battle as a trial run."

"And against both Erica Blandelli and Stella Vermillion," Ryuga told us. "Just how bad can they be?"

Someone in the crowd cries out and points to the other entrance, "Look, here they come!"

Both Stella and Erica came from the other entrance, approaching the arena and standing face to face with us.

"Well, are you ready to do this?" I asked.

Erica nodded while Stella turned her body slightly to the side while having her hands on her hips and responded, "I'm ready to get this over with, but at the same time, this is my golden opportunity to show my cousin how strong I am."

'So, she's doing this to impress Rias and Medaka, huh?' Ryuga asked. "Well, you know, we admire your bravery and courage here. Both of you are about to face us Campione, of all people, and we're glad that both of you are not backing down."

"Are you saying I don't have a chance in hell on defeating you two?" Stella asks while turning her body towards us, crossing her arms with a serious look on her face.

"It should be obvious," Ryuga answered with his own arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face.

I just shook my head before looking to Kurono. "Right! Let's do this!"

"Very well," Kurono confirmed as she announced, "As you all know, mock battles are non-lethal battles. The purpose is to drain the users physical strength. You are allowed to call upon any weapons and power you desire in this match. Because of Stella's flaming power, Erica's Cuore di Leone, and the two new Campione battling it out, there will be a powerful shield around the arena, just to make sure you don't go too far and kill everyone here."

The energy shield is made underneath the arena, creating a large dome around us once Kurono and the magicians were out of the arena. Once the shield was up, we were now allowed to call upon whatever we want to face each other. I was going to battle with Stella, and Ryuga was going to battle with Erica.

" _Serve my will, Lævateinn!_ " Stella shouted as a massive pillar of flames rises from the ground in front of her, and once there, she pulls her hand through the flames and takes out her sword, a golden blade. She hits the ground with the sharp end of it, holding it with both hands.

"Now, it's my turn!" Erica followed as she chanted, " _Lion of Steel… And he who begets you, the Lionheart…_

A magic circle appears as the head of a lion, made of steel, appears before her.

" _Heed the oath made by Knight Erica Blandelli!"_

The lion opens its mouth and roars as Erica puts her arm in the mouth and continues.

" _That which in the essence of battle, reveal yourself in my hands!_ "

From there, she pulls out her longsword from the mouth of the steel lion.

"And now, it's time for a duel! _Cuore di Leone_!" Erica declared.

"How interesting… one of the twin swords wielded by the legendary St. Raffaello," said a curious Student Council President named **Touka Toudou** , who was sitting in the second row. Touka is a bespectacled young woman with orange eyes and, long light brown hair tied in two large braids. She's also noted to be very buxom, slender and has petit waistline albeit a very curvaceous figure. "I wonder how that sword fares with _Raikiri_ …"

"So my cousin wields _Lævateinn_ , the weapon that almost burned the entire world to ashes by Loki," Rias examined, earning many gasps from her group. "And I've heard word that she's able to control her magic a little better."

"How powerful is she?" Akeno asked in curiosity.

"What if I told that she has more powerful magic than you when she was a child, and yet, she was unable to control it then?" asked Rias, earning another series of gasps.

Back at the Arena, Ryuga and I looked at each other and nodded.

"OK then, a famous fire sword from the Norse mythology, huh?" I asked. "Well, what a coincidence, because I happen to have a famous fire sword as well, but from the Welsh. Let's go, _Dyrnwyn_!"

At my command, a Black Cauldron appears and then catches fire. It was on purpose, as I drew my arm down and quickly picked up my own sword out of the blazing cauldron, but it was special, for a reason. This sword is a relatively simple-looking straight-bladed, double-edged Celtic bastard sword. White-wrapped hilt, blued-steel for the blade, pommel shaped like a flame. The only thing that made it look a bit strange was that it seemed to have an almost unearthly glow for a second or two, as if it was not forged by the hand of man. And according to legend, it wasn't.

Many people in the audience gasped at this, especially for one Lieselotte Sherlock.

"That's _Dyrnwyn_ , a legendary sword that is said to have been created by the Fairy King Pwyll millennia ago," she said to herself. "It's said that the sword would burst into flames in the hand of one of true Nobility, and it's one of the 13 Treasures of the Island of Britain. And since that sword is Welsh mythology…"

She then looked at Izumi, who was grimacing when she held her left arm, as if her Sacred Gear was trying to say something to her. Then, it clicked her.

'Well, well… To think that she would not only be a Magic King candidate…but also…if my research tells me otherwise…she's this generation's **Red Dragon Empress** that holds the Welsh Dragon….' Liese thought with a big smirk on her face.

"Is something wrong, sis?" Selina asked. Lieselotte shook her head and replied, "It's nothing. Just got a little bit..off...about the sword that cute man is holding, that's all."

And proving at least part of the legend true, the blade burst into a joyous flame. Whether that was because of legend, or because it conducted part of the Fire Dragon Slayer magic was up for debate.

Now, that only leaves Ryuga Itsuka, who was talking with Prometheus in his mind.

'So, Prometheus, now that we're linked, what Authorities do we have here?' Ryuga asked.

[Well, let's see. You have a Divine [Flame] that can be used to heal/purify or burn nearly as hot as Hellfire. The ability to [Steal] nearly anything, even a God's Authority. The ability to go stealth and [Anonymous]. Making [Clones] from earth (Must've came from the legend of him creating Men from Clay, I guess). [Star]-based range attacks (Comets, Meteor, and Lasers included). [Light] element that can be used to buff yourself and other people. The [Ice of Cocytus to make Ice and Freeze things. And finally, the power to control [Darkness], including in others' hearts.]

'So, basically these Authorities can handle practically any and all situations…'

[Yeah, a total opposite of your rather overspecialized ability, right?]

'Shut up, you.'

[Nope, still need to do the exposition. But those Authorities I've explained and listed are only just the basics.]

'Wait, what?'

[You can combine them to achieve a specific effect or apply them into an object or in a specific way. For example, that [Clone] ability can be used to make things other than clones of yourself. Hell, I've once combined it with my Divine [Flame] to make a Giant Lava Monster.]

…

'So, now it's clear that I only beaten you because you went wild and not use your full potential…'

With that talk out of the way, Ryuga has decided to let his fists do the talking, for now…

And at long last, after a few seconds of silence, the battle begins.

Stella makes her first move as she charges towards me with her sword aiming to the side, soon engulfed in flames. She swings down at me to burn me and break my sword, only to have it hit the floor and creating serious damage as I jumped back. She swings again at me, but this time, we clashed, creating a series of explosions along the way.

Meanwhile, Erica moves towards Ryuga at a respectable speed, but to Ryuga's eyes, she was moving _slowly_ , which causes him to avoid her attacks with ease.

Erica quickly moved back after doing a somersault in the air and smiled, "Not too bad, Ryuga!"

"What are you trying to pull here?" Ryuga asked in curiosity.

"It's just as Director Kurono said," Erica answered. "Both Stella and I want to see how strong you two are. A real fight is necessary to draw out your power. _Cuore di Leone, I entrust the battlefield to you!_ "

As soon as she chanted that, a crimson circle appeared above her and threw her sword at it. Once it connected, the Steel Lion from before began to come out.

" _Lion of Steel, rip him apart!"_ Erica demanded as the Lion began charging towards Ryuga! In fact, the Lion was going so fast, that it actually made Ryuga worry a little bit. However, he didn't have time to think about it when the Lion was about to attack him!

He was forced to dodge around. Left, right, front, behind, ducks, backflips, rolls. He then had to ask Prometheus…

'Oi…Prometheus. How do I combine your Authorities?'

[Oh yeah, just call the Authorities you want to use and then make some custom Spell Words. Incantations are just a gateway to use your powers. You need to make one that corresponds best to what you want to do, use, and/or make.]

'Is that so? Then that means I'll just have to do what I'm really good at: Improvising.'

" _Come and fall, guest starts of Ice and Fire! Shoot!_ " Ryuga chanted as countless starts falls towards the Lion. Some of them hit the Lion and exploded in flames or ice. Of course, the Lion was forced to dodge Ryuga's attacks whenever it had the chance. And while all of that was happening, it gave Ryuga enough time to charge his next attack with his Lightning powers.

As soon as the Lion managed to avoid enough stars, he charges towards Ryuga again, but this time, Ryuga was ready as he punched at the air, releasing all of the charged attack, but he also shot out a supercharged [Flame] towards the Lion at breakneck speed. The Lion couldn't get out of the way in time…

BOOM!

…and is destroyed instantly!

The crowd began to cheer while the Magicians stood in awe at that display.

"Superb," the Purple Knight gasped in amazement.

"What power…" was all the Old Dame could say as Erica jumped next to time.

"Those are 2 of Prometheus' Authorities, the [Star] and the [Flame]," Erica explained to them.

FWOOSH!

The Magicians, Erica and Ryuga then saw Stella creating flaming wings on her back and taking flight, flying back away from me. She began firing a barrage of fireballs down at me, destroying the whole area around me and consuming me in the flames.

The crowd was shocked to see me consumed by the flames, believing this match was already over…

"Did you really think that this is your victory?" a voice asked in the inferno when suddenly….

SLURP!

…everyone in the crowd were speechless at what I was doing next. I was inhaling the flames in my mouth, swallowing it all!

"W-What?" the Female Wolf asked in disbelief. "D-Did he just…?"

"Yes, he did," Erica smiled. "He did just eat the flames, and look. His clothes aren't singed by the flames at all. He's perfectly fine."

"I sure am," I responded. "Those flames are a little salty…but otherwise, not bad! Now, try and taste THIS!"

I quickly swung my sword and creating a crescent-like wave of fire upwards through the air, sending it towards Stella, who responds back by blocking the attack with her sword, holding it with both hands, but she was being sent back, close to the energy shield. She soon sent the attack past her before she hits the shield, as that said attack hits it, and somehow, absorbing it, leaving nothing behind!

So the shield can absorb powerful attacks such as that….That's good to know…

Stella looks back at me, calling out, "How did you do that? There's no way that someone can make it out of there unscathed by my flames, let alone eat them!"

"Well, I can't tell you that," I responded, remaining where I am while aiming my sword with my right hand towards her. "It's my own little technique; you just have to figure it out yourself."

I then lowered my sword before aiming my left hand at her, sending demonic projectiles towards her.

Stella went flying around through the air while avoiding my attacks, sending them all hitting against the shield. She keeps avoiding them while muttering to herself, "Okay, tough guy…let's see you handle this."

I quickly stopped shooting as she was flying down towards me and we clashed swords once again. Her speed and strength actually pushed me back, sending me sliding back for a while, but I quickly pushed her back with my sword, keeping the distance from one another for a bit.

We ran towards one another to continue clashing, but Stella catches me off-guard when she kicks the floor with immense power, sending massive flames out of the ground, but this time…

…I quickly used one Verethragna's Authorities, the [Raptor], to avoid the flames by moving at Godspeed.

"What speed…" the Female Wolf gasped.

"And that's one of Verethragna's Authorities, the 7th Avatar, the Bird of Prey," Erica told them.

"That's just one of 10…" the Purple Knight said.

"It's true that there aren't many Campione with as many abilities as these two," the Old Dame followed.

"But for Sir Dale, there are also conditions for the activation of each avatar," Erica explained to them. "For example, the White Horse of Fire can only be used against normal people, and the Golden Sword cannot be activated against an enemy enough before is known about them."

Suddenly, I quickly see an opportunity as I said to Stella, "This is Game Over."

I raced towards Stella, sending firepower from my sword, attacking at close range, sending Stella sliding back away from me, crashing against the shield wall.

" **I wouldn't celebrate yet if I were you** ," Dark Dayo warned as I quickly looked back as I've failed to realize that my quick attack didn't harm her. Instead, at the last second, she made a protection shield around her to negate my attack on the right time. She is then seen swinging her sword forward, negating my fiery attack, showing me that she has somehow sustained no damage whatsoever. She then made a dress made of flames to protect herself, surrounding her body the same way I did to myself earlier, protecting her body against that last attack.

I lowered my sword in amazement, while Rias and Medaka grinned at Stella. "You are truly something," I said. "You are one of the few to survive my attack at close range. I'm impressed."

"I hope you're ready, Dale Dominus," Stella declared. "Because I'm ready to end this match, and to show everyone here, especially my cousins, that there is more to me than my talent. I will admit, for a Campione like you, you have some skills, but I can still overwhelm your attack from this last move."

Ryuga and I stood our ground as Stella brings forth massive flaming pillars out of the ground, soon to form together and make a massive dragon serpent. She calls it 'Calusarito Salamader'. The large flaming serpent wraps itself around her blade and when she swings the sword, the massive flaming dragon charges towards me!

"So you do have some Dragon powers after all," I smiled. "Now, while I do have that special trump card, I can't use it in this match, not right now anyway…"

Before I could make my move, I said one more thing before the flaming serpent hits me. "I do have one move however…"

The large flaming serpent unleashes devastation and destruction on where I stood, as Stella soon realized that I quickly moved out of the way in time. Stella notices this as she quickly swings her blade towards me, sending the flaming serpent towards me, but I vanished quickly before it could get to me, appearing behind her.

"F-Fast…" Stella said to herself, noticing me standing behind her. "He's getting faster."

As I kept vanishing every time she tries to attack, Erica decides it's time for her to get serious as well.

"All right! No more fooling around! Ryuga Itsuka, feast your eyes on this!" Erica said to Ryuga as she jumps back into the Arena. " _Eli, Eli, lema sabachthani! Lord, for it is afternoon, and I call out to you, yet you do not answer. For at night, there is also only silence!"_

The sword then emits a dark aura around the Arena.

"Uh-oh…" Ryuga and I said at the same time as we looked at Erica.

" _That which becomes my strength, save me. Save my soul from the sword!"_

The sword was being surrounded by a crimson aura of dread emanating from her sword as it gathers power.

At the audience, many of them were holding on as they were feeling that aura.

"T-Those are…." Lilith said in surprise.

"The Golgotha Words of Power!" Mira gasped.

"Let's see if they can survive that, for it is an anti-divine weapon," Akio smiled while holding onto her seat due to the powerful wind.

"You fell for it," Ryuga smirked as Erica looked at him in surprise. "Why do you think I purposely got hit by the Lion of Light earlier?"

"Purposely?" Erica asked.

"Because I wanted to make you stand where you're standing now!" Ryuga answered. "Now, Dale!"

Both Erica and Stella were surprised when they saw me summon the [Boar].

"The Boar!" Kurono gasped as she was now worried about the Arena and the Energy Shield.

"Both of you, try and avoid this, because I'm not holding back!" I yelled as I threw the Boar towards them!

" _Fly, Boots of Hermes!_ " Erica quickly responds as she quickly jumps up high in the air while Stella uses her quick speed to get out of the way, and not a moment too soon as the Boar zooms past them and heading towards the end of the Arena and the Energy Shield.

When the Boar collides with the Shield…

BREAK!

…to Kurono's horror, it shatters and crashes through the end of the Arena, creating a massive opening in the process!

Even the Magicians are stunned.

"The power of the Boar, that which can trample anything," the Old Dame gasped.

"If I remember, you can only use each avatar once a day," Erica told me. "Think about when you use them."

However, the duel was still in progress, and it's about time that we end this.

In the midst of the smoke was Ryuga who tackled Erica down to the ground.

"Is that good enough to concede victory to me, even though I didn't do that last attack?" Ryuga asked.

Erica, who was surprised at first, then smiled and answered, "It wasn't very elegant, but that's good enough for a pass. I praise both of you for that."

Meanwhile, Stella manages to quickly head over to where I was; in the midst of the smoke, and quickly swings her sword forward, sending her flaming serpent to attack me by surprise and win the match.

The moment the serpent opens its mouth and goes in through the smoke and dives down to eat me, I surprise her back by going at fast speed, using my own power, charging straight through the mouth and diving into the flames. Stella's shocking discovery led to her downfall as I come blasting out of the flames, still unsinged thanks to me eating more of the flames, and then I make my final move using of one of my signature Fire Dragon Slayer Magic chants.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " I yelled as my right fist was engulfed in flames before coming down at her for a dive and strikes through her stomach, where Stella was shocked at first before spewing out blood from her mouth and then flying through the wall of the Arena….

BOOM!

…and flying towards the Roman Coliseum, destroying both sides of the wall as well!

BOOM! X2

I turned to the side where Stella flew, muttering these words, so nobody could hear me.

"I'm very sorry, Stella."

Everyone was speechless when they saw that last attack, but to the Magicians, it's even more.

"D-Did you see that?" the Purple Knight asked in surprise.

"There are no 2 questions in mind. That is definitely the Lost Magic of the Dragon Slayer," the Female Wolf answered. "And it's from a Campione, no less. What do you think of this?"

"Lord **John Pluto Smith** , the **Holy Ragou** , the **Black Prince** , **Madam Aisha** …" the Purple Knight began.

"Lord **Salvatore Doni** , and **Duke Voban** ," the Old Dame finished.

"And these 2, Sir Dale Dominus and Sir Ryuga Darkflame Itsuka. I now understand why Lady Erica has her desire to bet on the new Kings."

"Same here," the Female Wolf agreed.

"Then it is decided," the Old Dame smiled as he and the others gave Kurono the all-clear.

"And there you have it!" Kurono calls out. "The winners are Dale Dominus and Ryuga Darkflame Itsuka!"

With our victory, we high-fived each other while the Medics found Stella from the Roman Colesium and took her out of there in a stretcher due to being unconscious from my final blow.

As everyone cheered for us, Kurono thought, 'These 2 Campione are certainly going to do just fine. However, I hope that they will be put up to speed, because there's not much time before Princess Alice's Prophesy of the Starless Night comes to pass. That's why we have all agreed to entrust the divine instruments to them.'

"It seems they have accepted you two," Erica smiled.

"What are they talking about?" I asked.

"They are talking about these," Erica answered as she held out her hand and out popped a stone disk, along with a special, but very rusty and old, book.

"What are these?" I asked.

However, had it not been for this huge audience that were still cheering for us, we would've not only noticed one of the owls from earlier looking at us before flying away, but we would've also seen a silver-haired girl watching us from a distance.

In fact, at that time, we were completely unaware that the fate of the world AND the Dimensional Gap, home to my True Mother, Ophis, and my Uncle, the Great Red, would rest on this medal: The **Gorgoneion** , and this book, the **Champion of Chaos**.

** At the School Infirmary **

(3rd-Person POV)

Kurono enters the room to see Stella, who was sitting there on the bed, looking at the window, then see her.

"Feeling better now?" Kurono asked.

"It has been a while since I have been defeated like this," Stella said while looking forward, closing her eyes and placing her hand over her chest. "At least my defeat was against someone like him. How is Mr. Dominus?"

"Well, Dale was here a while ago, tending to his minor injuries from your attacks. I heard he was planning on coming here to see you, but he thought it would be awkward, so he left."

"Oh…" Stella looked forward, slightly blushing a bit. "That's nice of him."

"You know…I think you two are very alike."

"What do you mean by that, Director? How is he, a Campione, like me from the Vermillion Family?"

"It has nothing to do with the family. It has to do with what both of you are so determined to achieve. You both wish to show everyone just how strong you really are, the hard work you all put in your abilities. I'm sure you might learn a thing or two from him or Ryuga. Also, do you know what Gods they killed to become Campione based on the fight earlier?"

"Well, since Mr. Dominus can use some of those Avatars, he probably might have killed Verethragna, and Ryuga might have killed Prometheus due to using various elements."

"You are correct on those accounts. And because of that, they are now Supreme Kings, Devil Kings, if they are so inclined, they can do anything and everything they want, and none of us would lift even a finger against them, for only other Campione and Gods can go against them, and you battled one of them in a Mock Battle, so you should feel extra proud that you did well and survived."

And with that, Kurono leaves the infirmary.

(2 days later)

** At the School Dorms **

After Stella recovers from the infirmary, she got her uniform back and headed to her dormitory, coming through the room, quickly noticing a pair of shoes that belonged to Dayo at the front. She walks through and notices that there is no sign of him, soon to notice that his shirt and jacket are on the table and began to realize that he is in the bathroom, washing himself.

Stella blushes and felt nervous when approaching the front door to the bathroom, and slowly moves her hand towards the handle of the door and whispers to herself, "He's taking a bath…"

She grabs a hold of the door handle, but her body ends up stopping her from going into temptation, getting her left hand over her right and pulls herself back. She speaks to herself through her mind while shaking her head, saying "No Stella… You are a princess, you shouldn't…"

She stops and looks back at the door, thinking about it for the moment before realizing, "Hold on… He groped my breast and saw my chest…So this is even…"

Temptation took the better of Stella and approaches the door once more, but this time she didn't hold herself back. The moment she was about to grab the handle, the door suddenly opens from the inside as Dayo came out. Dayo stops right in front of her, surprised to see her here and right in front of the door, having another frozen awkward moment yet again. He wore his black pants that he put on after drying himself in the bathroom, having his hands holding his black towel over his head, drying out his hair with it, but he stops what he was doing when seeing Stella standing there.

"What are you doing?" Dayo asked, ending the awkward silence and causing Stella to move back away from him until she gets her back against the kitchen table.

"N-Nothing!" Stella blushed and starts waving her hands at her face to try and cool herself down. She soon stops and looks back at him for the moment but her eyes slowly look down at his chest, his strong body that was still a bit wet. She actually began to blush hard and drool a bit…

"Hey," Dayo said as he places the towel over his shoulder and got Stella to look back to his face. "My eyes are up here, you perv…"

Stella felt embarrassed as she looks to the floor while Dayo walks to the table to get his shirt. Realizing on what he just said, she looks back to him and shouts out, "Oh yeah, well look who's talking!"

As Stella watched Dayo put on his clothes, still blushing while watching the back of his body, but keeps looking away at times before looking back at him, she speaks out and says, "I'm sorry."

"Hmn?" Dayo asked as he looks back at her. "What for?"

"I hated the people back at home because they put this label on me… I went ahead and did the same thing to you and never tried to look at who you really are. I should've known not to challenge a Campione, but at least you taught me something," she said as she moves her hands together in front of her and smiles to him. "I won't do the same mistake again, Sir Dale."

"Just Dale is alright," he replied while scratching the back of his head. "Also, you don't have to apologize. I pretty much put you into that position. It's not all about how strong the noble clan is…the problem is showing your family that you are strong enough to stand on your own." He lowers his arm and looks back to Stella. "But thank you for putting up an awesome fight. I liked it."

"Thanks. However, even though you are a Campione and are pretty much invincible to almost all kinds of magic, I still plan on getting back at you though, especially with that last move that almost made me lose my lunch," Stella declared as she walks past him and goes to the bunkbed to sit down on the bottom bed. "Our fight isn't over."

"Should've known…" Dayo sighed. "But anyways….Are you still planning on being my servant?"

"Huh?"

"The loser of the match is to serve the master and do whatever the master desires. Am I right?"

"What?! N-No, no, we weren't really doing that…!"

"Hey, you're the one who thought of trying to make me your servant. Me. A Campione. So the deal was that you do anything for me, right? And I mean, anything…"

"No way! I'm not doing it!" Stella yelled as she crossed her arms and legs. "After everything I said, you go ahead and ruin the moment. The deal's off!"

"Oh, really? So, the royal Vermillion Family of the League of Mage-Knight Nations is no good at making peace treaties, huh?"

Stella was now getting irritated and annoyed when hearing that. She got up off the bed, hands on hips and responds to him while taking a step forward, "How dare you say such a thing! Fine then, I'm your servant or your dog or whatever you want to call me! Make me bend to your wishes, use me for your sexual desires. You pervert, freak… I…. I hate you!"

Stella looks away from him while Dayo stands there. He suddenly laughs out loud, getting Stella even more annoyed. "What's so funny?!"

Dayo sighed and shook his head and said, "Man, if Ryoko heard all of that, she would be blackmailing in no time. Well…As your master, you will obey every order I give you, right?"

Stella turns to the side while crossing her arms. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"As your master….I'm relieving you from your duties as my servant."

Stella lowers her arms and looks back at Dayo, having her eyes widened and her mouth slightly open, shocked at what he just said. "What did you say?"

"I said you don't have to serve me," Dayo sighed and scratches the back of his head. "And besides, I already have Erica, and before you say anything, hear me out. When Erica wanted to serve me, I thought she was manipulating me. Turns out that she is truly in love with me by her own will, which to me, is the best result. And besides, I'm heading back over to Japan, because I'm a teacher in Rias and Medaka's school, Kuoh Academy."

Stella was surprised at hearing that. She thought for a moment that he was going to stay with her as roommates. "I…I see…"

She then raised her head to stare at Dayo and said, "Then let me tell you this right now. You better not think of doing anything weird to my cousins. Not only that, I made a deal to serve you and I will accept this." She crosses her arms and looks away. "I will honor that deal and have no desire to be friends or closer to you at all, do you understand?"

"Hmn…Didn't think you would say that…." Dayo said as he got all of his belongings and walks towards the door without looking back at Stella. "But then again, I think that you should serve Rias more than me. In fact, she wants to talk to you about that…"

Stella gasped as he opened the door to reveal Rias, who heard everything from outside as Dayo walks out. Stella did a complete 90 as she had a big smile on her face and hugged Rias tightly. "Cousin Rias!"

"Hello there, Stella!" Rias greeted warmly. "I must say, you have done well in that battle. Even though you lost the battle, you haven't lost your touch. I'm proud of you."

"R-Rias…Such words I cannot accept from someone as beautiful and strong as you."

"Well, thanks for the compliment, but the strong part…" Rias said to herself as she got reminded of what happened to Sirzechs.

"A-Anyways, Rias. I have a request, if you don't mind."

"Tell me."

"If you let me be your **Knight** , I'll be sure to defeat any enemy that stands in our way! And I'll also make sure to make you and your family proud by making it to the **Seven Stars Sword Art Festival**!"

Rias widened her eyes at that. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! Well, I surely wouldn't miss it for the world. However, I've just talked with the Director about a dual-enrollment program. How would you like to study with me in Kuoh?"

Stella widened her eyes at that.

"Also, with so much magic within you, you could've been my Queen, but Akeno already has that position, but since you wanted to become a Knight…" Rias said as summoned a red Knight piece on her hand. "I hope you don't mind serving me till the end of time, as I see a lot of potential from you."

Stella began to cry in tears of joy. This was an opportunity that she's been waiting for in a long time, and now, it's finally here.

"Yes, yes, a million times, YES!" Stella answered as she hugged Rias. From there, Stella Vermillion, the cousin of Rias and Medaka Kurokami Gremory, becomes Rias' second Knight, with Yumi Kiba.

(3 days later)

** At Kuoh Town, Suburbs **

Izumi was seen riding her bike and it was late night after another long day at school, especially with the battle back in Rome still fresh on her mind.

"I can see better at night," she said to herself. "I thought stuff like Devils and servants was just an analogy. Who knew it was meant literally?!"

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 3 hours ago)

** At the ORC Room **

"As long as we follow these rules, it shouldn't be a problem, right?" asked Izumi as she and Mayu were with Rias and her Peerage.

"That's right, Izumi," answered Rias. "In fact, if you work hard, and you might get a servant for yourself someday! It all depends on the efforts you put in."

Izumi gasped at that possibility, and the fact that she can become stronger just by completing contracts. How easy is that?

"So, i-if they're servants, they'll obey me, right?" asked Izumi.

Then Izumi went to Rias and asked with a perverted smile on her face…

"Then I can do whatever I want with them, right?"

"Of course," answered Rias.

"Even perverted things?!"

Koneko sighed in annoyance at that question, but Rias answered anyway.

"If they're your servants, then why not?"

Then she giggled to herself as one thought came in her mind:

'If that's the case, then I'll aim to become the Harem Queen instead! And I'll even make Professor Dominus fall head over heels to me!'

(2 hours later)

Izumi and Mayu returned from their trip around the city.

"We're done with the deliveries!" said an exciting Izumi.

"Although she had to help me in avoiding the men…" Mayu replied, still shaken up.

"Don't worry. I have one more task for you," said Rias as she was drying herself up after a shower. "Koneko has received 2 summoning contracts, so I'll let you two handle one of them."

"Thank you for doing this," Koneko bowed down while licking her ice-pop.

"No, no! I should be the one saying thanks," Izumi replied as she handed Koneko a fish cookie.

Koneko silently thanked her and ate it as Akeno prepared a magic circle to teleport her.

"OK, give me your left hand, Izumi," Rias ordered as Izumi did just that. Rias then placed her finger on her palm as it glowed red, showing the Gremory symbol.

"This is a carved seal. It serves as proof that you belong to the Gremory household," Rias explained. "Do as I've told you when you're with the client."

"Y-Yes!" Izumi answered. "I'm one step closer to my ultimate dream of being the Harem Queen!"

Izumi entered the magic circle waiting to be teleported…

FLASH!

…only to find out that nothing happened!

"Huh?" asked Izumi.

"Oh my," giggled Akeno.

"Izumi," said Rias. "Looks like you can't jump."

(FLASHBACK END!)

"Damn it! What kind of demon has to go on a bike when summoned?!" Izumi asked to herself in frustration. "Yet, I can masturbate myself with the bike seat… Maybe I can also make people stare at my *ss for some money."

(1 hour later)

"I suck so much that I didn't even get a pact. I mean, how should I know about Dragon Boy Z?!" Izumi asked as she rode her bike back home.

Moments ago, she got out of the house of her first contractor, Morisawa, as they spend the whole night talking about manga and other related stuff, but in the end, she failed to make a pact with the man, who was an otaku, and had no interest in sexy women like her.

As Izumi growled at the man's disinterest in beautiful girls, she suddenly felt a cold sensation.

"This feeling! It's just like last time!" Izumi gasped as a person appeared behind her. This time, it was Kalawarner, one of Raynare's posse.

"How strange," said Kalawarner with a cold tone. "I don't seem to have the wrong person. Because you are an empty shell that was ordered to be terminated. No matter. I, Kalawarner, have been ordered to erase all traces."

As the Fallen Angel got closer, the sudden sensation felt stronger.

"No way!" Izumi said as she drops her bike in shock.

"You have managed to cheat death twice, and caused a Breakdown Phenomenon. That should've killed you, and yet, you are still alive. Why is that?" Kalawarner asked angrily as black wings sprouted from her back.

'Another Fallen Angel?!' Izumi thought, getting ready to run.

"She was supposed to have this taken care of already!" Kalawarner hissed as she created a light spear and tosses it towards Izumi, who managed to jump out of the way in time while her hand glowed, showing the mark of the Gremory house.

"The Gremory Household seal?" Kalawarner asked in shock, seeing the red glowing mark right before her eyes.

"A-Am I going to get killed again?" Izumi asked in disbelief.

"I see now. You're the one Dohnaseek mistook for a stray, I've heard," said Kalawarner. "Who knew that trash like you would join the Gremory household?"

She then summons another Light Spear, but this one was a little more stronger.

"All the more reason to make sure you won't leave alive!" she hissed as she threw the spear towards Izumi.

'That b*tch is going to kill me!' Izumi thought in horror. 'No! I need power! I need power to defeat her!'

Then Izumi remembers something from Rias.

(FLASHBACK TIME!)

"Imagine the strongest being that comes to mind."

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

Izumi can certainly see Dayo and Ryuga as the strongest ones after seeing that battle back in Rome.

'Power…' Izumi said as she stood up. "Grant me power!"

As she raises her hand up to the sky, something incredible happens. As her wings sprout out from her back, a red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes manifests on her left arm, and then she quickly makes a punch in the air, shocking Kalawarner as she not only gets blown away by the fierce wind, but all of her clothes have been torn off!

Izumi looks at the weapon on her left arm in amazement.

"I-Is this my Sacred Gear?!" she asked before looking at the naked Kalawarner.

"I should notify _her_ first, then kill you!" Kalawarner declared before leaving in a trail of black feathers.

** At the ORC Room **

"Yes, that is your Sacred Gear," Rias told Izumi as the others looked at it. That even included Ikaros who was 'scanning' Izumi's Gear. "Once unleashed, you can activate and deactivate it as you please."

When Izumi's arm returns to normal, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was so worried it might just stay there!" Izumi said as Akeno congratulated her.

"That's amazing, Izumi!" Akeno replied while Lieselotte had a smirk of her own.

'Yep. That's definitely the Sacred Gear I thought it would be,' she thought in confirmation.

"But now, this has become quite a headache," Medaka said with her eyes closed. "The Fallen Angels now know you're still alive, reborn as a Devil."

"I'm sorry," Izumi apologized.

"Your encounter with the fallen angels was a fluke," Rias explained. "But understand this. You too, Mayu. Don't get cocky and try to take them on by yourselves."

"Yes, we understand, Buchou," Mayu sadly responded.

"We're off, then," Izumi followed as she, Mayu and Ikaros exited the room, leaving the two peerages alone.

"Perhaps you two have been too harsh," Akeno said to Rias and Medaka. "They are still novices."

"That's why we're being harsh," Rias quickly answered. "They need to be alert. Professor Dominus or Princess Ayaka will not be with them all the time."

"Yes, we won't let those Fallen Angels take away our adorable servants," Medaka followed.

"I'm afraid that the Fallen Angels aren't the only things you need to worry about," said a new voice as the Gremory sisters looked at Ayaka, who came in, and told them about another threat that's in this school right now.

Everyone in the room gasped as Rias and Medaka growled in anger.

Along with Lilith and Mira of the Trinity 7.

"How the hell did THEY manage to enroll in this school?!" Lilith asked.

(2 days later)

** At Kuoh Town **

(Dayo's POV)

I was walking alongside Izumi, Mayu and Himari to Kuoh Academy, but last morning was a pain the *SS!

(FLASHBACK TIME! – Last Morning)

** At Class 2-B **

"I know that this is sudden, but we have new transfer students joining our class today," I said as I snapped my fingers.

When that happens, the door opens, and both Himari and Ayaka knew that something was not right.

First was a girl with dark blond hair and light brown eyes. The most noticeable feature was the two cat ears on her head, meaning that she was not entirely human.

"I'm **Tanpopo Kuraishi**."

Second was a girl with short brown hair with a ponytail to her right side and brown eyes.

"I'm **Rin Kazari**."

Third was a girl that almost looked like Sona, and is of moderate and regular height, mildly shapely, with black hair and black eyes. Her normal expression is surprisingly gentle. Unfortunately, to Himari, the wrapped Katana Sword poses a dead giveaway.

"I'm **Kotetsu Katsura**."

Fourth was the smartest one of the group as she has green, wavy, shoulder-length hair and a metallic eyepatch over her right eye. Another dead giveaway is her canine companion about her neck, who also wears an eyepatch over its right eye.

"I'm **Mei Menowa**."

And the final one of the group is a close friend of Tanpopo. She has bright caramel hair, which is tied into twintails with blue ribbon, and natural white eyes. She has an angry or tired-looking face, but so far nobody appears to be afraid of her.

"I'm **Kanna Utsugi**."

"Everyone be nice to them, okay?" I asked while my eyebrows were twitching, already knowing that these 5 are already going to be bad news….

[Nice to meet you!] the 5 girls greeted.

Alisa, Liliana, and Yuel were also onto them immediately.

"There's more of them…" Yuel whispered to Ayaka.

"Indeed they are," Ayaka confirmed. "I'm sure this goes without saying, but…"

"I have a bad feeling about where you're going with this," Mayu whispered to Ayaka.

"Those 5…are **Witches** ," Ayaka told them.

At the corner of the classroom, Princess Lunatemis had a big smirk on her face and said to herself…

"Prepare yourself, Fire Witch, Succubus and Campione. There's a big storm coming up soon, and before you know it, your powers will be ours!"

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

To think that we have Witches now targeting us…as if Fallen Angels aren't bad enough. What's next?

We were all about to find out, when…

"Waaah!"

…a new voice was heard as we saw someone made a faceplant to the ground. It was a young girl around 15-16 years of age and 5' 1" tall with long blonde hair that flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and an antenna-like strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards; green eyes, a "modest" C-cup breast size, and outfit consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern, and a silver cross necklace around her neck.

And right now, she's facedown on the ground on her knees, her dress bunched up exposing her white panties for the whole down to see.

"WHITE PANTIES!"

…and unfortunately, a good view for Izumi to look.

BAM!

…until she got klunked on the head by yours truly.

"Don't even think about it," I said as Mayu went to the fallen girl.

"You OK?" Mayu asked.

"Why did I trip again?" asked the blonde girl. "Huh?"

She opened her pure and innocent green eyes to find Mayu standing there as she stuck her hand out.

"Thank you," said the girl as the wind blew her veil to reveal her face.

"C-Cute face…" I unintentionally said as Himari went to help her recover her veil.

"What a girl!" said Izumi. "Version: Blonde Beauty!"

"Thank you very much," said the girl as she got the veil from Himari and put it on.

"Sorry about that," I said to the blonde girl. "They can be a bit wild when she sees someone like you."

It was then that I've felt something coming from her as I looked into her eyes. I wonder….

"Ah! There you are! I've been looking for you!" said a petite young woman. She has long blonde hair, large blue eyes, and a heart-shaped face; many people consider her for being very cute; this, coupled with her kindness, referred to her as an angel.

She then looks at us and said, "Oh! I see you've met my sister. Pleasure to meet you all. Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of time. We somehow got lost and we need help to get where we're going."

"We would be glad to help you!" said Izumi without a second thought while I heavily sighed. Himari or I better keep an eye on her.

Meanwhile from a distance, Ayaka caught a glimpse of us helping out the new girls, and she does not like what she sees.

** At the Abandoned Church **

(3rd-Person POV)

The basement of the Fallen's base was a dingy, intimidating place at best. Still, it had arcane power to it, being a place of worship. In the main antechamber, while Kalawarner was still fuming about her embarrassing loss, and angering Raynare and Reynelle in the process, they, along with Mittlet and Dohnaseek, were all hard at work, standing at the cardinal points around an elaborate magic circle. Numerous human priests were circled in the shadows, adding chants to boost the effectiveness of the ritual. No one dared tried to move, and no one dared lapse for a moment in their concentration.

They could not afford to make a mistake when trying to summon a [Heretic God].

Normally, an attempt to forcibly summon a [Heretic God] would require a MASSIVE setup and the sacrifice of numerous humans in order to work. Fortunately, the Fallen Angels had a bit of an advantage. Being holders of divine power themselves, albeit corrupted, they had the power and the know-how in order to make such a ritual without making it one big production, so they could afford to make the ritual smaller and without the reckless sacrifice of their minions.

Raynare and Reynelle led the others for the time being as their mother, the big leader was yet to be seen, as they spoke the language of Paradiso. It was beautiful, like listening to music, but the harsh edge they spoke with made it intimidating and cruel. Still, the magic was working and the array lit up with arcane power, reaching to the **Domain of Immortality** , beyond any physical realm, the home of the Gods themselves.

And they got their answer.

The circle flared with light, blinding the priests in the room before the sounds of cracking echoed, promptly followed by an explosion.

BOOM!

The stone floor was torn asunder and dirt and dust flew in all directions, forcing the priests to take cover lest they get dealt some bad injuries from the rubble. As the cloud of dust began to die down, the priests dared to look and many gasped at the sight. Some cringed at the though of facing a pagan god, but they knew better than speak out over it.

Standing in the middle of the room was a new figure, one that while shaped like a human, was most definitely not human. He stood strong and proud, wearing black pants which had silver-armored greaves and thigh armor. He wore a red jacket with red trim and silver buckles, but the front was opened to reveal his barred bare chest which was marked with a glowing green insignia which nearly enveloped his front. Silver pauldrons rested on his shoulders while silver gauntlets adorned his hands. On his back was a longsword with a silver cross on the front encased in a silver ornamented black sheath. His face was handsome, albeit cold with nearly glowing green eyes. His was silver, but somewhat wild and hung slightly past his shoulders.

"Welcome, Hero God **Siegfried** ," Raynare smiled, trying to hide the tiredness she and her comrades were feeling at conducting such a ritual.

Siegfried frowned at the Fallen, staring at her with distaste. [ **Why have you summoned me, Fallen Angel? Why should I not cut you down where you stand for your heresy and insults?** ]

"I shall tell you," Raynare explained. "For as much as you hate our kind, there are ones you no doubt hate even more. No doubt in mind that you hate that Campione, Sasha Dejanstahl Voban for summoning you just so he could kill you for your power, like meat thrown to the wolves. Then there's also Salvatore Doni, who killed you in the first place."

Siegfried's scowl tightened further.

[ **You dare rub those incidents in my face and-?!** ]

"Peace, Siegfried," Reynelle spoke calmly. "She merely pointing out the facts. One which you now have the opportunity to remedy now that we have broken you free from your legends. Surely, the unnaturalness of the Campione outweighs the sin we Fallen Angels represent in your mind."

Siegfried's face was still set in a stony scowl, but thoughtfulness likewise entered his features.

[ **That is true, but why have you summoned me? Surely, it was not in the goodness of your own hearts.** ]

"No," Raynare shook her head. "For you see, there are two new Campione being born, and they both reside in this very city. We ask that you…deal with them for us before you go on your way to enact justice for the insults their siblings dealt to you."

[ **Hmmm...** ] Siegfried wondered with a frown. One could see the wheels turning in his head. Obviously, he held no love for the Fallen Angels, but he clearly saw the Campione as an even greater sin that had to be addressed first. [ **Very well. But remember Fallen Ones; when the bastard children of Pandora are eliminated, I shall return for the rest of you**.]

"Defeat these 2 Campione, and you will never see us again," Raynare smiled sweetly, but the ever-constant malice in her eyes made her look anything but. "We can even offer you a general location of the Campione, if you like."

[ **I'm listening** ] Siegfried nodded.

** At the Island of the Fates **

"Sisters…I do believe that we have set the table for the next act," Present hummed pleasantly at what they've witnessed so far. Everything was going as they hoped, their Champion was able to obtain the book 'Champion of Chaos' and the Divine Instrument Gorgoneion, and also has become a Campione, although being a Dragon Slayer added a nice bonus to it. With his brother who has Prometheus linked inside him, they were coming along the path of greatness very nicely. All of the events unfolding was giving them a good foundation to build on to give them a strong will that would not break. A personality that would bring people to them, and connections to people that would strengthen them in both body and mind.

"Finally! We're getting to the f*cking!" Future cheered loudly, and while her elder sisters agreed, they sighed at Future's childish actions.

* * *

To Be Continued….

 **ED Song: Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson (Remixed with Sonic 2's Chemical Plant Zone by Yuzoboy)**

* * *

 _On the next episode…_

 _Dayo, Izumi, Mayu and Himari help out Asia Argento and her twin sister, Historia Argento, not knowing that the latter was a part of the Reiss Royal Family and has a powerful Sacred Gear that has the potential to become a Longinus._

 _After Rias' and Medaka's warning of not to get involved with those nuns, thanks to Ayaka, they and their Peerages take Izumi and Mayu to kill a couple of Stray Devils as they learn about each person's chess rank and ability. However, there was a second Stray Devil involved as well, but this one is one Stray Devil that Rias and Medaka won't soon forget._

 _And later, Izumi, Mayu, and Ikaros goes to Royal Biblia Academy with Serina, Lilith and Levi, only to be trapped inside one of the rooms that Arin places the seal in. Unfortunately, after "asking" both the Grimoire and Ikaros into telling where the seal is, Arin's plan quickly backfires when one of the Tower Witches kidnaps Izumi and Mayu with the leader of the group, Tanpopo Kuraishi, claiming that they want to get both their Sacred Gears and Izumi's 'White Stuff', but doesn't get far before Ayaka and her maids blow them away with their magic._

 _Shortly after the incident, Yukana and Ranko take Mayu out to get to know her better, while Reika attempts to get rid of Mayu by exploiting her fear of men. After learning about the Prophecy of Princess Alice's Starless Night from Yuri if obtained by the Heretic God Athena, Dayo and Ryuga tries to find the others, only to learn that Tohru and Kanna were caught in Reika's mantraps._

 _Plus, while Ryuga confronts a powerful Fallen Angel named Abazeth, Izumi and Mayu found themselves in a really bad situation when they confront an insane Exorcist named Freed Sellzen that serves the Fallen Angels and killed the man who was in league with the Devils. But after being shot in the leg, and seeing Asia about to be raped by Freed after she learns that Izumi and Mayu are Devils, Mayu somehow 'snaps' and awakens her Sacred Gear and knocks Freed out. It was then that Dayo and Ikaros arrive to save them and Asia as Dayo somehow knows that Asia is working with them against her will._

 _Finally, they are all being brought back to Kuoh to meet with Kazane Kagari as she asks Rias, Medaka and their Peerages to teach them about the seven archives of magic, only for Sona Sitri to make one particular request…_

 _The Sisters of the Fates and Pandora are watching the Brothers very closely and they are developing nicely at a good pace so far. But what else do the Sisters have in store for them? Find out next time on The Dragon Campione Brothers!_

* * *

WHEW! The 3rd Episode of _The Dragon Campione Brothers_ is finished! And it was a long one to write after having so many things happen to me in this month. And just in time for the Hurricane Season as I live in Florida.

First of all, a shout-out to these writers for inspiration: An average disturbed fan, sanicspees9001, firestarter09, Joshua the Evil Guy, fg7dragon, MikeX713, De4thknight, Ten-Faced Paladin.

We also have the Hanaukyo Maids in, ready for anything their Master wishes for. You have also seen some characters from the following anime or game series:

Unionism Quartet – Yurifina Sol Eleanord

Chivalry of a Failed Knight – Stella Vermillion, Kurono Shinguuji

Maid in Witch Life! - Alisa Forerulozzo, Liliana Echsun, Yuel Yunietto

Hanaukyo Maid Team

We've now seen how Ryuga became a Campione, as well as meeting the fourth and fifth Great Ladies, a taste of the Brothers' Authorities and powers in a mock battle in Italy, Rias getting her **second Knight** , Izumi awakening her Sacred Gear, and Dayo and his friends meet with the 2 nuns.

Now, this is a MAJOR difference here: Rias' second Knight is Stella Vermillion of the Vermillion Empire, which means that you are probably wondering: What's going to happen to the Exorcists in the Kokabiel Arc? Well, you will have to wait and see.

Also, another mass shooting happened again; this time in a Municipal Building in Virginia Beach, where at least 12 people have lost their lives in this senseless shooting. Our hearts and condolences goes to their families and loved ones.

And while _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire_ has finally pulled the plug, I'm more pleased to see _Press Your Luck_ and _Card Sharks_ coming back on TV! I'm certainly getting psyched up for that!

And what can I say: Joe Biden, the former Vice-President of Barack Obama, is now running for President in 2020! Go, Biden! We know you can do it!

I'm also pleased to see Alex Trebek doing well in his battle against cancer as some of his tumors have shrunk more than 50%. That's amazing! Go, Trebek! We're with you all the way!

I also heard word from my parents that we are going on a cruise, and this is my very first time on it, so I'm certainly nervous on that.

And last, but most certainly not least, Jeopardy's James Holzhauer has his streak finished, and was $58,484 shy away from Ken Jennings' record, but he was nowhere near Ken's record for most games (74 for Ken, 32 for James). He was beaten by a librarian by the name of Emma Boettcher, a librarian of all people. However, he should be proud of winning $2,464,216. You have certainly made Jeopardy! proud, James.

And congratulations to Pat Sajak of Wheel of Fortune for being the longest-running game show, beating the legendary Bob Barker, and to Wheel of Fortune celebrating over 7,000 shows! How awesome is that?!

With all that said, read and review and no flames! Flames will be ignored! And #F***Cancer.


End file.
